Magdalena
by naismais
Summary: Parfois, mentir est la seule solution. Je l'ai toujours su et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Personne ne mérite de subir mon fardeau et ma douleur. Alors mentir est un faible prix. Mais maintenant que Potter a tout découvert, plus rien n'est pareil. En rentrant dans son monde, je glisse sur une pente dangereuse. Car lui, ne ment jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Je sens ta présence. Ton souffle froid qui brûle ma nuque, les frissons qui grouillent sur mon corps. Je sais que tu es là. Je te hais, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu aimes ça. La peur, l'angoisse, ce cri aigu, affreux.

Parfois tu y arrives, tu m'engourdis, tu m'attires dans ta mélancolie, ton abjecte douleur. Je sais que tu ris. Tu ris et tu craches sur mes joues déjà humides. J'ai beau pleurer, mes larmes ne me protègent pas. Tu sais que tu es la reine. Tu sais que tu gagneras. Que tu auras la chair, l'os, l'esprit.

Mais tout ce qui t'importe en vérité, c'est ma détresse, c'est ma solitude. C'est mon corps recroquevillé qui ne sait pas hurler, qui ne sait plus parler. C'est ma peau pâle, mes yeux creux, noirs, mes lèvres blanches, mon linceul de cheveux sombres, ma monochromie ambulante, celle qui façonne le cadavre que tu aimes tant. Et quand enfin je mourrai, quand je n'aurai plus à supporter cela, tu auras tout et là encore tu te nourriras de moi.

Parce que tu n'en auras jamais assez, un jour je te donnerai tout.

L'infirmière sort de son bureau. Elle a des fioles dans ses mains.

« Les voilà. Bois.

— Merci. »

Je déglutis, le liquide est épais, ferreux, crissant. Elle repart après avoir déployé le paravent. Je tire la couverture, me tourne sur le côté. Combien de temps vais-je rester encore ici ? La guérison promise ne viendra jamais, la douleur rouge déchire mon corps. Les crises sont de plus en plus fortes, elles m'engloutissent, m'engourdissent. Je me sens mieux. L'effet des potions. Quatre d'un coup, je n'en ai jamais pris autant.

Lily et Mary doivent être à leur cours de Runes maintenant. Elles ne remarqueront pas mon absence. A cette heure-ci, je devrais être à la tour des Gryffondors. Finalement, ici ou là-bas. La douleur s'est estompée.

Je sais que tu es là. Tu ne peux rien faire et tu me regardes m'endormir, cette fois encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Lèvres sèches, lumière crue. Rien n'a bougé depuis que je me suis endormie, j'ai passé toute la nuit ici, il n'y a personne. J'enfile mon uniforme, mes cheveux sont épais et emmêlés, je les coiffe en deux longues nattes. D'un mouvement de baguette je refais mon lit. La couverture reste froissée, l'oreiller défoncé, tant pis. Pomfresh ne se montre toujours pas. Je regarde derrière moi, sur la table de chevet, une potion. Elle a une jolie teinte rubis, un goût infect. Je la bois d'un trait et m'en vais vers la Grande Salle

L'odeur aseptisée de l'Infirmerie laisse peu à peu place à celles du porridge, du bacon grillé et des toast chauds. Mary lit la Gazette, Lily une lettre. Elle lève les yeux quand je m'asseois, je me sers un jus de citrouille. Elles échangent un regard. Elles se demandent où j'étais hier soir, même si elles se doutent de la réponse. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler mais elles restent silencieuses et se replongent dans leurs lectures.  
Parfois je me sens coupable, fausse, traîtresse. Elles croient que je suis anémique. Elles croient ce que je leur ai dit. Depuis notre première rencontre, elles ont foi en mes mensonges, en cette image d'amie que j'ai façonné. J'ai honte. Mais, ces six années de non-dit ne s'envoleront pas. Je le refuse.  
Mentir à ses amies et pire que tout. Mais c'est bien mieux que de leur avouer la vérité, mieux que de devoir leur expliquer, mieux que de comprendre leur réaction. Je n'y changerai rien. Je n'y gagnerai rien, elles non plus. Et puis ce matin, je me sens mieux.

« Tu as reçu une lettre. Atropos l'a déposée tout à l'heure. »

Je remarque l'enveloppe posée près de mon assiette, elle vient de mes parents, je suis contente d'avoir évité leur chouette, un vieil animal aux plumes noires et au caractère mauvais. Je déplie le parchemin, ma mère me parle de leur semaine, de leur boulot, me pose les questions étouffantes usuelles. Tout est écrit en allemand. Mon père a juste signé à la fin. Une rature illisible, faite à la va-vite. Une lettre comme tant d'autres. Je la glisse dans mon sac, pliée en quatre.

Nous nous levons, il est presque neuf heure et nous avons cours dans le parc du château. L'avantage, lorsque l'on a passé ses B.U.S.E, c'est que nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre les cours qui nous intéressent. C'est-à-dire pour moi, très peu. Je n'ai eu que cinq B.U.S.E. Médiocre, surtout qu'il n'y avait rien au-dessus d'Acceptable. Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit. Je suis une cancre. Mais une cancre malade, ça ils n'arrivent pas à l'oublier. Ma mère a dit que j'avais fait de mon mieux, lui s'était détourné. J'aurai voulu qu'ils me hurlent dessus, qu'ils me parlent de mon avenir que je foutrais en l'air si je ne faisais pas un effort et que...

« Magda, tu m'écoutes ?

— Pardon, tu parlais de la chorale ?

— Oui, Lily va me passer des chansons moldues !

— Il faut dire que tu m'as harcelée pour ça .

— Tu ne peux pas briser l'Art, Lily !

— C'est plutôt la chorale qui va finir par nous briser les oreilles ! »

La chorale de Poudlard n'est pas si mauvaise, seulement, le niveau varie autant que les élèves. Mais, elle a le mérite d'exister. Mary en fait partie depuis la deuxième année, elle a une belle voix, assez grave, un peu sombre. C'est elle la responsable du club maintenant. Ils font toujours plusieurs spectacles, parfois dans des endroits improbables : couloirs, orée de la Forêt Interdite – ce qui leur avait fait écoper de quatre heures de colle d'ailleurs – et même les toilettes !

« Et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de nous accompagner au violoncelle ?

— Quand..?

— Pas pour Halloween, t'inquiète pas. On pensait pour la Saint Valentin.

— Ecoute, je sais pas trop. J'ai pas très envie de... »

Le professeur Brûlopot nous interrompt. Nous nous concentrons sur l'exercice pratique. Malgré mes notes proches du Troll, je ne me suis jamais abattue. Parce que pour moi ça n'aurait servi à rien, et je sais ce que j'aime. Les mains, les gestes, mon violoncelle.

Mais jouer pour la chorale ? Je n'ai pas peur du public, des lumières et de l'angoisse avant la première note. J'ai déjà participé à des spectacles, c'est un exercice comme un autre... Mais à Poudlard. Etre sur scène devant tous les autres élèves ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être si exposée... Ici, je vis dans l'ombre de mon secret, je ne fais pas de bruit, on ne s'intéresse pas à moi plus que nécessaire et personne ne sait à quel point je suis faible.

Mais je ne veux pas décevoir Mary. La chorale lui tient à cœur, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Nous ne sommes qu'en Octobre, ils ont leur représentation pour Halloween, mais après les nouvelles répétitions arriveront vite.

Quand le cours finit, nous sommes frigorifiés. Toute la classe rentre d'un pas vif vers le château. Lily part à son cours d'Arithmancie. Mary et moi nous grimpons vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« Ecoutes, tu n'auras qu'à me donner ta réponse plus tard.

— Oui, j'y réfléchis.

— Ce serait vraiment bien, ça amènerait de la nouveauté aussi.

— Super, sauf que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde. Toute l'école...

— Bah tu sais, toute l'école ne vient pas voir nos spectacles. Surtout à la Saint Valentin. »

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je les vois tous ses élèves qui les applaudissent. Même quand les chanteurs muent, ou qu'un nouveau part trop dans les aiguës. Ca fait partie du truc.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de demander quelque chose au professeur Brûlopot ! Je reviens ! 

— Attends, je t'accom… » 

Elle disparaît au bout du couloir sans même se retourner. J'en déduis qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide et je rentre dans la Salle Commune. Quelques élèves sont en train de jouer aux échecs, de bavasser ou de faire leurs devoirs. Un énorme feu ronfle dans la cheminée et fait chatoyer les tapisseries rouge et or et un sentiment de sécurité confortable émane de l'ensemble. Je me dirige vers le dortoir des filles.  
En me tournant, j'aperçois un objet foncer vers moi et je me baisse pour l'éviter. Je me relève et cherche le lanceur. Un Maraudeur évidement. 

« ATTENTION ! »

Je tombe sur mes genoux, à moitié assommée. Je frotte l'arrière de mon crâne, les larmes aux yeux. C'est un boomerang qui m'a fracassé la tête. Par terre, l'arme en bois d'une couleur verte criarde continue de tourner sur elle-même en sifflant.

« Désolé Kalstein, ça va ?

— C'est Von Kalstein, Black. Et j'ai juste failli être scalpée mais à part ça… Franchement vous devriez éviter de balancer ça ici.

— On a pas pu s'en empêcher…

— C'est la nouveauté du Dr Flibuste, un boomerang à mouvements perpétuels ! Enfin, désolé. »

James Potter vient de terminer la phrase de son meilleur ami. Il a récupéré le boomerang qui continue de vibrer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un coup de baguette. Il porte l'insigne de préfet-en-chef, comme Lily, sauf qu'il est un perturbateur notoire et pas elle. La nuit et le jour. Je masse ma tête en grimaçant, je crois que j'ai une bosse. Ils s'excusent encore et repartent vers Peter tandis que je monte les escaliers de mon dortoir. Quand je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, ils ont recommencé à lancer l'objet de malheurs.

Je claque la porte, jette ma sacoche au pied de mon lit et m'étale dessus. Je sens la douleur irradier, ils ne m'ont pas ratée. Je tends la main vers mon violoncelle. Bois sombre et massif, pique en argent. Le seul objet moldu que je possède. Mes parents me l'ont acheté dans une boutique près du Chemin de Traverse qui vend toutes sortes d'instruments, pour la plupart magique, et parfois des perles comme mon violoncelle. Jouer avec ce genre d'instrument, sans aucun sortilège pour éviter les fausses notes ou charmer l'auditoire, rend sûr de son geste, de sa technique et de ses aptitudes. On est sûr de sa passion et de sa volonté. De fait, c'est la seule chose dont je soit certaine.

Je saisi mon archet et m'engage dans un petit air. J'enchaîne les accords et peu à peu j'oublie cette journée, le temps qui passe et la souffrance. Je joue sans partition, longtemps, et puis je me décide à ouvrir un vieux cahier, en vérité un autre objet moldu, et enchaîne sur un prélude de Bach. Certains disent qu'il devait être un peu sorcier. Je joue longtemps, toute seule dans mon dortoir. C'est triste, mais je ne m'en aperçois pas, car maintenant je suis avec la chorale, j'entends Mary et cette chanson d'amour brisé, d'amour inexistant. Mes bras sont tendus, je ne vois pas mon instrument. Je suis à côté d'eux, ils vibrent, Mary me tourne le dos. Et devant la scène, les autres élèves qui écoutent, qui me regardent à peine, qui entendent juste nos voix, et je sens en moi, une joie jamais ressentie, une fierté, une émotion. Comme je n'en ai jamais eu.

Je me réveille, Lily fourrage dans son coffre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un de ceux qui sont trop réels pour ne pas se questionner. J'ai l'impression que c'était un rêve d'amour. Comme si j'étais tombée amoureuse de moi, comme si des possibles s'étaient ouverts. Je vais réfléchir à la proposition de Mary. Sûrement, oui. Mon archet et mon violoncelle ont glissé par terre. Je les redresse, ils ne sont pas éraflés. 

« Je n'ai pas osé les bouger. 

— Pas de souci. Il est quelle heure ?

— Presque onze heure trente. Tu sais où est Mary ? 

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait demander quelque chose au professeur Brûlopot. Tu ne l'as pas vue dans la Salle Commune ? »

— Elle est peut-être déjà dans la Grande Salle, allons-y. »

En descendant les escaliers du cinquième étage, nous croisons Mary. Elle court essoufflée, les joues roses.

« Où étais-tu passée ?

— J'étais à la Bibliothèque, je remontais vous chercher.

— C'est beau l'amitié ! » 

Le reste de l'après-midi, je sens ma lassitude augmenter graduellement. Je me redresse pour que Slughorn ne voit pas mon manque d'intérêt et ajoute trois yeux de tritons dans ma potion. La couleur ne me semble pas trop mal, je devrai m'en sortir avec un Acceptable.

Je sors de mon dernier cours de la journée avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'est que quinze heures. Mary et Lily vont à leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. En me demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi elles ont décidé de suivre cette matière pour leurs ASPIC, je me dirige de nouveau vers ma tour. Je devrai compter combien de fois je fais ce trajet en une journée, ça pourrait devenir une fierté qui sait ? En haut, il n'y a que quelques premières années qui chahutent. Je monte dans mon dortoir. J'ai dans l'idée de relire quelques partitions, mais à peine me suis je calée dans mon lit que je me rendors, sans force, sans arriver à lutter.

« Magdalena, tu dors encore ? Mary est partie à la Bibliothèque, je suis venue te chercher.

— Mmh, pourquoi ?

— Travailler. 

— Non, merci. »

Je me retourne et enfouie ma tête dans l'oreiller. Mes amies veillent à mes devoirs, elles veulent être sûres et certaines que j'ai mon diplôme à la fin de l'année. Merci, merci, mais pas maintenant, il fait trop bon sous mes couvertures.

— Allez, plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite tu finiras ! »

Elle n'abandonnera pas, alors vaincu je me lève. En descendant, nous passons devant les Maraudeurs, et le regard énamouré de Potter. Malgré les refus cinglants de Lily, il espère toujours qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Mais il n'est vraiment pas son genre. Même si on peut reconnaître que les Maraudeurs ont mûri, ils restent ce qu'ils sont. A vrai dire, de véritables m'as-tu vu, insupportables de vanités.

Lily passe à côté sans le voir, ou sans vouloir le voir. Autant Potter est plus calme, autant Lily est moins violente dans ses réactions. Une sorte de no man's land s'est instauré. Ne me harcèle pas et tu ne te prendras pas ma main en pleine poire, en fait. Une règle plutôt saine m'est avis. Leurs disputes étaient quasi devenues légendaires, et Lily s'est forgée une sacrée réputation. Bien sûr, depuis l'année dernière, tout cela s'est calmé. Depuis que Mary s'est faite agressée par ces Serpentards et que les Maraudeurs sont intervenus.

A la Bibliothèque, je m'assois à ma table de labeurs, installe mes affaires, taille ma plume, regarde à gauche, à droite, soupire, et après avoir tergiversé pendant cinq minutes, je me lance enfin dans mes devoirs sous les regards amusés des filles. Evidemment, il faut que j'aille à la chasse aux livres avant tout. Je gribouille quelques noms d'auteurs sur un morceau de parchemin et m'en vais me perdre dans les rayonnages.

Je farfouille sans succès à la recherche d'un essai sur l'astronomie quand quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule. Je retient un cri. Remus Lupin, le livre que je cherche justement à la main.

« Je t'ai fait peur ?

— Non pas du tout.

— Tiens, si tu cherches le livre sur la somnolence des trous noirs, c'est celui-ci. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

— Merci. »

Il me tend le livre. Je m'en empare et repars vers ma table. Lui et moi, on ne s'entend pas beaucoup. Je ressens une gêne quand il me parle et je crois que c'est réciproque. Pourtant, il est gentil et assez sympathique. Comparés à Black et Potter, Peter et lui sont discrets, enfin autant que l'on peut l'être en faisant partie des Maraudeurs. Seulement, il est malade. Quand je le vois, j'ai cette image de pâleur, de cris étouffés et de souffrance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais nous sommes les habitués de l'Infirmerie. Ca me suffit pour n'avoir rien à lui dire. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il est du même avis que moi.

C'est l'heure de dîner et j'ai quasiment fini ma dissertation. Avec les filles qui me surveillent, impossible de bâcler. Elles sont toutes deux studieuses, leurs plumes grattent le parchemin. Je suçote ma plume en sucre en réfléchissant à une conclusion. Au bout de dix minutes, je griffonne un paragraphe et range mes affaires. Mary s'étire :

« On dirait que c'est l'heure. Stop les devoirs !

— Attendez, je voudrais rajouter quelques détails.

— Pitié Lily, tu vas mettre trop de temps, j'ai faim…

— Juste cinq minutes ! »

Après cinq longues minutes, nous arrivons à déloger Lily. Le reste de la soirée, nous la passons à palabrer et à jouer aux échecs. Je ne gagne qu'une seule partie, mais l'honneur est sauf.

Le lendemain, la pluie tombe à torrent, je me réveille vers neuf heure, Lily est déjà partie, Mary s'étire dans son lit. Une fois bien réveillées et habillées, nous descendons déjeuner. Lily est assise à côté d'un groupe de deuxième année, elle lit la Gazette.

« Encore des mauvaises nouvelles ? lui demande Mary

— Oui. »

Je n'écoute pas le reste de leur conversation. Je n'aime pas parler de ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je veux croire que rien n'a changé. C'est puéril et inconscient. Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça me concerne, je m'y refuse.  
Toutes ces disparitions, ces meurtres, tous ces fanatiques qui semblent de plus en plus nombreux. Cette réalité m'échappe, à Poudlard nous sommes en sécurité, si ce n'est quelques Serpentard dangereux. Comme Mulciber et Avery qui s'en sont pris à Mary. Seule dans les couloirs à être tabassée. Comment Mary trouve-t-elle le courage de se balader sans peur ? Que ce serait-il passé si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas passés par là ? Quelle était leur chance de passer près de ce couloir abandonné ? Et que se passera-t-il quand nous serons tous dehors, sans personne pour veiller ? Quand tous ces lâches n'auront plus de limite ?

On s'assoit à côté de moi, je reprends mes esprits. Les Maraudeurs. Je l'avoue, je les trouve bien moins agaçants depuis cet épisode. Lily aussi les supporte plus facilement, surtout que les blessures de Mary on aussi mit fin à son étrange amitié avec Severus Rogue. Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé sinon.  
Ils parlent du match de Quidditch qui aura lieu demain. Les Serpentard ont gagné la coupe l'année dernière et il est temps qu'une maison leur reprenne la victoire. James Potter se retourne vers nous : 

« Vous viendrez voir le match ? 

— Bien sûr, répond Mary.

— Nous avons mis en place une nouvelle technique, vous allez voir ça va être… »

Il se met à faire de grands gestes mimant la vitesse et la précision. Sirius Black pousse des exclamations hystériques tandis que Peter et Remus rient. Je ne doute pas de notre réussite s'il a autant d'énergie. Lily lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Oui, vous verrez ! Trois Gallions, je te dis !

— Prépare toi à raquer Mcdonald !

— Parle pour toi, Black !

— Vous avez parié quoi exactement ? je demande.

— Elle pense que ce sont les Serdaigle qui marqueront les premiers points ! Une véritable hérésie ! »

C'est vrai, les Serdaigle sont forts. Il faut le reconnaître, mais aucun doute que nous remporterons le vif d'or. J'étais allée voir un entraînement avec Mary et l'attrapeur, un troisième année tout fluet, nous avait bluffé.

L'après-midi, je profite du calme pour répondre à la lettre familiale. Je m'installe dans un coin de la Salle Commune, les filles font une partie d'échec, les Maraudeurs doivent vagabonder quelque part dans le château. Je raconte ma semaine, le match de demain, mon entraînement au violoncelle. Je ne mentionne pas mon Piètre en Métamorphose, obtenu lors de mon échec à transformer une souris en tasse. Comment ai-je pu avoir ma BUSE dans cette matière ?  
Je demande si tout se passe bien à leur cabinet. Le travail de mes parents, c'est un peu toute leur vie. Le un peu est en trop, ils sont toujours là-bas. Comme dirait mon père « je ne me suis pas expatrié pour feignanter mais pour développer la noble entreprise de mon père ! ». Sous entendu, commence à travailler sérieusement ! Un jour j'aimerai lui cracher qu'être avocat des affaires ce n'est pas une noble entreprise.

Je scelle ma lettre et pars vers la volière. Quand, je suis rentrée en première année, mes parents m'ont proposé de prendre Atropos. J'ai refusé, il y a assez de hiboux à l'école et eux reçoivent caresses et friandises sans vous attaquer. J'attire une petite chouette hulotte, accroche la missive à sa patte, elle s'envole par une des fenêtres sans carreaux. Je la regarde disparaître dans d'épais nuages gris.

Le dimanche, nous nous levons tôt, pour assister au premier match de l'année. La saison s'ouvre fin Octobre, juste avant Halloween, il fait froid mais sec. Je ne suis pas une grande fan, mais j'aime assister aux matchs, voir la foule en liesse et la détermination des joueurs. Et puis, nous nous devons de supporter notre équipe.

Nous nous installons sur un des banc en bois au milieu de la tribune. Le terrain de Quidditch est encore vide. Je m'installe et vois les Maraudeurs, excepté Potter qui se prépare dans les vestiaires, s'installer juste derrière nous. J'espère qu'ils vont nous laisser regarder le match tranquillement. Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir une autre tribune ? Je me tourne vers Mary :

« En fait pour la chorale, c'est d'accord, je veux bien le faire.

— C'est génial !

— Vous avez déjà choisi les musiques ?

— Quelques unes. On en fera trois cette fois. Et seulement des moldues, c'est décidé.

— Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas peur des hués ?

— Franchement, il faut innover ! Secouer les jeunes décrépis de Serpentard !

— T'as bien raison !

— Crie pas comme ça Black !

— Rabat-joie comme toujours Evans ! »

Ce mec a un culot monstre. Lily le remet prestement en place et il n'a pas le temps de répliquer que le sifflet de début de match résonne.  
Le match a duré au moins deux heures, et nous quittons le terrain en joie. Le jeune Gryffondor a finalement attrapé le vif d'or après une course poursuite de plusieurs minutes. Avec Mary nous attendons à la sortie des gradins. Les trois Maraudeurs ne tardent pas à apparaître et elle s'élance vers Sirius Black :

« Alors ?

— Oui, oui, tu vas l'avoir ton or !

— Ne sois pas si mauvais joueur. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je gagne ! »

Mary remporte souvent ses paris. Il aurait dû se méfier, mais contrairement à nous, il ne comprend pas, même après plusieurs années. Elle empoche ses pièces toutes neuves, Black hausse les épaules. Si Lily a toujours crié sur Les Maraudeurs, sauf Remus, avec qui elle s'entend parfaitement, et si moi je suis toujours restée en retrait, Mary a toujours eu des relations cordiales avec Black, Potter et compagnie. Avec Lily, l'injustice, la vantardise et l'hypocrisie ne passent pas. J'aime ça chez elle, même si elle est du genre à le hurler haut et fort, tandis que je m'éloigne des importuns. Quant à Mary, elle cherche à connaître les gens, à aller au-dessus de ce qu'ils semblent être. Je ne suis pas capable de tant de clairvoyance. Je ne prendrai pas le risque à discuter avec un Serpentard. Alors que Mary a même essayé de se rapprocher de Rogue ! 

J'entends Lily discuter du match avec Lupin. Elle parle avec animation. Potter sort du vestiaire au même moment. Il se stoppe sur place quelques secondes et s'approche d'eux, nonchalamment il s'immisce. La conversation reprends, Lily est plus calme. Potter parle de plus en plus fort, il fait le paon. Ses lèvres se pince, elle en a marre. Elle les laisse et me rejoint. J'en rirai presque si ce n'était pas si pathétique.

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se retrouve dans la Salle Commune pour fêter la victoire. Des banderoles sont accrochées partout et il y a beaucoup de bruits. Des caisses de bièraubeurres apparaissent un peu partout. Pendant que tout le monde est occupé, je sors. Je descends jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour demander à Pomfresh mes médicaments. Trois fois par semaine, je fais ce chemin, seule, pour aller quémander ce qui me sauve, ma dépendance. Mes amies ne m'ont jamais accompagnée, si elles voyaient toutes ces potions, si elles me voyaient trembler. J'attends toujours le plus longtemps, quand je sens mes muscles raidis, ma gorge sèche, ma fatigue. Quand les cernes ont ce doux bleuté. Pomfresh ne me dispute même plus. Elle sait que je suis sérieuse, je reviens toujours.

Je déteste me soigner sous surveillance. L'avidité quand je débouche le flacon, comment je bois, empressée, quand je suis dépossédée devant ma faiblesse, quand cette anémie mensongère m'enveloppe. Je hais cette image de Magdalena qui s'effrite, se désagrège quand je n'ai plus de force. Si mes amies étaient là, elles se rendraient compte que ne suis pas celle qu'elles veulent que je sois.

Quand j'entre dans l'Infirmerie, Lupin est déjà là. Il est dans un sale état. Du genre à bientôt vomir, on dirait qu'il est fiévreux. Allongé dans un lit, il m'ignore, je l'ignore. Parfois ses amis viennent avec lui. Je vais voir Pomfresh dans son bureau. Elle me donne plusieurs flacons et comme d'habitude, je m'installe dans un lit, cachée derrière des paravents.

Je les bois rapidement, je rends les bouteilles vides et je repars vers notre tour. La fête m'attend.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, nous allons à Pré-Au-Lard, histoire de nous amuser avant le festin de Halloween, lundi soir. Ces sortie sont formidables, on sort de la monotonie quotidienne. Poudlard a beau être magique, être enfermé en continu dans un château a ses limites ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, Mary ne vient pas. Trop stressée par le spectacle de la chorale, elle veut encore s'entraîner.

« T'es prête Magda ? 

— J'arrive ! »

Aux portes, comme à son habitude, Rusard contrôle les autorisations de sortie. Sa chatte feule à mon passage. Elle ne m'a jamais aimée, mais elle n'aime personne sauf son affreux maître.  
Sur le chemin qui mène au village, les élèves se bousculent, les plus jeunes courent pour profiter de leur première journée hors de l'enceinte du château. Quand, je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous étions comme eux. Les Maraudeurs, qui eux n'ont pas gagné en maturité, courent comme des dératés. Bientôt, je ne les vois plus.

Une fois arrivées, nous nous entrons chez Honeydukes. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Sans hésiter, je prends des paquets de plumes en sucre et de chocoballes et en passant à la caisse, je remarque de longues sucettes sombres sur le comptoir. Une petite étiquette indique : S _ _ucettes au sang__. J'en saisis une, en petit, il est écrit : __Groupe A+__ _.  
_

« C'est notre nouveau goût spécial vampire ! 

— Ca a vraiment le goût… du sang ? 

— Selon ses créateurs, oui. » 

Je me tourne vers Lily, elle est occupée à attraper des baguettes à la réglisse, personne ne fait attention à moi. 

— Je vais vous en prendre une alors. 

— Ah, nous avons une courageuse ! » 

Elle parle fort, je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que j'ai acheté ça. Elle encaisse, me rend trois mornilles tout en me tendant mon sac. 

« Merci.» 

Je retourne vers Lily pour la prévenir que je l'attends dehors. Il fait trop chaud ici, on étouffe. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je sors, je respire mieux. J'entrouvre le sac et observe mes achats. 

« Hey, Kalstein ! » 

Je referme brusquement mon paquet. Les Maraudeurs s'approchent de moi, les bras chargés d'achats. 

« Von Kalstein... Vous revenez de chez Zonko ? 

— Oui, ils ont plein de nouveautés. Regarde-moi ces boules puantes. 

— Je les sens d'ici, merci. Et ça, c'est quoi ? 

— Un kit pour faire pousser les verrues ! Génial, hein ? » 

Je m'écarte. Pourquoi ont-ils acheté ça ? Je suis vraiment très heureuse de ne pas être l'objet de leurs farces. Pendant qu'ils me traitent de fanfouette, je vois passer Rogue derrière eux. Dès qu'il nous aperçoit, il bifurque dans une rue adjacente. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que le kit lui soit destiné. Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. 

« Tu attends les filles ? 

— Juste Lily. » 

Potter semble soudainement très intéressé par la vitrine de Honeydukes. Black désigne mon sac : 

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as acheté ? 

— Pas grand chose, des plumes en sucre. » 

Black, en plus de son air imbu, est intimidant. Il a dans son attitude quelque chose qui diffère de son meilleur ami. Comme une indolente nonchalance ? Le genre de personne qui ne se soucie de personne. Qui les rejette même. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai du mal avec lui. Tout semble glisser sans le blesser. Je suis jalouse de cette force. On dit qu'il a quitté sa famille. Il ne parle même pas à son frère qui est à Serpentard. En tous cas, je ne veux pas qu'il voit l'intérieur de mon sac. Je me passerai très bien de ses remarques. Heureusement, Lily sort enfin du magasin.

« Désolée, il y avait une queue interminable à la caisse !

— Pas de souci. »

Elle salue les Maraudeurs d'un bref mouvement de tête et nous partons vers Scribenpenne. Lily est contre les plumes en sucre, pour elle rien ne vaut une bonne et vraie plume. On travaille avec, on ne les mange pas !  
Dans la boutique, je me décide pour une longue plume noire auto-correctrice, celle que j'ai commence à défaillir, et je ne veux pas voir mes notes baisser un peu plus à cause de mon niveau en anglais. Lily bien sûr n'a pas besoin de ce genre de gadget, elle prend des plumes simples, pointes pointues extra résistantes. Pour Mary, nous en prenons deux autres « Anti-buvard : zéro tâches et ratures garanti ! ».

Nous finissons aux Trois Balais. Je vais chercher des places tandis que Lily commande nos bièraubeurres. Je trouve une table libre et bancale dans un recoin. J'enlève ma cape, écharpe et bonnet. Lily ne tarde pas à arriver avec deux grosses pintes fumantes dans les mains. Nous nous mettons à parlons des ASPIC et surtout de nos études futures.

« Je vais m'inscrire au Conservatoire de Musique Magique. 

— A Londres ? 

— Oui, ce serait bien.

— Tu y arriveras Magda, tu joues vraiment bien !

— Merci... Et toi, tu y as réfléchi ? 

— Oui, mais il y a beaucoup de domaines qui m'intéressent. Les potions, les sortilèges… 

— Tu ne voudrais pas travailler chez les moldus ? 

— Pas vraiment. 

— Pourtant ça doit être passionnant ! » 

Lily me sourit, l'air triste. 

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être évincée de... De leur monde. 

— A cause de ta sœur ? 

— Sûrement, oui. A cause d'elle. » 

Je suis abrupte mais Lily préfère la franchise. Sa soeur l'a reniée quand elle a appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Comment peut-on en arriver là ? Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais été à sa place. Enfant unique de sorciers, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Et je ne suis d'aucun bon conseil pour Lily. 

« Tu pourrais venir chez moi cet été. Pétunia a emménagé avec son fiancé, elle ne nous ennuiera pas ! » 

Elle dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume. Comme si sa sœur fuyait la maison, comme si c'était elle la victime et Lily la coupable. Le monstre à fuir. Je me garde bien de faire part de mes pensées à Lily :

« J'adorerai ! Tes parents ont une voiture ? Et vous avez des, comment ça s'appelle, à la place des cheminées ? 

— Des téléphones. Oui, bien sûr on en a un !

— Et je pourrai même m'habiller en moldue ! » 

Le monde moldu m'intrigue, j'aurais même pu continuer à suivre les cours, mais le professeur ne se concentrait que sur les sciences et jamais sur les coutumes. Je préfère les récits de mes amies. La mère de Mary est née-moldue, elle a une double-culture, tandis que moi j'ai passé cent pour cent de ma vie ici. Jamais mes parents n'auraient eu l'idée de m'emmener découvrir le monde moldu... J'avale la fin de ma bièraubeurre. Mais pas sang-pur, ça non.

Quand nous rentrons, Mary est en train de lire un livre dans son lit. Je dépose mes plumes et mes chocoballes dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je fixe la sucette quelques secondes et puis je la balance dans ma malle, je l'ai achetée sur un coup de tête, je n'ai pas envie d'y goûter. 

-

Le festin de Halloween est mon préféré. Comme tous les ans depuis six ans, je ne suis pas déçue. La Grande Salle est décorée de citrouilles géantes, de nuées de chauves-souris, de bougies flottantes et de plats étranges qui rampent sur les tables.

Après le repas, la chorale a chanté sur l'estrade. Trois chansons, Mary était au milieu. Pendant son solo, avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, ses yeux bleus expressifs, elle avait l'air d'une cantatrice. Cela valait peut-être le coût qu'elle nous ait fait faux bond samedi. A part les Maraudeurs qui chuchotent sans vergogne, tout le monde écoute. Lily les fait taire en une semonce. Voilà. La salle applaudit. Les chanteurs s'éparpillent et retournent à leurs tables.  
Mary se rassoit, toute excitée, elle engouffre sa dernière bouchée de pudding aux raisins. Nous la félicitons et discutons tandis que la salle se vide au fur et à mesure. J'aime Poudlard, cette ambiance festive où l'inattendu est partout.  
Hélas, tout a une fin et nous remontons dans notre dortoir, repues et fatiguées. Les Maraudeurs font encore du tapage dans la Salle Commune, mais Lily n'a pas la force de les disputer et elle ferme les rideaux de son lit après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Je sombre, je me revois chétive, faire la traversée du Lac Noir, les mains crispées sur le rebord du banc, Peter Pettigrew tétanisé en face de moi et Mary en train d'appeler le calamar géant. La brume, le château illuminé, les ondes étranges de l'eau, la voix tonitruante du garde-chasse.

Du fond de mon lit, recroquevillée, quelque chose me réveille. Une toute nouvelle chose, inattendue et festive, une douleur affreuse qui me tord le ventre. Une sueur, poisseuse, recouvre mon visage. Froid, d'horribles frissons. Je me tourne et me retourne, m'emmêle dans les draps, j'essaye d'oublier, les dents serrées, le jour n'arrive pas. Je ne dors pas.

Je ne dormirai plus, j'entends les filles s'activer. Je me lève avec peine. Des crampes me tiraillent, irradient de mon ventre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je ne veux pas retourner à l'Infirmerie. Hors de question. Ca va passer. Je m'habille lentement.

« Ne m'attendez pas les filles, j'ai trop abusé hier, je n'arriverai pas à avaler quoique ce soit ce matin ! »

Elles rient, elles n'ont rien remarqué, elles partent. Je vais me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Dans le miroir, mon teint m'apparaît violacé. Je m'appuie contre le rebord du lavabo. Je fixe mes yeux ternes. Allez ! Je suis plus forte que de petites courbatures ! J'enfile un pull supplémentaire avant d'aller en cours de Potion.

Les deux heures qui suivent sont un véritable calvaire. Haut-le-cœur. Je me concentre sur ma potion, rien n'y fait, mes jambes fléchissent plusieurs fois. Impossible de me concentrer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
Dès que le cours se termine, je rassemble mes affaires et j'accompagne mes amies jusqu'à leur cours d'Etude de Runes sans rien laisser paraître de mon malaise. Mais, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles peuvent tout lire sur mon visage. Voir le trouble, sentir la moiteur de ma nuque, les déglutitions, le vertige qui vrille mes oreilles. Quand elles rentrent enfin dans leur classe, je me dirige vers mon dortoir. J'ai une heure avant de les rejoindre à la Grande Salle. Je monte les escaliers le plus vite possible. Inutile de s'attarder, j'ai des douleurs comme des vagues.

Les couvertures ne me réchauffent pas. Il est presque l'heure de redescendre. Des élancements atroces remontent dans ma gorge. Je dois voir Pomfresh. Je me maudis d'être si faible.  
Heureusement, il n'y a personne dans notre Salle Commune. J'avance dans les couloirs d'un pas chancelant. Je marche, appuyée sur le mur, plus j'avance, plus mon regard se brouille. Je suis toujours au septième étage. Je prends un passage secret pour aller directement au quatrième.  
Il y fait sombre, je descends, dérape sur une marche. J'hésite à m'asseoir un instant, mais je doute de réussir à me relever. J'aurai dû rester là-haut. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, mais mon intestin en train de se retourner me garde éveillée. Je sors du passage et arrive enfin aux dernières volées de marche quand tout se désagrège.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche. Soubresauts. Je tombe à genoux et vomi. Un flot noir, épais. Mes mains me soutiennent à peine, elles sont recouvertes. J'éclabousse les manches de ma robe. Remontées, corps tordu, odeur de fer, acides. Je crache des glaires de sang opaques en même temps que les restes de la veille. Il y en a tant, ça se répand sur la première marche. Je sens mes vomissures couler le long de mon menton et rentrer dans mon col. Des rivières brûlantes.

Mes bras cèdent, je m'effondre. Ma tête cogne contre le sol, ma joue baigne dans le vomi, mes cheveux éponge, ma robe s'alourdit. De nouveau je me tends, j'arrive à me hisser sur mes coudes, juste assez pour ne pas me cracher dessus. J'ai étalé le vomi et le sang autour de moi, un abattoir, je ne vois rien d'autre. Une odeur de mort.

« Oh, merde ! » 

Quelqu'un court. Non, non, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, me fixe. C'est la fin. Potter. 

« Ca va ? Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! 

— C'est bon, je peux y... »

De ma bouche s'échappe une nouvelle vague compacte. Cette fois rouge, pourpre comme ma honte. Va-t-en, je vais me relever et aller voir Pomfresh. Il me soulève, j'éructe, je crois que je l'ai souillé. Je n'arrive pas à me tenir sur mes jambes. Je glisse dans mon vomi. Il m'appuie sur lui, ma joue collée à sa robe, mes mains accrochées à ses bras. Il me porte à moitié pour arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mes boyaux se plient, je tente de m'écarter. Il ne me lâche pas et je vomis autant sur lui que sur moi.

« Ca va aller Magda. »

Comment cela pourrait-il aller ? Il va tout raconter ! Il a tout vu, je lui ai vomi dessus. Du sang, des tonnes de sang. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache. Je ne veux pas. J'ouvre la bouche, une bulle visqueuse éclate :

« Ne leur dis rien.

— Hein ? » 

Il n'a pas compris, l'odeur est atroce, il fait noir, mon corps me lâche.

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je suis à l'hôpital. A Londres. Plus au collège. Je rouvre les yeux, il n'y a personne dans ma chambre, il fait jour. Je porte un pyjama propre, je n'ai plus de sang sur moi. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Ma baguette est posée sur la table de chevet. J'attends, je somnole. Je me rendors.

C'est la main de ma mère sur mes cheveux qui me réveille. Mon père est assis dans un coin de la pièce, elle se redresse :

« Comment te sens-tu, Magdalena ? 

— Bien mère, mieux.

— Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur.

— Quelle heure est-il ? 

— 19h. Nous sommes jeudi.

— Mais les cours ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

— Tes professeurs sont au courant, bien sûr. Quant à tes amis...

— Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?! »

Elle fronce les sourcils, père croise les bras et ne dit toujours rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Que ma réaction est disproportionnée ? Que je ne me pose pas les bonnes questions ? Je refuse que mon état soit connu. Ma maladie ne regarde que moi, mes souffrances ne sont pas les leurs, ils ne les méritent pas. Je sais les ravages, je ne vois que ça, le visage défaitiste de mes parents, leur sourire forcé, leur hâte de changer de sujet, de détourner le regard.

« Nous avons demandé à l'école de ne rien dire sur ton état. Cela ne te serait pas bénéfique pour reprendre les cours dans les meilleures conditions. Alors, normalement, ils croient juste que tu t'es absentée pour raison personnelle.

— Quand vais-je pouvoir y retourner ?

— Si tout se passe bien, lundi. »

Je pense à Potter et à son visage strié de gouttes de sang. Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire ? Je doute qu'il ait su tenir sa langue. Il a forcément tout raconté pour se faire valoir devant Lily. Pourquoi se serait-il tu ?

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que les magicomages ont dit ? »

Je regarde mes parents. Ma mère serre ses mains. 

« Je sais déjà ce que j'ai. C'est toujours la même chose.

— Cela s'est aggravé. Autant dire les choses comme elles sont.

— Merci du renseignement père...

— Parle moi autrement !

— Pardon.

— Tu vas devoir suivre un nouveau traitement. Quotidien. A heures fixes, plusieurs fois dans ta journée.

— On en est là. »

Leurs mâchoires se crispent. Je suis une sadique. Evidement que ça a fini par arriver. Je prenais de plus en plus de potions, je me sentais de plus en plus mal, fatiguée et endolorie. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas, pas devant eux. Ils veulent que je sois forte. Je ne veux pas entendre mon père me le dire.

« Que vais-je devoir prendre exactement ?

— Potions de régénérescence, d'autres de renforcement organique et des baumes revitalisants.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui. En plus de séjours plus fréquents ici. A chaque vacances. Plusieurs jours.

— Mais, je devais passer Noël à Poudlard !

— Je suis désolée Magdalena. »

Nous le sommes tous désolés. On ne parle plus de ma maladie. Je finis par profiter de leur présence, je leur parle même de la chorale et de mon encore improbable participation au spectacle de la Saint Valentin. Enfin, après avoir fini mon plateau-repas devant eux, ils se lèvent pour partir. Ils m'embrassent.

« Oh, et tu as reçu une lettre. Ils nous l'ont donné à l'accueil. »

Ma mère la dépose sur ma couverture. J'attends qu'ils soient partis pour la lire, je suis glacée. Potter a tout déballé, Lily et Mary savent que je suis ici, elles vont me poser mille questions. Quelle enflure, on ne peut pas compter sur un Maraudeur. Mais quand je saisis l'enveloppe, je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. Penchée et un peu brouillonne.

 _Magdalena,_

 _J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'écrire. Quand reviens-tu ?_

 _Lily et Mary se font un sang d'encre. Le professeur McGonagall a dit que tu avais dû partir pour des raisons familiales. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien dit comme tu me l'as demandé.  
Par contre, je n'ai pas pu totalement mentir face à ma Lily, elle avait l'air tellement ahuri, j'ai fini par lui dire que je t'avais croisée dans les couloirs et que tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Ce qui entre nous est tout à fait vrai._

 _Prépare ta version des faits !_

 _Nous attendons ton retour pour que l'équipe des septièmes années de Gryffondor soit de nouveau complète !_

 _Ne me remercie pas,_

 _James_

 __Il a dessiné un lion biscornu en dessous de son nom. Il ouvre et ferme la gueule en rugissant. Je me sens soulagée et honteuse. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, mais finalement nous ne sommes pas dans la même Maison pour rien. On peut lui faire confiance. L'image futile que j'ai de lui en disparaîtrait presque.

-

Je suis à Poudlard, je crache du sang, ma peau suinte des gouttelettes rubis. Tout le monde me regarde, dégoûté, pire, apeuré. Je sens mes cheveux imbibés d'une humidité morbide, je tousse, j'étouffe, mes poumons sont pleins. Tout se vide sur les dalles grises.

Je crie en me réveillant, le lit est mouillé de sueur, je tremble. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les larmes viennent seules. Je ne veux pas. Pas qu'on sache, pas qu'on me voit. Que personne ne me pose de question. Je veux être comme tout le monde.

Au bout d'un temps, je me suis rendormie et je n'ai plus rêvé. Je me suis levée tôt et j'ai préparé ma valise. Je repars ce matin pour Poudlard. Enfin, l'attente a été longue, je n'en peu plus de cet endroit. Je m'en vais avec trois jours de potions, assez pour que Pomfresh ait le temps de préparer un petit stock. J'ai hâte de repartir et de retrouver mes amies, mais malgré cela, le cauchemar de cette nuit reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Je refuse que ça se produise. Je suivrai à la lettre mon nouveau traitement et personne ne saura.

On me conduit à l'entrée de Saint-Mangouste. Mes parents n'ont pas pu venir. En passant devant la Fontaine de la Solidarité, je jette quelques mornilles. Peut-être que ça me portera chance, qui sait. J'arrive devant un mur où s'alignent quatre cheminées. Sur celles de gauche, des sorciers et sorcières ne cessent d'apparaître. Ils sont tous atteints de maux étranges. Le plus bizarre est un sorcier qui a une botte trouée à la place de la tête. Je m'écarte vers la file de droite où une petite file attends de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital par le conduit. J'attends mon tour. Quelques personnes me regardent. Ils se demandent sûrement ce qu'une jeune fille en uniforme de Poudlard fait ici toute seule. Une fois dans la cheminée, je balance la poudre verte en criant ma destination plus fort que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Un instant plus tard, j'apparais dans le bureau du directeur. Je sors du foyer en m'époussetant. Quand je relève la tête, j'aperçois le professeur McGonagall. En un tour de baguette, elle m'enlève la suie qui me parsème. Et bien évidemment, j'ai le droit aux questions d'usage. Oui, je vais mieux. Merci Madame. Nous marchons silencieusement dans les couloirs. C'est avec elle que j'ai cours. Comme elle est ma directrice de maison, elle sait tout de ma situation. Pourtant, elle ne m'en traite pas différemment, je l'apprécie pour cela.

Arrivées près de la salle de Métamorphose, je fais de grands gestes à mes amies. Elles sont adossées au mur et quand elles me voient, elles poussent un cri et se précipitent vers moi. Même les Maraudeurs se retournent et Potter me fait un léger signe de tête.

« Magda ! Où étais-tu passée ?

— J'ai dû rentrer dans ma famille, en Allemagne. Mon grand-père n'allait, enfin il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il a dû aller à l'hôpital. Mais, ça va maintenant.

— Il va mieux ?

— Oui. Mais, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... On devait être là pour lui. »

Faible sourire. Lily m'étreint pour me consoler, moi qui ne fait que mentir. Sa chaleur me rassure.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyer une lettre.

— C'est pas grave, on comprend.

— J'espère que ça va aller.

— Merci. » 

Je clos la conversation, de peur de me trahir. Je suis un peu honteuse d'avoir utilisé mon grand-père comme excuse. Il est en bonne santé, je ne voudrai pas forcer le sort. Mais c'est préférable à la vérité. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Voilà tout.

Le professeur McGonagall toussote. Nous rentrons en classe. J'ai l'impression de sentir son regard peiné et désapprobateur sur moi. Elle n'a pas le droit de me juger. Ils ne savent pas, je fais de mon mieux, je fais au mieux !

Mes flacons sont vides. Un nouveau cycle commence, je dois aller à l'Infirmerie. Une fois de plus, je me féliciterai presque d'avoir ratée mes BUSES. Je suis seule, les filles sont en cours, je suis tranquille. Personne dans l'Infirmerie. Pomfresh s'affaire, la tête dans une armoire. Je pars m'installer dans son bureau le temps qu'elle arrive.

« Il te faudra être plus rigoureuse dans tes prises de médicaments.

— Je suis rigoureuse.

— Oui, tellement que tu reviens d'un séjour à Saint-Mangouste. Cette fois, hors de question que tu attendes la dernière minute pour venir me voir. J'y veillerai.

— Je ferai attention.

— Je compte sur toi. Je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance, mais tu as une maladie complexe Magdalena et je suis là pour t'aider.

— Je sais. Merci. »

Pomfresh me sourit, puis elle farfouille dans une commode. Elle se retourne avec quatre bouteilles dans les mains. 

« Celle-ci est pour le renforcement organique, tu dois la prendre quatre heures après celle de régénérescence. Qui est à prendre toujours à jeun. Et le lendemain, toujours le lendemain , deux baumes revitalisants que tu mettras chacun à six heures d'intervalle. Tu dois masser tout ton corps avec mais surtout insiste sur le ventre et la cage thoracique.

— C'est beaucoup. »

Pomfresh pince les lèvres et ne me répond pas. Elle écrit ses prescriptions sur un parchemin. Je dépose les flacons vides sur son bureau.

« Les potions qu'ils t'ont donné à l'hôpital n'étaient que des potions de régénérescence et de renforcement, mais les baumes ont une importance primordiale dans ton rétablissement. Prends vraiment le temps de les appliquer.

— Je le prendrais. »


	4. Chapter 4

« J'étais sûre que tu viendrais me demander quelque chose.

— Comment ça ?

— Pour avoir gardé le silence sur ce que tu as vu.

— Mais pas du tout !

— Vraiment ? Alors, merci pour tout. »

Je pars quand Potter me retient par l'épaule. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de venir le voir qu'il est arrivé de lui-même. Alors, je suppose qu'il n'est pas venu chercher mes remerciements. Je ne vois pas non plus ce que je peux lui apporter. Mais je suis en face d'un Maraudeur qui a vu ma déchéance. J'ai honte, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas comment lui parler. Il a l'air si naturel, je dois me protéger. Qu'il parle et qu'on en finisse.

« En fait, je voulais te demander un service. Pas en tant que remerciement, plutôt en tant qu'amie.

— Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

— Et bien, si ! Avec ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière... Maintenant, je connais des choses que tu n'as dites à personne.

— Ecoute, on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, et ce que tu dis ressemble plutôt à du chantage.

— Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout ! »

Il a l'air gêné. C'est sûr que nous ne traînons jamais ensemble, mais à vrai dire, il existe quand même une cohésion, nous partageons la même Maison depuis plus de six ans. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en pétard. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

— Ok, présente moi à Lily. »

Il m'a eu. Avant d'être, un Maraudeur, c'est un garçon amoureux. Et plus il se fait rabrouer, plus il est énamouré. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine.

« Tu sais, elle te connaît déjà.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Si elle me voit discuter avec toi, elle m'acceptera. Elle me verra autrement ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il serait normal de le remercier. Mais je ne veux pas la piéger. Ce serait une trahison, jamais je ne me le permettrais. Potter me regarde. Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Sortie de cette tétanie, la douleur. Serait-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Ils ne se hurlent plus dessus, si je permets un rapprochement, elle pourra clairement mettre fin à ses espoirs. Ce serait bien, pour eux deux. Ils sont tellement incompatibles. Si je ne le fais pas, elle ne lui parlera jamais réellement. Je ne sais pas si ce sera une grande perte. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul. Mais il a su garder mon secret.

« Je ne dis pas ça en l'air. En quelques sortes, tu es ma dernière chance.

— Tu exagères un petit peu, non ?

— Non. »

Il n'ajoute plus rien, il me fait un peu pitié.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Enfin, je ne peux pas te ramener comme ça devant elle. En plus, vous n'avez rien à vous dire.

— Tu es cruelle.

— Juste réaliste. »

Quels sont nos points communs ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier un rapprochement ? Le Quidditch ? Nous en discutons déjà. Les cours ? Même pas la peine d'y songer. La musique ? Lily ne pratique pas, Mary et moi si. Mais un Maraudeurs, mélomane ? Tellement incroyable, qu'impossible. Ils n'écoutent même pas la chorale chanter !  
Et puis, Potter, tout le monde le sait, fait parti d'une des familles sorcières les plus vieilles et riches. C'est bien pour s'entendre avec un Black, mais personne n'est de leur noblesse dans le dortoir des filles... Un vrai casse-tête. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois rien qui pourrait aider. Il me semble même de plus en plus éloigné de notre petit monde. Il va devoir se faire une raison, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut avoir. Dépitée, je demande :

« L'un d'entre vous joue d'un instrument ?

— Quoi ?

— D'un instrument de musique. Ou vous écoutez des musiques particulières ?

— Euh, en fait... Je joue de l'harmonica. »

Je hausse les sourcils. James Potter joue de l'harmonica ? Il est en train de rougir à vue d'œil. Il passe encore une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est génial !

— Et avec Sirius, on écoute, enfin, on écoute pas mal de musique moldue. Du rock, du punk, des trucs dans le genre.

— Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te remercier.

— Merci, Magdalena, vraiment je...

— Mais ne t'attends pas à grand chose. Si j'arrive déjà à ce que vous échangiez deux mots, ce sera une victoire.

— J'adore les victoires.

— Le mieux, c'est que l'on commence à discuter ensemble, l'air de rien, et que l'on s'arrange pour qu'elle nous voit et se joigne à nous. Parce que je me vois mal me ramener en disant « Hey Lily, tu savais que James mon super pote joue de l'harmonica ? » ! »

Il hoche la tête. Je repars de mon côté. Je me retourne une dernière fois :

« C'est cool que vous vous intéressiez à la culture moldue.

— Merci. La même pour toi.

— Par contre. Dès que j'aurai fait cette « présentation », nous serons quittes. Et ce ne sera plus la peine de compter sur moi. »

Je pars sans attendre de réponse. J'ai fait le bon choix. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je ne trahis pas Lily. Potter va échouer une dernière fois et me laisser tranquille. J'aurai fait ce qu'il faut pour l'aider. Histoire qu'il ne dise rien de mon secret.  
Je marche un moment dans les couloirs, pour me changer les idées. Je ne veux pas paraître préoccupée devant les filles. Potter et , je ne m'attendais pas à ça de leur part. La musique moldue, l'harmonica. Un instrument sans le raffinement ni la prestance qu'on pourrait attendre de Potter. Plutôt cool. Ils sont peut-être plus intéressants que ce que je pensais. Il est peut-être différent de l'enfant odieux et gâté qu'il était en arrivant à Poudlard. Et il m'a encore appelée par mon prénom. Il a dit que j'étais son amie. Quel type étrange, je ne sais pas quoi penser. A part qu'il est sans-gêne.

Après cette discussion secrète, deux semaines ont passé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de son cas, je devais m'habituer à mon nouveau rythme de soins. Prendre une potion au levée, cachée derrière les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Ne pas oublier de prendre la deuxième, cachée dans une cabine des toilettes. Faire bonne figure. Et le lendemain, dans la pénombre, fermer la porte de la salle-de-bain, enlever mon pyjama, éviter de regarder mon corps dans le miroir. Me frictionner, masser mon ventre, mes côtes et ma poitrine, que la peau soit rougie, que le baume imprègne. M'habiller, attendre six heures et me remettre à nue. Rendre les bouteilles à Pomfresh. Faire semblant que ça ne me touche pas. Rester impassible devant mon corps décharné. Je suis une idiote et j'ai honte. Honte d'être une sale mystificatrice, honte d'être si faible. Honte d'être malade. Mais j'aurai encore plus honte si tout se savait. Seul Potter est au courant. S'il l'a dit à ses amis, ils ne s'en sont pas vantés et personne ne me regarde bizarrement.

Je n'ai encore rien fait pour lui, mais il ne m'a pas trahi.

* * *

Nous sommes bientôt en Décembre, il fait si froid que beaucoup d'élèves gardent écharpe et bonnet dans les couloirs. Je fais partie des frileux, je mets même mes gants. Avec les filles, nous nous sommes réfugiées à la Bibliothèque. Je ne leur ai pas encore dit que je ne serai pas là pour les vacances de Noël, je n'en ai pas trouvé le courage. Mais il va bien le falloir, tout Poudlard ne parle plus que des fêtes de fin d'année depuis que le dernier événement, la victoire des Serpentards face aux Poufsouffles au Quidditch, s'est tari.

En plus de ça, Mary ne cesse de me parler des prochaines répétitions de la chorale. J'ai besoin de ce défi, je peux faire quelque chose de bien, de nouveau et de différent. Même si pour le moment, je ne connais aucune des chansons sélectionnées. Rien d'étonnant, je ne sais rien du rock moldu : The Doors, The Beattles... Des noms bizarres, Lily nous dit qu'ils sont très connus. Je la crois sur parole, j'ai lu les partitions que ses parents nous ont envoyées, elles sont vraiment belles.

La chorale chante deux fois par semaine. Je ne vais pas me joindre à eux tout de suite, je dois d'abord assimiler les partitions un minimum. Je m'entraîne donc assidûment, bien plus de quatre fois par semaine. Avoir un but, donne même à mes heures d'entraînement un nouvel aspect. Je me sens plus volontaire, je sais que je ne vais pas jouer que pour moi. Et j'oublie le reste.  
Je finis mes quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin pour le cours de métamorphose en paraphrasant un livre. Une idée me vient en tête, si je présentais Potter à la chorale ? Avec son harmonica en plus de mon violoncelle. L'association de sons si différents serait géniale. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte.

Les Maraudeurs sont passés devant nous il y a vingt minutes. Ils doivent toujours être là. Je me lève comme pour aller chercher un livre et m'enfonce dans les allées. Je les trouve dans un renfoncement, assis sur une banquette. Ils semblent travailler. J'appelle Potter. Il relève la tête, je lui fait signe de me suivre. Nous allons dans un rayonnage où il n'y a personne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'attends toujours que tu me présentes à Lily...

— Ne sois pas si impatient. »

Et impertinent.

« J'ai une idée pour que tu gagnes des points auprès de Lily. Tu sais, je vais participer au spectacle de la chorale à la Saint Valentin et...

— Tu vas les accompagner au violoncelle ?

— Oui. Et toi, tu vas venir jouer de l'harmonica avec moi pendant ce concert !

— Hein ? Je pensais que tu avais l'oreille musicale ! Ca ne va pas du tout ensemble et je ne maîtrise pas assez pour un spectacle !

— Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner ! Et ça ira très bien ensemble, il suffit que nous répartissions les parties où chacun jouera. Arrête de faire cette tête ! Pense à Lily, tu ne peux lui faire que bonne impression si tu participes à la chorale.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de ça.

— En tout cas, sympathiser avec ses deux meilleures amies ne te fera pas de mal. Alors ?

— Ok, je suis partant. Rien ne fait peur à un Maraudeur !

— Bon, je vais en parler à Mary alors.

— Tu ne lui a pas demandé ? Elle ne voudra jamais de moi.

— Bien sûr que si. Et ne t'inquiète pas Lily entendra tout ! »

Je pars avant qu'il se rétracte. Il avait l'air d'hésiter, je lui ai forcé la main. Mais j'ai décidé de foncer, alors j'y vais. En passant devant le rayon métamorphose, j'attrape un livre au hasard. Arrivée à ma table, j'attends un moment avant de parler à Mary de ma proposition.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était musicien. Je vais en parler aux autres, ça pourrait être top. Mais il faudra tester son niveau.

— Tu ne m'as pas testée moi.

— Pff, et puis quoi encore ?!

— Depuis quand tu parles à Potter ? »

Lily a l'air étonné et contrarié.

« Depuis que je l'ai vu avec un harmonica dans les mains pour tout te dire.

— Il joue bien ?

— Je ne le sais pas encore.

— Mais tu crois qu'il pourra jouer dans la chorale.

— Quand je lui en ai parlé, il était motivé. »

Lily ne dit plus un mot, tandis que Mary et moi nous échafaudons des plans de succès et de gloire. Elle est confiante ce qui facilite l'introduction de Potter. L'ambiance conspiratrice qui naît dans mon esprit m'amuse, elle change mes habitudes de cachottière passive. Cette Saint Valentin risque d'être intéressante. Pour moi qui l'ai toujours vécue en solo, sans aucun petit ami, je vais enfin m'amuser.  
Je dois bien l'avouer, je n'ai jamais eu un grand succès, que se soit du côté des garçons ou des filles. En amitié comme en amour, ça a toujours était restreint. Mais comme Lily et Mary sont comme moi, ça ne m'a jamais trop choquée. Bien sûr, Lily avait Severus, sauf qu'elle n'a jamais vu, n'a jamais voulu voir son regard énamouré. J'ai un peu de peine pour lui, malgré les camarades qu'il côtoie, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il doit avoir un bon fond. Lily n'était pas son amie pour rien.

C'est idiot, je n'aime personne. A part ma famille et mes amies, je ne ressens pas d'amour à proprement parler. Aucun intérêt pour les autres. Je suis une fille égoïste et autocentrée. Je le sais, j'en ai du remord mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? La seule chose qui m'obnubile qui m'attire, c'est ma maladie, c'est voir la déchéance de mon propre corps, savoir que je n'y peux rien. Et peut être que j'aime qu'aucun ne voit rien, que personne ne sache rien. C'est comme ça que je sais que j'existe. Que rien n'a vraiment d'importance, si ce n'est l'écoulement de ma vie.

Mais maintenant les cartes sont redistribuées. Potter a vu, Potter sait. Et je vais devoir composer avec ça. M'intéresser à d'autres. Si c'est pour me protéger, m'éviter la honte de ma faiblesse reconnue, je pourrai aussi en profiter pour aider mes amies. Un nouveau musicien, un prétendant enfin évincé et que sais-je encore ?

Le lendemain, Mary me confirme l'enthousiasme de la chorale à avoir Potter comme nouveau camarade. Son statut de Maraudeur a aidé à le faire accepter. Ici, il est une vedette, c'est assez désespérant. J'attends le soir, quand la majorité des Gryffondors sont dans la Salle Commune pour aller lui en parler :

« On peut commencer à s'entraîner la semaine prochaine si tu veux.

— Alors ils ont accepté ? Génial !

— Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais il va falloir faire tes preuves. Ta notoriété ne t'aidera pas à jouer.

— Tu es toujours aussi franche ?

— Non. Tiens, ce sont les partitions que nous allons devoir travailler.

— Heu, en fait, je ne sais pas lire ces trucs. »

Je ne dis rien. Les autres Maraudeurs ont l'air de trouver la situation très comique. Ces types sont stupides et ce gars est un idiot. Et moi une idiote finie ! Comment ai-je pu le croire sur parole ? Tu sais jouer de l'harmonica ? Super ! Par Morgane, souffler dedans ne fait pas de toi un harmoniciste, Potter ! Espèce de troll ! J'aimerai tellement lui dire, mais je me contente d'un simple :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais jouer exactement ?

— Et bien...

— Tu sais que tu viens de te griller auprès de Lily, et accessoirement de la chorale, si tu m'as menti.

— D'abord, je ne mens pas. Deuxièmement, je veux bien te faire écouter ce que je sais jouer, mais pas ici. Il y a trop de monde.

— Ok. Va chercher ton harmonica alors, on va aller dehors, le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé.

— Oh tu as l'âme aventurière, je ne savais pas.

— Dépêche-toi !

— Tu peux monter dans notre dortoir, ce sera plus rapide.

— Hors de question !

Il s'en va tranquillement et tout guilleret. Rien ne l'atteint ma parole ! Je laisse les autres sans un mot et retourne vers Lily. Mary est à une répétition. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je lui explique la situation.

« Tu l'a proposé à la chorale sans jamais l'avoir entendu jouer ?! Tu n'aurai pas dû avoir confiance en lui.

— J'espère qu'il sait jouer, pitié, pitié.

— Tu vas bientôt le savoir, il revient. »

J'inspire et me dirige vers la sortie. Je laisse Potter me guider vers un endroit calme où il se sentira à l'aise pour jouer. Nous nous arrêtons dans une salle de classe du cinquième étage. Je m'assois. Il sort de sa poche un harmonica argenté d'une dizaine de centimètre avec deux tirettes dorées sur le côté droit. Je l'arrête d'un geste :

« Il y a des enchantements sur ton harmonica ?

— Oui, mais pas sur les sons. Seulement un sort de préservation pour ne pas abîmer les anches. Et aussi, ça. »

Il tire sur la deuxième tirette. Elle fait deux tours sur elle-même en cliquetant et se repositionne. Potter relève la tête :

« Je te montre. »

Il joue. Premières notes. Je reste pantoise, de l'harmonica s'écoulent comme des ondes, des éclats lumineux et colorés qui accompagnent la musique et dansent autour de nous. C'est beau. Mais surtout, il joue bien, c'est un soulagement. Il interprète une musique du groupe Ubu Walburgis, mais avec des intonations plus vibrantes, plus sensibles. Mon pressentiment était bon, l'harmonica et le violoncelle s'accompagneront à merveille. J'attends qu'il finissent son morceau pour l'applaudir.

« C'était bien. Franchement ça me rassure un peu, tu as du potentiel.

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne croyais pas en moi ?!

— Ca...

— Ok, je t'ai peut-être fait flipper, je sais pas lire les partitions mais j'apprends les morceaux en les écoutant, c'est plus simple. »

Je ne réponds rien. Potter est en train de me dire qu'il a une parfaite oreille musicale ? Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'il me dit ! Je le déteste. Pourquoi certaine personne ont tout et d'autres rien ? Il est populaire, plutôt beau gosse, il a d'excellentes notes et en plus l'oreille musicale ! Je devrai être heureuse de ma chance, mais j'ai dû mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Je reprends mes esprits :

« Ok. Mais je te préviens, avec moi, il va falloir que tu t'y mettes, parce que sinon on aura du mal à s'accorder... Pense à Lily et ça ira.

— Oui madame.

— Alors, quel type d'harmonica as-tu exactement ?

— Un chromatique. C'est pour ça que les sorciers ont trouvé marrant de rajouter l'option « couleur ». Mais si je ne tire pas là-dessus, ça reste un harmonica digne d'un moldu. »

Il tapote la tirette sur le côté. Je hoche la tête.

« En ce qui concerne les couleurs, ce sera à la chorale de juger de son utilité pour le spectacle. Moi, je suis là pour t'entraîner. Et te préparer à charmer Lily, si c'est possible. A propos, c'est elle qui nous a donné les musiques que nous allons jouer. Ce sont des moldues alors je ne sais pas si tu les connais. Moi je n'ai que lu les partitions...

— On a un vieux gramophone dans notre dortoir, tu crois que tu pourrais te procurer des 78 tours ?

— Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, mais on pourrait demander à Lily.

— On ?

— Comme ça tu pourras te « présenter ».

— Hé, ne te moque pas de moi !

— En tout cas, elle comprendra ton charabia.

— Et que je m'intéresse au monde d'où elle vient.

— Exactement. Et à mon avis, elle ne va pas s'y attendre.

— Elle me prend tant que ça pour un demeuré ?!

— Oui. »

La nouvelle n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir, mais il vaut mieux qu'il prenne conscience de la réalité. Nous sortons de la salle. Les corridors sont plongés dans la pénombre, Potter lance un lumos. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis dix minutes. Heureusement personne ne nous a entendu, je ne tiens pas à me prendre de retenues. Potter me tapote l'épaule, il tient un parchemin dans sa main gauche, il éteint sa baguette et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir. Il me saisit le bras et me guide dans les couloirs. Nous marchons silencieusement, Potter est calme, il a vraiment l'habitude de se balader la nuit. Ma respiration est saccadée. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation.

Nous passons derrière un tableau que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Derrière, il y a un long escalier étroit, il faut se pencher pour avancer. Nous bifurquons deux fois tout en continuant à monter. Nous débouchons finalement sur un miroir. Au dernier étage, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être arrivée si haut. Nous marchons jusqu'à la Grosse Dame sans croiser personne. Potter souffle le mot de passe et notre gardienne ouvre en rouspétant. Je m'engouffre sans plus attendre dans notre Salle Commune.

« Je n'avais jamais fait ça !

— C'était ton baptême, alors ! Mais je ne pensais pas que mon concert prendrait autant de temps.

— Même si tu ne craignais rien, tu es préfet-en-chef.

— C'est vrai, tiens. La force de l'habitude, j'avais oublié.

— D'ailleurs, Lily est en pleine ronde, je suis sûre que tu regrettais presque qu'elle ne nous ait pas trouvés !

— Ne me le fait pas dire ! »

Nous rions. Je ris avec James Potter. On m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques semaines, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Il a quelques bons côtés. Mais de là à mériter ma Lily, je ne crois pas. Mais s'il est sérieux, il a le droit de prouver ses sentiments. C'est vrai. Même si à la fin, il sera rembarré, comme toujours. Nous nous quittons sur la promesse de demander dès demain des 78 tours à l'élue de son cœur.

* * *

Nous sommes jeudi. Je n'ai pas cours de la journée. J'entends les filles partir pour leur leçon de Sortilège. J'ai eu un Désolant à mes BUSES. Je m'enfonce dans les couvertures.

Je ne me réveille qu'à onze heure. Des rayons dorés passent à travers les fenêtres. Je dois aller à l'Infirmerie, mais il fait tellement beau dehors que je décide plutôt de profiter de la fin de l'automne, j'irai voir Pomfresh ce soir.

J'ai marché autour du Lac Noir pendant un moment et puis j'ai retrouvé mes amies dans la Grande Salle. Poulet et petits pois au menu. Lily et Mary discutent du sortilège que le professeur Flitwick leur a appris. Je regarde autour de moi. Le ciel magique est dégagé, une boulette de nourriture part de la table des Serpentard pour atterrir sur la tête d'un Poufsouffle. Le professeur Slughorn se lève lentement pour aller enlever des points. Je suis détournée de la scène par Potter qui me fait un signe à l'autre bout de notre table. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de venir enquiquiner Lily. Je secoue la tête et lui fait signe de déguerpir. Bien, il a l'air d'avoir compris le message, ses épaules s'affaissent et il me tourne le dos. Lupin n'est pas avec eux.

Les filles se lèvent. Cet après-midi, elles ont cours de Runes et de DCFM. Je les accompagne jusqu'à leur salle et remonte dans la tour. Mon violoncelle m'attend. Aucun Gryffondor n'est là, je m'installe dans un coin de la Salle Commune. J'accorde mon instrument. Je vais jouer tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

Quand les élèves commencent à rentrer, je remonte mon violoncelle dans le dortoir. Durant ma première année, je n'osais pas jouer en bas, je m'entraînais près de mon lit. Mais quand il n'y personne comme cet après-midi, j'en profite.

Je mets dans mon sac les flacons de potions que je dois rendre à Pomfresh. La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne, Lily.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

— Pardon, je suis rentrée comme une furie. Je dois chercher un livre. Madame Pince va me tuer si je ne lui rends pas.

— Mmh... Mary n'est pas avec toi.

— Non, elle est partie s'entraîner seule.

— Ok. J'y vais, on descend ensemble ?

— Ah, le voilà ! Oui, bien sûr. Tu vas à l'Infirmerie ?

— Oui.

— Ca va Magda ? »

Lily. Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait deviné ce que je cache ? Est-ce qu'elle voit autre chose en moi que ce que je montre ? Lily, j'en suis sûre, tu pourrais lire en moi. Avec quelle facilité, tu pourrais connaître mes rendez-vous chez Pomfresh, ma maladie qui n'est pas celle que j'ai façonné. Avec quelle rage, tu pourrais m'en vouloir, avec quelle douleur tu pourrais rejeter ce qui fait la vraie moi. Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir Lily ? Que je ne suis pas l'anémique que tu connais.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est comme d'habitude, contrôle de routine.

— Ok, désolée, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on en parle, mais, je sais pas, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression...

— Je ne vous cache rien, tu sais. »

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Danger évité, Lily est rassurée. Aucun tressaillement, aucune hésitation. Un regard franc, limpide, tu ne peux douter. Je ne me trahirai jamais. Ce serait vous trahir, ce serait mettre fin à tout ce que j'aime.

Nous sortons. Lily n'a qu'un défaut, elle m'a donné sa confiance. Trop précieuse pour moi. Nous descendons jusqu'au quatrième étage où nous nous séparons. Elle me laisse aller seule à l'Infirmerie, dans mon antre. Elle disparaît au bout du corridor. Je descends le dernier étage.

En arrivant là-bas, j'ai la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Lupin. C'est-à-dire, un autre élève malade qui gémit ses douleurs. Cette fois, mue par ma récente relation avec un de ses meilleurs amis, je m'approche. De quoi souffre-t-il ? Jamais je ne me suis posée la question. Cela ne résoudrait rien. Je le regarde. Il dort, il sue, il a de la fièvre. Je ne vois Pomfresh nul part. Je vais chercher une serviette et remplis une bassine d'eau fraîche. J'éponge son visage et son cou. Je rince le tissu et le pose sur son front. Je remonte sa couverture et je saisis sa main. Il la serre. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai l'habitude de fuir cet endroit, de refuser de voir les autres malades. Et là soudain, je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir tout seul ? Alors que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui. Chacun pour soi quand on est comme nous. S'allier ne sert à rien, se consoler est voué à l'échec. Alors, pourquoi maintenant, mes yeux le voient ? Pour la première fois je remarque les cicatrices pâles qui recouvrent certaines parties de son corps. Ses bras sont zébrés, la base de son cou aussi. Il y en a sur son visage, je n'avais jamais fait attention, les cache-t-il avec un sort ? Il aurait raison. D'où peuvent-elles venir ? Comment ? Les cicatrices semblent longues, jusqu'où vont-elles ? Je retire ma main. C'est à ce moment qu'il décide de se réveiller :

« Magdalena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Désolée. Je suis venue rendre... Enfin, tu n'avais pas l'air bien alors j'ai voulu, juste, t'aider. »

Il se redresse sur ses oreillers et retient la serviette qui manque de tomber.

« Oh, merci.

— De rien. Pomfresh n'est pas là.

— Ah.

— J'y vais alors. »

Je vais dans le bureau de Pomfresh et dépose les bouteilles vides. Je viendrais chercher les nouvelles plus tard. Je me dépêche de quitter l'Infirmerie, Lupin s'est rendormi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je ne parlerai de cet accident à personne. Et lui était dans les vapes, il ne se souviendra pas de notre discussion. J'espère.

Je remonte à la va-vite. J'ai honte de moi et de ces gestes instinctifs qui ont brisé mes défenses. Pourquoi ais-je agis ainsi ? Alors que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de compassion pour lui. Depuis toujours, je sais que le Hasard est cruel et s'abat sur n'importe qui. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer. Ceux qui le font meurt plus vite c'est tout. Il faut être fort. Pour tout ceux qui nous entoure. Lupin est un inconnu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aiderai. S'il ne peut s'aider seul, il n'a qu'à demander à ses amis. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Chacun sa souffrance et chacun ses choix. Nos années de camaraderie monotone ont fini par agir dans un moment de faiblesse. C'est tout.

C'est tout, et à un coin d'un couloir, dans ma hâte d'oublier les cicatrices, je me heurte de plein fouet à quelqu'un. Sous le choc, je fais trois pas en arrière. Mary.

« Désolée , j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

— Pourquoi tu courrais comme ça ?»

Je courrai ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je respire, reprend ma constance. Mary réajuste ses manches, elle n'attend pas de réponse, elle semble absorbée par autre chose, nous remontons ensemble. Dans le creux de son cou, je remarque une chose.

« Alors, Lily m'a dit que tu avais fait passer un test à James Potter hier soir ?

— Oui, cet idiot m'a fait peur, il ne sait pas lire une partition !

— Non, sans blague ! Mais est-ce qu'il sait vraiment...

— Oui, heureusement, il sait jouer. Et plutôt bien, j'ai été surprise.

— Ca va le faire, alors ?

— Je crois. »

Les cheveux de Mary cachent la petit marque violine, effleurent ses joues rosies et sa cravate mal serrée. Je ne crois pas. Pas qu'elle s'entraînait à ses solos. Pas qu'elle révisait seule. Qui est-ce ? Je ne le sais pas, si elle ne nous en parle pas, je n'ai pas à le savoir. Alors, je ne dis rien. Au mot de passe, la Grosse Dame dégage l'entrée. Lily est assise à une table, des grimoires tout juste empruntés posés autour d'elle. Nous nous asseyons à ses côtés.

Elle nous raconte comment Madame Pince lui a arraché son livre des mains, la menaçant de sanction, si elle osait ramener des livres encore une fois à la date limite. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'en reprendre. Encore une fois, la bibliothécaire était dans ses mauvais jours. Lily est énervée, elle s'est retenue pour ne pas crier sur la bibliothécaire.

« Ces livres ne lui appartiennent pas et j'étais parfaitement dans mon droit ! C'est insupportable, pour qui nous prend-t-elle ? »

C'est à ce moment que les Maraudeur décident de faire leur apparition. Lupin est toujours à l'Infirmerie, en tout cas, il n'est pas avec le reste de la bande. Sans me jeter un seul regard, Potter se dirige droit vers Lily. Je sens la catastrophe arriver, mais il est trop tard :

« Salut Lily ! Magdalena t'as parlé de notre projet ?

— Non. »

Elle recule sa chaise, Potter s'est mis entre nous, en s'appuyant à moitié sur la table. Sans-gêne ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il n'a rien compris.

« Ah... Et bien c'était pour la chorale. Tu vois comme j'y participe, je...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, Magda ?

— On aurait besoin d'écouter les musiques moldues qu'on doit jouer. On voulait savoir si tu pouvais nous procurer des...

— 78 tours. Parce qu'on a un gramophone dans notre dortoir, alors ça pourrait vraiment être...

— Vous avez un gramophone ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour écouter des musiques moldues, bien sûr ! Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas ceux pour la chorale. On a déjà eu du mal à se procurer les disques que l'on a.

— Et vous arrivez à le faire fonctionner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

— Oui, c'est un vieux modèle à manivelle. »

Lily se tait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Potter. Elle me regarde.

« Je devrais pouvoir te les procurer, oui. Je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents.

— Super Lily, merci !»

Potter hésite puis part rejoindre ses amis. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai dû demander à Lily. Il n'arrivera jamais à l'amadouer avec un tel comportement. Qu'il se débrouille, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

« Je ne pensais absolument pas que les Maraudeurs étaient du genre à écouter des musiques moldues !

— Moi non plus. J'ai découvert ça hier.

— Je suis vraiment surprise... »

Lily ne dit plus rien pendant un petit moment. Puis, elle me demande comment s'est passé mon « entretien » avec Potter. Je lui réponds sans déformer et sans enfoncer. Il joue bien, mais il ne sait pas lire une partition, d'où notre besoin impératif des 78 tours.

« Je comprends mieux »

Je me rends compte comme cela a dû lui faire bizarre de se faire alpaguer tout d'un coup par l'une des personnes qu'elle déteste le plus. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de préparer cette rencontre. Je m'en veux, je refuse de blesser Lily, je ne veux pas la mettre dans une situation gênante. Même si elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'en sortir, ce n'est pas mon rôle d'amie. Tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui me questionne. Je voudrai être différente, meilleure. Je n'en suis pas capable. Ou bien, je devrai d'abord leur dire certaines choses :

« Les filles... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler. Enfin, je ne savais pas trop comment vous le dire, mais, je ne pourrais pas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— A cause de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux dire, mon grand-père...

— Oui... Bien sûr. »

Mary hoche la tête. Oui, bien sûr. Elles comprennent, bien sûr. L'attachement que j'éprouve pour lui. Mon besoin d'être près de lui, de le savoir vivant, de le toucher, de serrer sa main. De lui parler, de lui sourire. Les liens familiaux. Plus forts que des promesses amicales. Ces liens qui font taire mes parents, ces liens qui les font aussi menteurs que moi. _Magdalena est forte. Notre fille reviendra à Poudlard sous peu, ne vous en faites comprenez aucun de ses camarades n'est au courant de sa situation. Il vaut mieux que cela ne se sache pas, pour son confort._ Lily me presse l'épaule. Ca va aller.

Je me sens à peine coupable. Je suis un monstre, je me sens vaseuse. Je me sens piteuse. Ces vacances qui devaient être exceptionnelles, je les passerai loin d'elles, entre l'Allemagne et les magicomages. Je les passerai à me demander ce qu'elles font, de quoi elles rient, à regretter de ne pas être avec elles. Des regrets, c'est une habitude, comme celle de mentir. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Accepter leur miséricorde ? Leurs regards éplorés ? Je me réserve ce droit. J'imagine les sapins gigantesques dans la Grande Salle, la neige, les cantiques chantés par les armures. Et elles, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au festin, aux cadeaux reçus et aux devoir finis.

« On t'enverra nos cadeaux alors.

— En Allemagne, n'oubliez pas.

— Elle tient à ses cadeaux, dis donc !

— Tout à fait ! »

Je tiens aux cadeaux, oui. Bien qu'ils soient tous empoisonnés.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercredi après-midi, je pars explorer le cinquième étage pour trouver une salle d'entraînement. Je me suis demandée pendant un moment, si nous devions jouer dans celle où m'avait emmené Potter. Après réflexion, je préfère trouver moi-même le lieu de nos réunions. C'est sûrement idiot, mais ainsi, je m'imposerais à lui. Je crois. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne lui dois rien de plus que son silence. Je ne veux pas qu'il mène, je ne veux pas qu'il soit celui qu'il a l'habitude d'être. Ce garçon impérieux, irrespectueux, que sa bande suit comme son ombre. Avec moi, il doit être à l'écoute, je ne lui laisserai pas une chance. Pour la musique, comme pour Lily.

Alors trouver cette salle, c'est comme le lui dire. Je sais ce que je fais, je sais ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas la loque que tu as cru voir. Je ne suis pas cette chose frissonnante qui gémit. Je vais beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le crois. Je sais ce qu'il pense de moi. Et il a tort. Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en rendre compte, si tu ne veux pas me suivre, tu as perdu tout seul. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire pour le remercier s'il ne veut pas me laisser le guider.

Choisir une salle est le premier pas, la main que je lui tends. Quand il a joué de l'harmonica, à un moment, un bref instant, je me suis mise à penser qu'il pourrait plaire à Lily. Il n'avait plus rien de ressemblant avec le paon bruyant et imposant des cours. Il était totalement différent.  
Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si mes efforts paieront, même pas si je me dois vraiment dans faire tant, mais Potter a du potentiel. Et quand aurais-je de nouveau une telle occasion ? Et lui ? La musique, c'est l'instant, il faut saisir le ton dans le temps parfait.

Je marche sans faire attention où je vais. Les couloirs sont abandonnés, pleins de poussières, de toiles d'araignées et de tableaux endormis. Dans l'ombre , je crois apercevoir de grosses souris... Beaucoup de portes sont scellées. Je ne prends pas la peine de les ouvrir vu l'état déplorable des autres salles : vétustes et remplies de meubles à l'odeur rance.

Je cherche encore pendant dix minutes sans rien trouver. Si ces couloirs sont délaissés c'est pour une bonne raison finalement. Je refuse de m'arrêter, je trouverai une salle peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra. Ce château est immense, il doit regorger d'endroits pour jouer sans se faire déranger !

Je tourne à un nouvel angle. Je me fige, une porte est entrouverte. J'entends une voix. Basse, râpeuse, sournoise. Un timbre qui me glace, la panique s'empare de moi. Mulciber.

« Très bien. J'y vais alors. »

On lui chuchote quelque chose. Il répond, trop bas pour que j'entende. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il va sortir et me voir. Dans ma tête défile les événements de l'année dernière. Mary dans le lit de l'Infirmerie. Mary blessée, avec dans son regard beaucoup trop de souffrance. Je le hais. Lui et Avery, deux grands malades qui torturent pour leur plaisir. Est-ce à lui qu'il parle ? Je dois fuir. Maintenant.

Il s'approche et bientôt la porte va s'ouvrir en grand. Il va me tabasser. Je vois le mouvement courbe de sa baguette, le sortilège qui se forme, la haine dans la sécheresse des gestes. Je retrouve mes esprits. A ma droite le long du mur, des niches avec des statues. Je me hisse et me cale derrière la sculpture la plus proche. Elle est trop petite pour me cacher entièrement. S'il vient de mon côté je suis fichue, il me verra. Peut-être qu'il m'a déjà entendue.

Il sort. J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent de l'autre côté. Mon pouls résonne dans mes oreilles. Je ne bouge pas. Plusieurs minutes. L'autre est toujours dans la pièce. Je ne veux pas partir tant qu'il est ici. Je ne veux pas me trouver face à Avery, toute seule dans ce couloir. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pas un bruit. Je pourrai rester ici indéfiniment. Depuis combien de temps j'attends ? Mon dos me fait mal, une pierre me rentre dans les côtes. L'autre ne bouge pas. Je suis une Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas être tétanisée, je suis une Gryffondor... Pas un bruit, je descends. La porte claque contre le mur.

« Magda ? »

Je me retourne, retient un couinement. Mary me regarde. Je la regarde. Une décharge glacée me parcourt. Mary. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Avec lui ? Ses cheveux sont décoiffés, ses joues et ses lèvres sont rouges dans la pénombre. Je ne crois pas ce que je vois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

– Je m'entraînais au chant. Tu sais c'est plus calme que dans notre tour. Et toi, tu as fini par en trouver...

– Mary, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Mulciber ? »

Ma voix est aigüe. Comme une proie qui sens l'odeur du prédateur. Partout sur le cadavre de son amie. Elle ne me répond pas. Elle pensait que je ne l'avais pas vu. Qu'elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Se sortir de quoi ?! Il lui parlait doucement, il n'avait pas l'air de lui faire du mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec ce Serpentard ?!

« Réponds moi.

– Ne dis rien à Lily, s'il-te-plaît.

– Lui dire quoi ? Que notre meilleure amie fricote avec le gars qui l'a frappée ? Mais Mary ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

– Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de t'expliquer ! Lui et moi...

– Toi et lui ? Toi et lui ? C'est un malade Mary ! »

Une boule s'est formée dans mon estomac. Je me sens trahie, je ne comprends pas. Elle est en danger. Elle ne comprend pas. Je dois aller prévenir Lily tout de suite. Il faut qu'elle sache, qu'elle ,l'empêche de continuer. Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Lily saura quoi faire, Lily saura la raisonner. Mary saisit mon poignet. Son visage est fermé, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

« Reste là et écoute moi Magdalena ! Tu ne diras rien à personne. Ma relation avec lui, ne concerne que moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière était un accident ! Il ne me veut aucun mal.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière n'est pas un accident ! On a tous vu ton état ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

– Ecoute ! Ce que vous avez vu, ne veut rien dire. William et moi, on est ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Je le connais par cœur. Et si je te dis que je ne crains rien, tu peux me croire, non ?! »

Sa main est comme une serre. Mon monde s'effondre. Elle sort avec lui depuis deux ans. Depuis deux ans, elle nous ment. Elle dissimule. Alors ses absences ? Ses faux-bonds qui font de Mary une grande étourdie c'était pour ça, c'était pour lui ? Je suis dégoûtée, Mary a maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

« Magdalena, s'il-te-plaît. »

Je le hais, je n'aurais jamais confiance. Mary peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Que s'est-il passé l'année dernière si ce n'est lui ? Je dois l'empêcher. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne peut pas nous faire ça.

Et puis, je me souviens. Que je suis comme Mary. Une sale menteuse. Simplement ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui reprocher ? D'être amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ? De se mettre en danger ? Oui, mais pas d'avoir caché, pas d'avoir menti. Je peux ravaler mon sentiment de trahison. Elle doit voir mon hésitation, elle me lâche.

« Si je dois te convaincre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : tu me connais Magda. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une idiote. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

– Oui, mais pas en lui. »

Je veux la protéger, mais a-t-elle besoin d'être protégée ? Si j'avouais ma maladie, je n'aimerai pas qu'elle me chaperonne. Qu'elle me dise quoi faire. Comment me soigner, comment agir. Qu'elle fasse comme si elle savait mieux que moi. La maladie de Mary, c'est Mulciber. J'ai découvert son secret, mais quel droit ai-je ? A part être son amie ?

« Je ne dirai rien Mary... Pour l'instant. Mais je suis contre, il va te faire du mal.

– Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

– Je te préviens, si jamais je le vois une seule fois faire quelque chose de louche, je t'empêcherais de continuer cette relation.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Et tu n'auras pas à le faire ! Je pars devant ! »

Elle me contourne. Je ne me suis jamais disputée avec elle. Je me sens mal, mes jambes tremblent, est-ce que j'ai bien réagi ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je suis debout, seule dans ce couloir depuis longtemps. Je regarde derrière moi, il fait plus sombre que tout à l'heure. J'ai peur qu'il revienne, je déguerpis.

En rentrant dans la Salle Commune, la scène continue de tourner dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lily serait d'un tel réconfort ! Je viens de découvrir le secret de Mary. J'aurai préféré ne rien savoir. Continuer de penser qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Car quoique je fasse, je le sens, rien ne finira bien.

* * *

Les jours suivants, j'essaye de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout était parfaitement normale entre moi, Mary et Mulciber. Avec ce dernier aucun problème, sauf si Mary se décide à lui dire que je suis au courant. Et alors quelle sera la réaction de ce fêlé ? Mary ne me regarde plus, elle ne m'évite pas mais fuit mon regard. Peut-être trop insistant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Suis-je accusatrice ? Oui, je n'arrive plus à penser autrement. Qu'elle ne nous ai rien dit, qu'elle ait menti par omission, je l'accepte et sans blessure. Mais qu'elle se voue à lui ? Comment est-ce possible ? Rien ne peut les lier. Ils n'ont rien en commun, rien à faire ensemble. C'est un danger, je ne le vois pas autrement. Comment peut-elle ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Je continue à fixer la nuque de Mary. Je ne comprends pas, je veux savoir. Il ne peut être différent de l'image que j'en ai. C'est un serpentard, il a frappé Mary, il se promène avec son groupe, empli de suffisance et de haine pour les autres. Comment est-ce possible ? Je secoue la tête. Mary se retourne. Nous sommes seules dans un couloir, ce qui me rappelle désagréablement une situation récente.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça Magda.

— Comment ?

— Comme si j'avais un problème. On en a déjà discuté, tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien. Mais ton regard parle pour toi. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle aussi longuement depuis notre altercation. Mes yeux la trahissent, je ne veux pas. Je ne comprends pas, je ne cautionne pas mais c'est mon amie, je dois respecter ses choix. Et leur étrangeté. Encore une fois le parallèle avec ma maladie me vient. Comme je détesterai être fixée ainsi, dévisagée, observée, traquée.

« Désolée. »

Je suis ton amie. Je veux te faire confiance, je veux te protéger autant que je le peux.

Toutes les deux, nous sommes des expertes dans la dissimulation. Je me sens doublement coupable, je l'ai contaminée. Je capte parfois ses hésitations, à peine perceptibles. Elle a peur que je révèle. Je ne trahirai pas son secret, même si cela me coûte le peu d'intégrité que j'ai. Pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de veiller, seule. Lui dire ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

« Mary, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose.

— ...

— Dis-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas lui, je te crois mais qui alors ?

— Avery. Tu n'es pas la première à me surprendre, sauf que lui me la fait payer. J'ai eu de la chance, William est revenu sur ses pas et il l'a repoussé. Après ça, les Maraudeurs s'en sont mêlés. Ca a au moins eu le mérite de couvrir notre secret. »

Elle reprend son chemin, je la suis. Ainsi, donc c'était Avery. Cette situation me dépasse mais je reste persuadé que Mulciber est un des pires Serpentards de sa génération. Après tout, il n'est pas blanc comme neige, il a à son compte d'autres méfaits que Mary prend bien garde de ne pas mentionner. Elle est plus occupée à me guider dans le sixième étage, dans des couloirs où je n'étais jamais allée. Nous nous arrêtons près d'un tableau isolé où un oiseau couve ses œufs sur une branche. Mary entre dans la salle à côté, je lui emboîte le pas.

La pièce est beaucoup plus grande que celles où nous suivons nos cours. Trois hautes fenêtres ternies par la saleté. Les rayons qui s'étendent sont voiles gris. Il y a deux tables, une contre un mur et l'autre, plus proche de la dernière fenêtre, avec une chaise. D'autres sont empilées. Il fait froid. Ca fera l'affaire.

« Ici vous pourrez vous entraîner sans être dérangés. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu personne traîner dans ces couloirs.

— Tant mieux. »

Si je ne connaissais pas Mary, je prendrai cela comme une attaque. Ici, personne ne l'aurait découverte dans les bras de Mulciber, ici personne n'épie. Seulement elle sait que je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, que je n'ai rien dit à Lily. Elle le sait et si elle ne pardonne pas ma découverte, elle m'a tout de même montré l'endroit où elle s'entraîne. Celui où Potter et moi allons pouvoir nous accorder.

« C'est parfait. Merci.

— De rien. Et puis tu verras, le son est superbe ici. »

Nous sortons, et nous descendons vers la Grande Salle. Lily est sortie de son cours d'arithmancie, elle nous attend dans le hall. Pendant une partie du repas, je ne suis pas ce qu'elles disent. Le secret de Mary m'obsède. J'imagine avec dégoût les baisers qu'elle a échangé avec l'autre. Je me refuse à en imaginer plus, non elle n'aurait pas pu, pas avec lui. Qu'est-ce que je crois ? J'ai beau ne rien connaître aux relations amoureuses, en deux ans ils ont déjà dû... Lily me secoue l'épaule. Quoi ? Elle me répète qu'elle n'a toujours pas reçu les disques de ses parents. Je me recentre sur ses paroles :

« Tant pis, de toute façon, je compte bien commencer les répétitions ce samedi. Potter n'aura qu'à bien s'accrocher !

— Bien dit ! Même s'il t'a convaincue la dernière fois, je t'avoue que je reste sceptique sur ses compétences musicales !

— De toute manière, tu es toujours contre lui même s'il fait des choses biens.»

Mary laisse tomber sa fourchette, se lève et s'en va sans un regard vers nous.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Enfin, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Je n'ai rien dit de mal ! Je n'aime pas Potter, et alors ? Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit ! Rien ne prouve qu'il sait jouer !

— Je suppose qu'elle a un peu peur pour la chorale. Si Potter n'est pas bon, tout le monde sera déçu.

— Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve comme ça !

— Je sais... Tu connais son caractère, elle s'emporte facilement.

— Et elle se calme tout aussi vite une fois seule. »

Elle soupire et croque dans une pomme. Elle est énervée, je la comprends. Mary est colérique, Lily susceptible, moi passive. Si je n'étais pas là leur relation serait plus explosive. Dès le prochain cours, elles se reparleront comme si de rien n'était. Cela a toujours était ainsi, et rien n'a jamais ébranlé notre amitié.

Seulement, je sais très bien pourquoi Mary s'est énervée. Rien à voir avec Potter ou les propos de Lily. La vraie raison c'est moi, Mulciber et leur relation dévoilée. Ce que Lily pense de Potter, Mary le sait depuis des années. Lily l'a dénigré une fois de plus alors qu'il n'a pas menti, qu'il est musicien. Mary a-t-elle fait un parallèle entre Potter et Mulciber ? Entre Lily et moi ? Moi qui refuse malgré ses justifications, de croire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.

J'ai été le véritable déclencheur de l'altercation. Toute la tension entre nous a éclaté pour une malheureuse phrase. Mais elle pourra bien tempêter autant qu'elle le veut, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne comprends pas leur relation, je ne suis pas prête à la comprendre. Elle devra l'accepter comme j'ai accepté mon silence et la pérennité de son secret.

Près du cachot du cours de Potion, Mary attend adossée au mur. Elle regarde Lily sans rien dire, elle évite mon regard. Lily lui parle comme si elle n'était jamais partie en furie. Je ne peux changer le caractère de mes amies, autant que je ne peux changer ce que je sais de Mulciber.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès dix heures, j'attends Potter dans la salle désaffectée. Je me demande pendant une seconde si Remus lui a dit quelque chose. J'ai voulu être gentille avec lui, une faiblesse de ma part qui partait d'un bon sentiment. S'il est gêné, je ne m'excuserai pas. De toute manière, je ne compte pas réitérer l'expérience.

Je m'assois près de la fenêtre, le poids du violoncelle est rassurant. Je cale l'instrument entre mes jambes. Le morceau que j'apprends s'appelle _Here comes the sun._ Je le rejoue pour la troisième fois, quand Potter daigne arriver. Je finis avant de me tourner vers lui, je déteste m'interrompre en pleine partition, briser ces sentiments, l'histoire qui se chante. Et ne pas savoir comment tout cela se clôt. Impossible, le silence.

« C'était beau.

— Merci.

— Désolé pour mon retard.

— Pas grave. »

Il a les yeux cernés, l'air palot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a trafiqué mais apparemment il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il tire une chaise jusqu'à moi et s'affale dessus.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, nous n'avons pas encore reçu les disques des parents de Lily.

— Alors c'est encore raté pour que tu viennes dans mon dortoir.

— Cette blague est vraiment lourde. »

Il fait la moue et se redresse. Il n'aime pas que l'on remette en cause son humour. Je reprends :

« Je vais te jouer entièrement la première musique. Autant de fois que tu en auras besoin pour en assimiler les bases. Après on s'occupera de la partition. »

Il acquiesce et je joue le morceau. Il écoute attentivement, les yeux fixer sur mes cordes. S'il reste sérieux et attentif, parfait. On travaillera dans le calme et on progressera vite.

« Ok, c'est bon, je l'ai en tête. Tu peux la rejouer une fois quand même, je sens que ça te rassurerai. »

Quelle arrogance ! Ce mec est incroyablement suffisant, c'est insupportable. Je ne relève pas et rejoue encore. Par Morgane, est-ce que nous allons y arriver ?

Je pose mon archet et répands les pages de la partition sur le bureau en face de lui. J'ai déjà fait des annotations mais je les lui expliquerai plus tard. Premièrement, la base.

« Je suppose que tu ne sais même pas reconnaître les notes ? Mais il va bien falloir que tu t'y mettes un peu, car je fonctionne comme ça.

— Oui madame. »

Son ton me nargue à peine. Il semble réellement sérieux. C'est vrai que je ne rigole pas, il doit être impressionné.

« Tu joues comme une professionnelle.

— Heu... non pas du tout. C'est juste que je m'entraîne pas mal, c'est tout. »

J'essaye d'empêcher mon rougissement, je me baisse pour chercher parchemins, plumes et encres dans mon sac. Je tire ma chaise et m'installe à ses côtés. Il ne dit plus rien et je lui explique patiemment le fonctionnement de la clé de sol. Potter est un garçon intelligent, pour ne pas dire très intelligent. Il retient avec une facilité qui nous permet d'enchaîner sur la clé de fa. Je lui gribouille quelques courtes mélodies seulement composées de noires et lui fait lire les notes. Vraiment impressionnant. Ce n'est pas autant ses facilités que son inhabituelle concentration. Il lit les notes, suit les petites taches sombres de la pointe de sa plume. Si Lily entrait dans la pièce, elle pourrait le trouver beau. La beauté de l'étude. Je retiens un rire. Il relève la tête, je lui fais signe de continuer. Il reprend sa déclamation de notes.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, nous nous arrêtons, je m'étire. Je suis restée toute courbée au dessus du bureau. Presque crispée, mais tout va bien.

« Finalement ce n'est pas si dur que ça !

— Attends tu n'as pas encore vu la suite, Potter !

— Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler James ?

— Hein ?

— Je t'appelles bien par ton prénom moi. Magdalena.

— Si tu veux. Enfin, je t'ai toujours considéré comme Le Potter. C'est étrange de t'appeler autrement.

— Ha, ha, Le Potter, elle est bonne celle-là.

— Ne rigole pas. Toi et le reste des Maraudeurs, le groupe d'inséparables insupportables ! Les inaccessibles ! J'entends plus de monde t'appeler Potter que James.

— Je suis une idole !

— Et ton plus gros défi, sera de changer l'avis de Lily sur la question. Alors, ne t'emballe pas.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle me repousse depuis des années parce que je suis populaire ?!

— Non, parce que tu es vantard, orgueilleux... Entre autres choses. »

Je n'en dis pas plus. Qu'il cogite là-dessus. Mais j'ai prononcé le mot fatidique, Lily, il ne se concentre plus. Je décide d'écourter notre répétition qui a plus l'air d'un cours de solfège. Sur le chemin du retour vers la tour de Gryffondor, nous décidons de nous retrouver le mercredi après-midi pour continuer sa mise à niveau musicale.

Je dépose mon violoncelle à sa place habituelle, près de mon lit. Les filles doivent être à la Bibliothèque. Il faut que je les rejoigne, une masse de devoir m'attend, mais avant, mon traitement. Elles ne sont pas là, je n'ai pas d'excuse à trouver pour m'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain.

Le flacon est froid, je ferme à clé. J'enlève mes vêtements à la hâte, évite le miroir. Je n'aime pas me voir. Mais je ne peux pas étaler le baume les yeux fermés et comme poussée par une volonté macabre, mes paupières s'entrouvrent pour voir la chair blafarde recouverte d'un onguent jauni. C'est laid. La sensation de mes mains sur mes côtes, le faible renflement de ma poitrine, la cage thoracique osseuse.

Je me déteste, mon teint blanc, blanc cassé, blanc mort. Je déteste sentir mes os, sentir ma peau, la chair de poule. Je déteste avoir toujours froid et de devoir me dénuder pour avoir encore plus froid. Je déteste savoir que dans cette carcasse, ne coule pas assez de sang, sentir la faiblesse de mes membres, ma somnolence, mes tremblements, alors que mon esprit est fort. Je suis forte, je déteste ma maladie.

Je me rhabille, mes vêtements collent à ma peau. Je retourne dans la chambre, cache le flacon, prends des livres. Je pars à la Bibliothèque. Retrouver mes amies, et me concentrer pour oublier. Pour une fois, je délaisse mon violoncelle, ma solitude du dortoir. L'écrasante solitude du dortoir.

Je croise beaucoup trop de monde dans les corridors. Personne ne me voit et je ne reconnais aucun visage. Il y a Lily, Mary, personne d'autre. Sauf elle, ma plus intime amie, celle qui me ronge sans scrupule, qui me donne et me prend tout. La plus complète relation. J'évite plusieurs groupes bruyant, riant. Elle m'empêche de me mêler à eux, ce qu'elle m'a appris brise des amitiés qui n'existent pas.

Combien de visages n'ai-je jamais connu par ta faute ? A cause de moi ? Est-ce vraiment important ?

Lily, Mary mes seules amies, celles que j'ai eu la chance de connaître avant que tout s'effondre, avant que tu ne prennes toute la place, chasse ma vie. Des premiers signes de ma maladie, je n'ai aucun souvenir, je n'avais même pas quatre ans. Je crois que père avait l'espoir que ça n'arrive pas, que je serai celle qui laverait la souillure de sa lignée. Ca n'a pas été le cas, comme bien des choses pour lui. Mais on y a cru, et à ma première rentrée à Poudlard, il y a cru. J'étais à Gryffondor. Quel honneur ! Quelle blague ! Un an de répit à rire dans les couloirs, à apprendre et à rêver. Fini, le manoir, le précepteur, le magicomage. Oui, bien entendu toujours la potion quotidienne, mais c'était une habitude. Facile à cacher.

Je me suis arrêtée, il n'y a plus personne là où je suis. Mes bras sont serrés contre ma poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à tout ça ? C'est le passé. On n'y revient pas. L'innocence, j'aimerai la retrouver. Croire que tout ira bien.  
Et oublier, la deuxième année, mes premiers séjours à l'Infirmerie. Le sourire paisible de Pomfresh dénaturé par ses regards contrits. La ligne mince, blanche de la bouche de père, refusant de parler. Les lèvres entrouvertes, muettes de mère quand ils ont appris que j'étais condamnée. _Ce n'est qu'une enfant._

Je reviens à la réalité. Je me souviens de la faible plainte de ma mère et de l'inspiration de mon père, comme s'il se retenait de rajouter quelque chose. Quoi ? Je descends les escaliers et tourne vers le corridor de la Bibliothèque.

Je dois me le répéter. Je suis plus forte que ça. Que la maladie trop grande, que leur amour trop faible. J'ai mes amies, celles de chairs et de vie. Celles aux torrents de sang. Je suis l'asséchée, elles ma cascade, qu'importe le reste. Cascade qui s'élance, qui s'éclate, qui vole, le bruit est assourdissant et protecteur.

Qu'importe les années de crises, les potions qui s'accumulent, les menstrues qui ne viendront jamais. Tout ce sang qui s'échappe, qui refuse de couler normalement. Je continuerai à m'en passer. Les filles sont installées à la table habituelle. Je m'installe.

Elles travaillent comme elles en ont l'habitude, sans faire attention au reste. Il ne reste rien de leur querelle. Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'elles ne se parlent plus, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'elles se disputent parce que j'ai trahi Mary. Qu'elles se disputent en ne sachant pas que j'ai aussi trahi Lily, que leur ennemi c'est peut-être bien moi.

Je m'évertue à me concentrer sur mon parchemin de potion. Ma robe n'est plus collée à ma peau, j'oublie le baume sur mon corps, mon corps dans le miroir. Tous ces souvenirs envahissants. Ce qui compte c'est le présent. Mes amies sont là et je vais jouer pour la chorale avec James Potter, le Maraudeur.

« Ca a été avec Potter ? Tu as l'air bizarre.»

— Si, si, ça a été, je pensais juste à... Slughorn et à ce que je pourrais bien écrire sur ce fichu felix felucius.

— Felix felici, tu veux dire.

— C'est ça.

— Tu te rappelles qu'on l'a déjà étudié l'année dernière ? Le professeur Slughorn nous fait un cadeau.

— Je me souviens particulièrement de mon Piètre, oui.»

J'attends, Lily soupire et me tends une feuille de note. Mary hausse les sourcils et repart dans la lecture de son grimoire. L'écriture est claire, mes amies sont intelligentes et soigneuses... Je m'efforce de me concentrer. Je ne veux plus penser au reste. A mes restes. Je secoue la tête, fouille dans mon sac et sors mon livre de potion. Je tourne les pages, jusqu'à trouver le bon chapitre.

* * *

Lily pousse un cri d'impatience. Un hibou fonce sur nous, un gros colis accroché à ses pattes. Il se pose devant Lily, elle le délivre et sans attendre il s'envole.

Les disques vinyles sont là. Je peux enfin voir à quoi cela ressemble. Lily me tend les paquets. Dans des pochettes de cartons aux images moldues bariolées, de simples disques noirs. Je caresse leur surface. Cela valait le coup de les attendre. J'ai hâte de les écouter. Nous avons cours de métamorphose pendant deux heures, mais après je suis libre et Potter aussi si je ne me trompe pas. Je l'aperçois avec ses acolytes à l'autre bout de la table. Avec une réticence coupable, je comprends que c'est le moment parfait pour montrer à Lily notre rapprochement. Suis-je vraiment obligée ?

« Hey James ! James ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Autant que Lily qui me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Je lui fait un signe pour qu'il s'approche. Il se lève, se cogne contre le banc, se redresse et avance tranquillement. Pourvu qu'il ne mette pas la main dans ses cheveux.

« Salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire Magdalena ?

— Regarde, les vinyles ! »

Ses yeux, braqués sur moi pour éviter ceux de Lily, louchent enfin sur ce que je tiens dans mes mains.

« Génial ! On les écoute après la pause déjeuner ?

— D'accord.

— A tout à l'heure alors. »

Il repart, se retourne :

« Merci beaucoup Lily.

— Et bien... De rien, Potter. »

Nous le regardons s'éloigner.

« C'est moi, ou il est plus calme ? demande Mary

— C'est bizarre.

— Ca fait du bien tu veux dire ! »

Lily n'en revient pas. Potter a esquivé toutes les gaffes qui lui sont coutumières. Elle secoue la tête.

« Bref, je te confie les disques, Magda.

— J'en prendrai soin. »

Le cours de métamorphose me semble durer un siècle. Le professeur Mcgonagall rabâche pour la énième fois les principes fondamentaux des animagus. A quoi bon ? De toute manière, il est impossible d'en devenir un. Je ne connais que notre directrice de maison qui en ait été capable.  
Je me demande en quoi je pourrai me métamorphoser. Sûrement un animal tenace mais discret. Une loutre ? Une chauve-souris ? Un opossum ? Je baille discrètement. Les bestioles ce n'est pas mon truc.

Après le déjeuner, je laisse les filles et monte vers la Salle Commune. Je n'ai qu'une envie, écouter les disques. Ils ne rentrent qu'à moitié dans mon sac, les coins cartonnés piquent mes bras.

Quand j'arrive en haut, Potter n'est pas là, évidement. Le temps que j'aille chercher mes partitions et que je redescende, il est là, seul. Il ne fait aucune blague vaseuse et nous allons dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Des posters de quidditch et de groupes de rock ornent les murs. Les lits sont faits mais je suppose que ce sont les Elfes de Maison qui s'en sont chargés. Le reste de la pièce est un capharnaüm complet. Mon propre dortoir n'est pas un modèle de maniaquerie mais nous gardons un certain civisme. Pas ici. Je suis gênée, c'est la première fois que j'entre dans l'intimité de garçons. Mais à part ce bazar il ne semble pas y avoir de choses extraordinaires. Entre deux tas de vêtement et d'ustensiles pour balais, j'aperçois le gramophone : un énorme pavillon cuivré sur un coffret en bois qui a l'air d'avoir plus de cent ans. A réfléchir, c'est sûrement le cas. Où ont-ils pu récupérer cette relique ?

Je tends les vinyles à Potter. Je ne sais pas comment les utiliser, je lui laisse l'honneur. Il place le premier disque, un grésillement et la musique commence. Quatre autres fois, Potter change de vinyle. J'écoute en prenant quelques notes. Nous ne parlons pas tant que la dernière note n'a pas retenti.

« C'est vraiment... Niais.

— Ce sont des musiques pour la Saint-Valentin, évidement qu'elles le sont. Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? Tu t'imaginais en train de danser avec Lily ?

— N'importe quoi ! Et normalement c'est mon rôle de faire ce genre de blague !

— Absolument pas désolée, Potter.

— James.

— James. Enfin, ce sont de belles musiques.

— Tu crois vraiment que ça ira avec mon harmonica ?

— J'en suis certaine. »

Nous les réécoutons plusieurs fois. Je me demande comment la chorale compte les chanter. Après tout, ils interprètent sans jamais avoir entendu les originaux. Ils se basent sur la technique et le solfège. C'est un exercice difficile qui permet de comprendre leur niveau aléatoire.

« Je te laisse les vinyles. Tu n'auras qu'à les rendre à Lily quand tu n'en auras plus besoin.

— Tu fais une sacrée entremetteuse finalement !

— Par contre, range les dans un endroit sûr. Si tu les rend en miette, je crois que tu récolteras juste des cris. »

Pour toute réponse, Potter fait léviter les disques jusqu'à une étagère où ils s'alignent en ordre.

« Dis Magdalena, quelle chanson est ta préférée ?

— Je ne sais pas, je dirai « Here comes the sun ». Et toi ?

— « Only you ».

— Par Merlin, mais c'est toi le seul niais ici !

— Je n'y peux rien, elle me fait penser à ma Lily. »

Je lui lance un regard écœuré et m'en vais sans demander plus de détail. Je l'entends rire derrière moi. Il peut bien faire le malin, ce qu'il m'a dit sortait du fond de son cœur idiot.

* * *

Dans tout le château les décorations de Noël ont fini d'être installées. Il reste encore deux longues semaines avant les vacances mais les professeurs s'acharnent déjà, la masse de devoirs et de contrôles augmente drastiquement. Je me félicite d'avoir si peu de matières à réviser pour mes ASPIC.

Comme d'habitude, je discute mes amies devant leur salle de runes pendant que les autres élèves arrivent. Mary ne veut pas entendre les chansons sur le gramophone des Maraudeurs. Comme je m'en doutais, elle préfère agir au ressenti. Quand Potter et moi rentrerons dans la danse des répétitions, cela risque d'être sportif. Ce n'est pas une très bonne stratégie, mais nous avons débuté comme cela, alors autant poursuivre. Une fois le professeur présent, elles rentrent dans leur classe et je repars vers le septième étage.

J'entends des éclats de voix. Des voix masculines, graves et haineuses. Elles viennent de droite, par là où je dois passer. J'avance lentement, je crois reconnaître, je me penche à l'angle du mur. Potter, Black, Pettigrew. Rogue, Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber. Et le frère de Black.

Les trois Maraudeurs leur font face. Peter est en retrait, sa baguette devant lui. Black insulte son frère copieusement. Quand à Potter, il fixe Rogue avec un dégoût qui le déforme. Tel que je l'ai toujours vu.

Par je ne sais quel hasard, ils se sont croisés ici, quand il n'y avait personne pour les contrôler. Un éclair de lumière, la bouche de James saigne. Qui a osé ? Je reste figée, ne pense pas à me reculer. Des sorts fusent, s'éclatent contre les murs, Pettigrew en esquive un, Black lance une slave de sortilèges qui font reculer Rogue et son frère.  
Potter s'acharne sur Rogue et l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout du couloir. Le serpentard se relève, empêtré dans sa robe, il essuie une égratignure sur sa joue. De là, il peut me voir mais c'est à peine si son regard s'accroche à moi une seconde. Sans hésiter il fonce vers les trois gryffondors.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Parce que je suis l'amie de Lily ? Ils crient de plus belle. Aucun professeur n'arrive malgré le boucan. J'entends de nouvelles insultes et de nouveaux sorts avant de sentir ma baguette dans ma main. Ils sont en sous-nombre, les serpentards n'auront aucune pitié, s'ils le peuvent. Peu importe qui a tort, c'est ma Maison, non ? Je m'élance dans le corridor :

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Je touche Mulciber en plein dans son dos. Il s'étale lamentablement, face la première, un craquement affreux, je lui ai pété le nez. Maraudeurs et serpentards semblent stupéfaits par mon apparition. Rogue a les lèvres crispées, il doit regretter de ne pas m'avoir dénoncée. Regulus Black se penche vers Mulciber, le retourne, son visage est en sang, ses yeux noirs et vicieux me fixent sans ciller. Il n'oubliera pas qui lui a fait ça.

« Et maintenant, l'amie de la sang-de-bourbe ! Que de traîtres à leur sang ici !

— Ferme ta grande gueule Wilkes !

— Ah oui, Potter ? C'est toi qui va la fermer ! Et plus vite que tu ne le crois ! »

Soudain, tout va plus vite, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Un éclair fuse dans ma direction et éclate une statuette. On m'a visée. Ils sont malades ! Il ne reste qu'un tas de caillasse. Ma main est moite :

« Petrificus totalus ! Protego! Petrificus totalus !»

Je n'ai aucun autre sort en tête. Je ne veux pas faire plus de mal. Qu'ils arrêtent et que je puisse rejoindre ma tour. Rosier s'éclipsent avec Mulciber en laissant les autres derrière eux. Black est figé et insulte son frère, baguettes droites mais baissées. Potter fait face à Rogue, ils ne disent rien, ils se haïssent. Je ne vois plus Pettigrew. Wilkes lui, me fonce dessus. Son poing s'enfonce dans mon ventre. Je me plie en deux, plus de respiration, tombe par terre.

« Ca c'est pour Mulciber, grognasse ! »

Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Il s'éloigne. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. La douleur gonfle, je me redresse, paupières closes, respirer calmement. J'ouvre les yeux. Rogue crache aux pieds de Potter et rejoint les autres serpentards qui disparaissent au bout du couloir. Black relève sa baguette, mais Potter l'empêche d'aller plus loin et fait un signe dans ma direction. Pettigrew est assis contre un mur, une énorme bosse sur le front et des poireaux sortant de ses oreilles. Black va le voir, tandis que Potter m'aide à me relever . Je retiens une grimace.

« Ca va ?

— Autant que possible.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu débarques comme ça ! Tu as été géniale je dois dire !

— Tu parles... Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez ici ?!

— Routine habituelle, répond Black en se joignant à nous avec Pettigrew, on se croise, on se déteste.

— Potter... Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu es préfet-en-chef, tu...

— Oh, va pas faire ta Lily ! Cornedrue, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si protocolaire ! »

La discussion s'interrompt quand un poireau roule entre nos pieds. Pettigrew est devenu tout pâle et une nouvelle touffe verte fait déjà son apparition. Il nous descend en courant vers l'Infirmerie.

« Vous ne l'accompagnez pas ?

— Peter se débrouille seul. »

Se débrouiller seul. Jamais je n'aurai pensé à inclure l'autonomie dans une description de Pettigrew. Sans plus chercher à discuter, je reprends mon chemin vers notre Salle Commune. Les deux amis me suivent. J'ai mal, j'espère que ça va se calmer. J'ai quelques onguents dans mon dortoir qui devrait m'apaiser.  
Ils ne cessent de parler de leur combat, des provocations des serpentards. A les écouter ce sont ces derniers qui ont tout déclencher, mais je doute qu'ils n'aient pas envenimé les choses.

Lily n'aurait jamais cautionné ce qui s'est passé. Elle se serait interposée et pas comme je l'ai fait. Avec elle, il n'y aurait pas eu un sort lancé. Et leurs insultes n'auraient eu aucun effet sur elle. Lily sait ce qu'elle vaut, elle sait qu'elle fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Qu'elle est une sorcière d'exception,  
J'essaye de me réconforter mais la réalité reste accrochée à moi : ces serpentards nous ferons du mal.

Au moins les Maraudeurs sont préparés, d'une certaine manière. Si j'en parle à Lily, son opinion sur Potter ne changera jamais. J'ai dû mal à marcher, je m'arrête.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

— Très bien, ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Potter ne me croit pas. Mais il n'est pas mon protecteur. Je gère ma douleur seule. Je fronce les sourcils, son comportement risque d'attirer l'attention. Il me laisse et rejoint Black qui est en train d'effacer les preuves de l'escarmouche.

Les deux garçons commencent à marcher sans m'attendre. C'est mieux comme ça.

* * *

Nous avons établi un emploi-du-temps simple : deux séances d'entraînement par semaine. Après les vacances de fin d'année, nous verrons s'il y a besoin d'accélérer le rythme.

Mary monte les escaliers avec moi. Elle non plus n'a pas cours contrairement à Lily. Elle va le rejoindre, je le sais au pli de ses lèvres, aux sourcils froncés, au signe de la main, à son murmure. Elle est partie, si je la suis, lui saisit le bras, la retient, la supplie. Rien ne changerait. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde, elle a l'air sûre, j'aimerai avoir confiance. Je pars de mon côté.

Je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de l'altercation d'hier. Je n'avais pas envie de voir leurs réactions. Mary pâlir face à ce que j'ai fait à celui qu'elle aime. Malgré la situation, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait compris. Je ne le visais pas, mais c'est ce qu'elle pourrait croire. Je dois préserver notre amitié. Mais si ce n'est pour elle, je ne regrette rien. Il aurait fait bien pire si mon sort ne l'avait pas arrêté. Son ami Wilkes me l'a fait comprendre.

Pourtant qui choisirait Mary entre lui et moi ? Entre l'amoureux dangereux et l'amie menteuse ?

Potter est devant la porte. Je passe devant lui sans un mot. Si je lui disais avec qui est Mary, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Est-ce qu'il l'aiderait ? Il se mêlerait de la situation, pour lui un serpentard et une gryffondor, quelle hérésie ! Il n'y a qu' à voir comment il martyrise Rogue à cause de Lily. Est-ce qu'il s'en prendrait à Mary, lui et sa bande, d'avoir osé aller plus loin, trop loin ?

« On commence ? T'es complètement perdue ou quoi ? C'est ce qui s'est passé hier qui te travaille comme ça ?

— Peut-être, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.»

J'aurai dû annuler notre répétition, je me pose trop de questions. Je crois.

Mais la musique, comme beaucoup trop de choses, n'attend pas. Je lui montre les partitions. Je l'aide à lire et il apprend la partition. Potter reste concentré, aucune blague ne vient entraver notre étude. Peut-être que mon silence l'a perturbé, mais je devais me recadrer, ne rien dire, ne pas me laisser aller. Avec Potter tout semble trop facile, c'est un leurre.  
On ne peut pas croire en son amitié, il a tout, pourquoi voudrait-il de vous ? Pour lui les mots sont faciles, les accolades faussement fraternelles. Il ne se rend pas compte de son hypocrisie. Voilà ce que je comprends. James Potter n'est pas méchant, non, il est ignorant de sa propre vilenie. Il se croit bon, se sait excellent. Il ne voit pas plus loin que son cercle très fermé. Ceux qu'il a vraiment accepté.  
Je ne veux pas de lui ce qu'il ne sait pouvoir donner. Vraiment. Mais qu'il croit en notre relation, alors que nous ne sommes que des connaissances ? Qu'il pense que connaître ma maladie fait de lui mon ami, plus que mon maître-chanteur ? Je ne peux rien lui dire, honnêtement.

Pour moi il est juste un dos tourné, qui ne voit que ce qui l'intéresse. Est-ce que je suis pareille ?

Il joue quelques accords avant d'enchaîner une longue partie. Quelques ratés, il se rattrape, respiration, aiguë. Il joue bien, s'est-il entraîné dans son dortoir ? Que disent ses amis de sa musique ? Je le corrige. Nous avancerons vite.

Au bout de deux heures et demi que je n'ai pas vu passer, nous avons étudié deux musiques. Les bases ont été posées. La chorale doit chanter cinq chansons. Une fois que nous les connaîtrons correctement, nous pourront mêler le chant facilement. Nous éviterons pas mal de cacophonie en nous préparant avant de les rejoindre. Je me suis posée en chef pour nos répétitions mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Si je peux faire son éloge à Lily, il doit penser que ça vaut le coût de me subir. Je range mon violoncelle dans son étui quand une voix me fait sursauter :

« Alors, c'est ici que vous vous entraînez ?!

— Et oui ! Je ne peux rien te cacher mon vieux Patmol ! »

Sirius Black. Quel surnom affreux ! Pourquoi est-il ici ? Potter me regarde en souriant. Black n'a sûrement pas découvert cette salle tout seul. Même si la séance est finie, il ne fait que nous déconcentrer. Et si il y a bien une chose où je n'aime pas être dérangée, c'est en musique. Seulement, autant je ne ressens aucune gêne à diriger et rabrouer Potter, autant je n'ose pas dire à Black de décamper. Pour être honnête, il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi et avec son visage de gardien d'Azkaban ce n'est pas vraim...

« Je viendrai bien vous écouter la prochaine fois.

— Hors de question ! »

J'ai presque crié tellement l'idée est inimaginable pour moi. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle.

« Je veux dire, il ne faut pas que l'on soit dérangé.

— Oh tu sais, il ne nous gênera pas vraiment...

— Je vous connais, ça va être l'enfer !

— Je vous laisse en amoureux, y'a pas de problème. »

En amoureux ?! Même si c'est une blague, il suffit qu'il s'amuse à le répéter à d'autres pour que ça devienne une rumeur ! J'ai un peu plus d'estime pour Potter, mais son meilleur ami est loin du compte. Je fixe Potter, apparemment il n'a rien dévoilé sur ma maladie. Je le remercierai une nouvelle fois. Plus tard. Ou pas. Dans l'instant je veux éclaircir un point :

— Tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi tu as accepter de jouer dans la chorale ?

— Euh et bien, on a dit que c'était un secret, alors...

— Je te parle de Lily, Potter ! »

Il se met à rougir et Sirius à s'esclaffer. C'est fou, comme il perd de son prestige dès qu'on parle de Lily en face de lui.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux l'impressionner, Cornedrue ?

— Tu sais bien que oui. Et Magdalena a accepté de m'aider.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce qu'il m'a suppliée. Presque à genoux. »

L'intéressé me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne me gêne pas pour mentir, seconde nature oblige. Après les événements d'hier, Black ne va plus me voir de la même manière. De totalement inexistante pour lui, je passe à la cupidon de service.

« Tu te doutes, c'était un moment assez gênant. Et comme ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se connaît, j'ai accepté de l'aider, un peu. Donc, laisse nous travailler tranquillement. S'il te plaît.

— Je vois, c'est du sérieux. Même si à mon avis tu perds ton temps James. Lily, elle est pas faite pour toi.

— C'est vrai que c'est tout son contraire.

— Mais arrêtez vous deux ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou quoi ? »

La situation est risible. Deux quasi inconnus qui se liguent contre un amour voué à l'échec. Je me sens moins gênée par sa présence. Il fait peur, surtout avec ce rire qui ressemble à un aboiement, mais finalement il est peut-être assez simple. Dans tous les cas, il est particulièrement bête pour croire que James Potter s'est incliné devant moi.

J'ai presque de la peine pour Potter. Personne ne croit en sa relation hypothétique avec Lily. Je range mon violoncelle. En sortant de la salle, nous nous séparons. Comme d'habitude, je dois aller à l'Infirmerie. Alors que nous sommes chacun d'un côté différent du couloir, j'entends Black faire une remarque sur mon sale caractère. Black est infect et orgueilleux !

En quelques jours j'ai vu plus de Maraudeurs que ce que je souhaitais. D'abord James Potter a découvert mon secret dans une situation extrêmement gênante. J'ai vomi sur l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard ! Ca me fait peur. Mes habitudes, mes protections, tout se chamboule. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre... Si je n'avais pas été malade, rien n'aurait changé.

J'ai l'impression de croiser partout son groupe de m'as-tu-vu. Je ne sais pas si ma confiance est bien placée en Potter. Parfois je crois pouvoir avoir foi en lui, et en un mot, une mimique, tout s'écroule. S'il n'arrive pas à conquérir Lily, est-ce qu'il trahira mon secret ? Je ne veux pas que ma Lily devienne une monnaie d'échange. Je refuse d'être si corrompue. Mais mes amies ne doivent jamais être au courant. Que puis-je faire pour être sûr qu'il ne parlera pas, même après que Lily l'ait repoussé une ultime fois ?

Je n'ai pas le choix. Les secrets doivent être protégés. Je ferai tout pour. Mon violoncelle est lourd, mon dos ploie, j'aime sentir cette masse. Elle me rassure.

A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh m'ausculte. Quand elle tâte mon ventre, je retiens une grimace. J'ai encore mal. Heureusement je n'ai pas de bleu, ce qui me permet d'affirmer sans sourciller que je vais très bien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle me donne un nouveau stock de potions. Je m'apprête à partir quand elle dit à un autre patient, caché derrière un paravent qu'il peut sortir aussi. Lupin.

« Aidez-la à remonter, voulez-vous ? Elle me semble un peu faible.

— Pas de problème, madame. »

Nous quittons ensemble l'Infirmerie, et sur le moment je maudis Pomfresh. De quel droit se permet-elle de demander de l'aide à ma place ? Je n'en ai pas besoin !

« Tu veux que je porte ton violoncelle ? Il a l'air lourd.

— Non, ça va, je peux me débrouiller seule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Pomfresh t'as dit ça.

— Moi aussi je préfère me débrouiller seul. Mais parfois c'est bien d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. D'ailleurs, merci pour la dernière fois.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je n'étais vraiment pas bien. »

Je hoche la tête. N'en parlons plus. Oui, depuis que James Potter a découvert mon secret tout a changé, ma routine est brisée. J'ai ce frisson, je sens le danger. Les yeux noirs de Mulciber, les yeux noirs de Mary, les yeux haineux et blessés. Si je n'étais pas faible, rien ne serait arrivé. Je dois agir. Les sangles de mon étui brûlent mes épaules. Je déglutis. J'ai pris une décision.

Parfois il faut savoir attaquer. Me défendre et protéger mes amies. Je souris à Lupin.

« Tu as raison, parfois il faut savoir s'entraider. »

Il met mon violoncelle sur son dos. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans les Maraudeurs. Mais je dois m'assurer du silence de Potter. Il ne sortira jamais avec Lily, mais son échec ne doit pas retomber sur moi.  
Je ne les aime pas mais Potter a de bons côtés. Si je deviens son amie, il ne me trahira pas. Etre dans leurs petits papiers ne pourra m'être que bénéfique.


	6. Chapter 6

Black a décidé de se pointer à chaque fin de séance.

Et de plus en plus tôt, il se balance sur sa chaise et nous écoute. Malgré ma résolution de devenir amie avec les Maraudeurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'ignorer. Sa nonchalance se répand comme un gaz dans notre salle. Après avoir fait les gros yeux à Potter un nombre incalculable de fois, il a compris qu'il devait rester concentré. Aucune de mes amies ne vient nous déranger. Mary doit profiter de mes occupations pour aller voir l'autre et Lily ne veut sûrement pas être proche de Potter. Je veux c'est que Black s'en aille. Heureusement aucun autre Maraudeurs ne vient nous enquiquiner. Nous avons besoin de calme pour progresser.

Les semaines ont filé. Mes douleurs au ventre se sont estompées et nous voilà à quelques jours des vacances. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Ce qui m'attend en dehors de Poudlard, je m'en passerai bien.  
Depuis la bagarre dans le couloir, je n'ai plus eu à faire à des serpentards si ce n'est en classe. Je n'ai pas refait de crise non plus, les choses se sont calmées. La fin d'année pourrait bien se dérouler. J'arrive même à appeler Potter, James maintenant. J'ai eu du mal à m'y habituer et il a dû insister avant que je n'obtempère.

De même, le squatteur indésirable a fini par se calmer. Il écoute en silence, le plus souvent. Je l'ai même surpris le regard vague. A quoi pense-t-il ? On dit qu'il n'a pas une famille heureuse. Il ne parle jamais avec son frère. Les insultes ne comptent pas. Nous arrivons à la fin de la partition.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un vrai musicien. »

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'il a progressé, mais il jouait déjà bien. A la rentrée nous pourrons débuter les répétitions avec la chorale.

« Magdalena, tu n'as jamais voulu rentrer dans le club de musique ? T'aurais pu y faire pleins de choses, non ?

— C'est pas trop mon genre.

— T'es plutôt une solitaire toi, c'est ça ? »

— Exactement. C'est pour ça que tu es de trop dans cette pièce.

— M'en fous, je partirai pas.

— Il est coriace.

— Tu l'as dit.

— Mais elle a de la répartie Kaltstein !

— Von Kaltstein. On les rejoue toutes une fois, James ! »

Je joue sans réfléchir, j'écoute James. Quelques fautes encore, il se rattrape, trop vite, voilà, c'est mieux. Black nous regarde. Il a l'air d'apprécier notre musique, c'est sûrement le principal. Ma mère ne dit-elle pas que c'est à la musique qu'on reconnaît un bon sorcier ? Pour une fois, j'aurai presque envie de la croire.

Nous terminons la séance et nous nous séparons. Nous ne repartons jamais ensemble.

* * *

Des semaines que je sais pour Mary et Mulciber. Des semaines que j'essaie de me convaincre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Des semaines que je sais que l'amour rend aveugle, idiot et faible. Je dois l'aider, je le sais au plus profond de moi. Ma vie à Poudlard a changé, les relations immuables, se meuvent. Je ne fais rien, je laisse Mary vivre son idylle. Est-ce mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis incapable de prendre une décision. Si j'agis, je perds Mary.

Notre relation à changé, son regard n'est plus le même. Elle ne m'évite pas, elle est différente. Elle ne sait pas à quel point je sais garder un secret. En tant que meilleure amie, il est des non-dits que l'on voudrait trahir. Surtout quand Lily se questionne. Vous questionne.

« Elle est encore en train de s'entraîner pour la chorale.

— Oui.

— Magda ? Je, comment dire, je crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! »

Je me redresse contre le dossier du fauteuil. Nous sommes dans notre Salle Commune. Il fait nuit, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du dîner. Mary n'est pas là.

« J'ai voulu venir la chercher à la salle où elle s'entraîne. C'est bien la même que la tienne n'est-ce-pas ?

— Oui.

— Elle n'était pas là.

— Elle était sûrement partie plus tôt, non ?

— Je ne crois pas. Tu n'as pas remarqué... Les marques dans son cou ? Ce sont des...des suçons. »

Lily chuchote au point que je l'entends à peine et devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je rougis aussi. Elle a remarqué, malgré les efforts de Mary, Lily ne s'est pas laissée berner. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire la vérité. Ce secret appartient à Mary, à elle de le dévoiler. Lily reprend, toujours à voix basse :

« Je suis persuadée qu'elle a un petit ami. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— C'est possible.

— Quand est-ce qu'elle va nous le dire ?

— Laisse lui le temps de faire sa mystérieuse.

— Ah ah, tu as raison ! »

Je tourne les pages de mon livre sur les grandes compositrices sorcières. Elle ne tardera pas à connaître la vérité, je le sens. Mary doit faire plus attention, Lily n'acceptera jamais leur relation. J'imagine notre amitié éclatée, chacune de mes amies campant sur ses positions, et moi tiraillée entre les deux. Je connais les motivations de chacune, je ne peux les juger. Mais il faudra bien trancher.

Je continue à feuilleter sans lire pendant une heure. Enfin, Mary revient. Elle s'affale à côté de nous. Lily la fixe un instant avant de porter son regard ailleurs. Elle ne l'interrogera pas aujourd'hui. Je crois que Mulciber n'a rien dit à Mary sur notre altercation. J'ai attendu, mais jamais elle n'a semblé au courant. Elle doit le prendre pour l'homme parfait. A-t-il honte de s'être fait battre ? Ou bien ne veut-il pas blesser Mary ? Veut-il se venger de moi ? Serait-il capable de faire du mal à Mary ?

* * *

Cette fois quand j'arrive dans notre salle, Sirius Black est déjà là.

« Où est James ?

— Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il se balance toujours sur la même chaise, il va finir par la casser. Je sors mes partitions.

« Pourquoi ?

— Comment ?

— Pourquoi, comme ça subitement, tu décides d'aider James ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Vous nous détestez, tu suis Lily depuis des années. Et tout d'un coup tu te mets à l'appeler James ? J'y crois pas une seconde.

— Je m'en fiche que tu me crois ou non. Tu es son chien de garde ou quoi ? »

Il a un sourire mauvais. Qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je me mets face à lui, tendue :

« Ecoute-moi Black, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à répondre à tes questions ! Potter et moi, on est là pour faire de la musique. C'est du sérieux, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ne te gênes pas pour partir, la porte est juste là.

— C'est Potter maintenant ?

— Tu m'agaces. »

Je m'emporte, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec lui. Mais apparemment, il n'a pas l'intention de se taire :

« T'es une vicieuse.

— Quoi ?!

— Tu vois Kaltstein, t'es toujours renfermée. Je me suis même demandé ce que tu faisais à Gryffondor. Mais finalement, t'as du répondant.

— C'est ça que tu voulais vérifier ? Et pour la énième fois c'est Von Kaltstein. »

Ce gars a un problème ? Je comprends pourquoi il en a avec sa famille s'il est aussi insupportable. Il finit par se lever.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Si, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi suspicieux. Tu vas me dire que c'est encore une habitude, Black ? Comme celle de tabasser des serpentards ?

— Exactement. »

Il est imbuvable.

« Tu es imbuvable.

— Tiens... Ca me donne une idée ! Prête pour un petit défi ?

— Hein ?

— J'ai besoin de voir si je peux te faire confiance.

— Je n'en ai strictement rien a faire que tu ais confiance ou non en moi !

— Si je dis à James de laisser tomber la chorale, il le fera.

— Bien sûr que non, il espère draguer Lily grâce à elle !

— Et si je balançais tout à Lily ? »

Je me fige. C'est bien connu, tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard, sauf lui. Erreur de répartition, il n'y a aucun doute possible.

« Alors ? Bien, voilà mon défi : Pour fêter Noël, rien ne vaut des bouteilles de whisky pur-feu. Je te montre un chemin sûr, tu récupères ce qu'il faut. Et surtout, tu en boiras !

— C'est complètement idiot...

— C'est un défi ! Montre que tu peux être folle et idiote.

— Je refuse. Ce genre de défi t'apportera quoi ?

— La conviction que tu sais vivre à la Maraudeur ! »

Absurde. C'est du pur chantage. Il veut voir si j'ai du cran. Si l'entreprise de Potter a une chance grâce à moi ? Que je ne vais pas le lâcher en chemin ? Mais je fais déjà ça pour le remercier à la base, je ne veux pas me retrouver piéger comme ça ! Black serait bien capable de tout révéler à Lily. Comment pourrai-je me justifier ?

« Ah ! Mon cher Cornedrue, je tiens à t'annoncer que Kaltstein a accepté un défi !

— Houlà, qu'est-ce-que t'as encore bien pu inventer ? Il fallait pas accepter Magdalena ! Dites-moi tout !

Potter vient d'arriver et se met également à se balancer sur une chaise. Je reste debout, figée.

— Je n'ai rien accepté du tout ! Il veut tout dire à Lily si je ne lui obéis pas !

— Ah non, tu vas pas me faire ça, Patmol !

— C'était pour rire, tu sais bien que je te trahirai pas, Cornedrue !

— Si c'est clair les amoureux, on peut commencer à s'entraîner, non ?

— C'était quoi le défi, alors ? »

Black lui explique et comme je le craignais, Potter est enthousiaste.

« T'as toujours de bonnes idées.

— Je ne le ferai pas.

— On peut prévoir ça, une nuit.

— Le vendredi avant les vacances ?

— Parfait !

— Ne comptez pas sur moi ! »

* * *

Quelque chose me tapote la tête, je grogne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je donne un coup au-dessus de mon visage. Le tapotement insistant continue. J'ouvre un œil. Qu'est-ce-que ? Dans la pénombre, j'aperçois une cocote en papier qui vole en face de moi. Elle se balance et me pique avec son bec. Je l'écrabouille d'un geste. Qui m'a envoyé ça ? Lily et Mary dorment.

« Lumos » _  
_  
Aidée de la lueur de ma baguette, je défroisse le papier :

 _Nous t'attendons en bas._

Ne te rendors pas et habille toi chaudement !

Il est temps de prouver ce que tu vaux !

Black

Ils ont osé ! J'ai dit que je ne participerai pas à leur gaminerie. Je froisse le parchemin et le jette sous mon lit.

« Nox, »

Je suis renfoncée dans mes oreillers, presque rendormie, quand une nouvelle attaque de cocotte vient me réveiller.

 _On insistera autant de fois qu'il le faudra !_

Pas le choix. Je vais leur faire comprendre qu'il est hors de question que je rentre dans leur combine. Demain, je prends le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Londres, pas question de faire n'importe quoi cette nuit. Je mets ma robe de chambre, saisis ma baguette et descends en silence vers la Salle Commune. Les deux énergumènes sont près de la sortie.

« Te voilà enfin !

— T'es en robe de chambre ! On t'a dit de t'habiller chaudement.

— Je ne viens pas, arrêtez de me harceler !

— Bien sûr que tu viens. T'es une gryffondor ou quoi ? »

Potter et Black me saisissent chacun par un bras et me traînent vers le tableau de la grosse dame. J'hésite à crier et me retiens. Comment j'expliquerai cette situation ? J'aurai dû rester en sécurité dans mon dortoir ! Je n'aurai eu qu'à subir leurs stupides cocottes volantes !

« Arrêtez, je dois prendre le train demain matin...

— Et bien tu te reposeras dedans. »

Avant de sortir, Potter nous enroule dans une cape étrange, tandis que Sirius range dans sa poche un parchemin. On dirait le même que celui de Potter la nuit où je me suis retrouvée dans les couloirs avec lui. Ils ne me lâchent pas et nous sortons dans le couloir. Nous avançons, il fait noir, pas un bruit. Des courants d'air glacés s'infiltrent dans mon pyjama. Seul mes deux gardes me procurent un peu de chaleur. Proximité gênante, je chuchote :

« Laissez moi par Merlin.

— On te lâche si tu nous suis sans discuter.

— Mais vous êtes de purs...

— De purs maraudeurs, merci du compliment. »

Ils me lâchent. Nous sommes sous une cape d'invisibilité, je crois... Si je me précipite dans le couloir, je vais tomber sur Rusard ou un professeur. Mais plus j'attends, plus ils m'emmènent loin de ma tour. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. L'excitation. Je suis contente d'être là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Bien moins que si je décide de rentrer seule. Avec ces deux là, je ne me ferai pas prendre.

« Pourquoi Pettigrew et Lupin ne sont pas avec vous ?

— On ne tiendrait pas tous sous la cape.

— Et demain, Peter repart chez lui.

— Moi aussi !

— Et puis, c'est entre nous trois cette fois. »

Potter. James. Il protège mon secret ? Cela vaut mieux si le moins de gens possible sont au courant de notre entreprise. Lupin serait du genre à poser des questions et à sermonner. Pettigrew... Aucune idée. Nous descendons jusqu'au troisième étage. Devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue, Black sort sa baguette et tapote sa bosse.

« Dissendium. »

Une ouverture. Les Maraudeurs portent bien leur nom, je ne connaissais pas ce passage. Où mène-t-il ? Je descends des marches et arrive dans un tunnel étroit qui s'étend dans la pénombre. Ils me rejoignent. James plie sa cape et la range soigneusement.

« Il fait beaucoup trop froid !

— On t'avait dit de te couvrir !

— Aestum corpus ! Ca va mieux Magda ? Désolé, j'étais tellement emballé que je n'ai pas fait attention.

— Oh, elle est pas en sucre !

— Merci, ça va mieux. Et Black, même si je ne suis pas en sucre, un peu de gentillesse ne te ferait pas de mal !

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es même pas capable de t'appliquer un sort de deuxième année ? Allez, on avance !

James passe devant moi en levant les mains, sa baguette l'éblouit et donne à son visage des traits étranges. Avec sa sollicitude poussée, j'ai eu peur que Black ne se pose des questions. Sauf qu'il est bien trop égocentrique pour ça. Mon ignorance a fait diversion. Et Black a tapé dans le mille, je ne me rappelle absolument pas de ce sort. Moi, Magdalena Von Kaltstein, je ne me rappelle pas d'un sort basique qui aurait pu m'éviter les hivers rugueux de Poudlard ! Je suis sûre que Black ment, aucun élève de l'école ne connaît ce sortilège ! Lily me l'aurait donné sinon !

J'avance à grandes enjambées pour rattraper les deux Maraudeurs. Seule la lumière bleutée de ma baguette m'empêche de me fendre le crâne contre la roche. Nous marchons un long moment. Contrairement aux couloirs de tout à l'heure, ils discutent sans baisser la voix. J'en déduis que nous ne risquons plus de nous faire attraper. Vu la distance parcouru, nous devons même être loin du château, au moins au bout du parc. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux :

« Vous m'emmenez à Pré-au-Lard, c'est ça ?

— Quelle déduction !

— Je crois qu'elle est encore endormie.

— On aurait dû la réveiller avec un grand seau d'eau glacée. »

Je ne leur réponds pas. Sirius Black et James Potter sont intenables quand ils sont ensemble. Et je me retrouve bloquée avec eux. Nous continuons à avancer. Au bout d'un moment, le tunnel semble remonter. J'aperçois une trappe.

« Où ça mène ?

— Tu verras bien ! »

Des deux mains, je pousse la trappe vers le haut. Elle n'est pas verrouillée. Je l'entrouvre légèrement et regarde par l'interstice. Il fait noir, je tends ma baguette. Des emballages, des cartons, des bocaux remplis de dragées colorés. Je me retourne :

« C'est chez Honeydukes ?! »

Ils hochent la tête d'un même mouvement. Je croyais que leur plan consistait à ce que je récupère de l'alcool. S'ils ont changé d'avis, ça me va. Nous nous faufilons à l'intérieur des stocks.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à les trouver.

— Trouver quoi ?

—Les caisses de whisky ! »

Si j'en doutais encore, ils ne rigolent pas. Il y a des caisses débordantes de bonbons jusqu'au plafond, qu'est-ce-que de l'alcool pourrait fabriquer dans une confiserie ? Les garçons farfouillent partout, je vois Black empocher un paquet de Bertie Crochue.

« Faites moins de bruit !

— T'inquiètes, les propriétaires dorment au premier étage. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre.

— Surtout avec ce qu'ils ont dû écouler ! »

Ils éclatent de rire. Ils sont fous. Je pensais qu'il y avait peut-être un sort de détection, mais pas les propriétaires juste au-dessus de nous ! Et ils seraient alcooliques ? Comment peuvent-ils être au courant ?

« C'est là !

— Parfait ! Prends en au moins trois. »

Je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont amenée ici. Je reste plantée sans rien faire, à les observer. Ils reviennent avec quatre bouteilles. Nous allons boire tout ça ? J'entends un bruit. Comme des pas au-dessus de nous.

« Chut ! Écoutez !

— Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

— Quelqu'un arrive ! »

Nous nous précipitons dans le passage secret. Nous attendons dans le noir en silence. Tout juste. La porte s'ouvre en haut, l'escalier grince. J'entends un bruit de voix, des bruits étouffés. On va se faire avoir. Est-ce qu'on a laissé des traces ? L'entrée du passage n'est pas si bien cachée. Des rayons de lumière passent à travers les fentes du parquet. Nous ne bougeons pas. Après un long silence, la personne remonte les marches. Nous partons doucement dans le tunnel, plus nous nous éloignons, plus je me détends.

« Ils nous avaient entendu.

— Peut-être bien !

— Ou alors ils venaient prendre une bouteille eux-aussi !

— Si c'est le cas, ils vont remarquer la disparition de quatre d'entre elles.

— Impossible. On a lancé un sort de dédoublement. »

Arrivés sous la statue bossue, James nous entoure de nouveau avec sa cape. Black regarde encore son parchemin, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a dessus. Il le range et fait signe à James.  
Nous remontons jusqu'au septième étage, puis bifurquons à l'opposé de notre tour.

Nous marchons pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver devant un tableau de trolls. James se met à faire des aller-retours. Je n'essaye même plus de suivre son comportement étrange. Tout d'un coup, une porte apparaît dans le mur. Je rentre dans une pièce remplie de fauteuils et de coussins. Au centre une table basse. Black y dépose les bouteilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cet endroit ?

— Pff, jeune innocente, et ça fait sept ans que tu es à Poudlard ? »

Je me tourne vers James pour obtenir une réponse, il débouche une bouteille, Black s'affale dans un fauteuil et attire un verre à lui d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est la pièce va-et-vient ! Peu importe ce que tu as besoin elle te le donne !

— Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

—Elle est mentionnée dans certains livres sur Poudlard.

— On en a mis du temps pour la trouver ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu sais garder un secret !

—N'ai aucun doute la dessus, Black. »

Je m'assieds à mon tour et hume le contenu d'un verre. L'odeur pique. Je n'ai jamais bu de whisky-pur-feu. Ils me regardent goguenards, j'avale une gorgée. Un long frisson me parcoure.

« C'est infect !

— Ca revigore, oui ! »

Les deux garçons trinquent et boivent cul-sec. Leurs joues prennent une teinte rosée. Sans attendre ils se resservent. Depuis quand font-ils ce genre de soirée ?  
Je regarde le liquide ambré. D'un côté, je suis tentée de boire comme eux. Ce serait assez inouï pour quelqu'un comme moi. Contrainte depuis toujours à suivre des règles de vie strictes. De l'autre, ca ne me ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Boire un tel alcool pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles sur mon corps. Mais déjà une agréable chaleur s'est répandue, remplaçant le sort amoindri de James. J'avale mon verre d'un coup.

« Voilà Kaltstein ! C'est ça qu'on veut voir !

— Von Kaltstein ! Serre moi un autre! »

Black s'empresse de m'obéir, tandis que James est bouche bée. Tant mieux, je ne supporte plus son autre regard, plein de pitié et d'inquiétude.

« Allez James ! Reprends en aussi !

— Allez Cornedrue !

— Si vous insistez ! Hop, hop ! »

En quelques minutes, la première bouteille est déjà quasiment vide. La pièce est cotonneuse, incroyablement confortable, je m'affaisse dans le canapé.

* * *

« La vérité, c'est une véritable harpie, tu peux même pas imaginer. »

James dort, il ronfle, trois bouteilles sont vides. Je sirote mon verre, les jambes repliées, Black s'est assis à côté de moi. Il parle de sa famille. J'sais plus comment nous sommes arrivés là.

« Enfin, bref, c'est là que la famille Potter m'a accueilli. Les parents de James sont géniaux, du genre... »

Il pousse un rot écœurant. Je me recule à cause de l'odeur.

« C'est pour ça que j'comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ?

— C'est toi qui m'a lancé un défi.

— J'te parle pas de ça !

— J'comprends rien.

— T'es complètement saoule, non ?

— Ca veut dire que j'ai remporté ton défi !

— Ca veut surtout dire que tu veux pas que j'aille parler à Lily de ta petite magouille. James veut rien me dire, mais il peut rien me cacher. Y'a un truc qui colle pas. »

Même complètement ivre, il veut me tirer les vers du nez. S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne !

« Moi, c'est pas facile non plus avec mes parents. Pas du même genre que les tiens mais ça craint quand même.

— Du genre ?

— Des fous de travail, j'les vois jamais. Et rigides... Surtout père, alors lui, si je pouvais pas être dans ses pattes, il serait tellement heureux.

— Et c'est pas des Serpentard, t'es sûre ?

— Viennent de Durmstrang. Ouais... »

Ouais. Si j'étais morte, il s'en porterait bien mieux. Plus ce dégoût, cette colère. Je cligne des yeux. C'est l'alcool. Je me redresse.

« Quelle heure il est là ? »

Une horloge apparaît dans un coin de la salle. Quatre heures du matin.

« Houlà ! Faut que je retourne à mon dortoir ! James réveille toi, James !

— Laisse tomber, il se réveillera pas, c'est une vraie souche. »

Black a pris ma place et s'est étalé sur le canapé. Il a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, plutôt de dormir.

« Tu voudrais pas me ramener ?

— Hein ?

— S'te-plait ?

— Pionce ici, y'a tout c'qu'il faut ! »

Un lit rouge et or avec un édredon épais apparaît.

« Je veux pas que les filles voient que je suis pas là.

— Pff.

— Et puis, il ronfle trop fort. »

Potter fait le bruit du Poudlard Express. Black doit être habitué, mais peux pas moi.

« Ok... »

Il farfouille dans les poches de Potter et en sort la cape. Potter se réveille pas, il bouge pas. Black, dos à moi, chuchote quelque chose. Je m'approche.

« Du balai ! Secret de Maraudeurs! »

Enfin, il nous recouvre et on sort.

« A cette heure, y'a plus grand monde. A part Rusard.

— Ok. »

On marche, les angles des murs sont trop proches. En quelques minutes on est de retour devant la Grosse Dame. On l'appelle plusieurs fois, le plus bas possible pour la réveiller. Elle sursaute, regarde à gauche, à droite. Mot de passe, elle ouvre, affolée de ne pas voir qui lui parle.

Une fois débarrassée de la cape, j'fais un signe de main à Black et commence à monter les marches de mon dortoir.

« Kaltstein, j'oublie pas que t'es louche. Tu dis pas la vérité et James non plus. Je veux savoir pourquoi et j'abandonnerai pas avant d'savoir.

— Tu devrais confiance confiance en ton Cornedrue.

— C'est en toi que j'ai pas confiance.

— Alors, voilà : Secret entre un Maraudeur et moi. Secret Von Kaltstein !

— Tsss...

— Vais pas lui faire de mal à ton Cornedrue ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'aide ! De toute manière, il a bien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. »

Il est ultra possessif, par Morgane ! Faudrait qu'il lâche la grappe de Potter ! Je grimpe les escaliers sans qu'il me retienne encore. Doucement. J'avance et entre dans notre chambre. Je me glisse dans mon lit. Mes cheveux pue, j'les tire en arrière. Tête qui tourne, l'impression de tanguer, que tout va trop vite.  
Black va me poser des soucis. Je n'arrive pas à me rapprocher de lui, il est aussi fermé que moi. Au moins me suis acquittée du défi. Et s'il a confiance en Potter... Ca ira peut-être.

* * *

Un rayon de lumière passe à travers le rideau de mon lit et se frotte à mon visage. Mon nez est glacé, je m'enfouis sous la couverture. Des percussions résonnent, tambourinent et claquent contre mes tempes. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, la langue épaissie, j'ai soif. Je sens.

Je regarde l'heure. Neuf heures trente-sept. Beaucoup trop tôt. Je me redresse. Le Poudlard Express part à onze. Je me traîne jusque dans la salle-de-bain. Les filles dorment encore. Je profite de ce répit pour me redonner figure humaine. J'ai le teint terne, des cernes noires, les dents jaunies et la langue blanchâtre. Je fonce sous la douche et fais couler de l'eau brûlante. Je me frotte de la tête aux pieds.

Quand je sors de la salle-de-bain, il est dix heures dix. Mary et Lily s'étirent.

« Failamalle! »

Mes affaires sortent de divers endroits et s'empilent en tas dans ma malle. Je la referme et la boucle. Prête.

« Alors vous profitez de votre premier jour de vacances ?

— Oui, contrairement à toi. Tu as une tête de déterrée !

— J'ai mal dormi. Le stress du départ !

— On se revoit dans deux semaines, ça va passer vite.

— Avec mes parents ? J'aurais préféré rester à Poudlard. »

Les filles s'habillent, je prends mon violoncelle, laisse ma malle et nous descendons dans le hall. Je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner, mais mon estomac est si serré que je n'aurai rien pu avaler. C'est peut-être le fait de partir, c'est sûrement la cuvée de cette nuit. J'ai encore l'esprit embrumé. Nous nous serrons dans les bras les unes des autres.

« Prenez soins de vous. »

Je fixe plus longtemps Mary.

« Et joyeuses fêtes. »

Nous nous quittons sur la promesse de nous écrire. Dans le parc, une foule d'élèves rentrent pour la fin d'année. Surtout les plus jeunes à qui ils restent de nombreuses années pour profiter de Poudlard.

Arrivés au portail, nous grimpons dans les calèches magiques, je me retrouve coincée avec des troisième années, et passe dix longues minutes à essayer d'oublier leur cris. Dès que nous sommes à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, je fonce sur le quai. Le train est là, un gros nuage de vapeur l'accompagne. Je pars m'installer dans un wagon, j'espère que personne ne viendra me déranger, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Pendant huit heures, je comate. Je ne me lève que pour acheter des patacitrouilles au chariot à bonbons. Des poufsouffles se sont installés dans mon wagon, mais ils restent calmes. Ce sont des deuxième années, je suis presque sûre de les impressionner. Le goût acidulé des patacitrouilles me donne envie de vomir.

Quand nous arrivons à la gare de King Cross, il fait nuit. J'émerge et prépare mes affaires pour descendre, le temps d'enfiler ma cape, les autres sont partis. De la fenêtre du compartiment, je vois une cohue dense, des parents qui embrassent leurs enfants. Je tire ma malle et sors dans le couloir. Une fois sur le quai, je me pose dans un coin et attends. Des familles transplanent, d'autres passent par la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ pour partir dans le monde moldu. Moi aussi, je pourrai y aller. Juste quelques minutes, me balader dans l'autre gare. Mais non, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Quelque chose tire sur ma cape. Je baisse la tête, Mory me sourit.

« Bonjour Miss ! Mory est venu vous chercher !

— Comme d'habitude... Comment vas-tu Mory ?

— Oh bien Miss, très bien ! Permettez. »

Mon Elfe de Maison prend ma malle. Il ne fait pas plus de soixante-dix centimètres de hauteur, il a la peau fripée et brune, un long nez qui fini en pied de marmite et deux yeux globuleux jaunes. Il porte pour toge, un drap de lit blanc. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il me prend la main et nous disparaissons.

* * *

Le salon est vide. Enfin, vide de mes parents. Ils sont au cabinet. Je balance ma cape sur le sofa, un feu est allumé dans la cheminée, je m'assieds dans un des fauteuils de cuir. Mory plie ma cape, prend mon violoncelle et ma malle et transplane pour les ranger dans ma chambre.

Notre salon, ainsi que les autres pièces du manoir, est décoré avec de la marqueterie aux bois sombres, des tentures lourdes, des tapis profonds, des objets précieux. Rassurants et étouffants. Moi qui ais grandi dans cette atmosphère ouatée, remplies de silences, je n'ai qu'une envie : repartir. Dire qu'en ce moment je pourrai être avec mes amies.

Je monte les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, je prends le corridor de gauche et sans hésiter, j'ouvre la dernière porte, celle de ma chambre. Une vaste pièce dans le même style que le reste du manoir, si ce n'est qu'ici tout est en bleu ombré. Une couleur pas très Gryffondor.

Mory a déjà rangé ma malle et tous les effets qu'elle contenait sont disposés sur les étagères ou pliés dans mon armoire. Mon instrument trône sur un présentoir, les partitions son disposées sur un guéridon. Sur mon bureau, mes plumes et mes rouleaux de parchemins m'attendent. Je m'empresse de rédiger une lettre.

 _Lily, Mary,_

 _Je suis bien rentrée chez moi. Le trajet a été long sans vous. Heureusement que j'avais une horde de troisième année pour me tenir compagnie..._  
 _Comme je le pensais, je n'ai toujours pas vu mes parents, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder et ne plus me lâcher d'une semelle._

 _Nous devons partir demain à Rottweil. Mon grand-père vit dans une maison incartable là-bas. Je vous tiendrai au courant de mes aventures dans cette ville moldue que je n'ai de toute manière pas le droit de visiter._

 _J'ai hâte de vous revoir,_

 _Magda._

Le ton est pleurnichard mais je n'ai pas envie de la réécrire. Mon mal-de-tête s'est estompé, je suis lasse. Je plie le parchemin, y appose un sceau et marque la destination, il ne me reste plus qu'à attraper Atropos pour qu'il parte dès ce soir.  
Je monte jusqu'au domaine de la bête, une petite volière dans une tour circulaire avec deux grandes ouvertures. Mory doit souvent nettoyer cet endroit, il y a peu de déjection. Mon seul point de comparaison étant la volière crasseuse de Poudlard où une centaine de hiboux et chouettes vivotent. Atropos est perché sur les poutres les plus hautes, je l'appelle sans qu'il daigne descendre. Quel dédain ! Quel toupet !

« Tu vas descendre, nom d'une baguette ! »

Au bout de dix minutes où je commence à geler, j'hésite à appeler Mory pour m'aider quand Atropos se décide enfin à descendre. Je tends le bras et ses serres s'y agrippent. J'attache la lettre et il s'envole par une fenêtre sans me jeter un regard de plus. J'ai des marques rouges sur le bras. Je n'attends pas de le voir disparaître dans le ciel pour redescendre en bas, il fait trop froid et je les assez vu comme ça.  
De retour dans ma chambre, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et enfile une robe de coton noir. Je me cale sous ma couette pour me réchauffer. Je baille, j'ai le temps de dormir un peu avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

Je rouvre les yeux deux heures plus tard. Un feu s'est allumé dans la cheminé, une douce lumière orangée éclaire ma chambre. Je m'étire, neuf heures du soir. Je vais dans le salon, personne n'est là. Dans la cuisine, Mory brique la vaisselle. Une mixture cuit dans un chaudron.

« Oh Miss, vous êtes réveillée !

— Mes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés Mory ?

— Oh non Miss, il est encore tôt avant leur retour ! Monsieur et Madame travaillent tellement dur...

— Et bien je vais manger ici alors, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

— Soupe de potiron, poulet rôti, gratin de pommes de terre, tarte à la mélasse, Miss !

— Parfait. »

Mory me sert un bol de soupe épaisse. Je bois par lampée, pendant que Mory vaque à ses occupations. Depuis que je suis petite, il s'occupe de moi. Quand ma préceptrice partait le soir, Mory prenait le relais. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, tous s'occupaient de moi et mes parents ont essayé à leur manière d'être présents. Mais j'étais seule, ce soir aussi.

La soupe m'a calée, mais je fais honneur aux plats de Mory est mange ce qu'il m'apporte. Quand j'ai fini ma part de tarte, je le remercie, il s'incline devant moi.

« Bonne soirée, Mory.

— Bonne soirée Miss, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Miss »

Je m'installe dans le salon avec mon violoncelle. Je n'ai aucun mal de ventre qui me tenaille alors que ma beuverie aurait dû m'y conduire. Ce qui signifie que mon nouveau traitement fonctionne à merveille. Et que j'aurai peut-être pu rester à Poudlard avec mes amies.

Il est tard, je les attends depuis trop longtemps. Je remonte dans ma chambre, la porte de ma salle-de-bain est ouverte, des vapeurs colorées s'en échappent. Mory m'a préparé un bain. Que ferai-je sans lui ? Je m'immerge.

Les deux semaines à venir risquent d'être longues. Demain ce sera Noël et nous partirons pour Rottweil. Là, il ne s'agira que de passer des heures attablés à palabrer. Si nous sortons, ce sera pour rester dans le parc privé. J'aime mon grand-père, mais pas ces réunions familiales.  
On m'écoutera jouer du violoncelle, on m'applaudira, père dira de ne pas relâcher mes efforts. Grand-père voudra disputer une partie d'échec. Mon père n'acceptera pas de perdre. Et s'ensuivra leur rivalité filiale. Ni hargneuse ni bon enfant, une tension palpable pesante. Comment a-t-il pu reproduire ce schéma avec moi ? Peut-être qu'il le sait, sûrement qu'il considère que ce n'est pas la même chose. Que ce n'est pas grave, que je ne mérite pas plus.  
Passer des journées entières avec lui va être difficile. J'espère que mon arrière-grand-père sera là. Lui au moins m'a toujours comprise. Malgré les années passées, je sais qu'il me comprendra. J'aimerai tellement le voir. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.


	7. Chapter 7

Père nous attend devant la cheminée. Il porte une cape de voyage bleue nuit à col haut qui lui donne une stature plus austère que d'habitude. Mère finit de fixer son chapeau. Un feu flambe dans l'âtre. Mon père s'approche pour partir.

« Puis-je y aller en première ?

— Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça. On ne sait pas...

— Laissez-la faire Hans, ce n'est plus une enfant après tout.

Il me tend le pot de poudre de cheminette. J'en jette une poignée dans la cheminée, les flammes crépitent, j'avance en leur centre. Elles ne brûlent pas, je fixe un instant mes parents. Les éclats verts les distancient de moi.

«Demeure Von Kaltstein, Rottweil ! »

Aspirée et je tournoie comme une toupie, je monte à toute vitesse, mes bras sont plaqués contre moi. J'atterris abruptement dans une autre cheminée, je titube pour sortir, de la suie vole autour de moi.

« Ah vous voilà ! Votre père a encore voulu vous faire passer par cheminée ! Et le transplanage alors ? Toute cette suie...Blitz ! Blitz ! »

Et avant que j'ai pu faire un geste pour saluer mon grand-père celui-ci donne déjà des ordres à son Elfe pour m'enlever ma cape et la poussière qui me recouvre. Quand je me tourne vers lui, je n'ai plus aucune trace de cheminette. Ses cheveux blancs, son regard noir, sa peau pâle. Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Je suis bien content de vous voir ma chère petite Magdalena !

— Moi aussi grand-père, moi aussi. »

Avec un grand bruit, ma mère apparaît, elle sort avec beaucoup plus d'élégance que moi et d'un coup de baguette fait disparaître les affres de son voyage. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est mon père qui arrive. Il prend le temps de se débarrasser de la suie qui le recouvre, de faire apparaître nos bagages pour que Blitz les range avant de se tourner vers son père et de le saluer. Ce dernier ne semble pas s'en offusquer et nous invite sans plus attendre à nous installer dans le petit salon.  
Chaque pièce que nous traversons possède de hautes fenêtres aux vitraux colorés, des plantes étranges et luxuriantes emplissent chaque recoin. Des bibliothèques, des objets magiques, des fauteuils et des tapis sont disposés de manières aléatoires, si bien que l'on se sent à la fois invité accueilli et intrus voyeuriste. Tout semble intime et n'appartenir qu'à lui. Mon grand-père est un homme solitaire mais qui sait apprécier la compagnie. C'est ce que je ressens en regardant le capharnaüm ambiant.

Nous entrons dans le petit salon. Un sofa, des fauteuils, une autre cheminée et une table basse où nous attend une collation. Pendant que nous nous installons, la théière se met à léviter et verse un thé ocre dans chaque tasse. Je croque dans un pain à l'orange et me cale contre mon dossier.

« Et bien comment allez-vous ? Vos lettres sont toujours expéditives Hans et on ne peut pas dire que vous vous embarrassiez de détails.

— Nous allons bien, notre vie n'est guère trépidante vous le savez. La succursale de Londres se portent à merveille et...

— Et quand reviendrez-vous en Allemagne ? Le cabinet-mère a aussi besoin de l'héritier Von Kaltstein pour prospérer.

— Nous en avons déjà discuté. Nous faisons déjà de nombreux aller-retours entre Londres et Berlin. Cela est suffisant.

— Et si nous discutions d'autres choses ! Nous ne sommes pas venus pour parler affaires, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Mère fixe mon père d'un regard dur et inébranlable. Il la laisse reprendre la conversation. Elle boit une gorgée de thé et nous en faisons tout autant. Parfois mon père et le sien oublient presque qu'ils ne sont pas ennemis mais de la même famille.

« Et bien Ambros, votre petite-fille va participer aux spectacles de la chorale de Poudlard. Elle accompagnera les chanteurs avec son violoncelle.

— Magnifique ! Une belle consécration pour votre dernière année. Quelles musiques allez-vous jouer ?

— Je doute que vous les connaissiez, il s'agit de musiques moldues.

— De musiques moldues ?

— Oui, les Beattles, les Platters, connaissez-vous ?

— Non... Mais, vous la laissez faire ? Enfin, des musiques moldues...N'est-ce pas inconvenant ?

— Oh père ! Le monde a changé ! Et en Angleterre, tous s'intéressent à cette culture moldue ! »

Je n'ose pas le contredire, bien que je connaisse nombre de serpentards qui le pourraient, je suis surprise par sa réponse sans ambage. Père n'a jamais été réfractaire aux moldus mais il n'en a jamais parlé plus que nécessaire. Est-ce par esprit d'opposition qu'il répond aussi vivement ? Mon grand-père fait un signe d'apaisement :

« Hans, vous savez que je n'ai jamais été de ce bord.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— En tout cas ma chère petite Magdalena, j'aimerai grandement vous entendre.

— Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

La chambre est la même depuis mon enfance. Petite, comparée à la grandeur du manoir, avec deux fenêtres et une cheminée. Un parquet sombre, des tentures brunes. Un lit à baldaquin, une armoire. La chambre n'est utilisée que lorsque je viens et une légère odeur de renfermé persiste. Un feu est allumé, les draps sont propres et frais. Des chocolats ont été déposés dans une coupelle en argent. Comme d'habitude, ils sont à la liqueur. Très peu pour moi.

Je soupire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester exilée dans ma chambre, mes parents exigent que je face acte de présence. Mais leurs discussions tournent en rond. Les pires sont celles qui concernent le cabinet Von Kaltstein. Ils ne pensent qu'à ça.

Un tapotement contre un carreaux me fait tourner la tête. Un hibou bat des ailes en attendant que je l'accueille. J'ouvre en grand la fenêtre, il fait le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je le débarrasse du parchemin et de deux petits paquets accrochés à sa patte et il repart sans demander plus de reconnaissance.  
La lettre est signée de mes deux amies. A peine un jour que je leur ai envoyé ma lettre et elles me répondent déjà. Je m'attarde sur les colis : une plume argentée, qui trace les partitions quand le compositeur joue, et des gants en cuir de dragon tressé. C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui Noël. Et elles ont dû découvrir mes cadeaux ce matin au pied de leurs lits.

Je leur rédige une réponse. Qu'elles aillent moins travailler à la bibliothèque et profitent plutôt de la neige qui doit recouvrir le parc. Qu'elles m'envoient beaucoup de lettres. Que Lily ne parte pas quand Potter vient parler à Mary.

Cela me fait rire qu'il profite que je ne sois pas là pour tenter sa chance autrement. Lily ne va pas supporter sa présence très longtemps. Je commence à apposer le sceau sur ma lettre quand un nouveau tapotement me fait sursauter. Je me brûle avec la cire, dehors la nuit. Une ombre noire s'agite derrière la fenêtre, j'avance, ce n'est qu'un autre hibou de Poudlard. Il laisse un petit bout de parchemin et repart. Je verrouille la fenêtre derrière lui. Il fait froid.

Une lettre de Potter ? Il me harcèle déjà... Qu'est-ce-qu'il raconte ? Il n'a absolument pas les pieds sur terre ! Lily n'arrête pas de me parler ?! Lily m'apprécie beaucoup plus que ce que tu croyais ?! Je vais l'inviter pour le Réveillon et nous compterons ensemble les dernières secondes de l'année 1977 ?! Signé ton ami James ?  
Je reste plusieurs secondes sans réagir. Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer ou me moquer de son insouciance et de son don pour remodeler la réalité. Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose. Je refuse de lui répondre.

Je prends ma lettre et sors de la chambre. Mon grand-père dispose de plusieurs rapaces destinés autant à la chasse qu'à la poste. Je marche le long d'un corridor mal éclairé. J'entends le rire de mère, une discussion animée, ils se sont détendus. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner de Noël, je les rejoindrai après.

La demeure Von Kaltstein de Rottweil est accueillante le jour mais elle prend des atours inquiétants la nuit. Des ombres mouvantes, un silence pesant, une moiteur distillée par la végétation. Une odeur immobile. Un mélange étrange, secret, dangereux. Je sais pourquoi, je sais pour qui. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Je suis impatiente, je monte les étroites marches qui mènent à la tourelle.

Sept oiseaux s'y reposent. J'attire une chouette et me dépêche de nouer ma missive. Elle pousse s'envole brusquement, ma lettre était à peut près accrochée. Les autres s'agitent aussi et en un instant ils sont tous partis.

« C'est cela, partez donc.

— Arrière-grand-père !

— Comment allez-vous Magdalena ? »

Je me retourne, Lothar Von Kaltstein. Une fois de plus il apparaît comme un souffle. Elegant, un costume désuet, une pâleur maladive, des yeux éteints. Une distance, alors que je me vois dans un miroir.

« Très bien et vous ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

— Je me porte comme un charme si je puis dire. Allons mon enfant, descendons. Votre dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi. »

Il me tend son bras. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Ici à Noël, je l'espérais et le craignais. C'est mon passé, mon héritage. Mon futur, ma fin. Je le sais, il le sait. Je crois qu'il évite de venir quand nous sommes en visite à Rottweil depuis l'accident. C'est un homme bon, malgré tout. Pourquoi est-il ici ?

« A qui donc, si je puis me permettre, envoyiez-vous une lettre ? Auriez-vous un ami ?

— Oh non, non, pas du tout ! J'écrivais à mes bonnes amies de Poudlard.

— Cela serait de votre âge pourtant. Ah Magdalena, êtes-vous satisfaite de votre vie dans cet établissement anglais ?

— Très. C'est une école magnifique, les professeurs et le château sont incroyables. C'est étrange, c'est déjà ma dernière année...

— Profitez bien mon enfant, cela vous fera de précieux souvenirs. Moi qui n'ai pu aller à Durmstrang, j'en garde une amertume, que n'y ai-je pas vécu ? »

Evidement son père l'avait instruit seul. Comment aurai-je été si mes parents n'avaient pas voulu que j'y étudie ? La situation d'arrière-grand-père est différente, mais peut-être pas si éloignée.  
Nous arrivons devant la porte du petit salon, je déglutis. Sa venue ne va pas se passer sans émule.

« Bonsoir chère famille. Je vous ramène Magdalena, nous nous sommes croisés dans la volière et elle descendait pour dîner. »

Mon grand-père se retourne et se lève de son fauteuil.

« Père, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

— Vous l'avez invité ?! Vous avez osé l'inviter pendant que nous sommes sous votre toit ?! »

Mon père se lève et vient m'arracher du bras de mon arrière-grand-père. Fureur, colère, presque de la haine ? Je tente de l'apaiser mais il m'ignore.

« Après ce qu'il a fait ? Il est incontrôlable, je refuse qu'il la mette en danger !

— Hans, nous...

— Non, ne dîtes rien Lothar. Nous repartons. Ce soir. Maintenant. Andrea, Magdalena, venez. »

Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de sa poigne. Qu'il me lâche !

« Je ne veux pas partir, père !

— Et moi, non plus Hans ! Ce n'est pas Ambros le responsable, c'est moi qui l'ai prié d'inviter Lothar à se joindre à nous.

— Si je l'avais su, jamais nous ne serions venus, tu le sais ! Comment as-tu pu...

— Evidement que je le savais ! Et comment ais-je pu ? Je l'ai fait pour notre fille, car si tu prenais le temps de lire ses lettres, tu saurais qu'elle tenait à le voir ! Qu'elle n'osait même pas évoquer son nom devant toi ! Alors pour ta fille, je t'en prie, fais un effort ! »

Mon père me lâche, me regarde, abasourdi par par ma trahison. Je le sens à la ligne pressée de ses lèvres, à l'air dur plus qu'incrédule. Sa propre fille ne respecte pas ses choix. Et moi, que devrais-je ressentir face à ce père qui ne lit même pas mes lettres, notre seul lien pendant des mois ?

« S'il-vous plaît, père... Nous ferons attention. »

Mes aïeux n'ont pas bougé. Ils attendent notre décision. Ils attendent que mon père décide. Mais peu importe ce qu'il dira, je ne partirai pas.

« Bien, nous restons. Désolé pour cette esclandre. Grand-père, j'accepte votre présence mais vous savez pourquoi vous n'avez pas ma confiance.

— Je le sais Hans, cela est accepté. Mais c'était un accident, un terrible jeu de circonstances et rien de tel ne se reproduira jamais.

— Nous ne pouvons le prévoir.

— Cessons de discuter de cela. Andrea et Magdalena souhaitent nous avoir tous trois en leur compagnie et nous devons faire honneur aux dames de notre famille. »

Nous nous asseyons dans la salle-à-manger. Un lustre propage des lueurs dorées. La table est longue, arrière-grand-père s'est installé à l'écart. Aucun couvert n'est disposé devant lui. Il discute avec son fils. Il est comme dans mes souvenirs d'il y a onze ans. Pas une ride, pas un cheveux gris, pas une courbure dans sa posture. Plus jeune qu'Ambros, son propre enfant. Est-ce pour lui une malédiction ? Ou comme moi, son fardeau s'alourdit-il au fil des ans ?

* * *

Le sang coule, épais, c'est la première fois que je me blesse tant. J'ai six ans, peut-être cinq, je n'ai pas mal, mon balai est brisé. Mon bras n'est plus un bras. Il brille, rouge, m'attire et me dégoûte. Mes genoux écorchés, du sang au coin de la bouche. Ma tête tourne, je tombe. Ciel bleu, père si grand, sa cape est noire, il crie. Arrière-grand-père court, ses dents rasoirs, monstrueuses, veulent mon sang, je comprends. Des éclats de lumière, hurlements, il tombe. Les yeux implacables de père sont fixés sur moi. Il ne me voit pas.

Je me réveille. Rottweil. Ce souvenir, pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce que père a pris soin de sceller la porte de ma chambre ? M'enfermer, pour me protéger. Je ne suis plus la gamine tombée de son balai. Et il n'est pas ce père protecteur qu'il tente de jouer.  
Il est quatre heures du matin, tout le monde doit dormir sauf mon arrière-grand-père. Je veux lui parler. Lui comme moi sommes différents, deux extrêmes. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je pourrai me confier. Personne d'autre ne comprendra. Le poison ne coule que dans nos veines.

J'enfile une robe de chambre et prends mon violoncelle. Longues notes lourdes, sourdes. Alors, je brise les sorts et pars dans le couloir avec mon instrument. Grand-père possède une pièce particulière, aménagée pour la pratique instrumentale. C'est ce qu'il me faut. C'est là que je me sentirai protéger d'eux et de moi. Arrivée, j'allume les chandelles dans l'alcôve aux tentures prunes. J'accorde mon violoncelle.

Il y a un arbre. Le tronc est épais, l'écorce rude. Le vent souffle. Un bruissement lent, régulier. Un vent chaud avec une odeur épicée qui fait claquer du linge étendu au loin. Dans l'écorce, des chemins, des mousses, des dorures. Il y un rire et des gens dansent quelque part.

« C'est un joli air que vous jouez là. »

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, je continue de jouer. Il m'écoute. Je finis le morceau, n'en recommence aucun, je fais tourner mon archet dans ma main. Je ne parle pas, il attend. Je suis venue ici parce que je savais qu'il m'entendrait. Malgré les années que nous n'avons jamais passées ensemble, nous sommes liés. Deux malades qui ne s'abandonnent pas.

« Cette fois là, vous auriez voulu boire mon sang arrière-grand-père ?

— Je vous l'avoue... Oui, il y en avait tant. Et il embaumait la malédiction de notre famille. C'était la plus douce odeur que je n'ai jamais sentie.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous sentez ? »

Il me regarde. Longtemps. Il me juge. Peut-être incapable de comprendre et d'accepter. Mais moi je la sens depuis longtemps. Ma propre et odieuse odeur.

« Je vous en prie, osez parler. Je la sens.

— Votre sang n'est plus le même, ma pauvre enfant. Il est celui de notre famille de la plus ignoble manière qui soit.

— Je ne suis pas prête à abandonner.

— J'aimerai tant vous aider, mais mon sort ne vaut pas le vôtre. »

Deux cadavres se croisent. Aucun des deux ne sait quand il va mourir. L'un trop tard, l'un trop tôt. Sa mère s'appelait Lilith, il ne l'a jamais vue. Aujourd'hui, elle doit vivre, sans se soucier de nous. Si personne ne l'a percée d'un pieu. Un sorcier épris d'une vampire, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donner d'autre ? Qu'un enfant solitaire et prisonnier, incapable de vivre et de mourir, juste de boire du sang animal. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donner d'autre qu'une lignée humiliée et malsaine. Le sang nous fuira toujours. Lothar, rien qu'un demi-vampire, Ambros rien qu'un homme souillé qui refuse la vérité, Hans, rien qu'un père qui refuse de voir le lambeau qu'est sa fille.

« Je suis la fin de la tapisserie familiale. »

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne veux ni mourir, ni faire partie de cette famille. Je n'ai rien demandé, rien fait de mal ! Jamais voulu que mon ancêtre aille fricoter avec un monstre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il tous condamné ?!

« Mon père était un homme bon. Parfois, le destin est cruel.

— C'est faux.

— Vous êtes si jeune. Ne vous torturez plus Magdalena, le passé ne peut être changé. Seul votre présent et ce que vous en ferez compte. »

J'ai parlé à voix haute. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Sa main se pose sur la mienne, ni froide ni chaude.

* * *

Je range dans ma valise des livres, une broche, un recueil de musiques gnomes, un coffret de choco-rats allemands... Les cadeaux étaient disposés sous un sapin immense où brûlaient des bougies. A ce moment de la soirée, les tensions s'étaient apaisées, mon père avait à peine discuté avec mon arrière-grand-père mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas formalisé. Ils parlaient peu de toute façon.  
La broche venait de mon arrière-grand-père. C'est un véritable bijou, de l'argent ciselé fait d'ondes entrelacées et serties de perles. Devant le miroir, je relève mes cheveux et fixe la broche. Magnifique, mais je ne vais pas avec. Malgré sa simplicité, elle est trop précieuse, trop chatoyante contre mes mèches mortes. J'ai le regard creux, les diamants scintillent. J'ai la peau séche, les perles caressent.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas si laide, mais face à cette finesse ma banalité ébréchée par la maladie devient visible. Je repose la broche dans son coffret. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Il en a pris soin, mais elle est d'un style ancien. Est-ce un cadeau de Gerhard Von Kaltstein pour retenir sa succube de femme ? Ou bien, l'unique souvenir qu'elle ait daigné laisser à son fils ?  
Comment mon arrière-grand-père a-t-il grandi ? Quand a-t-il compri ce qu'il était, ce qu'était sa mère, ce que serait sa vie ? A-t-il jamais cherché à la retrouver ?

Je referme le coffret. Ca ne me regarde pas. Cette broche, c'était peut-être la sienne, maintenant c'est la mienne. Peut-être un héritage, une malédiction. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je n'en ai rien à faire.

J'écarte quelques vêtements pour caler mes cadeaux. Le rouge attire mon attention. La sucette goût sang, je l'avais oubliée. Je ne l'offrirai à aucun de mes grands-pères c'est évident. Quelle idiote, j'ai été d'acheter ça. Elle est bonne à jeter.

Oh et puis pourquoi pas ? J'enlève l'emballage. La sucette est collante. Une lumière kaléidoscope passe à travers. Ca n'a pas l'air si mauvais, une odeur acidulée. Ce n'est pas si mauvais. Pas vraiment le goût du sang. Ou bien, le sang a-t-il toujours été si délicieux ?

* * *

« Magdalena, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours.

— Quelques jours que j'aurai pu passer ailleurs... »

Mère ne répond pas. Elle finit de disposer mes affaires dans l'armoire. Ma chambre d'hôpital respire l'ennui. L'ennui et la souffrance. Mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste sera rythmé par les examens, les discours des magicomages et les prises de potions. Comme si j'étais un cobaye. C'est sûr, des cas comme le mien, ils ne doivent pas en croiser souvent. Est-ce qu'il y en a seulement d'autres ? Ils ont forcément chercher. Qu'ont-ils découvert ? Si on ne m'en parle pas, est-ce parce qu'ils sont...

« Je compte sur toi pour suivre les instructions.

— Comme d'habitude mère.

— Voilà, tout est rangé.

— Quand reviendrez-vous me voir ?

— Demain, normalement.

— Et père ?

— Tu sais qu'il supporte mal les hôpitaux. Mais il viendra, je m'en chargerais. De toute manière, le magicomage aura besoin de nous parler. »

Ma mère m'embrasse et s'en va. Comme d'habitude, on me tiendra à l'écart de cette conversation. Mes parents aiment décider dans mon dos, taire les secrets, omettre la vérité. De toute manière, j'ai déjà épluché mon dossier médical, un soir où ils étaient encore absents. Il n'est plus temps de faire l'enfant. Dans quelques jours, ils ne pourront plus m'empêcher d'entendre les diagnostics. Mon anniversaire n'a d'intérêt que pour cela.

A peine onze heure, les trois jours que à passer ici vont être très longs. Je m'installe sur mes couvertures, un livre à la main. Bientôt, quelqu'un viendra me dire ce que l'on va faire de moi. La chambre est vide, je n'ai pas mon violoncelle, ici pas de musique, le moindre son est bruit. Les hôpitaux aiment la mort.

« Mademoiselle Von Kaltstein ?

— Oui.

— Nous viendrons vous chercher pour vos examens d'ici une demi heure.

— Très bien, merci. »

Autant dire une heure et demi. J'ouvre mon livre. Rien ne presse.

* * *

Je ferme mon sac d'un geste. Trois jours à obéir sans rien dire, je suis plus épuisée qu'en arrivant. Enfin, bientôt le retour à Poudlard et à ma tranquillité. Enfin... Dans mon sac, j'ai cinq lettres de Potter ! Quasiment deux par jour ! Plus que mes amies ! Et il ne fait que me demander des conseils pour Lily. Je ne suis pas sa conseillère et j'ai autre chose à faire que de lui écrire !

J'enfile ma cape. Dans le couloir, des infirmiers tirent des chariots remplis d'étranges objets. J'aimerai rentrer maintenant. Mory m'aura préparé mes plats préférés. Et il y aura un grand feu dans la cheminée, pas comme ici où il fait si froid. Je vois mes parents au bout du couloir. Ils sont seuls et discutent entre eux. Ils viennent de voir le magicomage, je les rejoins :

« Père, mère, pouvons-nous y aller ?

— Oui, allons y.

— Qu'a dit le magicomage ?

— Ils nous a donné ton nouveau traitement, nous t'expliquerons une fois rentrés.

— Mon nouveau traitement ?! Mais, celui que j'ai actuellement fonctionne très bien !

— Nous en discuterons plus tard ! Allons-y ! »

Mon père me tourne le dos et ma mère me fait un signe de tête conciliant. Ils ne devraient pas être inquiets, je suis en forme. Et de plus en plus persuadée que les magicomages me prennent pour un testeur de médicaments. Comment mes parents peuvent-ils se laisser duper ainsi ?!

Aux cheminées, il n'y a personne, mon père ne diminue pas son allure et fonce dans les flammes vertes. Il disparaît.

« Après toi, Magdalena. »

Je rentre dans les flammes en donnant notre adresse. J'atterris et me hâte de sortir de l'âtre. Mory est en train d'enlever la cape de mon père et se précipite vers moi pour me débarrasser. Dans le même temps, ma mère apparaît, Mory court vers elle. Je m'assieds près du feu, je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'ils daignent me parler. Je me frictionne avec force. Ils ne me parlent toujours pas. Je ne tiens plus :

« Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas toujours m'empêcher d'entendre ce que les magicomages ont à dire. Je suis une adulte maintenant, je suis capable d'entendre ce genre de choses.

— Adulte ? Pas encore jeune fille. Tu es loin de tout comprendre.

— Je suis d'accord avec ton père. Tu n'as pas à entendre cela, ce sont des paroles rudes et te les rapporter, c'est amplement suffisant. »

Je ne les comprends pas. Mory réapparaît avec un immense plateau qu'il dispose sur la table basse. Des scones, de la marmelade, du thé. Sans attendre, je me sers.

« Parlons de ton traitement, si tu le veux bien.

— Je vous écoute.

— Tu garderas le même : Potion de renforcement organique, potion de régénérescence et des baumes revitalisants. Ensuite...

— Ensuite tu devras prendre ceci. »

Mère me tend une fiole noire. Ma respiration s'arrête, ma gorge se serre, je la lâche. Elle fait un bruit sourd en frappant la table en bois.

« Je ne peux pas ! C'est...

— Du sang, oui. Et c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Je te rassure ce...

— Je ne suis pas une vampire ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces créatures!

— Ne parle pas comme ça, Magdalena !

— Je refuse ! Je n'en boirai pas ! Vous ne pourrez pas me contraindre !

— Refuser ? Crois-tu vraiment avoir le choix ?

— Oui père ! Je l'ai ce choix ! C'est mon corps ! Je ne vaux pas moins que vous et je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça !

— T'abaisser ? Crois-tu que ton arrière-grand-père s'abaisse à boire du sang ? Tu crois qu'il a le choix ? Non ! Et si lui en a besoin pour vivre, toi aussi !

— Je n'en ai que faire ! »

Père se lève. Qu'il me gifle, je ne plierai pas. Je ne suis pas ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Ma mère lui agrippe le bras. Jamais il ne me frappera.

« Hans ! Sortez, je vais lui parler.

— Bien. »

Il ne rajoute aucun mot. Il sort. Ma mère repose sa tasse et croise ses mains. Elle n'est pas à l'aise.

« Les choses ne vont pas être aisées pour toi Magdalena. Il va falloir être forte.

— Je sais.

— Es-tu résolue à te soigner ?

— Oui, mais...

— Dans ce cas, suis les instructions des magicomages. Ce sang animal qu'ils te demandent de prendre, c'est peut-être la seule solution à tes maux. Il faut essayer.

— Mais je me sens bien ! Je ne suis pas une expérimentation !

— Bien sûr ! Et je ne nie pas ce que tu ressens, mais tes examens n'étaient pas concluants. Ma fille... Tu as des projets, des envies, des rêves... Tu dois surmonter cette épreuve pour te donner toutes les chances. Tu ne dois pas abandonner.

— Je n'abandonne rien.

— Vas-tu prendre ce traitement ?

— C'est inhumain. Injuste.

— Je sais. »

Elle me tend de nouveau la fiole. Je la saisis sans trembler.

« Madame Pomfresh te donnera ce qu'il faut quand tu iras la voir.

— Bien. »

* * *

30 Décembre 1977. J'ai dix-sept ans. Le droit d'agir comme je veux. Si mes parents ne m'en empêchent pas. Le droit de consulter mon dossier médical. Si mes parents l'acceptent. Le droit de transplaner. Si mes parents me suivent. Le droit de dire ce que je veux. Si mes parents ne sont pas là.

Dix-sept ans. Tout change et rien ne bouge. Mes parents ne sont jamais là pour moi, mais ils me surveillent toujours. Alors certes, je pourrai faire face au magicomage, mais je ne pourrai interdire à mes parents d'y assister. Ce serait cruel pour eux. Une violence pour moi aussi. J'ai dix-sept ans et père a raison. Je suis faible, je ne comprends rien.

Majeure. J'ai le droit de refuser leur traitement. C'est stupide, mais je le ferai, je ne boirai jamais ce sang. Ce n'est pas moi. Oui père, je suis sotte. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place, je suis faible mais vous êtes ignorant. J'ai dix-sept ans, j'assume. C'est tout.

Je sors de mon lit. J'enfile une robe de chambre et m'apprête à sortir quand j'aperçois une chouette à ma fenêtre. Comme chaque année, mes amies ne m'ont pas oubliée ! Mais quand j'ouvre, c'est deux rapaces qui entrent. Un hibou que je n'avais pas vu s'est aussi précipité pour me livrer une missive.  
Je déballe tout. Une lettre adorable de Lily et Mary accompagnée d'un sac en lin « pour ranger tes partitions ». L'autre vient de James Potter. Il connaît la date de mon anniversaire alors que je ne sais même pas la sienne.  
Sa lettre a une tournure humoristique, mais elle me touche plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me souhaite mon anniversaire. C'est très étrange qu'il y pense. Il s'est rapproché de moi.

Je pose mes lettres sur mon bureau, je leur répondrai tout à l'heure. Finalement dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas si mal. Je descends. Il n'y a personne, je file en cuisine. Mory est là.

« Miss ! Mory vous souhaite un heureux anniversaire !

— Merci Mory. »

Sur la table, mon petit-déjeuner. Mory a pris le soin de me préparer des plats que j'adore. Il y a aussi une lettre et un petit paquet.

 _A notre fille,_

Nous te souhaitons un bel anniversaire. Dix-sept ans est un âge important dans la vie d'une sorcière. Tu es prête à rentrer dans le monde adulte, tu y apprendras et tu y vivras de nouvelles expériences. Bientôt diplômée de Poudlard, nous savons que tu feras de grandes et belles choses. Tu prendras ton envol et nous serons là pour t'accompagner.

Dès que nous rentrons, nous fêterons dignement ta majorité,

Tes parents, Hans et Andrea Von Kaltstein.

Encore une lettre guindée. Ecrite par mère, mais pour une fois père a pris la peine de signer. Il se sent mal-à-l'aise que je sache qu'il ne lise pas celles que je lui envoie. Cela ne changera rien, s'ils rentrent tôt ce soir, ce sera qu'une soirée de plus autour d'un repas exquis, mais d'une conversation insipide. Je souffle et ouvre le cadeau, dedans il y a un foulard en soie de fée, les couleurs s'y mouvent du bleu au noir. Mère a beaucoup de goût.


	8. Chapter 8

Le hall bruisse de cris d'élèves. Lily et Mary m'entoure. Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express m'a semblé durer des jours. De longues heures a ressasser ma discussion avec mes parents. Nous nous sommes quittés hier soir, ma mère m'a embrassée en me souhaitant un bon retour, je n'ai pas revu mon père. Dans ma poche, il y a le poids lourd de la fiole noire.

« Magdalena ! Pourquoi n'as-tu répondu à aucune de mes lettres ?!

— Tu te poses vraiment la question ? »

Potter vient de fondre sur moi , derrière lui sa clique au complet. Il me tire et me prends dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut faire croire à Lily que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ? Je me fige jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle...

— Vous vous envoyez des lettres ? »

Ô Lily, ma terrible sauveuse ! Je me retourne vers elle, elle arbore un air aussi ahuri que le mien.

« Pas vraiment.

— Bien sûr, nous sommes amis ! »

Potter et moi avons parlé en même temps. Nouvelle tactique après qu'elle ait refusé de l'accompagner pour le Réveillon ? Il est pitoyable. Même ses amis ne disent rien. Black me regarde encore avec sa tête de fouine. Je souffle. Inutile de dire la vérité à Lily. Une fois de plus. Je joue pour Potter, même si ce n'est pas de bon cœur.

« Juste quelques lettres. D'ailleurs, James je suis étonnée que tu ne fasses pas plus de fautes !

— Merci très chère ! Mais j'espérais plutôt que tu aurais noté mon grand humour ! »

Il palabre encore un peu et puis nous réussissons à déguerpir, direction la tour Gryffondor. Arrivée dans notre dortoir, je me lance :

« Dans une de ses lettres, James me disait qu'il voulait t'inviter pour le réveillon, il l'a fait ?

— Oui.

— Et tu as répondu quoi ?

— Elle l'a envoyé sur les roses, bien sûr !

— Et je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, puisque que tu as disparu et que je suis restée seule quasiment toute la soirée !

— Pour quoi ?

— Tu peux plutôt dire pour qui, Magda.

— J'étais malade ! D'ailleurs c'est bien ici que tu m'as retrouvée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans leur festin cette année... En tout cas, Lily préfère croire à une romance. Moi aussi, j'aurai préféré ça à ce que j'ai eu ! »

J'éclate de rire et Mary part avec ce qui lui reste de dignité dans la salle-de-bain. Lily sourit et me souffle :

« Je suis sûre que j'ai raison Magda. »

* * *

Les cours ont repris et avec eux, les répétitions avec Potter. J'avais peur qu'il ait tout oublié mais il n'en est rien. J'ai vite était détrompée. Black n'est pas revenu, il a dû trouver d'autres personnes à enquiquiner.

« Mais crois-moi ! Tout se passe beaucoup mieux avec Lily !

— Désolée, mais ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée.

— Elle ne t'a pas tout dit !

— Tu t'es fait envoyer balader. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir autre chose ?

— Ok, ok ! Mais la situation, c'est-à-dire, je n'aurai peux-être pas dû l'alpaguer en pleine Grande Salle, mais...

— Mais tu es suprêmement idiot ! C'est parfaitement ce que Lily déteste chez toi ! Ce côté m'as-tu-vu !

— J'apprécie ta franchise Magda, mais tu ne pourras pas comprendre tant que ton cœur n'aura pas crier un véritable « je t'aime » ! »

Ce mec est un idiot fini, ce n'est pas possible. Je me déconcentre pendant qu'il continue de palabrer sur la puissance de son amour. je boutonne mon gilet, il fait froid dans notre salle d'entraînement.

« D'ailleurs, je lui ai rendu les 78 tours et nous avons discuté musique pendant un bon moment !

— Combien de temps ?

— Au moins dix minutes ! »

Un progrès pour lui, surtout que Lily ne m'a pas parlé de cette conversation. Ce n'est qu'une anecdote pour elle ou est-ce qu'elle se sentirait troublée ? Un œil extérieur dirait qu'elle lui crie moins dessus, pas qu'elle s'est rapprochée de lui. Il est peut-être temps de monter d'un cran. Si ça continue comme ça, il ne se passera jamais rien. Je soupire.

« Il est temps que tu sois plus discret, plus subtil. En fait, plus mature. C'est comme ça que tu pourras te faire aimer de Lily. Pas autrement.

— Je sais pas comment faire !

— Ecoute moi, ne pense même pas à lui faire une énième déclaration. Et surtout pas lors de la Saint-Valentin.

— Mais c'est le moment parfait !

— Non. Subtilité, j'ai dit ! Ecris lui une lettre. Début Février. Tu lui diras que, et bien, que tu l'aimes, que c'est sincère. Pas besoin d'en faire des montagnes, hein ! Dis lui juste ça de tout ton cœur. Et que tu aurais voulu la voir à la Saint-Valentin aussi. Mais que tu sais qu'elle va refuser, alors ce n'est pas grave, tu l'attendras autant qu'il faudra pour qu'elle finisse par t'aimer.

— Je pensais que tu avais le cœur plus sec que ça, Magda ! Mais en fait quelle romantique !

— Pff ! Ca veut dire que mon idée te plait !

— Exactement ! C'est une idée de génie ! »

Il rougit comme un pivoine. Il doit déjà s'imaginer en train de rédiger sa lettre.

« Tu me la feras lire avant de l'envoyer bien sûr ! Je connais ton style, ça va être un vrai carnage si tu joues au poète !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Nous arrêtons la séance là-dessus. Je dois aller prendre ma potion de renforcement. Les fioles de sang restent au fond de mon sac. Je ne me suis toujours pas décidé à les boire. Je ne peux pas. Et tant que personne ne le sait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais. Je leur prouverai à tous que je n'en ai pas besoin.  
Nous remontons dans notre tour. Le reste des Maraudeurs joue à la bataille explosive, Pettigrew a le visage noir de suif. Je fais un signe de tête à Potter et pars vers mon dortoir. Soudain, je suis tirée en arrière, un bras s'enroule autour de mon cou et m'étrangle à moitié, je suis traînée.

« Hop, hop, hop, personne ne part, on a besoin de sang neuf ici !

— Lâche moi Black ! Tu demandes la mauvaise personne !»

Il me relâche dans un fauteuil face à leur table de jeux. Je masse ma gorge, Potter s'assoit tranquillement. Hors de question que je joue à ce jeu. Je déteste ça.

« Je ne veux pas jouer !

— Ecoute Kalstein ! Arrête de faire ta sale tête ! Profite un peu !

— Si elle ne veut pas...

— Non, Remus ! Qui refuserait de jouer avec les Maraudeurs ? De toute manière, Peter ne peut plus jouer, il nous faut des remplaçants ! »

Il veut me tester ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je repense à ma potion que je dois prendre rapidement. Je ne peux pas traîner. Impossible de bouger maintenant. Black est sur mon passage et il est excité comme un pou. Je prends mon mal en patience et mon paquet de cartes.

Quand elles m'explosent la première fois dans les mains je pousse un cri ridicule. La deuxième fois, un grognement de rage. La troisième fois, je perds patience, je me lève d'un bond, Black a triché, c'est évident.

« Magda ?!

— Lily ! »

Elle vient de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, les bras chargés de grimoires. Je prends alors conscience des élèves qui rient de moi et de mes cheveux cramés. Les Maraudeurs déteignent sur moi. Je suis ridicule. Et la tête me tourne. James me prend par le bras et me fait asseoir. Je ferme les yeux. Je me reprends, Lily s'approche à grand pas.

« Lave mon honneur ! Bats Black pour moi ! Il triche !

— N'importe quoi.

— Et il ment comme il respire ! »

James, non, Potter, s'est détourné de moi, il n'ose rien dire, pleins d'espoirs. Lily semble peser le pour et le contre et finit par poser ses livres et à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Bien, c'est l'heure de ma vengeance !

Quand les cartes explosent la première fois dans les mains de Black je pousse un cri de victoire. La deuxième fois, un grognement de satisfaction. La troisième fois, je saute hors de mon fauteuil les bras en l'air !

« Voilà ! Lily est trop forte pour toi !

— Ca ne fait pas de toi une gagnante Kalstein !

— Mais ça fait de toi un perdant ! »

Nous partons triomphantes. Je la savais fine stratège mais là... Trois fois l'explosion a défiguré le minois de Black !

« Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ?

— Il suffit d'un peu de tactique et de bien préparer ses coups en avance.

— Quand même, trois fois sur Black !

— Il faut dire que je n'avais pas très envie de voir les cartes exploser au visage de Remus. Quand à Potter, ça l'aurait peut-être empêcher de me fixer, mais il me faisait... pitié ? C'est ça, je crois. »

J'éclate de rire. Il n'est pas encore près de la conquérir. Même s'il y a quelques temps encore, elle se serait transformée en furie s'il avait osé la regarder ainsi.  
Arrivées dans notre dortoir, j'attends que Lily soit occupée pour avaler discrètement ma potion. Quelques instants plus tard, un poids disparaît de ma cage thoracique et je me détends. Je ne dois plus faire ce genre d'erreur. Même pour préserver mon honneur. Sinon, je finirai par devoir boire ce sang.

« Et tu n'as pas vu Mary ?

— Non, pas depuis que je suis partie m'entraîner avec Potter. Elle doit sûrement s'entraîner elle aussi.

— Sûrement. »

Elle ne me croit pas. J'espère qu'elle n'apprendra jamais ce que je sais.

* * *

La première séance. Ils nous attendent.

« Tu as le trac ?

— Moi ?

— Oui toi, le grand et beau Maraudeur.

— Pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ca a l'air naturel pour toi.

— J'ai déjà participé à des récitals. Mais tu verras ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Toute mon enfance inscrite au cœur musical des jeunes londoniens. Tous mes étés depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, passés à m'entraîner et à m'exposer. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je pousse la porte. Quand nous entrons les chants s'arrêtent nets. Ils sont une quinzaine à nous fixer. Mary se retourne et nous sourit :

« Et voilà, notre équipe est enfin au complet ! »

Je m'avance intimidée, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'est pas moi que l'on regarde mais Potter. J'avais oublié un instant qu'il était si populaire. Pour la chorale, un vrai coup de réclame. Je pars m'installer du côté gauche du groupe où une chaise et un chevalet m'attendent. Mary dirige Potter du côté droit. Cette fois, nous jouerons séparés, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

Les notes s'enchaînent. Intro, solo, ensembles. Tout se passe comme d'habitude, Potter gère sans aucun stress. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est donc cela, une personne douée. James Potter, un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, champion de Quidditch, beau et adulé, toujours fourré avec Sirius Black, sont alter ténébreux, tout aussi beau et admiré. Pff, c'est injuste, tous mes efforts effacés en quelques secondes, comment pourrais-je vraiment l'apprécier un jour ? Trop de choses nous séparent.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la répétition se termine, Mary est aux anges, et pour moi c'est le principal. Potter est doué, mais ce que j'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front durant mes heures d'entraînement, seule dans ma chambre, toute seule en face d'un professeur intransigeant dans la salle de musique du manoir, j'en suis fière. Pour certains, et surtout ce Black, je ne dois être qu'une pauvre petite fille riche insipide, mais moi je sais. Une battante, voilà ce que je suis. Une lionne agrippée à un buffle. Je referme mon étui avec virulence.

« Et bien, je ne pensais bien que ça se passerait aussi bien ! Vraiment je suis surprise que James s'en soit aussi bien sorti. Bien sûr, ils nous restent des raccords à faire, mais pour une première répétition... Je sens que le quatorze sera une véritable réussite ! Sûrement le plus réussi de nos concerts !

— La Saint-Valentin est dans un peu plus d'un mois, d'ici là nous serons fin prêts ! Surtout si Potter garde ce niveau.

— James pas Potter, Magdalena. Et arrêter vos éloges ou je vais rougir ! »

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Il a l'air fier, il ébouriffe ses cheveux. Changeons de sujet.

« Et bien, James... Dis-moi plutôt, comment se passe tes entraînement de Quidditch ? Le match contre les Serdaigle et la semaine prochaine mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas t'occuper de la chorale ! Samedi prochain, quinze heures ! Même si tu es fatigué, où que les Serdaigle vous battent, je...

— Nous battre ! Impossible, ils ont un niveau bien trop faible comparé à nous ! »

Les Serdaigle qui restent encore dans la pièce se retourne vers nous l'air farouche. Quel manque de discrétion ce Potter ! Et surtout, quelle confiance ! J'espère qu'il ne se trompe pas. Je ne suis pas une grande admiratrice du Quidditch, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit trop déprimé pour venir jouer avec nous ! Et en vérité, je préfère que l'on gagne !

« Mary qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Je pense que nous gagnerons, mais je parie que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ce que croit James !

— Impossible, ma chère ! Et d'ailleurs je repars retrouver mon équipe de suite ! »

Et il nous abandonne là. Je hausse les épaules, cet individu est un tourbillon incontrôlable. Les autres élèves partent rapidement, après nous avoir salué. Beaucoup me félicitent même et je finis rouge pétante. Je n'aime pas que l'on me remarque autant. Jouer devant une salle pleine, oui, c'est comme si je disparaissais derrière mon violoncelle, seule la musique prévaut. Mais quand l'instrument est rangé, je n'ai plus d'armure, je redeviens moi, et leurs regards sont insupportables.

« On y va Mary ?

— Oui. »

D'un geste de baguette, elle finit de ranger les chaises, et fait disparaître les bouts de parchemin éparpillés.

Nous retournons vers notre Salle Commune. J'aimerai lui dire mes doutes. Bientôt, Lily apprendra la vérité. Comment croit-elle pouvoir la lui cacher ? Elle disparaît, sans prévenir, apparaît quand on ne s'y attend pas et ne donne jamais de bonnes excuses... Peut-être parce que je sais la vérité, tout m'apparaît différemment. Après tout, je n'avais jamais trouvé cela étrange avant. J'acceptais son côté indépendant, son besoin d'être seule et de se gérer. Lily non plus n'a jamais trouvé cela étrange. Evidement, nous sommes un trio de solitaires, Lily passe des heures à lire et travailler, je passe des heures à jouer du violoncelle et Mary a s'exercer au chant. Notre relation est propice aux secrets. Nous sommes deux à en avoir et si Lily... Je ne l'imagine pas nous cacher quelque chose, elle est trop franche, trop vraie...

« Ils vont bientôt nous donner les dossiers d'inscription.

— Comment ?

— Pour l'année prochaine.

— Oh oui. Ca approche à pas de géant. Bientôt, nous partirons d'ici... »

Mary hoche la tête. Est-ce qu'elle continuera à le voir après être diplômée ? Avec tout ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Il n'est pas du bon côté, clairement, c'est un serpentard, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas cela, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime réellement Mary. Comment le pourrait-il ? Pour lui elle ne doit être qu'une sang-mêlée. Je ne peu rien dire, je dois me taire, elle ne m'écoutera jamais.

« Alors tu vas vraiment t'y inscrire ? C'est tout tracé pour toi.

— Hein ?

— Où as-tu la tête Magda ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes à peine, tu es encore plongée dans notre répét' ? Je te parlais du Conservatoire de Londres !

— Si, si, bien sûr, je compte passer les concours dès que possible !

— L'entrée est si sélective et ils reçoivent des dossiers du monde entier...

— Nous avons toutes nos chances, nous avons travaillé trop dur pour ne pas y arriver !

— Nous ?

— Tu comptes bien t'y inscrire Mary, non ?

— Et bien, je pense que...oui. Mes parents vont sûrement rechigner, ils me voient plutôt faire du droit magique, mais... c'est hors de question !

— J'ai hâte que nous y soyons. »

Je le sais, j'y serai enfin à ma vraie place. Plus besoin de suivre des cours insipides, et autour de moi, il n'y aura que de la musique et des gens passionnés. Je travaillerai d'arrache-pied, je serai la meilleure, je prouverai que je peux réussir, que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je tousse, un glaire ferreux me monte à la gorge, je me plie en deux et essaye de respirer lentement tout en ravalant ma bile, ou quoi que cela puisse être. Mary me prend par les épaules et me relève doucement. Je reprends souffle. Mary fait comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ?

Nous arrivons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et en même temps qu'il pivote, la réponse me vient. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle sait.

* * *

Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que j'attends Potter. Il m'a complètement oubliée ! Il doit sûrement s'entraîner pour le match de samedi, ou bien il est en train de faire une mauvaise blague. Ce n'est pas possible, ne grandira-t-il jamais ? Et c'est lui qui m'a affirmé qu'il n'oublierait pas ! Menteur ! Quelqu'un ouvre la porte de la salle, je me retourne en criant :

« Te voilà enfin !

— Du calme Kalstein ! T'énerve pas comme ça.

— Black ? Où est...

— James ? Il s'entraîne bien sûr. »

Je charge mon violoncelle sur mon dos, le traître, il va m'entendre !

« C'est lui qui m'envoie. En fait, cet entraînement n'était pas prévu, mais McGonagall leur a obtenu le terrain, alors...

— Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Le Quidditch n'est pas plus important que la musique ! Loin de là !

— Oh, c'est bon ! »

Je le contourne et sors. J'aurai peut-être dû le remercier d'être venu me prévenir, mais de un, je n'en ai pas envie, et de deux, je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'a pas fait de bonté de cœur non plus. De toute manière, après être restée tout ce temps à attendre, je suis glacée et je ne rêve plus que d'une chose : le feu de la Salle Commune. Black se place devant moi, il a l'air énervé. Qu'il dégage ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

« T'es vraiment imbuvable, toi !

— Laisse-moi passer.

— Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça, alors écoute moi deux secondes, ça va aller très vite ! J'ai bien remarqué ton petit jeu ! Et tes yeux énamourés quand tu le regardes ! Mais James c'est mon meilleur pote et je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! S'il aime l'autre bécasse, ne te mets pas en travers de son chemin ! Il en a rien à faire de toi, tu m'entends ?! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il est complètement idiot, ou quoi ? Moi, regards énamourés, Potter ? Il se fout de qui ? Lily, bécasse ? Une vague de rage monte en moi, comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti. J'oublie le froid, la fatigue et ne pense qu'à lui exploser sa sale tête.

— Tais-toi Black ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes manières ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter et il faut être complètement idiot pour le croire ! De plus, de quel droit traites-tu Lily de bécasse ? Tu es pitoyable ! »

Je pars à grands pas mais il m'agrippe le bras. Je me dégage sèchement.

« Laisse-moi rire... Je n'aime pas les gens comme toi Kalstein. Des nantis qui ne connaissent rien à rien. Je m'étonne que toi et Mary soyez même amies avec Evans. Surtout vu avec qui vous traînez... Une Gryffondor et un Serpenttard, on aura tout vu... Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de confiance et je ne laisserai pas James se faire embobiner !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

— Figure toi que Peter vous a surpris... Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, mais je me suis renseigné... Mary et Mulciber... Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire à Gryffondor ! »

Comment peuvent-ils savoir ? Personne n'était là, personne n'a pu nous entendre. Mais s'il sait, alors le secret de Mary est en danger... Et si Potter apprend ça, il rompra notre pacte. Il ne doit pas aimer les mystificateurs comme moi. Tant pis, je m'en moque, je m'en moque !

« Tu ne sais rien de Mary, alors laisse la tranquille.

— Je sais qu'elle fricote avec le mec qu'il l'a tabassée l'année dernière et dont nous, les Maraudeurs, l'avons sauvée... C'est suffisant.

— Ecoute, je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi. Mais laisse Mary tranquille. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, personne n'a le droit de la juger.

— Tu sais Kaltstein, Poudlard, c'est bientôt fini, dehors c'est la guerre, tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière de belles paroles éternellement.

— Von Kaltstein, et ce ne sont pas de belles paroles. Tu juges sans connaître. Potter me connaît assez pour savoir s'il veut continuer de me côtoyer ou pas. Alors dis lui toutes les vilenies que tu veux sur moi, mais Mary n'a rien a faire là dedans. Toi, moi et Potter c'est tout. »

Cette fois je me détourne et il ne me retient pas. J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper mais je me suis retenue à temps. Jamais je n'ai autant perdu mon sang froid. J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper, il était en colère, pire même. J'avais compris qu'il était protecteur, voir possessif, mais sa haine des Serpentard dépasse tout. Il déteste tout ce qui est lié à eux. Pas étonnant qu'il ait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Mary ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

J'arrive enfin dans mon dortoir. Je me rends compte que j'ai les jambes qui tremblent.

* * *

Cette incertitude, cette impression que tout va partir en vrille. Et ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'attendre. Black a-t-il mis sa menace à exécution ? A-t-il tout dit à Potter ? Quand vont-ils s'en prendre à Mary ? La mettre dans la tourmente ? Je peux le dire sans me tromper, Mulciber n'est aimé d'aucune Maison si ce n'est de la sienne. Quand Poudlard saura que Mary s'est acoquinée avec lui, que se passera-t-il ? Que dira Lily ?

Je n'ai plus peur que Potter balance mon secret pour me punir. Les conséquences seront toujours plus terribles pour Mary. Personne ne se préoccupera d'une camarade malade quand sa meilleure amie fricote avec un des pires serpentards...

Mais qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? Attendre ou agir ? En parler à Mary ? Ou à Potter ? Mais si Black bluffait seulement, s'il ne disait rien ? Je dois attendre mais j'ai le sentiment que je n'aurai pas à attendre longtemps.

Je me lève, mes amies dorment encore, une faible lumière grisâtre descend du ciel. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit à repenser à mon altercation avec Black. Mon corps est cotonneux mais je sais que je ne me rendormirai pas. Je prends mon sac et me dirige en silence vers la salle-de-bain. Je sors ma dernière fiole de sang et la vide dans le lavabo. Je vise directement l'évacuation, la cascade de sang coule et disparaît. Une fois vide, j'essuie le goulot et referme la bouteille avant de la remettre au fond de mon sac. Je fais disparaître les quelques traces de sang qui témoignent de mon acte. Quand je rendrai la bouteille à Pomfresh, la mince pellicule rougeâtre recouvrant le verre lui fera croire que j'ai bu sans rechigner. Je respire un grand coup, je suis toujours sûre de moi, tout va bien, je n'en ai pas besoin. Quand ce sera fini, je pourrai aller voir père et lui dire que j'ai gagné.

Je retourne me coucher. Dehors, il s'est mis à neiger. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Depuis quelques mois, depuis que James Potter est rentré dans mon quotidien, tout est chamboulé, mon secret que je croyais parfaitement hermétique semble connu par plus de personne que je ne croyais. Mary, elle ne m'a rien demandé. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire qu'elle me prend pour une simple anémique... Je dois la protéger à tout prix de Black.

Je me lève et m'habille en hâte. Je prends un paquet de partitions et descends dans la Salle Commune. J'ai encore du temps avant que les élèves se lèvent et partent déjeuner. Autant travailler. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, je remarque immédiatement les prospectus colorés disposés en dessous du tableau d'affichage. Enfin, la documentation pour les écoles supérieures. Là, le sceau du Conservatoire de Musique Magique de Londres : cinq baguettes à l'horizontale et une clé de sol. Je prends deux exemplaires. Ils sont assez épais, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu leurs sélections drastiques. Je m'installe à une table et me met à étudier leur protocole de sélection.  
 _  
« L'accès au cycle supérieur pour les disciplines vocales et instrumentales se déroulera de la manière suivante :_

 _Etape numéro un :_

 _Un dossier d'inscription (voir ci-joint) à retourner avant le vingt février mille neuf cent soixante-dix-huit, mettant en évidence votre intérêt et vos compétences musicales (note : le jury appréciera d'avoir les preuves de votre maîtrise musicale) […] Une réponse vous sera faite début Mai.[...]  
Etape numéro deux :  
Le cas échéant, vous serez reçu courant Juillet pour les épreuves de sélection écrite et orale qui jugeront de vos compétences en musicologie. […] Les modalités de ces épreuves vous seront fournies par hibou. »_

Le dossier d'inscription n'a pas l'air très complexe à remplir, mais il faut fournir une lettre de motivation. Je sais déjà que cela va me prendre du temps contrairement aux justificatifs attestant de mon niveau musical. J'écrirai une lettre à mère pour qu'elle me fasse parvenir les prix que j'avais remporté.

Des bruits me parviennent des dortoirs et je ne sais que je ne vais pas tarder à voir apparaître mes amies. Elles ne sont pas de ceux qui mettent du temps à se préparer. Je rédige rapidement une lettre avec un bout de parchemin et une plume oubliés sur un coin de table. Nous sommes jeudi, je n'ai aucun cours, je n'aurai qu'à aller voir les hiboux tout à l'heure. Le temps de signer et Lily et Mary sont arrivées dans la Salle Commune.

Je donne son dossier d'inscription à Mary, pendant que Lily va jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres cursus. Sur mes épaules, j'ai toujours ce poids. Quand Black va-t-il parler ?

* * *

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir. Mais voilà, James Potter est devant moi, tout essoufflé. Je suis venue dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir posté ma lettre. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi, et je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'en ce moment, il devrait être en cours de Sortilège.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

— Je suis venu te parler. Je voulais qu'on soit tranquille... Sans personne pour nous interrompre. »

Black n'a pas perdu de temps. Le visage de Potter est fermé, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

« Sirius m'a dit... avec qui Mary sortait.

— Mmh...

— Et que tu le savais très bien. Que tu l'approuvais même.

— Mmh.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

— Vous croyez quoi ? Que je ne lui en ai pas parlé ? Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Nous n'avons pas le droit de la juger ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais James, mais elle est libre de faire ses choix. Et Black devrait le comprendre. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir.

— Ce mec est dangereux !

— Ce n'est pas l'avis de Mary. Alors, c'est comme ça.

— C'est comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas la protéger ? Il faut l'aider ! Ce mec est un futur mangemort, tu ne te rends pas compte !Il ne peut pas l'aimer !

— Mary n'est pas sous Imperium, d'accord ?! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être aidée. Il ne suffit pas d'arriver avec ses gros chaudrons ! Elle l'aime ! Elle me dit que lui aussi ! Elle ne m'écoute pas et elle ne vous écoutera pas plus ! Elle croit en lui, alors laissez-la tranquille !

— Tu veux prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

— Excuse-moi James, mais quelle est ta solution miracle exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais...

— Voilà, exactement ! Vous ne savez pas. Je me suis fait insulter par Black, tu sais ? Il ne te la peut-être pas dit ! Il a l'air de me prendre pour une mangemort en puissance, mais vous ne pouvez pas plus à cette situation que moi ! Je déteste ce Mulciber, ok ? Mais si Mary a confiance en lui, c'est son choix ! On ne sépare pas les gens comme ça. On est au vingtième siècle, mince ! »

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, peut-être de manière décousue mais le principal est là. Laissez Mary tranquille.

« Tu sais ce mec il deviendra un mangemort, c'est sûr. Ca fait flipper quand on y pense, tous ces serpentards, complètement tarés... Et nous on ne peut rien faire...

— Même s'ils détestent les moldus, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont... Enfin, on n'y changera rien ! Le Ministère de la Magie les combat.

— Tu parles, ils n'ont rien fait pour empêcher que le problème ne s'étende... Tous les jours il y a des morts. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il a sûrement raison... Mais moi je n'y peux rien, si déjà j'ai réussi à le convaincre pour Mary et le serpentard, c'est déjà ça. Potter semble en plein dans ses réflexions, mais qu'espère-t-il pouvoir changer à une telle situation ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

« Alors ? Vous laisserez Mary tranquille ?

— Pour le moment... Mais crois-moi les Maraudeurs vont avoir un œil sur elle maintenant !On ne laissera pas tomber un des nôtres ! »

Je soupire, je suppose que j'ai évité le pire.

« Quant à Sirius, désolé, il est parfois assez vindicatif... Tu sais avec sa famille il a dû apprendre à...

— Franchement James, je n'en ai rien à faire de ses histoires... Il a vraiment était blessant, alors s'il veut s'excuser, il n'a qu'à venir me voir. »

Je m'apprête à le laisser en plan mais après tout, Black le mérite bien :

« Oh, et tu seras peut être heureux d'apprendre que selon Black, Lily n'est rien d'autre qu'une bécasse. »


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai eu froid toute la nuit. Pire, j'étais glacée, tétanisée. J'ai massé longtemps mes membres pour les réchauffer. J'ai peur, je sens les symptômes, la fatigue et l'engourdissement. Je ne veux pas boire ce sang. Et je vais devoir en payer le prix. Courage.

Le ciel est de plomb aujourd'hui. J'ai enfilé un pull par dessus ma robe en laine et mes cheveux forment un châle autour de mes épaules. Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde est surexcité, le match contre les Serdaigles débute bientôt. Les équipes sont déjà parties sur le stade. Nous nous préparons aussi.

Avec Mary nous sommes fébriles, mais pas à cause du match. Les dossiers d'inscription pour le Conservatoire de Londres remplissent toutes nos pensées. La sélection est ardue mais c'est enfin le coup d'envoi, nous ne devons rien lâcher. Mary espère intégrer la section chant et moi celle des instruments à cordes, mais avant tout nous passerons deux ans ensemble en cycle préparatoire. Si nous sommes acceptées. Une fois de plus, je croise les doigts sans y faire attention. Je m'imagine déjà avec Mary, loin de Poudlard, des Serpentards et du froid. Le soleil qui passe par les fenêtres du Conservatoire, l'auditorium et les vocalises, les grands artistes qui viendront nous donner des cours et tous ces élèves motivés autours de moi.

Pas comme ici, où je me suis entraînée seule le reste de la semaine, Potter m'a dit que les entraînements lui prenaient trop de temps. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que s'il préférait le Quidditch à Lily, c'était son problème. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Je suis nerveuse ces temps-ci et je n'ai pas envie d'être conciliante. En tout cas, plus aucun Maraudeur ne m'a embêtée depuis.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Remus Lupin vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi dans les gradins, suivi de Pettigrew et de Black. Il me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

« Ca va ?

— Oui.

— Ca n'a pas l'air, tu es toute pâle.

— Je te retourne le compliment ! »

Il rougit. Mais c'est vrai, il est pâle comme la mort et les deux cicatrices sur sa joue sont violettes. Il regarde ses amis et puis se retourne vers moi en chuchotant :

« James a... hurlé sur Sirius, tu sais. Après ce que tu lui as dit.

— Tant mieux.

— J'aurai préféré ne pas être là... En tout cas, je pense que Sirius a compris que tu étais une bonne amie à James.

— Alors, il va s'excuser ?

— Certainement pas ! »

Black me regarde avec des yeux noirs, il a tout entendu. Insupportable. Je souris à Lupin et me concentre sur le stade où l'arbitre vient d'apparaître. Nous nous levons tous en criant quand notre équipe entre sur le terrain. Le match commence. Potter s'empare du souaffle et vole vers les buts adverses.

« De quoi parlaient-ils ?

— Oh, rien d'important, Mary. Black pense que je me suis entichée de James.

— Quoi ? »

Lily se penche vers moi, l'air scandalisée. Tiens, tiens.

« Oui et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que c'est complètement faux !

— Bien sûr, c'est évident ! »

Elle se redresse et enroule son écharpe autour de son visage. J'échange un regard avec Mary. Nous sommes d'accord, c'est étrange.

« Et pourquoi ils se sont criés dessus ? J'aurai jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient se disputer !

— En quelques sortes,... J'ai tout rapporté à James.

— Ah ah, bravo !

— Bah, il le méritait franchement. Avec ses histoires il m'a empêchée de m'entraîner ! »

Mary pouffe. J'ai un peu transformé la vérité et j'ai l'impression d'être une faible partie se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère, mais après tout, du moment que Black a été remis à sa place, ça me va.

Le match a duré longtemps, Nos poursuiveurs ont marqué beaucoup de buts, mais les attaquants de Serdaigle étaient déchaînés. Au final, les scores étaient proches et nous n'avons gagné que lorsque notre attrapeur a saisi le vif d'or en coupant la route de son homologue. Nous sommes qualifiés pour la finale !

Le reste de la journée, dans la salle commune, beaucoup imaginent déjà la confrontation finale. Cette année aussi, nous ferons face aux Serpentards. Leur équipe est composée de futurs joueurs professionnels qui ne reculent devant aucune bassesse pour vaincre. Les battre sera un défi.

Je me rapproche de Potter, entouré de ses fans :

« Tu te souviens que nous avons répétition avec la chorale ?

— Oui bien sûr...

— Tu n'en as pas l'air.

— Si, si.

— Ecoute, j'ai à te parler alors nous n'avons qu'à y aller ensemble. »

* * *

Dans les corridors des courants d'air me font frissonner. James reste silencieux. J'aimerai le féliciter pour son match, mais je me retiens :

« Lupin m'a dit que tu avais eu une altercation avec Black ?

— Oh oui, mais rien d'important !

— Même s'il est infect, je ne voudrais pas avoir créé...

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser et maintenant, tout va bien. Par contre il refuse de s'excuser...

— Je sais. »

Nous marchons sans rien ajouter pendant un moment, il se passe plusieurs fois les mains dans les cheveux.

— Mais, plus important... J'ai envoyé ma lettre à Lily !

— Quand ça ?!

— Elle l'a reçu ce matin. Tu crois qu'elle va me répondre ?

— Ca m'étonnerait. Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? Je t'avais dit de me faire relire !

— Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Subtilité. Maturité.

— Je crains le pire. »

Moi qui pensait qu'il m'en voulait, je n'y étais pas du tout. Il est vraiment amoureux. Et il lui a déjà fait sa déclaration écrite... Est-ce pour cela que Lily était si étrange durant le match ?

« Enfin, peut-être qu'elle te répondra. »

Il voudrait que je mène l'enquête mais je refuse. Si elle ne m'en parle pas, je ne dois rien laisser filtrer. Si elle n'en parle pas, c'est qu'elle y réfléchit, qu'elle est touchée. C'est une bonne chose pour Potter, mais je ne lui dirai jamais.

* * *

Cours de Potions. Il fallait que ça finisse par arriver. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des effluves, du froid permanent, des chaudrons bouillants ou bien des soins que je me refuse à prendre, mais c'est arrivé. Devant tout le monde. Je me suis écroulée, j'ai tourné la tête vers Lily pour lui parler et tout s'est arrêté. A terre, aveugle, asphyxiée, et puis des bras qui soulèvent, qui portent hors de la classe. De l'air glacé, respirer, ouvrir les yeux :

« T'as le nez qui saigne. »

Je m'essuie. Mes doigts sont rouges. Il ne faut pas que ça recommence. Tout allait bien.

« James, je peux marcher...

— Certainement pas. »

Pourquoi est-il si gentil ? Ce James, c'est quelque chose... Peut-être bien un ami, je crois.

« Et t'endors pas Magda !

— Tu veux que je la porte ? »

Alors là. Je rouvre mes yeux. Black. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? On ne peut plus faire de malaise tranquillement ?!  
Heureusement, James ne me confie pas à lui. Je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir, nous remontons les escaliers, contre James j'ai enfin chaud. Je voudrai me débrouiller seule, je n'ai pas la force de bouger.

Nous arrivons à l'Infirmerie. Tout de suite, Pomfresh me fait allonger.

« Tu n'as pas pris tes potions ?!

— Si, si.

— Tu es sûre ? »

Je me sens repartir. Je ne peux pas.

« En fait, j'ai cassé ma potion, ce matin, dans mon sac.

— Oh, cette potion là.

— Oui. »

Elle écarte les garçons de mon lit et leur somme de retourner en cours. Puis elle s'empresse de me ramener ma potion. Elle me la débouche et m'adosse à mon oreiller. Elle referme les rideaux autour de moi et me laisse seule pour ma dégustation. Le flacon pulse dans ma main. Je ne devrai pas faire ça, je ne veux pas boire ça. Pas être ça. J'ai mal, j'ai peut-être soif. L'odeur qui s'échappe du flacon est sucrée. Lourde, onctueuse, affolante. Je plonge mon index, il ressort rubis, d'un éclat précieux, magnifique. Il effleure ma bouche, maquille mes lèvres, goût exquis. Mon estomac se tort et vorace, je bois au goulot. Sauvagement, sans en laisser une goutte. Mon baptême de sang.

Je repose la bouteille, j'ai même léché ma main. Je me dégoûte. Je me sens tellement mieux. Je me mets sous une couverture. Juste quelques instants.

« James ?

— Oui ?

— Je me doutais que tu serais encore là.

— Sirius est sorti. »

James ne dépasse pas la frontière des rideaux, il parle bas.

« Tu sais bien, hein ? Je veux dire...

— Oui, pas un mot, à personne.

— Et Black ?

— J'en fais mon affaire, mais il voudra savoir. »

Ne lui dis rien. Je n'ai plus la force de parler. Il s'en va. Toute la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines me plombe. L'effet du sang ? Je l'ai bu. Je n'ai eu aucune retenue, je suis un monstre. Ca y est, je suis un monstre. Un jour peut-être que je serai prête à mordre, peut-être deviendrai-je comme mes ancêtres. Une paria et une honte.

* * *

Je ne me sens pas bien. Coupable et sale. Et je ne peux en parler à personne. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Qui pourrait envisager que moi, une élève comme les autres, ait bu ce sang avec gourmandise ? Avec délectation ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes barrières se sont effondrées sans prévenir, pourquoi toute cette bassesse s'est répandue. Ce besoin que je sentais monter en moi en même temps que mon corps se suppliciait. Je savais que je finirai par craquer. J'avais beau me seriner le contraire, au fond de moi je le savais. Je suis un monstre, je suis réellement ce que mon père voit quand il détourne le regard.

Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je me sens seule. Et je suis seule. J'ai eu mon malaise vendredi, je suis sortie le soir. Mais je n'ai pas su affronter mes amies, je n'ai su que leur mentir une fois de plus. Désolée de vous avoir inquiété. Non, rien de grave, un malaise, oui, une chute de tension mais rien de grave, c'est Pomfresh qui l'a dit. Ca ne devrait pas se reproduire.  
Elles se doutent de ma duplicité. Leur sourire contrit, leurs gestes contenus et puis ces non-dits que j'ai moi même provoqués. J'ai menti trop longtemps et aujourd'hui, le mur se fissure. Je ne peux que colmater en espérant que cela tienne. J'ai envie de m'enfuir.

Mais je suis coincée ici, obligée de mentir encore et encore. Continue Magda. Sale hypocrite. Je suis anémique, je suis plus fragile qu'avant. Oui, je suis tombée, je n'avais pas bien pris mes médecines. Je serai plus sérieuse, moins entêtée. Non rien de grave, rien qui justifie que j'ai besoin de me panser continuellement, d'ingérer toutes ses potions. Rien qui justifie ce besoin de sang pour survivre.

Mon archet glisse de ma main. Je vais devoir le boire. Contre ma volonté, avec un vif plaisir. Je n'ai plus le choix. Sinon, je serai de plus en plus faible et tout le monde saura. Je renifle, je refuse de pleurer. Il ne manquerait plus que cela. Je n'arrive pas à jouer, je suis venue dans la salle d'entraînement pour jouer et je n'y arrive même pas. J'abandonne mon violoncelle contre le mur. Dans mon sac, je prends du parchemin, de l'encre, une plume. Je vais lui écrire. C'est l'unique personne a qui je peux parler sans appréhender son jugement. Lui aussi est dans cette situation. Sang pourri et monstrueux.

Je m'installe à une vielle table bancale. Je respire profondément, je veux tout dire, d'un trait, sans rature, sans réécriture.

 _Cher arrière-grand-père,_

Je vous écris car je sais que vous garderez les secrets de cette lettre. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne vais pas bien et vous êtes le seul à qui je puisse me confier. Le seul qui puisse comprendre.  
J'ai eu un malaise cette semaine. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps à l'Infirmerie de notre Collège, mais pour sortir j'ai dû me contraindre à boire ce qu'ils m'imposaient. Du sang. Peut-on imaginer pire torture ?

Mais arrière-grand-père, j'ai aimé, j'ai bu l'entièreté du flacon sans retenue, je me suis délectée.

Je suis devenue ce que je redoutais. Je suis tombée dans la plus terrible bassesse. Mes mots sont rudes mais je sais que vous êtes le seul à les comprendre pleinement. Moi qui était faible de corps, je suis maintenant faible d'esprit.

Ce n'est plus qu'une longue déchéance. Aujourd'hui du sang animal et demain quand ils verront que je continue à dépérir ? Si je continue à prendre ce sang, je vais perdre ma volonté. Je me dégoûte déjà.

Alors, arrière-grand-père, répondez à ma question, par pitié répondez-y : cela en vaut-il le prix ?Ma vie vaut-elle cette souillure ?

Ne vous trompez pas, je ne souhaite pas mourir. Mais vivre ainsi, je ne pense le pouvoir.

J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera dans de bonnes dispositions,

Je suis désolée de vous importuner,

J'attends impatiemment votre réponse,

Votre arrière-petite-fille,

Magdalena Von Kaltstein

Je plie le parchemin et inscris le nom de Lothar Von Kaltstein. Nous y sommes. Je lui parle à égalité, lui qui subit la malédiction de la plus ignoble manière, lui qui voit vieillir les êtres aimés, lui qui a enterré sa femme, enterrera son fils et sa petite-fille. Que va-t-il me répondre ? Je suivrai ces directives, s'il me dit de boire, alors je boirai.

* * *

J'ai envoyé ma lettre. Sans me laisser réfléchir pour ne pas hésiter. Et je suis retournée vers ma tour, je dois affronter mes amies, elles ont beau m'avoir laisser un répit, je les connais assez pour savoir qu'elles voudront connaître la vérité, mes explications vaseuses n'ont pas pu les satisfaire. Je respire profondément, je vais y arriver.

Je rentre dans le passage de la Salle Commune. Il est tard, c'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu et la salle est pleine de mes camarades. Les Maraudeurs font leur boucan habituel. Mary et lily doivent être dans le dortoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y diriger que James saute hors de son fauteuil et fonce sur moi :

« Magda ! Enfin sortie de ton trou !

— Pas la peine de parler si fort.

— Mais toujours aussi mal aimable !

— Je te retourne le compliment, Black !

— Arrêtez deux secondes ! Dis Magda, je suis sûre que t'as rien mangé depuis un moment. Voilà, j'en étais sûr ! Allez, viens, c'est ma tournée ! Repas spécial Maraudeurs !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On va où là ? Et pourquoi tu viens toi ?!

— On a à parler. »

James m'entraîne hors de notre tour sans me laisser le choix. S'il continue, je le rappelle de suite Potter ! Je ne veux pas de sa sollicitude, de ses airs de chevalier servant ! Qu'il me laisse ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans les couloirs avec lui et Black ! Il me tient fermement par la main, Black marche nonchalamment à côté. Nous passons par des passages secrets et descendons rapidement sans croiser personne. Enfin, nous débouchons au premier étage, nous prenons les escaliers vers le hall et les sous-sols ? Où-est-ce qu'ils m'entraînent ? Après Pré-au-Lard et la pièce va-et-vient, que me réservent-ils ?

Nous prenons un couloir et ils s'arrêtent devant une nature morte représentant des fruits. Black chatouille la poire et le tableau pivote. James me pousse en avant.  
Des elfes de maison emplissent une pièce aussi immense que la Grande Salle et disposée de la même façon avec cinq longues tables. Dès que nous entrons les Elfes s'agitent dans tous les sens, certains allument des fourneaux, d'autres disposent des plats et encore d'autres nous empressent de nous installer.

« Qu'est-ce-que...

— Bienvenue dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! »

Jamais je ne mettais demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler les cuisines du château, ni qui nous préparaient tous ces plats. Devant nous, ils ont déjà disposé un plat de côtelettes fumantes, de la purée et des petits pois. Les garçons se servent. Je remplis mon assiette. Au moment de me servir en viande, je me stoppe. Elle est rose, cœur rouge, le jus coule sensuellement sur les os. Je me détourne, mon estomac se tort, de dégoût et d'envie. Je salive.

« Ca ne va pas ?

— Juste un haut le cœur, ça va.

— C'est à cause du sang. »

— Patmol !

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— C'est bon, ho. C'est le sang qui te met dans cet état ? On le sait, pas la peine de le cacher. »

Tout s'embrouille. Comment sait-il ça ? D'où ? Stop Magda, arrête. Nie, nie, ne brise pas le secret. Mens ! J'embroche un morceau de viande et le dépose dans mon assiette. Il suinte, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

« Tu es complètement fou mon pauvre Black.

— J'ai vu tes médicaments à l'infirmerie. Et c'est du sang que t'avales. Alors tu peux faire semblant autant que tu veux, mais pour ma part, je te laisserais pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas dis ce que tu caches.

— J'ai la confirmation que tu es fou ! Du sang ? Et puis, quoi encore ? Je ne cache rien, et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !

— Ca regarde James ! Il t'a aidée et pas qu'une fois ! Il s'inquiète toujours pour toi ! Tu lui dois des explications ! »

James ne dit rien. Il a l'air ahuri par la situation. Autant que moi. Black a vu mes médicaments. Il a vu de quoi je me gave. De quel droit ? Quelle enflure !

« Black ! En premier, tu m'insultes et maintenant, tu mens sur mon compte ! Je ne suis pas une saleté de monstre, ok ?! Je ne bois pas de sang ! »

Je me suis levée d'un bond, je tremble, je le déteste. Je voudrais le frapper, lui et son air suffisant. Je ne dois pas pleurer.

« Personne ne parle de monstre, ici.

— Cornedrue...

— C'est bon Patmol. Magda, écoute moi. J'ai vu les bouteilles moi-aussi. Sirius ne voulait rien entendre de mes explications. Quand il se méfie de quelqu'un, il ferait tout pour... Enfin, il te déteste pas, hein, mais...

— Moi je le déteste.

— James n'a pas dit que je t'appréciais non plus !

— S'il-vous-plaît ! Tu n'es pas un monstre Magda ! C'est aussi ça que je voulais te dire ! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte où je sais pas quoi, on connaît quelqu'un qu'a une maladie spéciale aussi, et jamais on l'a jugé ! T'es pas seule...

— Je ne bois pas de sang, combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ! Et évidement que je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Lily et Mary.

— C'est pour ça qu'elles ne viennent jamais te voir à l'Infirmerie. »

Black a touché juste. Evidement, j'ai toujours refusé qu'elles viennent me voir. Cette ambiance malsaine, tout autour de votre lit, autour de votre linceul, à sourire alors que vous vous sentez si diminuée, si misérable, immonde. Et entendre parfois de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, loin de la frontière des paravents, des rires et des éclats de voix. Un Maraudeur qui en appelle un autre. Cornedrue, Queudver, Patmol. Lunard. Lunard, les souillures de son visage, les cicatrices, les lames qui l'on tranché. Lunard, lune. La pleine lune et les cours d'astronomie où il ne venait pas. Nos regards qui se croisent, la peur d'être découverts, le secret, la distance et la sollicitude. La connivence de deux monstres qui s'ignorent. Evident. J'avais toujours ignoré cet autre malade chronique. J'avais refusé la réalité. Alors qu'en face de moi, j'ai mon reflet. Un corps condamné.

« Pas comme vous avec Lupin, c'est ça ? »

Ils ne me répondent pas. Je suis sonnée, ils ont fouillé dans mes secrets et sans le vouloir m'en ont dévoilé un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

— Rien du tout, sauf que vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ! Et j'en ferai de même ! »

Je pars, je m'éloigne d'eux, je cours à travers les couloirs et remonte les escaliers sans regarder derrière moi. J'espère qu'ils ne me suivent pas. Avec leurs connaissances du château, ils pourraient arriver avant moi à la Grosse Dame. Mais peu importe, je ne le saurai pas, mon chemin vient de croiser celui de Rusard. Le couvre-feu est passé.

* * *

« Comment ça une colle ?

— J'ai pas vu l'heure passer hier soir et je suis rentrée trop tard...

— Tu vas devoir faire quoi ?

— Nettoyer la salle des trophées. »

Face au regard réprobateur de Lily et à celui amusé de Mary, je décide d'éviter les Maraudeurs toute la journée et même plus. Au cours d'astronomie, je reste le nez penché sur mes parchemins. Lupin et de l'autre côté de Lily, il a l'air bien, j'évite de le regarder.

Enfin et trop vite, vient l'heure de ma punition. Rusard m'attend avec un seau et une éponge. Sans cérémonie il prend ma baguette et s'éloigne avec sa chatte. Il ne me reste qu'à m'activer, sinon je suis bonne pour recommencer jusqu'à ce que le concierge soit satisfait. J'en ai pour tard, donc. Je fais un tour dans la pièce, elle est encombrée d'un bric-à-brac de métal et de poussières.

« Hey Magda !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

James et Black viennent d'apparaître derrière une vitrine.

« On vient t'aider, c'est à cause de nous si t'es là.

— Et puis on a pas fini notre discussion.

— Oh si on l'a fini, Black ! Et merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

Ils ne m'écoutent pas et dupliquent des éponges. Ils se mettent à laver les étagères avec une certaine technique. Evidement, ce n'est pas leur première retenue ici.

« Mais vous avez vos baguettes !

— Oui et un honneur aussi !

— Ce n'est pas la peine de vous montrer si mature. Je préférerai en finir vite plutôt.

— Rusard se doutera de quelque chose. Ce vieux hibou repère tout.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre Kaltstein, Rusard ne te fera pas de cadeau. »

Je n'ai pas la force de le corriger une énième fois et je me mets à frotter. Pendant, la demi-heure qui suit, ils se taisent. Je leur jette des coups d'œil mais ils restent concentrés. Nous continuons ainsi pendant un moment, et puis Black finit par rompre le silence :

« Ecoute Kalt... Magdalena. Pour ce que je t'ai dit et tout ça, oublions...

— Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

— Ca va pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je me suis emporté ça te va ? J'ai cru que, enfin...

— Que j'étais une folle, fan de serpentard et accro à James ?

— Mmh...

— Oui, ça ne semble pas plus logique aujourd'hui qu'hier, ravie que tu t'en rendes compte !

— Ca doit être ton sale caractère qui m'a mis sur une fausse piste ! »

Il confond avec lui ! Je ne réponds rien, je suppose qu'avoir obtenu son repentir et déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Mais il ne s'est pas excusé, problème d'orgueil ?

« Et pour hier...

— N'en parlons plus James, ok ? Vous vous êtes trompés et je me suis trompée aussi sur Lupin. Voilà tout. »

Je me remets à dépoussiérer une étagère pleine de médaille de quidditch.

« D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin, on est là. »

James. Un vrai Gryffondor, un ami a qui on pourrait confier sa vie. Dans ma main, la médaille du meilleur poursuiveur de 1976, James Potter. Le camarade en or, l'ami en or. Je ne lui réponds pas. Nous continuons à astiquer pendant une heure et puis, j'entends Rusard revenir. Quand je me retourne, les deux autres ont disparu. Je regarde de tous côtés mais ne les vois pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à tournicoter dans tous les sens ?! T'es pas là pour fainéanter ! »

Rusard s'arrête net en constatant la propreté de la pièce, il regarde ma baguette qu'il tient dans sa main et me fixe l'air soupçonneux. Enfin, il me la tend.

« Déguerpis et que je ne te revois plus !

— Merci, monsieur. »

Je pars sans demander mon reste.

* * *

Ma tenue est noire, évidement. Mes épaules sont découvertes, la combinaison est légère, les jambes du pantalon sont larges. Je peux positionner mon violoncelle sans gêne. J'ai relevé mes cheveux avec ma broche d'argent. Je n'ai pas d'autres bijoux. Les filles voulaient savoir ce que je porterai pour la soirée de la saint-valentin.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si septique ? Ca ne va pas ?

— Si, tu es très élégante, mais...

— Tu manques de couleur...

— Oh ! J'ai une idée !

Mary fonce dans la salle-de-bain et en ressort avec un tube de rouge à lèvre. Du maquillage ? Pour moi ? Il a une couleur brun-rouge, sombre et sobre.

« Laisse-moi te le mettre.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu le porter Mary.

— C'est nouveau, je l'ai eu à Noël. »

J'espère que je n'ai pas sur ma bouche, un cadeau de Mulciber. Je me regarde dans le miroir, avec mes lèvres foncées, j'ai l'air plus mature. Une belle couleur, comme le sang qui me badigeonnait il y a quelques jours.

« C'est gentil Mary, mais je me préfère sans.

— Tu es sûre ? Moi je trouve qu'il te va bien.

— Ca ne me ressemble pas. »

Voilà, pas de couleur. Noir et blanc, c'est parfait. Sain et sans danger. Devant leur regard déçu, je me souviens du foulard offert par mes parents. Je le sors de ma malle et le noue autour de mon cou.

« Alors ?

— Parfait ! »

Voilà, au moins, je n'aurai pas à chercher une tenue pendant des heures à notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu des filles en parler, apparemment, elles, ne vont pas seules à ce bal... D'ailleurs, Mary viendra-t-elle ? Je veux dire, c'est une fille populaire, alors aura-t-elle un cavalier, ou bien Mulciber ? Impossible, ce serait trop choquant. Et Lily ? Elle n'a jamais mentionné la lettre, n'a pas parlé de James plus que besoin. Serait-elle prête à y aller avec lui s'il lui demandait ? Mieux vaut ne pas essayer. S'il se précipite, il aura usé de sa dernière chance pour rien.

Cependant, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lily. James m'a bien envoyé une lettre, il pourrait en faire de même pour Lily. Ou quelque chose d'approchant, peut-être d'un peu plus amoureux. Je n'ai aucune idée là-dessus.  
Mary et Lily essayent aussi leurs tenues. Des robes simples qui leur vont à ravir.

* * *

Les jours passent sans que rien ne change. Je suis rassurée. Je ne bois pas toutes mes bouteilles de sang. Je ne le fais que lorsque je faiblis, lorsque j'en ressens la nécessité vitale, lorsque le sang évaporé doit être remplacé. J'apprends à faire la différence entre l'envie et le besoin. Entre le monstre et la sorcière.  
Sirius Black ne me cherche plus d'ennui depuis un moment, il s'est calmé aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté. Tant mieux, il commençait à me fatiguer. Même s'il connaît mon secret et qu'il ne m'a laisser tranquille que grâce à lui. Il lui arrive encore de venir au répétition de James et moi. Mais nous ne nous entraînons quasiment plus qu'avec la chorale, ce qui m'évite sa présence.  
La chorale. Ils sont géniaux. Quand nous l'avons proposé à Mary, elle a refusé de leur faire écouter les disques. Elle aime vraiment construire un chant du début à la fin. C'est une difficulté qui lui sied.

Parfois, quand nous sommes seules à parler musique. J'aimerai l'arrêter et lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec l'autre. Elle ne m'en parle pas, je peux le comprendre après tout, elle ne me parle pas de ce qu'elle a pu percevoir en moi. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas avec nous, qu'elle s'éclipse et qu'elle arrive en retard, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mulciber me fait peur.

Il n'est jamais venu me voir, même pas après que je l'ai pétrifié. Il m'ignore comme les Serpentard m'ont toujours ignorée. Parfait, mais son manque d'animosité ne me permet pas de le cerner, il reste flou. Mauvais et illisible. Dangereux.

« Lily pense que tu sors secrètement avec quelqu'un.

— Tu ne l'a pas démentie ? C'est un peu la vérité en soi... il ne faut jamais qu'elle l'apprenne Magda.

— Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, elle est trop perspicace, elle voit bien que tu as l'air... Ailleurs.

— Je ne peux pas inventer plus d'excuses. Ca se verrait trop. »

C'est exact. Je préférai quand même la prévenir, j'ai hésité avant de le faire. J'avais une appréhension à amener ce sujet. Ma dernière altercation avec Mary m'a suffie. Mais au final, en tant qu'amie, il était de mon devoir de lui en parler. Parce que si Lily découvre que Mary sors avec Mulciber, ça pourrait être la fin de leur amitié. Incompréhension et douleurs. Si tu sors avec lui, c'est que tu penses comme lui ?

Bien sûr, je ne lui parle pas des révélations des Maraudeurs. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Pettigrew a pu nous surprendre. Mais ils ont promis de ne rien dire. Nous avons en quelque sorte scellé un pacte. Et s'ils s'avisaient de parler, je ne sais pas de quoi je serai capable. Mais sûrement à bien plus de cruauté que si c'était moi qu'ils trahissaient. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, au final, moi aussi je connais des secrets.

* * *

J'ai toujours envié l'anniversaire de Lily. Peut-être même que j'ai toujours envié Lily aussi. Son courage, sa force, sa droiture. Son anniversaire est le jour où elle semble briller encore plus. Beaucoup d'élèves lui souhaitent, Lily, populaire préfète-en-chef, Lily porte-parole, Lily belle intellectuelle, Lily protectrice, toujours prête à aider. Lily, mon modèle. Cheveux feu, contre cheveux cendre. Elle est ce que je ne suis pas, elle m'inspire.

Lily a ses défauts mais je la trouve bien meilleure que moi. Et nos anniversaires espacés d'un mois, sont les exemples parfaits de ce qu'elle a et de ce que je n'ai pas. Il faut dire que nos personnalités et nos comportements diffèrent. Nos anniversaires ne pouvaient que l'être aussi. Le mien passé en petit comité, entouré d'une famille taiseuse et guindée, le sien, entouré d'amis, toujours en lumière. Il faut dire que Lily parle à un nombre mirobolant d'élèves, elle attire la sympathie, l'échange, le sourire. Dans ces moments, si je suis là, je baisse les yeux, je disparais. On ne m'y attend pas.

Lily est populaire. Je m'étais déjà faite cette réflexion. Moi, amie avec une fille populaire ? Ou plutôt, moi amie avec deux filles populaires ? Moi avec amie avec Lily, Mary et James, trois élèves populaires ? C'est pour cela que tous ont le regard braqué sur James et Lily. Vont-il voir la création d'un couple en or ? Pathétique.  
Je me ferai presque l'effet de ce pauvre Pettigrew, condamné à être le sous-fifre des trois autres Maraudeurs. Sauf que je suis moins timorée et bien plus classe.

Je sors de ma malle un paquet et me retourne vers Lily. Nous sommes dans le dortoir et avant de sortir petit-déjeuner, comme notre rituel annuel l'exige, nous allons offrir nos cadeaux.

« Joyeux anniversaire !

— Merci les filles ! »

Elle ouvre le cadeau de Mary. Une veste verte à la dernière mode sorcière. Très belle. Mon présent est moins recherché. Un roman historique écrit par une sorcière italienne dont j'ai dû mal à prononcer le nom. Lily nous prend dans ses bras.

Quand je vois les hiboux arriver dans la Grande Salle, je me demande si sa joie ne va pas être de courte durée. Un volatile se pose devant elle avec un paquet rouge et or. Sans aucun doute possible, c'est James. Elle lit d'abord la petite carte pliée en deux qui l'accompagne, se fige et déballe le cadeau. Elle rougit. Elle essaye de reprendre contenance et tourne vers nous ce qu'elle a reçu. « Poudre d'étoiles » est indiqué sur un pot de porcelaine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Regarde. »

Elle prend une pincée de poudre argentée et souffle vers le plafond. D'un coup, la poudre éparpillée forme une nébuleuse scintillante. Elle se mouve lentement, s'étend, se recompose, silencieuse au-dessus de nous. Toute notre table s'extasie devant le phénomène.

James, je ne sais pas ce que tu as écrit dans ta lettre, mais tu viens de marquer des points. Peut-être bien ceux qu'il te manquait.


	10. Chapter 10

La lettre est arrivée ce matin. J'ai reconnu immédiatement son écriture. Je l'ai rangée dans mon sac, sans la lire, comme si ce n'était qu'une lettre de mes parents. Mary et Lily connaissent mes relations tendues. Un mauvais jour et Magda ne les lit pas avant le soir, c'est tout. Je voulais être seule pour dissimuler ma réaction.

Le parchemin est déplié sur mes genoux. Les filles sont couchées, nos rideaux fermés, isolées. L'écriture, souple et élégante.

 _Je ne pense me tromper en vous affirmant ceci : votre décision est déjà prise._

 _Cela je l'ai vu lors de notre dernière rencontre et encore plus en lisant votre missive. Vous ne voulez pas mourir ma chère enfant. Non, vous ne le voulez pas. Et vous vous opposez à cela depuis des mois si ce n'est des années.  
La malédiction de notre famille, le tribu de sang qui nous fascine, tout cela n'est rien opposé à votre amour de la vie. Vous m'avez parlé de vos amis, de vos passions, de votre violoncelle.  
Cela vaut d'être vécu. Même au prix du sang._

C'est bien la seule chose que votre ancêtre puisse vous certifier avec assurance. Toute vie mérite d'être, dans son entièreté. L'existence est toujours un combat, il suffit juste de trouver les bons alliés.

Et vous les avez Magdalena.

C'est tout. Voilà, je voulais son avis, je l'ai. Je suis soulagée, triste et soulagée. Il a raison, je connaissais déjà la réponse : je ne veux pas mourir. Mais le coût de ma guérison est atroce. Je replie la lettre et la range dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J'éteins ma baguette. Triste, je ne m'arrêterai pas, je continuerai à ne prendre le remède que partiellement. Arrière-grand-père a raison, mais il est âgé, le sang, il s'y est habitué. Moi je lutterai tant que je le pourrai. Le sang est mon ennemi.

* * *

Un vent âpre fouette nos visages. Je rabats ma capuche et remonte mon écharpe. Quelle idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ! Il fait froid et les élèves se pressent dans les boutiques Je n'ai qu'une envie : retourner dans la Salle Commune. Avec le spectacle qui approche, j'ai bien autre chose à faire que de me promener en pleine ère glacière.

Nous furetons dans les magasins habituels, à la recherches de gourmandises et de parchemins. Chez Honeydukes, je remarque que les sucettes à l'hémoglobine ont disparu. Pas le succès escompté, c'est mieux ainsi, j'aurai pu être tentée d'en acheter. Je me rabats sur les plumes en sucre et les chocoballes. Dehors, les rues sont désertées, il y a peu d'élèves, tous essayent de rester le plus longtemps en intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire aujourd'hui, être dehors ou dedans ?

« Ah Magdalena !

— Mmh ?

— Houlà ! T'as l'air au bout de ta vie ! Allez venez, je vous invite aux Trois Balais ! »

Sans que nous ayons vraiment le choix, nous suivons James et ses acolytes. Le pub est plein à craquer. Nous nous faufilons entre les groupes. Ils trouvent une table pour tous nous accueillir. Je ne doute pas que leur popularité est à l'origine de ce miracle. Aux tables adjacentes, certains se serrent contre les autres.

Une fois leurs capes posées, Black et Lupin partent chercher des bièraubeurres. James et Pettigrew s'installent à ma droite, les filles à ma gauche. J'espère que James ne va pas faire de bêtises. Lily regarde autour d'elle, rougie, par le froid ou la gêne. Elle toussote, respire, enchaîne :

« Vous vous sentez prêt pour le concert ?

— Stressée, comme toujours !

— Aucunement, j suis prête, il n'y aura que la première note qui comptera.

— Et toi, Potter ?

— Hum et bien... Ben, ouais, bien, un peu stressé quand même.

— C'est ton premier spectacle ?

— Ouais. »

Par Merlin. Il est affreusement coincé ou mon esprit me joue des tours ? Et Lily fait sensiblement un effort pour lui parler. Je vis un moment historique. Qu'il se remue un peu, c'est lui qui nous a accosté ! Lily ne sait pas comment enchaîner la conversation et ce n'est pas Mary ou moi qui allons l'aider, nous nous amusons trop pour cela. C'est finalement Pettigrew qui sauve la situation en nous demandant si nous irons au bal accompagnées. Gêne, personne n'a de cavalier ou de cavalière. Les autres reviennent à ce moment avec nos boissons.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

— Des cavaliers pour la Saint-Valentin.

— Alors ? Personne n'a personne ? Allez Lily tu vas bien y aller avec James !

— Certainement pas !

— Allez si tu n'oses pas, accepte au moins de danser une fois avec lui !

— Patmol !

— Quoi ? Roh, vous n'avez pas d'humour, aucun goût pour le défi ! »

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas répondu, j'aurai voulu savoir. Mais nous enchaînons sur d'autres sujets. Au fur et à mesure, Lily et James se détendent. Une chose est sûre, Lily n'a jamais réagi ainsi face à James. Hélas, nous en venons à discuter de la chose la plus ennuyeuse qui soit : les ASPIC.

« Il faut déjà commencer à réviser, c'est la clé Peter, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

— Et bien, c'est plus sûr.

— Vous êtes fous ! Il y a d'autres choses à faire que ça !

— Comme quoi, Black ?

— Vivre sa vie !

— Pff, et après Poudlard ? Pas d'ASPIC, pas d'études supérieures !

— Etudes supérieures, la barbe ! Moi, je veux de l'action, direct je pars à l'aventure !

— Par les temps qui courent ? »

Mary les a réduit au silence. Par les temps qui courent, on ne part pas à l'aventure. On se cloître, on ferme ses volets, on ne sort pas la nuit. Ils sont plus nombreux à rôder. Ils sont plus nombreux à mourir. Sorciers, gobelins et autres créatures, massacrés dans leurs lits. La Gazette du Sorcier en parle tous les jours. Ce qui n'était que de simples rumeurs il y a quelques années, s'est transformé en marée noire. Des temps sombres ont commencé. On ne peut pas lutter.

« Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur. Si je pouvais, si on pouvait, on se battrait contre eux.

— On peut les vaincre. Les gens ont peur et se laissent faire !

— Bien dit !

— Mais c'est la cause à défendre ou juste vous battre qui vous intéresse ?

— La cause bien sûr !

— Tu ne serais pas prête à te battre, toi Lily ?

— Evidemment que si ! »

Tous se mettent à parler avec énergie de plans de bataille et de liberté. Avec Pettigrew, nous sommes les seuls à rester muets.

* * *

« Tu es prête ?

— Autant qu'on peut l'être je crois. »

Nous attrapons deux hiboux et attachons à leur patte nos précieux dossiers d'inscription.

« Voilà...

— Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

— Ca va être long.

— Et si l'une d'entre nous est recalée ? Mes parents me forceront à faire du droit...

— Ca n'arrivera pas, Mary.

— Tu as l'air si sûre. Tu ne doutes pas ? Et si tu étais...

— Je ne serai pas recalée. Je ne ferai rien d'autre que de la musique. Mes parents ne pourront pas me forcer.

— T'en as de la chance. »

C'est dans ces moments là, où Mary doute et où j'ai l'air forte que je sais qu'elle n'a pas décelé l'entièreté de mon mal. Parce qu'au final, j'ai de la chance. C'est vrai, mes parents ne me forceront jamais la main. Parce qu'ils savent bien que le violoncelle est toute ma vie. C'est lui qui m'a toujours soutenu quand eux n'étaient pas là. Et sans lui, au final, je n'existe plus.

* * *

J'ai froid et je suis fatiguée. Je dois bientôt boire. C'est vite devenue une habitude. La petite friandise qu'on s'offre quand on a fait des efforts. Pourtant, je fais tout pour ne pas faiblir. Je vais y arriver. Je leur donnerai tort. Tous les jours, je résiste, tous les jours je gagne un peu de terrain sur cette dépendance. Et quand, contrainte je bois, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, de ne pas trop savourer.

Je m'enferme dans une cabine des toilettes, prends le flacon et avale à grandes goulées. J'ai la chair de poule, des frissons de délectation. C'est détestablement bon. Je m'empêche de lécher le rebord, revisse, range la bouteille. J'essuie ma bouche. Dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je vois une fille aux yeux creux et aux joues roses. Refouler le dégoût.

Je sors. Dans les couloirs il n'y a quasiment personne, beaucoup sont en cours. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais aller à la Bibliothèque. Lily a raison sans ASPIC, pas d'études supérieures, pas de Conservatoire, pas de vie. J'ai encore dans ma bouche le goût ferreux, je passe ma langue sur mes dents, il reste du sang entre chacune d'elles. J'avale ma salive, stop. Je dois arrêter. J'ai bu, c'est fini, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser mes pensées divaguer, de laisser cette envie m'envahir. Le traitement est pris, c'est tout. Je passe à autre chose. J'aurai dû rincer ma bouche.

J'hésite à faire demi-tour. Mais c'est comme un test, je dois le supporter. Arrêter ce suçotement. Je reprends ma route et quand je l'aperçois, je comprends que j'aurai dû retourner aux toilettes ou m'isoler dans mon dortoir. Maintenant, quelques pas nous séparent, il est seul lui aussi. Il me voit, ses yeux se plissent, une vraie tête de Serpentard. Et bien, je n'ai qu'à passer à côté en l'ignorant. Après tout, je suis censée ne rien savoir, à part que je suis celle qui lui a éclaté le nez il y a quelques mois. Il avance. Moi aussi, ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Il me laisse passer à côté de lui avec un petit sourire sadique. Et puis, je l'entends se tourner, je ne m'arrête pas :

« Tu as intérêt à ne rien dire Von Kaltstein. Je ne serai pas aussi indulgent qu'elle. En plus, je t'en dois une. »

Mulciber part. Il a une voix froide et dure comme une lame. Je suis maintenant sûre qu'il a parlé à Mary de notre altercation. Et qu'elle l'a empêché de se venger. Trop de contenance dans sa menace, il m'en veut et il n'attend que le bon moment. Tomber sur moi, dans ce couloir désert a dû être une petite victoire en soi pour lui. Des mots qui valent pour attaque, pour asseoir sa supériorité. Je déguerpis.

* * *

La Grande Salle est totalement transformée. Les cinq tables ont disparu pour laisser place à des tables rondes aux nappes de dentelle blanche ornées de bouquets de roses. Elles forment un large cercle autour d'un espace vide. Des chandelles valsent dans les airs. D'épais rubans rose pâle et rouge s'entrelacent le long des murs. L'estrade où se tiennent d'habitude nos professeurs est libre, prête à être investie par la chorale. Pour le moment des instruments jouent un air doux et calme. La Salle se remplie peu à peu. Nous devons ouvrir le bal après le repas, et revenir au milieu et en clôture.

Lily est Mary se dirige vers une petite table. Ni elles ni moi n'avons de cavalier. Je dépose mon violoncelle derrière l'estrade. Quand je me retourne, les Maraudeurs se sont installés à côté de nous. Moi qui comptait passer une bonne soirée... Mais plus je me rapproche, plus je les entends parler avec calme. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. Peut-être que James a enfin retenu des leçons de mon enseignement !

Ils sont tous habillés de manière élégante. Robe de sorcier aux coupes droites, smocking moldu revisité... Je m'étonne qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait de cavalière. Au même moment, une Serdaigle prend place à côté de Pettigrew. Il lui sourit et ils se mettent à chuchoter. Il y en a au moins un... A part s'ils attendent tous leurs amies. J'espère que James aura eu l'intelligence de ne pas dire oui à une invitation !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'envisager plus la question que le professeur Dumbledore se lève pour nous faire un discours. L'importance de l'amour et de la solidarité. La force de la fraternité dans l'adversité. Les heures obscures qui nous guettent et le besoin impératif de comprendre l'autre. Quelles paroles plombantes pour la Saint-Valentin. Mais aux vues des troubles qui règnent, que pourrait-il dire d'autre ? Il se rassoit sous les applaudissements. Les plats apparaissent immédiatement après. Je les fixes pantoises, es Elfes de Maison se sont surpassés, chaque aliment a la forme d'un cœur et ressemble à un petit bijou. Un régal.

« Le discours de Dumbledore n'était pas joyeux, on aurait presque était gêné de fêter la Saint-Valentin.

— Je trouve qu'il a raison d'en parler. Tout le monde doit être conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde. Ce n'est pas une question de moment. »

Lily. Nous parlons peu de ce qu'il se passe dehors. Bien sûr, elle est affectée, elle fait partie des sorciers en danger. Qui sait ce qui nous attends dans quelques mois ? J'évite de regarder des Serpentards. Mary acquiesce. Elle qui sort avec un de ces futurs Mangemorts ou je ne sais quoi. A-t-elle si confiance en lui ? Pourquoi ? Comment peut-elle s'emballer pour la défense des nés-moldu et des moldus, alors qu'elle même fricote avec l'ennemi ? Comment peut-elle être si incohérente ? Renier ses origines tout en les portant en étendard ?

Autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de ne voir que des adultes, des visages décidés, infaillibles. Chacun avec leurs convictions, leurs secrets et leurs faiblesses. Ce qu'il se passe dehors me fait peur, je l'ignore, je ne veux pas m'y confronter. J'ai mes propres démons et pas la force de les affronter. Pourtant, je suis concernée. Si mes amis risquent leurs vies, je ne peux me cacher. Ce serait collaborer, accepter. Mais je n'ai ni l'inconscience de James ni le courage de Lily. Je ne suis que moi.

Les plats apparaissent et disparaissent, tandis que la discussion se poursuit. J'aimerai parler d'autre chose mais ne trouve rien pour les arrêter. J'entends sans vraiment écouter et acquiesce quand il le faut. De vrais Gryffondors, qui foncent têtes baissées vers les coups, les blessures, la mort. Mais, nous parlons du plus grand mage noir de notre époque ! Plus puissant que Grindelwald. Qu'est-ce-que je pourrai faire, moi et mes cinq pauvres BUSES ?

« Ca va être à nous Magda ! James. »

Mary se lève et à sa suite, tous les membres de la chorale, disséminés ici et là à différentes tablées. Je regarde mon assiette à dessert, vide. C'est la musique qui sera venue interrompre leurs paroles de guerre. Si elle pouvait faire plus. Je suis Mary, ouvre la housse de mon violoncelle et vérifie les accords. Le temps que tous s'installent, je suis prête. James se tient de l'autre côté de l'estrade, il a l'air confiant. En tout cas, il est habitué à être l'objet des regards. Il sourit à la salle avant de se tourner vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil. Espérons que tout se passe bien.

Pour l'ouverture du bal, nous ne devons jouer qu'une seule chanson. Le club de musique prendra la suite, puis les instruments enchantés. Les lumières se tamisent, les effets du repas ont disparu. La chorale est prête. Mary se poste devant la scène :

« J'espère que vous avez tous profité de ce festin ! Maintenant, et pour ouvrir le bal, nous vous présentons une des plus belles chanson d'amour de notre époque. »

Elle oublie de spécifier qu'il s'agit d'une musique moldue. Inutile de provoquer les huées de certains. Ils s'en apercevront bien assez tôt.  
J'inspire, lève mon archet. Silence, un, deux. Trois. Les cordes vibrent. Personne n'ose encore se lever, ils écoutent, attendent de saisir le sentiment. Deux, trois. La chorale chante.

Premier couplet, deuxième, harmonica. Parfait. Peu à peu, les uns et les autres se regardent, certains se lèvent, se retrouvent. Des couples se forment timidement et la piste se remplie de quelques danseurs maladroits. Les professeurs forment des paires comme pour donner l'exemple.  
Mais pour le moment, la majorité des élèves écoutent tout en bavardant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder discrètement certains Serpentards qui chuchotent. Ils comprennent.

Je me détourne, Lily danse avec Lupin. James a les yeux braqués sur eux. Il joue sans faute, mais sa concentration est focalisée sur Lily. il rêve d'être à la place de Lupin. Et Lily, préférerait-elle les bras de James ? Les préférerait-elle si elle savait que Lupin est un loup-garou ? Qui voudrait danser avec un hybride ? Qui voudrait danser avec nous ?  
Je retourne le problème sur moi, pitoyable. Alors que Lily sait déjà, c'est indiscutable. Ce que moi je me suis refusée à voir, centrée sur moi-même, elle l'a vu depuis longtemps. Et elle lui sourit parce qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Lupin n'est pas du genre à mentir comme moi. Ce n'est pas un grand mystificateur. il est moins coupable que moi.

Quand ils entament le dernier couplet, je regarde James. Il hoche la tête. L'harmonica s'arrête, le violoncelle embrasse les voix. Refrain, une fois, refrain, deux fois, Trois fois et harmonica. James a enclenché la tirette. Les couleurs s'envolent et forment des voiles transparents qui glissent entre les danseurs. Tous s'arrêtent pour regarder. La chorale continue de chanter, plus intensément, ils n'étaient pas prévenus. Ils sourient et en un geste, Mary fait reprendre le refrain une quatrième fois, puis une cinquième. Enfin, final, James et moi finissons en une dernière note.

Il y a un silence et puis les applaudissements. J'adore cette sensation. Nous faisons une révérence et puis nous descendons. Le club de musique est déjà prêt à prendre la relève. Le temps d'accorder leurs instruments et une nouvelle musique commence.

« C'était quoi ça ?! C'était génial !

— Ca ? C'était du James Potter !

— Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien !

— Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu allais faire un truc pareil !

— C'est mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin, chérie Mary !

— Me parle pas comme ça, ça me donne des frissons !"

Elle grimace. Tout c'est bien passé mais James et moi avons pris un risque. Je n'aurai jamais osé faire cela seule. Cette surprise aurait pu surprendre les choristes et créer un blanc. Heureusement, Mary est enchantée a en oublier son rigorisme. Nous nous rasseyons, le temps de respirer. Une musique douce et romantique émane maintenant de la scène.  
Autour de nous, beaucoup hésitent encore à danser. Cela ne va pas continuer longtemps, les plus jeunes doivent partir dès vingt-deux heures et les sixièmes et septièmes années à minuit trente, demain nous avons cours.

Au bout d'un certains temps la piste est remplie. Je regarde les couples évoluer. Sans grand intérêt. Ah, Mary s'est mise à danser avec Lupin. Je jette un coup d'œil à Mulciber qui pavasse sans sembler s'intéresser à elle. A notre table, il ne reste que James, Lily et moi, tous les autres dansent. Evidemment, Black n'a pas perdu son temps, il est déjà avec une troisième partenaire différente. En même temps, il a du succès, il en profite. Je me rends soudainement compte du silence qui nous entoure, personne ne parle. Je ne suis pas douée pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'aimerai partir, mais où ? Enfin, Lily se décide à parler :

"C'était très beau ce que tu as fait avec l'harmonica.

— Tu ne danses pas ?"

Ils ont parlé en même temps. Tu ne danses pas ? Il ne compte pas l'inviter tout de même ?! Mais non, il se contente de sourire, gêné. Elle évite de répondre à sa question, il enchaîne sur le système chromatique de son harmonica, quelle technique utiliser pour l'activer sans dénaturer le son, le jeu du souffle et est-ce que ça ne t'ennuie pas tout ça ?

« Non pas du tout, je ne pensais pas que tu t'investissais autant... Surtout dans la musique.

— J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma baguette !

— Je vois ça. »

Pour eux, je ne suis plus là. Je crois que Lily rentre dans son jeu. De séduction ? Pas si sûr, mais... Black revient s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise :

« Les autres ne sont pas revenus ? Et toi Kaltstein, toujours posée là ?

— Von Kaltstein. Et je ne suis pas la seule à rester ici !

— Mouais, mouais. En attendant, moi, je suis exténué, mais vois-tu, je ne peux refuser aucune danse !

— Quel beau parleur...

— Je t'en prie. »

Mary et Lupin finissent par revenir aussi. Quant à Pettigrew, je pense qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Les filles se mettent à parler du talent de danseur insoupçonnés de Lupin. Il est gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Applaudissements. Il est sauvé, nous devons déjà retourner sur scène. Deux chansons nous attendent cette fois-ci. Nous nous réinstallons rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps aux danseurs timorés de partir. Le morceau commence par un solo de violoncelle. J'inspire et je me lance. Rien de compliqué mais, il faut y mettre du sentiment. Je relève légèrement la tête, j'ai l'impression que toute la salle me regarde, même Black a arrêté de pavoiser. Je refixe mon regard sur mon violoncelle, pas de déconcentration, James me rejoint... Maintenant. Et, trois, quatre, les voix.

Je dois accompagner sans interruption, James vient à différents moments soutenir avec son harmonica. Cette fois il n'enclenche pas ses couleurs. Je me concentre entièrement sur les accords mais je capte les mouvements du slow devant moi. Mais en quelques minutes qui m'ont paru des secondes infimes, nous arrivons à la dernière partie, je relève mon archet. Silence, je regarde les chanteurs, Mary, un geste, silence. Troisième musique, troisième chant. Cette fois la majorité de la chanson est assurée par James qui joue avec les cappella de la chorale, je viens en refrain, en fond. Quand nous finissons, nous avons encore le droit a des applaudissements.

En descendant, j'ai en moi ce sentiment de satisfaction, le même que lorsque je joue dans des concerts durant l'été. Transmettre une mélodie, qu'elle soit aimée, quoi de plus appréciable ? Un exercice plus exténuant qu'il n'y paraît, je prends mon verre et le bois d'un coup. Un long frisson me parcourt et je me retiens pour ne pas recracher. Une main crispée sur le visage, je me retourne vers les Maraudeurs.

« Qui a mis de l'alcool dans mon verre ?!

— Pas si fort ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit : avec de l'alcool, la fête est plus folle.

— Et puis, la dernière fois, t'avais l'air de bien encaisser !

— Pas si fort !

— Vous l'avez vraiment fait les gars ?!

— Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie non plus, Lunard ! Et puis, c'est que du cidre de fée, rien de plus...

— Du cidre de fée ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Le goût est trop fort !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis et si c'est du cidre de fée, il n'est pas pur ! J'ai les joues brûlantes, je me sens... Euphorique. Mary sirote tranquillement. J'ai besoin de manger si je veux pouvoir jouer correctement ! Lily s'assoit à côté de moi à ce moment là. Où était-elle ?

« Ne bois pas !

— Hein? »

Trop tard, elle prend une gorgée. Rien. Ils n'ont pas piégés son verre. Ils n'ont pas osé, les pleutres. Je leur jette un regard mauvais, si je pouvais me venger... Mais j'ai juste envie de boire. Mary se penche vers Lily :

« C'était qui le gars avec qui tu dansais ?

— Un Serdaigle.

— Tu le connais ?

— Pas très bien, mais il m'a invitée donc bon...

— Plutôt pas mal. »

Ah lui là-bas. Oui, plutôt pas mal. James regarde dans la même direction que moi l'air de rien. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une scène de jalousie !

« J'avais juste envie de danser. J'adore les musiques que vous jouez ! Elles sont vraiment très connues chez les moldues ! »

C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle n'est pas du tout intéressée par ce Serdaigle. Je me penche au-dessus de mon verre, il est de nouveau plein. C'est pas possible. Je goûte, oui, oui. C'est ça. Ils ont mis de la fée prune avec. Ca a ce petit goût, comme grand-père m'avait fait goûter il y a deux ans, en cachette de père. C'est à la fois bon et mauvais. De l'alcool somme toute.

« Magda ?

— Arrête de boire ça ou tu ne pourras plus jouer et regarde plutôt ! »

Mary me prend par l'épaule et me force à regarder la piste. James danse. Lily danse. Ils dansent ensemble. James Potter et Lily Evans dansent ensemble ! Je veux dire, ils se touchent, les bras enlacés, les mains nouées. Et ils dansent, ils ne sont pas écartés l'un de l'autre, droit comme des piquets, non non. Je ne suis pas seule à être surprise, ça va jaser dans tout Poudlard. Je repose mon verre, je remplis mes yeux de cette scène incroyable. Ils rigolent, même. Ils rigolent ensemble !

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

— Si je le savais Magda...

— Ah ah, alors ça Kalststein, tu t'y attendais pas, hein ? Allez, pour fêter ça... »

Black m'attrape et me pousse sur la piste. Je suis propulsée en avant et je manque de m'affaler. Non mais, s'il recommence à me chercher, il va me trouver ! Soudain, il se place devant moi et me prend la main. Qu'est-ce-qu'il...

« Tu veux danser ? Avec moi ? T'es sérieux Black ?

— Ecoute Kaltstein, voir mon meilleur pote heureux, ça me rend heureux. Et je dois l'avouer, c'est un peu grâce à toi. Alors, prends ça comme un remerciement !

— Merci, mais non merci !

— Personne ne refuse de danser avec le plus beau sorcier de tout Poudlard ! »

Il est hallucinant d'orgueil ! Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec quelqu'un qui m'a empoisonné la vie durant des semaines ! Il pose une main sur ma taille. D'accord... Après tout, il s'est presque excusé. Nous valsons, il est bon danseur. En fait, c'est agréable de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un homme de sa famille ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est beau, ça ne gâche rien. Mais quel caractère... Ca me donne envie de lui écrabouiller le pied tiens...

« N'essaye même pas.

— Comment ?

— Si tu veux jouer un sale coup, évite que ça se voit. En d'autres termes, arrête de fixer mes pieds !

— N'importe quoi !

— Tu ne résistes vraiment pas à l'alcool !

— Si, mais pas à votre mélange ! »

C'est vrai, pompette, je le sens. Il faut pas que ça m'empêche de jouer. J'ai encore le temps avant la dernière montée sur scène, mais bon... Black me saisit soudainement par la taille et me fait faire une envolée complète autour de lui. Je vois plusieurs robes de danseuses voleter, même Lily. Je reprends pied, bien sûr, c'est la chorégraphie, après il prend ma main et je tourne.

« T'es vraiment légère toi !

— Hein ?

— Pourtant tu bouffes comme quatre !

— Charmant ! »

Il a un don pour être désagréable ! J'espère que Lily se débrouille mieux que moi avec son cavalier. Ca a l'air. Enfin, la musique arrive à son terme.

« Allez, on en redanse une Kaltstein ! »

* * *

Cinq danses plus tard, je reviens enfin à ma table. Je suis exténuée ! Lily et James se sont arrêtés de danser il y a un moment déjà. Des petits-fours sont apparus après le départ des moins de sixièmes années, j'en engloutis plusieurs. Je me verse de l'eau après avoir pris soin de vider mon verre avec un coup de baguette. Black, bon prince, et parti chercher une autre partenaire. Son enthousiasme aura au moins eu le mérite de faire baisser mon niveau d'alcoolisation.

« Sirius aime vraiment danser.

— Je viens justement de le remarquer... Remus.

— Mais tu danses très bien, vous étiez parfaitement synchro.

— Je crois que l'on peut remercier nos cours de bonne tenue aristocratique, alors ! »

Il rit. Je me rends compte qu'il était tout seul à table avec Lily et James... qui ont l'air dans une grande discussion. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?! On a forcément mis quelque chose dans leurs verres ! Et où est Mary ? Je regarde à gauche et à droite et ne la vois nulle part. Elle ne serait quand même pas partie le rejoindre quelque part...

« Mary est là-bas. Elle danse avec un Gryffondor de cinquième année. Il ne va pas tarder à se faire prendre d'ailleurs. »

Mary danse avec un jeune homme roux, taillé comme un batteur. Le professeur McGonagall vient de le repérer, elle lui tapote l'épaule et... Et évidement, Lupin a tout de suite compris que je cherchais Mary. Que j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne soit partie rejoindre... L'autre. Chacun des Maraudeurs sait. Je remercierai presque Lupin de ne pas en dire plus. Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner de lui. Mais j'ose espérer que James et Black ne lui ont jamais parlé de moi.

« Tu joues vraiment bien du violoncelle.

— Merci.

— Mary m'a dit que vous postuliez au Conservatoire de Londres ?

— Oui !

— J'espère que vous allez être reçues alors. C'est bien de pouvoir concrétiser ses rêves. »

Je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il compte faire l'année prochaine et puis je me ravisse. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pourrait me répondre ? Tu sais les loups-garous n'ont pas accès aux études supérieures, tu sais pour moi, il sera difficile de travailler, car enfin, qui voudrait employer un monstre ? Lupin. Il doit souffrir tellement plus que moi. Je suis une hybride à forme humaine, on aura toujours plus de compassion pour moi que pour lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pense que nos lois sont mal faites et que personne ne devrait avoir peur de dire ce qu'il est, personne ne devrait être rejeté pour ce qu'il est. J'aimerai lui dire, que je le comprends, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne veut pas être découvert autant que moi je refuse de me dévoiler. Je lui souris. Mary s'assoit en face de nous.

« Jim s'est fait prendre. C'était couru d'avance en même temps !

— McGonagall t'a disputée ?

— Un peu, mais ça va elle n'a puni personne. Pour une fois !

— Ah, ah, attention si elle t'entend, c'est maintenant que tu vas te prendre une heure de colle ! »

Lily et James se rapprochent de nous. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et tout le monde fait de même. Lily toussote :

« Tu dansais avec qui Mary ?

— Oh, Jim, un ami. »

Jim, un ami, juste un ami. Si elle n'était pas Gryffondor, je jurerais voir là une technique de Serpentard. Mulciber déteint sur elle. Bien que la duplicité ne soit par leur apanage, j'en sais quelque chose. Jim, juste un ami, peut-être bien mon amour secret, Lily. Mary trouble les pistes.

« Où est Patmol ?

— Encore sur la piste.

— Il est intenable !

— Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il aimait tant danser.

— C'est bien la seule chose qu'il doit aimer de son héritage, Lily. »

Lily. James appelle Lily par son prénom ! Disparu le Evans. Et elle lui répond comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal ! Que s'est-il passé entre eux ? James pourrait-il y arriver ? Je n'y crois toujours pas.

« Ah vous entendez ? Ca va être à nous ! »

Déjà ? La fin du bal approche et je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Il s'est passé trop de choses, je ne pensais pas passer une si bonne Saint-Valentin. J'ai même été dans les bras d'un garçon ! Bon certes, c'était ceux de Black, mais tout de même ! Après tout, c'est vrai, il ne faut pas cracher dans la potion !

Je réajuste ma broche avant de monter pour la dernière fois sur scène. Je m'assois, cale mon violoncelle, prends mon archet. Je suis prête. James sourit largement. Il est heureux, à le voir ainsi on a aussi envie de l'être. Nous allons finir sur deux musiques, une des Scarabées du son, si ce n'est pas un nom de sorcier ça, et l'autre, un slow, d'un certain Ben E. King. Ce sont mes préférées, je vais y mettre tout mon cœur. James et moi devons jouer en alternance avec des périodes communes. Mary donne le tempo.

Je reste focalisée sur les cordes qui vibrent. Harmonica, j'entends leurs voix qui s'élèvent, fortes et pleines d'optimisme. Voici le soleil. James, c'est beau. C'est bien toi. Mon violoncelle est le nuage qui part, l'harmonica, la lumière qui apparaît. James. Qui est devenu pour moi, l'ami, le confident malgré moi, qu'il me manquait tant. Je ne lui dois plus rien, les présentations sont plus que faites avec Lily. Et pourtant, il avait l'air si heureux. Elle était si souriante. S'il le veut, je l'aiderai encore. Parce qu'avec cette musique, tout est bien, tout pourrait être mieux. Même si comme tout, cette chanson est trop courte et déjà le long son sourd de la finale.

Je ne bouge pas, j'aimerai faire durer l'instant, que le chant reprenne sans fin. Je me place pour la dernière. Le slow de clôture. Mary s'avance de deux pas :

« Merci à tous ! Et pour clôturer ce bal, un dernier slow, celui qui nous a le plus ému. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, ne ratez pas l'occasion d'inviter celle ou celui qui détient votre cœur ! »

Les bras grands ouverts, elle repart en arrière. Je l'imagine jeter un coup d'œil à Mulciber. Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela. Rester concentrer. Pour ce slow, on compte sur mon instrument. L'harmonica introduit, violoncelle et chant. Les uns et les autres hésitent et puis, plus que durant tout le bal, des couples se forment sur la piste. Lily et Lupin sont assis. Je vois Pettigrew enlacé à sa petite copine et Black qui refuse la proposition d'une septième année pour rejoindre notre table. Les Serpentard sont soit assis, soit partis pour ne pas entendre notre musique hérétique. Un, deux, notre soliste, un Poufsouffle à la voix grave s'avance pour entamer le refrain avec mon violoncelle. Et le chœur arrive derrière. Et l'harmonica revient. Il revient avec ses couleurs, cette fois, un rouge framboise mêlé à des volutes bleues. Elles se mettent à voler entre les danseurs, à les enlacer, tandis que la chorale entame ses derniers refrains. Et puis les voix s'arrêtent, l'harmonica s'amenuise, le violoncelle reste, long, dans la nuit, tout va bien, reste.

Je relève l'archet. C'est fini. Je me lève. Les couples se séparent et se tournent vers nous pour nous applaudir. Révérence. Mary appelle le club de musique qui grimpe sur scène, je me décale à côté de James. Nous faisons de nouveau une révérence sous les applaudissements.

« On a trop géré, Magda !

— C'est vrai ! Et cette soirée a été un véritable succès pour toi ! »

Il sourit, me prend la main, la tend en l'air et l'abaisse en même temps que notre dernière révérence. Nous descendons de scène, sans plus de cérémonie la salle se vide. Je range tranquillement mon violoncelle dans sa housse et le hisse sur mon dos. Ils sont encore tous à notre table quand j'arrive.

«Et bien Kaltstein, tu joues vraiment bien.

— Merci, Black. En quel honneur ai-je droit à ce compliment ?

— Quelle suspicion ! »

Nous partons de la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs en avant, sauf Pettigrew, mais je pense qu'il est occupé à souhaiter une bonne nuit à une certaine Serdaigle.

« Franchement, ces deux dernières musiques, vous avez mis le paquet. Surtout toi Magda, je crois ne t'avoir jamais entendu jouer comme ça.

— C'est vrai, même aux répétitions !

— Vraiment ? C'est peut-être l'alcool qu'ils nous ont fait boire ! Je devrai en prendre pour l'audition du Conservatoire !

— Quel alcool ?! »

Lily paraît scandalisée. Mary et moi nions tout en bloc. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire, cela risquerait de faire baisser la soudaine popularité de James.


	11. Chapter 11

"J'ai trop mal au crâne !"

Black fait un boucan d'enfer pour quelqu'un qui souffre. Je me concentre sur mes toasts. La soirée de la Saint-Valentin a été un succès et je suis régénérée malgré le manque de sommeil. Je lève la tête vers le plafond de la Grande Salle. Le ciel est blanc et des flocons transparents volètent en silence. Bientôt tout le parc sera recouvert. C'est la dernière année où je vais profiter du silence tamisé de l'Ecosse. Après notre départ, je ne pense pas revenir avant un long moment, j'aurai tant d'autres choses à faire. Une volée de hiboux et de chouettes rentrent avec fracas et brisent mes pensées. Il y en a beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Atropos atterrit devant moi. Son aile trempe dans mon porridge. Parfait. Je détache la lettre de mes parents et elle repart en envoyant des morceaux de mon déjeuner dans toutes les directions. Je décachette et commence à lire au moment où Lily pousse un cri de stupeur. Elle vient de déplier la Gazette du sorcier. Mary à côté d'elle reste bouche bée. De la peur et de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Dans la Grande Salle, la somnolence a été remplacée par un grésillement de chuchotements. Lily retourne le journal vers moi. « Attentat mortel à Londres : Le Ministère attaqué, l'allée de Traverse ravagée ! ». En-dessous du titre, une photo. La rue est déserte, les vitrines explosés, il y a de la cendre fumante et des gens courent près de Gringotts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle lit à voix haute. Hier soir. Mangemorts, assaut, 8 morts, 13 blessés graves. Ministère attaqué. Aurors. 5 morts. Tous ont fuit. Le Ministre de la magie déclare Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ennemi public.

Seulement maintenant ? Le Ministre se réveille en même temps que moi. Alors que ce mal nous ronge depuis longtemps, le vieux monde refusait de voir. Je suis jeune mais fais partie de ces pleutres bien installés dans leur confort. Cette bourgeoisie complaisante qui n'a jamais eu à subir l'injustice et la haine de l'autre. Tandis qu'autour de moi, mes amis ont été rejetés, trahis, obligés de faire face. Ont tendu la main et essayé de changer la donne. Je crains le pire, car ceux qui sont sensés nous protéger sont des couards comme moi. Et ceux qui ont le courage ne sont que des enfants. Dans quelques mois, des adultes. Sûrement de force.

A côté, les Maraudeurs discutent, le journal posé entre eux. Lily replie le sien. Nous ne parlons plus, chacune plongée dans nos pensées. Mes poings se serrent, la vérité est devant moi, devant nous. Je ne pourrai plus rester focalisée sur ma petite vie maintenant, non ? Des gens sont morts, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est trop définitif. Injuste. Ils n'ont pas le droit ! J'aimerai retourner à la soirée d'hier, quand tout était bien, quand il n'y avait que de la musique et des gens heureux. Comment les choses peuvent basculer d'un coup, comme cela, sans avertissement, sans compassion… Mon pays en guerre, contre une force noire, invisible, un mal qui nous rongeait depuis longtemps. Je jette un regard à la table des Serpentards. Au mal qui gangrène des familles entières depuis des siècles. Et c'est trop tard. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Qui pourrait s'opposer au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Qui pourrait combattre et détruire ces monstres qui surgissent sans bruit, qui lancent leurs jets de mort et disparaissent anonyme ?

Je suis engourdie, je n'y crois pas. Ca ne peut pas être réel. Ce sentiment d'injustice, pire que tout. Cette pointe de culpabilité sous-jacente, infecte. Je descends d'une famille liée à d'autres dans ce pacte infâme d'intolérance. Je suis l'héritière pourrie de sorciers qui ont toujours refusé de se mêler à ceux qui n'étaient pas leur reflet. Notre secret d'hybride nous a encore plus enfermé. Si nous ne sommes pas des tueurs de moldus, je sais que les miens ne seront jamais amis de né-moldu. J'ai l'impression d'être coupable de ces crimes, si je ne fais rien, je le serai.

J'aimerai prendre toute cette injustice et la dissoudre dans ma maladie. Voilà quelque chose de tangible contre laquelle je sais me battre. On peut l'étouffer, la rendre invisible et presque inoffensive. A la fin, elle ne pâtit qu'à une personne. Au pire, il n'y aura qu'un mort et pas des dizaines.

Tout se mélange dans ma tête. ca n'a rien à voir, tout ça n'a rien à voir ! Ni ma famille, complaisante et inactive, ni moi, la fille qui se refuse à voir, ne sommes responsables. Tout est leur faute. Je dois rester droite, digne et inflexible, comme toujours. J'expire profondément.

" On y va les filles ?"

Nous sortons de la Grande Salle, les cours vont commencer. Mais pour une fois, peu se presse pour partir. Beaucoup d'élèves continuent de discuter et prennent le risque d'arriver en retard. Si risque il y a vraiment. Nous restons silencieuses en montant les escaliers. Nous accompagnons Mary à sa classe d'Etudes des Moldus. Ironique. Elle glanera peut-être des informations supplémentaires même si ce ne seront sûrement que des élucubrations. Mais je doute que la Gazette ait tout dit. Je pourrai envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Ils ne jurent que par Le Monde Sorcier, peut-être auront-ils d'autres informations ? J'oublie immédiatement cette idée. Ils ne me diront rien ou minimiseront la vérité. Je ne peux compter sur eux. Alors, attendons la prochaine édition de la Gazette.

Il y a peu de monde devant la salle de classe. Même le professeur est en retard. Je m'appuie contre le mur.

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés."

Lily. Une voix inflexible, roide, puissante. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue parler ainsi. Mary relève la tête.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire ?

— Je ne sais pas encore… Me battre… Agir ! Je ne pourrai pas rester sans rien faire, pendant que des gens se font tuer arbitrairement, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Demain, quand on ne sera plus à Poudlard, ça pourrait être n'importe laquelle d'entre nous ! A mourrir, comme ça, d'un coup… Alors qu'on allait juste acheter un bouquin ou bien, je ne sais pas… Je pourrai pas attendre que ça se passe, sans rien faire…

— Lily, mais des Aurors les poursuivent déjà… Qu'est-ce-qu'on pourrait faire, nous ? On n'est rien face à eux. On ne sait même pas qui ils sont…"

Je ne dis rien, je comprends Mary. Et en même temps, j'ai envie de lui crier qu'elle sait très bien qui ils sont. on le sait tous, surtout elle. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, elle le croit innocent, lui et toute sa bande. Aujourd'hui, c'est vrai.

"Je comprends, Lily"

Remus pose sa main sur son épaule, elle lui sourit. Il est seul.

"Si la nouvelle génération ne combat pas, qu'est-ce-que nous valons ? Que serons-nous prêts à accepter ?

— Mais par où commencer ? Comment faire ? Moi aussi, je ne veux pas me laisser faire ! Mon sang me dicte de combattre !

— Quand nous partirons de Poudlard. Là, tout commencera. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité, Poudlard nous protège. Mais… James et Sirius ont eu une idée qui vous intéressera je pense.

— Laquelle ?

— Ils voudraient, ne le prends pas mal Lily ça brise plusieurs grandes lignes du règlement...

— Peu importe, dis !

— Nous voulons nous entraîner à combattre. Nous entraîner durement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Des sorts difficiles, pour qu'une fois dehors… Nous puissions agir. Vraiment."

Il a chuchoté ces dernières phrases. Ils sont fous, doués mais fous. C'est foncer vers la mort. Têtes baissées. Je les admire, un espoir renaît en moi. Je m'entraînerai avec eux, malgré mon maigre niveau, je les suivrai. Je me battrai, oui, pour qu'aucune de mes amies ne soit poursuivie parce qu'elle est une née-moldu.

* * *

Lily et moi remontons vers la tour Gryffondor. Le professeur a fini par arriver, Mary et Remus sont rentrés sans un mot de plus. Nous entraîner. Je sens Lily irradier à côté de moi. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Moi non plus. Je n'abandonnerai pas mes amies.

Nous passons par un passage secret. Quand nous arrivons à la sortie, j'entends des voix. Je retiens Lily par le bras :

" C'est la voix de Rosier, non ?

— Peut-être… Peu importe, on ne va pas attendre qu'ils partent !"

Elle a l'air décidé, je la suis. Malgré mes résolutions, j'ai peur. Ils sont sept, à quelques pas de nous. Je reconnais Wilkes et Rosier, les autres sont des Serpentards d'années inférieures. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans le corridor. Je regrette d'être passée par là. Pourtant j'avance avec Lily, nous avons juste à passer à côté d'eux. Je repense à la bataille à laquelle j'ai participé sans le vouloir, il y a des mois, quand les tensions n'étaient pas si fortes.

Wilkes se déplace soudainement et nous barre la route. Il nous siffle comme des chiens, son regard est mort, débile et dangereux. Nous aurions dû attendre, cachées dans le passage secret. Comme des proies. Ma baguette est lourde dans ma poche, contre ma cuisse. Je pourrai la saisir d'un geste. J'attends, il va se pousser. Lily est préfète-en-chef. Ici, c'est Poudlard. Le souvenir du coup de poing qu'il m'a donné me revient.

" ...Sang-de-bourbe. Hé les gars, on dirait bien que peu importe où on est dans cette maudite école, on croise toujours cette pourriture !

— J'en ai marre… Et si on faisait le ménage ?"

Rosier s'est rapproché de son ami, la baguette à la main. Les autres se regardent et puis sourient en se déployant. Lily se tient encore plus droite que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, elle ne sera pas conciliante.

"Sang-de-bourbe, vraiment ? Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard. Maintenant, écartez-vous. Je n'aime pas du tout votre attitude menaçante. Ici, on est à Poudlard, respectez au moins ça.

— Oh mais on le respecte. C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne va pas vous laisser passer sans rien faire. Il est temps que cette école soit nettoyée une bonne fois pour toute.

— Tu nous menaces, Rosier ? Tu te rends compte de la futilité de la chose ?

— Je me rends compte combien il est futile de parler à une sang-de-bourbe et ô combien je n'ai rien à faire des sanctions de Poudlard !"

Les autres Serpentards semblent hésiter, ils ne sont pas prêts à risquer leur place pour taper sur nous… Ils haussent les épaules, leur ère a commencé. Ils vont nous tabasser, ils se sentent puissants. Une rage monte en moi. Ils ne toucheront pas à un cheveux de Lily !

Elle sort sa baguette d'un coup. Les autres s'esclaffent quand elle l'abat. Trois des plus jeunes tombent à la renverse. Informulé, elle les a stupefixiés.

"Salope ! Diffindo !"

Lily lève son bras, le sort se fracasse sur une barrière invisible. Je serre ma baguette. Ne recule pas.

" Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu me fais plaisir…

" Stupéfix ! Confringo !

— Protego ! "

La garde de Lily ne faiblit pas. Je l'aide autant que je peux, nous n'allons pas tenir, ils ne rigolent pas, des sortilèges d'explosions et de découpe, ils sont fous... Elle me sourit, pourquoi ? Signe de tête, sa baguette cingle dans les airs. Je crie en même temps que les Serpentards :

" Protego !

— Defodio !

— Stupefix !

— Locomotor Mortis !"

Wilkes et Rosier bougent pour esquiver l'informulé mais ce n'est pas eux que Lily visait. Les deux autres élèves s'effondrent, l'un pétrifié, l'autre tordu de douleurs se met à vomir d'immondes limaces. Lily pointe sa baguette sur Rosier :

" Expulsio !"

Elle hurle. Rosier est projeté en arrière, il vole et tombe par terre cinq mètres plus loin. Il relève la tête, j'avance et vise :

— Confundio !"

La lumière le touche au menton, il s'effondre. Une main m'écrase le visage, la gifle est si forte que mon cou craque et je recule de plusieurs pas. Wilkes, encore. Lily lève sa baguette, il lui saisit le poignet. Non ! Lily se débat, mais il est plus fort, sans me regarder il braque sa baguette sur moi :

" Diffindo !

— Protego ! Mutismus !"

Mon bouclier a fonctionné, mais mon attaque n'a eut aucun effet. Dans ma tête, seuls des sorts jamais pratiqués me viennent. Je, je dois, je… Lily plante ses doigts dans l'oeil gauche de Wilkes. Il crie et la balance. Elle heurte les jeunes Serpentards à terre et tombe. Sa tête et son dos cognent le mur. Wilkes lui assène un coup de pied dans la poitrine, Lily crache l'air de ses poumons.

— Confrin…

— LOCOMOTOR MORTIS !"

J'hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé. Je tiens ma baguette à deux mains, elle tremble, le sort frappe Wilkes dans le dos, il s'écroule. Celui qui vomit tente de lever sa baguette, je tourne la mienne vers lui et l'immobilise.

"Lily ! Lily !

— Ca va… je vais bien."

Je l'aide à se relever en marchant sur Wilkes et ses acolytes.

" Partons d'ici Magda."

Nous courrons à moitié, tournons à gauche, j'entends des bruits de course, ce n'est pas possible, les sortilèges, ils sont là, nous accélérons, tournons à droite et rentrons dans un groupe.

"Lily !

— James !"

Je suis tellement soulagée de voir les Maraudeurs que je ne m'étonne même pas qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms. Si les autres reviennent, nous pourrons faire face. Black et Peter m'entourent :

" Ca va Kalstein ? Où sont-ils ?

— On arrivait pour vous aider…"

Ils nous ont entendu nous battre, mais ils arrivent à la fin.

"Lily les a complètement...annihilés...

— Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte non plus, Magda !

— Rien à voir ! Ces informulés ! Et quand tu lui as explosé l'oeil !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

— On vous racontera tout, mais une fois à la tour !"

* * *

Mon violoncelle repose entre mes jambes, je joue un air simple en pizzicato. Je suis dans le dortoir, hors de question de m'entraîner en dehors de la tour des Gryffondors depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous n'avons plus recroisé les Serpentards, si ce n'est dans les classes que nous partageons, mais comme mes amies, mais comme tout Poudlard, je sens la tension lourde et menaçante qui pèse depuis l'attentat. Beaucoup d'élèves racontent que des Serpentards les auraient harcelés. D'autres auraient entendus des insultes, des délations, tels élèves seraient d'accord avec les Mangemorts, tels autres auraient déclaré que les moldus étaient des sous-hommes….Les choses ont irrémédiablement changé.

Après notre combat, les Maraudeurs ont voulu nous convaincre de former un groupe. Les septième années de Gryffondor, alliés pour se ballader dans les couloirs ! Elles ont refusé. Avoir des gardes-du-corps ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mal leur a pris de croire que des filles ne pouvaient pas se protéger seules. C'est indéniablement vrai pour elles, mais en ce qui me concerne ? Mon ego en prend un coup mais je n'ai pas le niveau. Cette année, je me suis battue plus que dans toute ma vie et je n'ai su faire que des sorts simples… J'espère ne jamais tomber seule sur un groupe de Serpentards. Je soupire. Je me suis fichue dans de sales draps, plusieurs Serpentards ont sûrement une dent contre moi maintenant. Je ne les énerve sûrement pas autant que James, mais quand même ! J'espère vraiment ne pas les recroiser… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je pourrai m'en sortir.

Peut-être que je pourrai progresser ? L'idée de s'entraîner ensemble pourrait porter ses fruits qui sait ? Les garçons nous ont expliqué leur projet et cette proposition est bien mieux passée auprès de Lily et Mary. Il ne reste qu'à trouver un endroit assez grand et secret. Je repense à la pièce étrange où ils m'avaient fait boire, la salle va-et-vient. Elle serait parfaite, elle est quasi introuvable, mais dans mon souvenir trop petite pour tous nous accueillir. Peu importe, à eux l'idée, à eux la solution, ça ne sert à rien que je me torture l'esprit, rien ne viendra de moi.

J'ouvre un livre de concerto pour violoncelle. Je dois me décider sur l'oeuvre à présenter au concours du Conservatoire. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe, le jury attend sûrement un certain choix. Qu'est-ce qui pourraient les surprendre et leur plaire dans le même temps ? Voilà quelque chose de tangible sur laquelle je peux agir, ici et maintenant ! Mary rentre en trombe. Elle claque la porte et j'entends un hoquet :

" Mary ? Tu pleures ?!

— Non, non."

Ses yeux sont rougis.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

— Rien…

— Dis-moi !

— Rien, je me suis juste.. Disputer avec William."

Je retiens une grimace.

" Raconte-moi.

— Juste… Il m'a déçu… Ses "amis" lui ont raconté leur combat avec vous…

— Et…

— Et il a laissé entendre que vous aviez eu ce que vous méritiez ! Que tout était votre faute et que vous aviez cherché le combat !"

Je sens qu'elle est de nouveau prête à pleurer, alors je ne dis rien. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'hésite et puis finalement lui prends la main.

"Si tu as pu lui exposer ton point de vue, c'est le principal.

— Mmh.

— Il va réfléchir, laisse-le mariner. Et puis, il reviendra vers toi.

— C'est moi qu'il doit croire, pas ses amis !

— Oui, il changera d'avis quand il comprendra que tu ne restes sur ta position… Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui te donne des conseils amoureux !"

Elle rit en reniflant à moitié. Oui, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous parlons de Mulciber et que j'agis comme s'il était un garçon comme les autres. Mary est totalement aveuglée. Elle refuse de voir à quel point il est mauvais, alors qu'il va jusqu'à nous…

" Merci Magda. C'est gentil."

Tant pis, c'est comme cela. Tant que cela dure.

* * *

"Nous étions obligés d'aller dehors ?"

La neige épaisse colle à mes bottes en cuir de dragon. Cet après-midi, le ciel est dégagé, mais tout le parc est recouvert de larges congères. James avance en balançant des boules de neige sur des cibles invisibles.

"Lily t'a parlé de moi ?

— Non."

Pourquoi me fait-il sortir alors qu'il fait si froid ?! On peut bien parler à l'intérieur, par Morgane ! Une bourrasque de vent fait voler ma natte et j'aplatis mon bonnet sur mes oreilles. J'attends qu'il parle, je ,ne ferai pas d'effort !

" On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé seul à seul depuis le bal.

— Elle n'en a peut-être pas envie.

— Quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Non, pas du tout. Je me moquais un peu de toi… Elle ne nous a pas parlé du bal du tout et de James Potter encore moins."

Il donne un coup de pied dans un tas de neige, je remonte mon écharpe. Bon.

" Parle-lui. Ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter. Vous vous êtes rapprochés, non ? Alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire le timide.

— Je ne fais pas le timide ! Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai gagné, c'est différent.

— En tout cas, tu peux commencer en lui rendant les 78 tours !

— J'avais complètement oublié !"

Comment peut-il oublier cela ? Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Débrouille toi, de toute manière, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, les "présentations" sont faites. Je ne peux plus rien, c'est à toi de jouer.

— Me laisse pas Magda, j'ai jamais autant progressé que depuis que tu me guides !

— C'était le marché ! Et puis franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

— Dis Magdalena, je suis un ami pour toi ?"

Son ton est sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il attend vraiment une réponse ? Il me fixe.

" Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

— C'est encore Black qui t'a mis des idées en tête ?!

— Ne parle pas comme ça de moi quand je ne suis pas là Kalstein, ça me fend le coeur !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

— Patmol !"

D'accord. Jusque là cette promenade ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors là c'est le pompon ! Je ne sais pas comment il nous a retrouvés mais il n'a pas hésité à nous poursuivre jusqu'au milieu du parc ! Il ne peut pas rester loin de James plus de dix minutes ! Je me contrains et ne réponds pas à ses provocations.

"Bon, moi je rentre !"

Je fais demi-tour sans attendre leur réponse. Quelques mètres plus loin, une boule de neige humide explose sur ma tête.

" Cent points pour moi, Cornedrue !

— Black !"

Je plonge mes mains dans la neige et forme plusieurs boules pendant qu'ils me bombardent dans le dos. Je me retourne d'un coup et leur lance. Elles s'éclatent à leurs pieds, ils s'esclaffent. Bande d'idiots !

"Bande d'idiots !"

Je me réfugie derrière un buisson. Deux contre une ! Je déteste les batailles de boules de neige, c'est froid, humide, insupportable ! Des jets de boules passent au-dessus de moi. Quelques unes s'écrasent juste à côté de moi, je m'accroupis un peu plus. Ah oui, c'est ça ! J'attrape ma baguette avec difficulté à cause de mes gants.

" Nivela bulla lancea !"

Rien ne se passe… Je n'arrive même pas à lancer un enchantement de niveau un ! Je range ma baguette, je n'ai plus le choix. A la mode moldue, je reforme deux boules et arme mes deux mains. Je me relève et cours vers la porte du château. Les deux énergumènes se sont rapprochés et ils rient en me pourchassant. Je balance à l'aveugle. Black pousse un petit cri étouffé. Touché ! L'honneur est sauf ! Soudain, je dérape sur une plaque et m'écroule.

"Ca suffit, j'abandonne ! Laissez-moi ! J'abandonne !

— Quelle honte Kalstein !

— Epargne moi ton sermon, Black !"

Je me relève avec difficulté, j'ai l'air d'un bonhomme de neige. Nous remontons dégoulinants, vers le château. Si nous croisons Rusard, il ne manquera pas de nous punir. Heureusement, le hall est vide et il n'est dans aucun des couloirs que nous parcourons. Au fur et à mesure que nous montons dans les étages, je me débarasse de mes vêtements trempés : écharpe, bonnet, gants, cape tout va être à sécher ! Mon unique consolation et de voir les deux autres aussi trempés que moi.

Quand nous rentrons dans la Salle Commune, Black file dans son dortoir, il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre en criant à James qu'il prend la salle-de-bain en premier. Quelle petite nature ! Je fais mine de me diriger vers mon dortoir quand James me retient :

"En fait, je voulais te demander aussi… Si tu voudrais continuer de jouer avec moi ? Je sais que tu as ton concours à préparer et tout ça mais… J'ai vraiment progressé en jouant en duo, t'es une bonne professeure, et puis…

— C'était plutôt sympa, oui.

— T'es d'accord, alors ?

— Oui, bien sûr."

En même temps que je prononce ces mots, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai apprécié jouer avec lui. Ma pratique solitaire a ses limites. James m'apporte beaucoup, il est en quelque sorte mon ami musicien. C'est une bonne idée, oui.

"Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que notre amitié s'arrête parce que tu as rempli "ta part"..."

Je lui souris, j'ai l'impression de sceller un pacte invisible. Peut-être bien que c'est le premier garçon dont je me sente si proche.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'aperçois les 78 tours sur le lit de Lily, elle les a posé nonchalamment et feuillette, allongée à côté, un énorme grimoire.

"James t'a rendu tes disques.

— Oui. N'hésitez pas si vous en avez encore besoin. De toute manière, je ne les raporterais à mes parents que cet été."

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé quand il les lui a rendu. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Moi qui était l'instigatrice de leur relation, je me retrouve écartée de tous ses secrets. Mais après tout, je ne voulais rien en savoir au début.


	12. Chapter 12

"Voilà, c'est là."

James fait trois aller-retours devant le mur et la porte apparaît. Les filles sont bouches bées. Nous rentrons dans une pièce qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'avais découverte la dernière fois. Plus grande, le mobilier confortable a disparu. Il y a du matériel d'entraînement dans des bacs en bois et deux mannequins au milieu de la salle. L'éclairage chaleureux est devenu une lumière blanche qui vient de je ne sais où.

Naturellement James et Black s'avancent pour prendre la parole quand Lily les coupe :

— C'est donc ici, la fameuse Salle-sur-Demande…

— Oui, on a pensé…

— Comment l'avez-vous découverte ? L'Histoire de Poudlard ne laisse aucun indice sur sa position !

— Secret de Maraudeurs !

— Vraiment ?

Elle hausse les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Telle que je la connais, elle reviendra à la charge. Ma lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard remonte à des années, je ne me souviens pas qu'on y mentionne cette pièce. En vérité, c'est un livre beaucoup trop ennuyeux pour des premières années.

Très vite, nous proposons différents exercices en choisissant à chaque fois le meilleur d'entre nous comme professeur. Je me retrouve donc toujours en éternelle élève, en position d'apprentie, en faiblesse. Prévisible. Se rendent-ils compte que j'ai tout à apprendre ? Plus la séance avance, plus j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une simple figurante.

Sorts d'immobilisation, sorts d'attaque et de protection. Ils enchaînent les noms et les techniques. Ils sont jeunes, pleins de vie, forts et agiles. Est-ce normal que je ne sois qu'une masse lourde et grinçante ? Que je n'arrive pas à appliquer une attaque banale ? Des années à me laisser aller, à ne me focaliser que sur la musique, ne me forçant jamais à rien, on fait de moi une sorcière pitoyable.

Je respire un grand coup et relève mon bras. Protego, protego, protego ! J'y suis déjà arrivée, je peux le refaire ! Mieux ! Plus fort ! Mon bouclier se brise, je suis projetée en arrière et je me retrouve sur les fesses. Black me tend sa main. Je l'ignore, un peu vexée.

" Tu n'y vas pas de main morte.

— On est là pour ça."

Je me relève sans son aide. Je suis certaine qu'il s'amuse bien à montrer sa supériorité. Peu importe, les Von Kalstein sont des battants, des rageurs aux dents effilées. Je me remets en garde.

"T'en veux encore ? Très bien, j'aime ça Kalstein !

— Von Kalstein. Allez, arrête de lambiner !"

* * *

Des courbatures. Partout. Nous nous entraînons plusieurs fois par semaine, les jours passés n'ont pas terni notre volonté, bien au contraire. Chaque matin dans la Gazette, des lieux saccagés, des disparitions, des meurtres. Aussi bien chez les moldus et les sorciers que chez les créatures magiques. Tous ceux qui s'opposent à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne donnent plus signe de vie… Peu à peu… Le journal parle même de géants...

Alors qu'est-ce que quelques muscles fatigués ? Ils sont tous galvanisés, une énergie palpable parmi mes amis. Ils sont des guerriers. Presque. Je me demande pourquoi. Envie de prouver, d'être, l'aventure, exister ? Protéger ceux que l'on aime ? Est-ce suffisant au sacrifice ? Quand votre famille vous attend en sécurité chez vous ? Je suis pathétique. Il n'y a rien de plus juste à faire que de se battre. Seulement parfois, j'aimerai tout arrêter, pouvoir m'allonger et fermer les yeux un instant. Tout oublier.

Une fois de plus je me morigène et me frictionne plus fort. Je suis faible. Mentalement et physiquement. Une pleutre et une incapable, mais qu'importe. Je combattrai toutes ces faiblesses une à une. Je sais que je suis sûre la bonne voie. Mes amis sont là, nous sommes ensemble. Nous vaincrons. Le baume finit par pénétrer ma peau. Je referme le pot et me rhabille en hâte. J'ai maigri. L'appréhension, les examens, le Conservatoire. La guerre.

Je sors de la salle-de-bain, charge mon violoncelle sur mon dos et descends. James m'attend. Je lui fait signe et il me rejoint. Nous partons vers la salle va-et-vient. Nous avons définitivement abandonné l'autre salle, glauque, froide et éloignée des couloirs principaux. Mes rencontres successives avec Mulciber ou d'autres Serpentards m'ont convaincue que c'était une bonne chose. Et puis maintenant, nous avons une cheminée !

La pièce qui s'ouvre à nous ressemble à une salle de classe en plus confortable. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil crapaud tandis que James reste debout à côté. S'il veut s'asseoir un sofa n'est pas loin. Des pupitres se mettent à notre hauteur et les pages de nos partitions se tournent toujours au bon moment. Oui, il est tellement plus agréable de s'entraîner ici que je me demande pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas fait avant. Mais je n'aurai jamais laissé James m'amener ici, mener la danse alors que c'était moi le professeur, lui l'élève. Moi ayant une dette à essuyer je devais le faire à ma manière. Dans le froid et la contrition.

Malgré ma part du marché remplie, James n'a pas changé son attitude envers moi. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que nous sommes amis. Je le corrige sur un accord et reprends mon archet. Des amis, oui. Même s'il me parle peu de Lily. Leur relation a changé. Plus de conflit, mais des discussions. Parfois, je les vois revenir ensemble de la Bibliothèque. Lily ne m'en parle pas plus. Je ne sais pas où ils en sont, mais ils y sont à deux. Ce qui me semblait impossible il y a quelques mois pourrait bien arriver.

"C'était pas mal. On progresse.

— Ouais, le plus dur reste d'apprendre à lire ces fichus papelards.

— Tu ne pourras pas faire sans. On ne va pas faire la chasse au 78 tours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

— Si ça tenait qu'à moi...

— Tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras. En attendant, je vais m'entraîner pour mon concours.

— Je te laisse alors."

Il s'en va en me faisant un signe de la main. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que James aimerait autant s'investir dans la musique. Lui qui parle fort, parade pour attirer l'attention. Il ne tirera aucune gloire instantanée de ce que nous faisons maintenant. La Saint-Valentin passée, les éloges reçues, il n'y a plus rien à attendre. Juste le geste abouti, la note sûre, peut-être, après plusieurs semaines. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il était capable de se plonger dans le calme studieux des arpèges.

Je fouille dans mon sac, sors la partition. Celle que je présenterai en juillet prochain. Si mon dossier est retenu et il le sera. Concerto pour violoncelle 927 en mi majeur par Alberto Cello. Mort au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle, plus d'un millier d'oeuvres composées depuis ! Un des maître ! Il hante une belle demeure de Saint-Marin et ne cesse de s'y produire, jouant de son violoncelle, celui là même sur lequel il s'est tué, empalé sur la pique.

Mais l'interpréter est plus qu'un défi, je dois décortiquer et repenser… Je saisis ma plume, rature une note et corrige de nouveau ma partition.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulent, nous sommes déjà à la fin du mois de mars. Entrainements. Combats et sortilèges. Entraînements. Musique et violoncelle. Mais nous sommes loin de la monotonie. Les Maraudeurs font maintenant acte de présence quotidienne. C'en est étouffant. Le matin, au petit-déjeuner, ils s'assoient près de nous, le midi et le soir aussi. James parle à Lily, Lily parle à James et tout cela dans un calme parfait ponctué de rires ! De rires ! Mary et moi n'en revenons toujours pas. Le changement est plus que radical si l'on repense aux années précédentes.

Nous avons d'abord pensé que ça ne durerait pas. Lily allait craquer et leur demander d'aller jacasser ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Nous avons cru qu'elle refuserait de parler à James plus que nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Entre eux, de nouveaux liens se sont créés. Jamais nous n'aurions cru cela possible. Et pourtant. L'impossible est en train de se produire sous nos yeux.

Malheureusement, le rapprochement des deux préfets-en-chef nous contraint encore plus à cohabiter avec les Maraudeurs. James a saisi sa chance et passe plus de temps avec Lily. Réunions, rondes de préfet-en-chef, réunions… Lily a-t-elle saisi sa chance ?

Dans tous les cas, moi non et si Remus et Peter sont discrets et n'empiète pas vraiment sur mon besoin d'indépendance, Black lui… Séparé de son meilleur ami, son besoin d'attention est décuplé. Et il ne peut se contenter du reste de son équipe. Il doit faire du bruit, montrer qu'il existe et enquiquiner tous les Gryffondors. S'il n'est pas à faire le beau auprès des années inférieures, il cherche à parader devant Mary et moi. Insupportable et fatiguant. Il n'y a que quand il est avec James qu'il se désintéresse de nous.

Quand il n'a pas cours je le trouve toujours à squatter la salle va-et-vient ou la Salle Commune. Parfois accompagné des autres souvent seul. Je ne supporte pas sa présence bruyante, surtout quand je joue. J'arrive à la dernière ligne droite. Les mois qu'ils me restent à Poudlard sont les derniers pour donner tout ce que j'ai. Je pose ma plume sur ma partition.

"Je m'ennuie…"

Black est affalé dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. J'inspire fortement, profondément. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'empêchait de me concentrer depuis plus de vingt minutes. Impossible de se débarrasser de lui. James ? Pas présent. Remus ? En cours. Peter ? Apparement toujours avec sa petite amie. On ne peut compter sur personne. Lily ? Pas présente. Mary ? En cours. Je n'en peux plus.

"Excuse-moi, mais j'essaye de jouer au cas où tu ne l'aurez pas remarqué !

— Pff. Viens plutôt jouer aux échec avec moi !

— Certainement pas !

— Pourquoi tu ne t'entraîne pas dans ton dortoir ?"

— Je te ferai dire que j'étais seule avant que tu ne débarques en trombe ! J'étais au calme !"

Je pose ma partition devant moi. Définitivement, je ne pourrais pas travailler avec lui dans les pattes. J'aurai dû aller dans mon dortoir. J'ai été attiré par le feu de la Salle Commune et par les rayons de soleil qui traversent enfin les hautes fenêtres. Le printemps enfin là, je n'ai pas résisté. Et lui qui débarque et gâche tout ce merveilleux tableau. J'avais juste eu le temps d'accorder mon violoncelle… Je n'ai pas envie de remonter dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que Black dicte ma conduite. J'ai décidé d'être ici, alors j'y reste.

"Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire Black ? Je ne sais pas moi, aller embêter quelques Serpentards par exemple ?!

— Je suis passé à autre chose Kalstein. Il est temps de grandir !

— Par Merlin, c'est lui qui me dit ça !

— Que veux-tu, le monde change."

Il a l'air sérieux. Le regard sombre, bien plus profond que d'habitude, la tête appuyé sur sa main, tournée vers moi. Le monde change. Soudainement, il paraît plus mature, plus adulte.

" Alors change aussi Black et arrête de m'embêter !

— Je ne t'embête pas. Je te divertis.

— De quoi ? Raah, laisse moi travailler. J'ai un concours à passer, moi !

— Bla, bla, bla…

— Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire au lieu d'empêcher les autres de réaliser leurs rêves !

— Quelles grandes paroles ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux faire très chère. Et aux vues de mes capacités, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de travailler.

— Mais bien sûr, et qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire exactement ?

— Auror, bien sûr !

— Tu te surestimes je crois."

Il passe ses mains derrière sa tête, ne daigne pas me répondre. Auror ? Un métier d'élite ! Un simple sorcier ne peux pas y accéder ! Bien entendu, Black est l'un des élèves les plus doués de notre promotion, mais je doute que cela suffise. Il est avant tout, un beau parleur qui aime frapper plus faible que soi. Enfin du moins, aimait. Et dire que je pensais la même chose de James i peine quelques mois. Je lorgne Black, il a fermé les yeux. Peut-être. Oui, peut-être que lui aussi je l'ai mal jugé. Peut-être qu'il a changé.

* * *

Je m'entraîne dans mon dortoir dès que je le peux mais quand Mary y chante je préfère trouver un autre endroit de solitude. J'aime à la savoir dans la tour Gryffondor et non n'importe où dans le château, seule avec l'autre.

Elle chante tous les jours, préserve sa voix et étudie comme une forcenée. Mais ne va-t-elle vraiment plus le voir ? Je n'y crois pas, ils se sont réconciliés évidemment. Elle est devenue plus discrète, même à mes yeux. Et lui doit l'encourager à progresser. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer ainsi, il doit être offusqué que Mary ne pense pas exclusivement à lui. C'est ça, un vrai Serpentard.

Je tourne les pages du grimoire. La Bibliothèque est silencieuse si ce n'est quelques chuchotements de temps en temps. Avec mon dortoir, c'est bien le seul endroit où Black ne vienne pas. J'appuie ma joue contre ma paume. Ce chapitre est long. Je griffonne quelques mots importants sur mon parchemin. Ceci dit je me retrouve ici, contrainte et forcée. Pour le Conservatoire mes notes doivent être maximales. J'essaierai au moins d'avoir des Acceptables... En arrivant ici, j'ai apperçu James et Lily étudier à une table. J'aurai pu les rejoindre mais je me suis assise loin d'eux, heureuse qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu. Ils étaient à la fois proches et éloignés l'un de l'autre, je n'avais pas envie de m'immiscer dans cette ambiance. Amoureuse. Lily en es-tu consciente ? Que jamais cela n'aurait dû être possible ? Il y a quelques mois, jamais tu n'aurais envisagé de discuter et de réviser avec James Potter !

Mais tout cela ne me regarde pas. Plus. J'ai fait ma part de marché. Et si je me serai bien passer de cette aventure, au final, j'ai pu découvrir le vrai James Potter. Quelqu'un de bien. Qui mérite peut-être bien l'amour de Lily. Une goutte d'encre est tombée de ma plume et a tâché mon parchemin. Je l'efface d'un coup de baguette. Reprenons.

* * *

J'ai finalement appris à faire un protego descent mais il me reste de nombreux efforts à faire. La chose la plus importante que m'ont appris nos combats, c'est que l'on a souvent moins d'une chance. Il ne faut jamais hésiter.

Mes cours viennent de finir, je passe rapidement à l'Infirmerie. Pomfresh me donne plusieurs fioles que je range soigneusement dans mon sac. Ensuite, je me tiens droite, elle fait tourner sa baguette autour de moi en marmonnant.

" Bien, tu es en pleine forme."

Si elle savait que je ne prends pas la moitié de mon traitement ! J'avais raison de me méfier. Les magicomages testent sur moi sans aucune retenu. Je la remercie, et monte vers ma tour.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la Salle Commune, mais quand j'arrive dans le dortoir je suis surprise d'y trouver Lily. D'habitude, je suis toujours la première ici. Elle est sur son lit, adossée à ses oreillers, elle ne fait rien. Elle lève des yeux pensifs quand je rentre.

" Tu révasses ?"

Je pose délicatement mon sac empli de fioles sur mon coffre. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle hésite :

"Il faut que je te parle Magda.

— Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?"

Elle va me parler de James. De son coeur qui hésite ? Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?! Je deviens la confidente des amours de mes amies ! Moi !

" C'est pas facile, je ne sais pas quoi faire. En fait, j'ai été très en colère, et… Je crois que je n'ai pas bien réagi… Et maintenant, je m'en veux parce que je peux comprendre…"

Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait ? Il s'est cru en droit de l'embrasser et elle l'a repoussé ? Elle se sent mal parce qu'elle sait qu'il l'aime mais pas elle ? Je vois la scène, James tentant de lui prendre la main, et la claque cinglante de Lily. Mais elle a bien fait, tant pis pour…

"Je ressens ça comme une trahison en un sens… Mais je dois te le dire, je peux pas garder ça secret… Mary… Elle sort avec Mulciber !

Elle est au courant. Dois-je faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? Nier pour couvrir Mary ? Pour me couvrir.

— Je les ai vu ensemble. Dans un vieux passage secret que James m'a montré…"

Je ne dis rien. Il est si facile de mentir pour soi, mais quand il s'agit des autres je ne sais pas quoi faire.

" Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

— Non… Juste, je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils se voyaient encore…

— Alors tu le savais !"

Elle s'est relevée d'un bond. Elle est en colère, évidemment.

" Depuis quand ?!

— Quelques mois… Ecoute, je lui ai parlé, mais elle dit qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait…

— Elle sort avec un raciste ! Il hait les moldus et les nés-moldus ! Il hait les gens comme elle !"

Elle se tait pendant un moment les poings serrés. Oui, Mary nous a menti, en quelques sortes. Pas vraiment. Oui, elle sort avec un pro sang-pur qui hait les gens comme elle… Et pourtant… Se fait-elle manipuler ? Lily était bien amie avec Rogue et on sait tous avec qui il traîne aujourd'hui.

— Et toi, tu ne m'as rien dit...

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Mary m'a dit qu'ils...qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis longtemps, très longtemps."

Je m'assoie à côté. Elle a l'air sonné.

" Tu sais, les Maraudeurs sont au courant. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils l'ont su. Mais je leur ai demandé de ne rien faire. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Mary mais si elle n'est pas en danger…

— Alors ce n'est pas Mulciber qui l'a attaqué l'année dernière.

— Apparement.

— Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi j'ai fait confiance à un Serpentard. Et je n'aurais pas dû."

C'est le moment que choisit Mary pour entrer. Il n'y en aurait pas eu de pire. Lily est à peine calmé et Mary semble dans tous ses états. Elles se regardent en centaures de faïence. Lily prend une énorme inspiration rageuse :

— Je ne te comprends pas !

— Et alors ? Je ne demande la permission à aucune d'entre vous !

— Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? Où est-ce que tu penses que ça va te mener ? C'est un mangemort en puissance !

— Arrête-là, tout de suite Lily. Je le connais. Maintenant, c'est simple, si tu n'es pas d'accord, ne me parles plus. Parce que je n'arrêterai pas de le voir.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse… Tu sais que je te comprends… J'ai vécu la même chose avec Severus… Et lui était ce que je craignais.

— Mais je ne suis pas toi et William n'est pas Rogue !"

Lily pince les lèvres. La discussion a baissé d'un cran. Je n'ai servi à rien, même pas d'arbitre. J'attends. Mary hoche la tête, elle me regarde à la recherche d'un appui qui ne vient pas et puis elle sort.

" On la retrouvera au dîner.

— Parfois l'amour fait faire de ces choses… "

Et là, je comprends quelque chose. Peut-être.

Quand nous descendons vers la Grande Salle, Mary est déjà installée. Nous nous asseyons mais elle ne nous parle pas. Mary doit accepter que personne ne comprend sa relation et Lily doit assimiler la découverte, la trahison. Une amie que l'on pensait connaître par coeur, à qui l'on se confie depuis des années sans retenue. Et aujourd'hui, vous la trouvez embrassant celui qui devrait être son pire ennemi. Ce que je crains pour moi est hélas arrivé à Mary. Elle reste silencieuse, mange sans sourcils froncés ou d'air buté. Elle est sûre d'elle, déterminée à faire ce qu'elle entend. Je la revoie pleurant dans mes bras. On ne pleure pas et on ne pardonne pas à n'importe qui. Qu'elle soit manipulée ou non, elle l'aime.

Lily reste tout aussi stoïque. Le parallèle avec Rogue est frappant. Elle repense sans doute à ces années complices. Aux insultes qui ont tout brisé. Au halo de magie noire qui l'entoure comme un linceul. Elle a peur pour Mary. Comme moi. Je mâche lentement. Sauf que Lily s'est aussi rapprochée de son ennemi juré, un Gryffondor certes, mais qu'elle hait depuis des années. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont amis, plus que cela ?

La confiance, la trahison. L'amour. Elle comprend sûrement Mary, bien plus que moi. Alors c'est pour cela, que maintenant, elle pose ses couverts, se tourne vers Mary et lui parle.


	13. Chapter 13

La pluie tape contre les vitres. Les bourrasques de vent me déconcentrent. Je relève mon archet. Je suis seule dans le dortoir, mais les voix en moi font un capharnaüm bien pire que la tempête dehors.

Je me répète les paroles de James. Celles de mes amies. A quel point les cartes ont été redistribuées depuis octobre. Je ne les aurai jamais crue capables de tout cela. Je m'appuie sur mon violoncelle. Je ne me serai jamais cru capable de cela. Et dire que rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas vomi sur James Potter...

"Je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez"

Sa voix étrange, le léger rougissement imperceptible, la toux gênée. Le James Potter qui ne se cache pas derrière un rire. Me remercier assez ? Son refus d'en dire plus, l'inspiration et l'harmonica qui reprend. Lily qui a été si calme avec Mary. Qui a rangé sa raison de fer pour écouter ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie. Les missions de préfets-en-chef qui maintenant ne se font plus qu'en duo. Et James normalement si prolixe qui refuse d'en dire plus. Juste assez pour que je comprenne. Oui, rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas eu cette crise. Est-ce que je devrai m'en réjouir ?

Depuis cette journée où Lily a découvert la relation de Mary, j'avançais dans la crainte que notre relation ne soit plus jamais la même. Evidemment cela est arrivée. Notre relation n'est plus la même. Mais rien n'a évolué vers le drame pressenti. Il y a quelques mois, Lily aurait refusé de comprendre, la scission aurait été nette et définitive. J'aurai dû être tenaillée entre mes deux amies, perdue, à devoir choisir qui croire, qui suivre.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tout se passerait si bien pour moi. Mes nouvelles relations se concilient avec les anciennes. Ce que j'aime est préservé, ce que je connaissais pas je le découvre. Et comme si cette situation agissait sur mon corps, je suis moins fatiguée, mes joues sont rosées, j'ai de l'appétit. Mes amies éloignées de ma maladie, les Maraudeurs barrage à mon secret, celui de Mary découvert je n'ai plus à être sa garante. Je me sens mieux.

Et l'équilibre précaire dans lequel j'avançais n'existe plus. Car tous n'ont d'yeux que pour Mary et Lily. C'est parfait, la menteuse est sauvée.

* * *

"Je veux dire, j'accepte qu'elle l'aime, elle n'a pas à me demander mon avis bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Elle est tombée amoureuse de Mulciber ? Il est arrogant, cruel, intolérant et j'en passe ! Il ne ressemble absolument pas à Mary !

— Je sais. Je ne comprends pas non plus.

— Alors, oui, j'ai décidé de ne rien faire, mais j'ai peur pour elle. Tu comprends ?

— Oui, moi aussi."

Lily soupire. Nous en avons déjà plusieurs fois discuté. Elle est sensible, je ne suis que d'un maigre recours. C'est avec Mary qu'elle pouvait avoir de longues conversations, moi je ne suis pas douée pour décortiquer un sujet épineux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je suis d'accord avec elle. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que d'attendre la fin de cette relation. Je suis persuadée qu'au plus tard en décembre ils auront rompu. Il ne peut en être autrement. Mary et moi serons au Conservatoire à travailler sans arrêt pour être les meilleures. Elle n'aura plus le temps de le voir quotidiennement. Et lui… Je suppose qu'il aura d'autres occupations. Je suppose que des échanges de lettres et des rendez-vous volés ne suffiront pas à ce Serpentard. Trop égoïste. Peut-être que je l'espère aussi, je serai l'épaule consolatrice de Mary et elle l'oubliera vite. Elle rencontrera un contrebassiste et ils auront les mêmes intérêts et les mêmes avis.

"J'arrive à lui parler normalement, je crois, la plupart du temps, mais parfois, tu vois, ça me revient en tête et je ne pense qu'à ça"

Cela fait plus de deux semaines, mais il en faudra plus pour que Lily finisse d'en discuter pour trouver une solution. Je l'admire car contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas abandonné. Elle a eu la sagesse de ne pas s'opposer à Mary malgré ce qu'elle sait des Serpentards. Notre agression dans les couloirs, la violence des chers amis de Mulciber… Nous la connaissons mais Mary en a-t-elle réellement conscience ? Lily n'y croit pas mais elle a la douceur de n'en rien montrer. Elle continue à chercher un échappatoire à leur relation destructrice. Comme j'aime Lily et cette force qu'elle a pour les autres. Hélas ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle trouvera de l'aide. J'en suis incapable.

"Il est presque dix heures, on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard."

Nous attrapons nos sacs et sortons par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Dès que nous avons quitté la tour, nous ne parlons plus de Mary. Nos discussions restent discrètes, personne ne doit entendre. Le secret est déjà connu par trop de monde. De plus, ce ne sont pas les sujets qui manquent. Poudlard s'excite en attendant le prochain match de Quidditch, la semaine prochaine, où s'affronteront les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pour nous ce n'est pas le match le plus trépidant et pour moi cela reste du quidditch. Il y a aussi les ASPIC qui approchent à grands pas, les devoirs et les révisions. Je n'en peux déjà plus mais au moins mes amies m'aident là où je pêche. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, il y a du boulot. En attendant la lettre d'admission au concours du Conservatoire, cela m'occupe en un sens.

Quand nous arrivons devant la porte de la salle de Métamorphose, Remus et Mary sont déjà là. Ils sortent de leur Etude des moldus. Ils parlent du contenu du cours (les automatisations en usine) et ils demandent quelques explications à Lily. Je décroche. Ce n'est pas une matière que je suis et je ne veux pas qu'elle pollue le peu des autres connaissances que j'ai réussi à retenir ! Je regarde autour de moi, les autres élèves arrivent. Je vois Mulciber qui se tient loin de nous et le reste des Maraudeurs qui approche. Le professeur McGonagall arrive à ce moment et nous fait rentrer.

Je m'installe à ma table habituelle, sors mes affaires de mon sac et me retourne vers Lily. Mais ce n'est pas elle assis à côté de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

"Pourquoi tu t'es assis là Black ? C'est la place de Lily.

— Pas aujourd'hui !"

Il pointe une table où je vois mon amie installée avec James. Je me retourne vers Mary, elle hausse les épaules en souriant. D'habitude, Lily m'aide toujours pendant ce cours ! Si nous avions su, Mary serait venu à côté de moi ! Mais, trop tard, le professeur McGonagall a commencé à parler. Je chuchote :

" Tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre sa place ! Mary aurait pu…

— Chut, j'écoute le cours."

Quel impudence ! Je me tourne vers le tableau. Une craie blanche trace élégamment le sujet du jour : "ASPIC, métamorphose et révisions". Je suis déjà fatiguée. Je renote les instructions proprement sur un parchemin.

"Tu sais que ce que tu fais n'a aucun intérêt, Kalstein ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Black.

— C'est pas comme ça que t'auras tes ASPIC ma vieille !"

Ma vieille ! Ma vieille ?! J'attrappe ma baguette, cette fois...

"Ah parfait ! Mademoiselle Von Kalstein, je vois que vous êtes motivée, venez près de moi ! Vous allez montrer l'exercice à la classe !

— Tout… Tout de suite, professeur McGonagall."

Black pouffe, je lui mets un coup de coude en passant derrière lui.

"Oups, pardon."

Je me positionne à côté du professeur, face à la classe. Les Gryffondors m'encouragent, et les Serpentards me dédaignent… Quand je pense à mon niveau en métamorphose, je ne vais me ridiculiser.

"Bien. La métamorphose est une des matières les plus conséquente et complexe à passer aux examens. Les correcteurs et le jury seront intraitables. C'est pourquoi, dès maintenant, les cours seront consacrés à une pratique rigoureuse. Mademoiselle Von Kalstein, transformez ce bureau en horloge à pendule s'il-vous-plaît.

— Bien madame."

Je racle ma gorge en me concentrant. Nous avons vu ça en cours d'année, je n'avais pas totalement réussi, mais bon… Il suffit juste de passer d'une base mécanique simple à complexe. De tiroirs à des rouages. En plus de la modification des matériaux… Bois en métal, ok… Je visualise. J'inspire et enchaîne les mouvements de baguette. Le bureau tremble, j'insiste, il se soulève. Et d'un coup, les planches de bois se détachent et se fondent ensemble. En quelques instants, une sorte d'horloge bossue a remplacé le bureau. Ce n'est pas si mal, j'avais fait pire la dernière fois. De toute manière, le professeur ne m'a certainement pas choisi pour réussir.

"Vous pouvez vous rasseoir."

Je me réinstalle pendant qu'elle explique les points positifs et négatifs de mon exécution. Le professeur McGonagall est stricte mais elle ne fait jamais de reproche injustifié. Je note. Positionnement du bras, volonté et visualisation. J'ai l'impression de tout avoir fait…

"J'aurai pensé que tu savais au moins faire ce genre de sort Kalstein. Remarque vu ton niveau en défense, ça ne m'étonne pas !

— Désolée de te décevoir !

Black continue à m lancer de petites piques tout au long du cours. Il jacasse et jacasse sans jamais se faire prendre ! Lily pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ?

A la fin du cours, je rassemble à la hâte mes affaires et je rejoins Mary. Nous attendons Lily qui met un temps fou à sortir. Quand elle arrive, elle rit, accompagnée par tous les Maraudeurs. Je ne comprends plus rien.

* * *

J'aimerai des explications mais on ne me dit rien. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui l'on se confie facilement. J'en suis consciente, ce n'est pas négatif cela m'évite bien des déboires. Mais là je sèche, Lily et James. Ce ne sont pas des amis, ce ne sont plus des ennemis. Alors quoi ? Ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais nous n'en sommes plus loin. Dans les couloirs, j'ai entendu des élèves en parler. Il paraîtrait. On dit. Tu les as vu ? Elle est terminée l'époque des parades de paon et des cris retentissants. Maintenant, je n'ai affaire qu'à un James mystérieux qui remercie sans en dire plus. Et Lily qui ne veut rien dire alors que nous voyons très bien ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de faux secret même pas camouflé !

Et les voir s'entraîner en binôme tandis que je galère à répéter inlassablement le même mouvement de baguette toute seule dans mon coin… J'aimerai les voir main dans la main, que cette tension amoureuse entre eux disparaisse et qu'ils profitent de nos trois derniers mois à Poudlard. Trois mois seulement, trois mois déjà. J'ai un pincement au coeur. Quitter Poudlard pour toujours, c'est presque inconcevable. Je sais que ce qui m'attend dehors sera grandiose mais ici, nous avons tout. C'est étrange de le réaliser comme…

"Attention !"

Un chaudron me frôle le nez en même que je suis tirée en arrière. Il s'écrase contre le mur dans un grand fracas.

"Désolé ! Je suis désolé, je pensais maîtriser le tir !

— C'est pas grave Peter… Tu vas me lâcher Black ?"

L'individu qui m'a sauvé de l'impact, c'est évidemment lui. Il m'enserre les épaules comme les serres d'un hibou sur le cou d'un lapin, c'est très gênant. Il me regarde, fronce les sourcils et puis me lâche.

"Tu devrais me remercier je t'ai encore sauvé la vie !

— Il ne faudrait pas non plus exagérer. Pourquoi vous vous mettez à balancer des chaudrons ?

— Il faut savoir utiliser tous les éléments de son environnement pour se défendre ! Mais bon, tu n'es pas encore à ce stade de ton entraînement ! D'ailleurs, il faut bouger sa baguette comme ça et pas comme ça pour bien stupéfixier !

— Je me passe de tes commentaires !"

Je retourne dans mon coin en m'écartant d'eux. C'est juste que je n'étais pas concentrée sinon je réussi parfaitement mon mouvement. Voilà comme ça, enfin plus, là, comment il a fait déjà ?

"Viens t'entraîner avec nous Magdalena.

— Merci Remus, mais vous êtes sur des sorts plus compliqués avec Mary.

— On progresse plus vite en groupe.

— C'est vrai."

Il me sourit, voilà quelqu'un de gentil. Et puis c'est un solitaire, je sais qu'il me comprend. Je rejoins leur duo. J'avais préféré commencer à m'entraîner seule, peut-être pour me prouver que j'avais progresser, que je pouvais y arriver seule, mais la vérité c'est que je n'avance pas vraiment, je ne fais que divaguer. Quand il ne s'agit pas de musique je ne fais que divaguer.

"Tu devrais bouger ta baguette plus comme… comme ton archet en fait. Je pense, tu vois, avec des mouvements qui prolongent ton bras.

— Mais c'est ce que je fais déjà, enfin je crois.

— Oui, mais ce que veut dire Remus, c'est que ta pensée, ta volonté doivent se prolonger dans ton bras. C'est ça qui fera la force du sortilège."

Je me concentre. Depuis le début de notre entraînement, il est vrai que je ne suis pas concentrée, que je ne réfléchi pas au geste. Avec mon violoncelle je ne fais qu'un, nos mouvements sont naturels. Ma baguette, c'est un outil, ce n'est pas moi. Mais c'est ma baguette, alors...

"Magda ?

— Oui !"

Nous passons le reste de l'heure à répéter le même mouvement. Ils me guident, positionnent mon bras, me montrent. Ils me parlent de la volonté nécessaire pour produire des sorts d'attaque et de défense. Leurs explications me rappellent vaguement des cours de quatrième années. Cette fois, j'écoute, retiens et applique. Je sais que ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui, je l'utiliserai demain. Cette fois, la réalité et là. Hélas. Et à force je m'améliore, je ressens mon bras levé, mon poing, ma baguette et l'éclair rouge qui jaillit.

"Ca a marché !"

Je n'en reviens pas ! Je recommence le mouvement, prononce la formule, un éclair rouge fracasse le mur d'en face ! Je vise un mannequin à l'autre bout de la salle et le touche en plein dans l'épaule !

"Vous devriez devenir professeurs tous les deux ! Jamais je n'ai autant progressé en si peu de temps !

— Oh tu sais, ça fait un moment que tu répètes les gestes !

— Pas de fausse modestie Remus. Magda a raison, nous sommes géniaux !"

Nous éclatons de rire. Je me retourne pour regarder Lily. Je vois Black qui nous regarde avec l'air pensif et mauvais. Il prépare une mauvaise blague. Il se baisse soudain alors que d'autres chaudrons fusent au-dessus de lui.

* * *

" Non les filles il n'y a rien entre James et moi."

Mary me lance un regard entendu.

"Bon, nous nous sommes rapprochés, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître.

— Et ?

— Et c'est tout ! Vraiment ! Enfin, il est plus calme, gentil et intelligent que je le pensais… C'est vrai. Il a changé ! Du coup, on discute beaucoup mais…

— Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de points communs.

— Peut-être… Plus que ce que je croyais. Mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai tellement repoussé qu'il doit bien l'avoir compris !"

Elle rougit, j'entends une pointe de déception dans sa voix. James n'aurait donc rien tenté ? Pas un mot, pas un geste pour la conquérir ? Je ne l'aurai pas cru capable de tant de retenue, ce n'est plus James Potter ! Mary trépigne à côté de moi. Elle voudrait poser plus de questions mais si elle le fait, Lily se sentira en droit de faire la même chose. Et Mary n'a rien envie de dévoiler. Je repousse une mèche derrière mon oreille, si c'est à moi de le faire alors :

"Tu es amoureuse de lui."

Voilà. Une bonne affirmation sur un ton calme, spécialité Magdalena. Lily écarquille les yeux, bouche entrouverte et la légère rougeur devient incendie sur tout son visage.

"Pas du tout ! C'est juste un… un ami !"

Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres réponses. Je souris.

"Bon. Je dois aller réviser à la bibliothèque !

— Et moi je vais m'entraîner avec James.

— Tu ne lui dit rien de cette discussion hein !

— Bien sûr Lily, tu me connais ! Comme une tombe !"

Elle est gênée, elle attrape une pile de lire en disant que de toute manière ce n'est pas si important que cela, elle n'a rien à cacher et puis elle a beaucoup de chose à réviser.

"Tu viens avec moi Mary ?

— Non, je vais profiter du dortoir pour chanter.

— D'accord, à tout à l'heure les filles !"

Elle part en coup de vent. Je me tourne vers Mary, elle se retient de rire.

"Nous sommes d'accord ?

— Elle a complètement craqué sur lui !"

* * *

Nous nous installons dans la salle va-et-vient. Je sors mon violoncelle et l'accorde. James furète à gauche à droite et met un temps fou pour s'installer. Je relève la tête, un peu agacée :

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

— Hum, rien. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

— Oui ?

— Je, voilà, je veux me déclarer officiellement à Lily !"

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. D'accord, Lily se persuade qu'il n'est plus intéressé par elle, et lui est devenu si mature qu'il veut faire les choses correctement, voire romantiquement, et plus comme un jeune coq qu'on a envie de transformer en rôti. C'est plutôt bon.

— Et en quoi je peux t'aider à faire cela ? Tu es très proche d'elle maintenant, tu peux lui parler sans problème.

— Non, je veux vraiment qu'elle voit la différence avec l'ancien James. J'ai toujours beaucoup parler et là je voudrais être plus subtil.

— Subtil...

— Te moque pas ! Donc, je veux lui jouer une musique qui… qui puisse lui dire ce que je ressens."

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ose même pas rire face à son idée clichée et niaise tellement il est sincère. Je repense à Lily il y a moins d'une heure, complètement déstabilisée.

"Ok. Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je t'entraîne ?

— Oui maître ! Et à choisir la bonne musique, j'hésite entre plusieurs justement."

Il étale plusieurs partitions sur une table qui vient d'apparaître. Il a dû faire de longues recherches pour trouver tous ces morceaux. Je les regarde longuement. J'en écarte d'office certaine trop complexes. Je tapote de la main pour tester les rythmes. Il n'a sélectionné que des musiques sorcières, des récentes que Lily connaît et d'autres plus anciennes de l'époque de nos parents. Je me concentre sur celles-ci. Il m'en montre une du doigt.

"Elle, elle me plait bien !"

Je regarde, je me fige. Oui, cette musique, un doux chant de cygne. Je la déteste. La chambre blanche, les lumières sélénites incapables d'éclairer la pièce, la nuit qui n'en finit pas, les magicomages qui marchent dans les couloirs, le sang dans la bassine, la déchirure dans mes poumons. Le sifflement d'air dans ma gorge. Mes parents absents, l'été de ma deuxième année, la fin du mois d'août. Ma rentrée à Poudlard qui a failli ne jamais avoir lieu. Le violoncelle dans un coin et cette partition connu sur le bout des doigts.

"C'est beau, non ?"

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mise à la jouer. Je m'arrête.

"Non. Ce n'est pas du tout fait pour toi.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— C'est une musique sur l'absence plus que sur l'amour. Pas trop adapté pour ta déclaration.

— Aouch ! Alors et que penses-tu de ça là ?"

Je m'éloigne des bras blancs et tordus de douleur de la fillette de douze ans que j'ai été et je m'accroche à une autre musique. Je m'extrais de ce que l'on ne peut changer, parce que cela ne sert plus à rien d'y songer, il n'y a rien à changer, une gamine enfermée tout un été, des parents ravagés incapable d'aimer, les larmes d'yeux caves, les doigts tendus sur les cordes. Et là c'est la jeunesse qui appelle la douceur, l'espoir, une caresse, des lèvres, un baiser, être ensemble. Le printemps, la chaleur de l'été qui croit et c'est fou comme je t'aime, être toujours avec toi, je t'aime, je t'aime si fort…

"Oui, c'est celle là, elle est parfaite pour toi et Lily.

— Moi et Lily. James et Lily… Potter."

— Ne vas pas trop loin ! Concentre toi déjà sur ta déclaration !"

Je pouffe, le souvenir est parti. James passe plusieurs fois les mains dans ses cheveux, complètement gêné. Cette musique est parfaite pour eux. Une force et un allant inaltérable vers la vie. Du soleil à travers des fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

"On s'y met ?"

* * *

Deux mains s'abattent sur mes épaules, je retiens un cri. Je viens de passer le passage secret et il n'y a personne d'autre dans la Salle Commune. Black se tient devant moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

"Bien… Magdalena… J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Remus et Peter, non ? Et je ne parle même pas de James…

— Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom, Black ?

— Il va falloir t'y faire et crois-moi ça me fend le coeur aussi.

— Ca ne serait pas trop te demander de me lâcher ?!

— Si ça l'ait. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes bien. Entre James et Lily ça vole comme sur un balais… C'est bien, mais tu vois…

— Tu veux pas partager ton meilleur ami ? C'est pathétique, lâche-moi !

— Ecoute moi un peu !"

Il me lâche. Qu'est-ce que ses parents ont fait pour qu'il soit aussi bourrique ? S'il recommence ses scènes d'intimidation, il va le regretter !

"J'avoue… Je t'ai jugé trop vite, même si à mon avis je ne suis pas tombé si loin de la vérité… Disons que tu n'es pas si mégère que ça.

— Charmant.

— Bref. Pour ce que tu as fais pour Cornedrue, je te dois ma reconnaissance. Et je vais t'aider !"

Il écarte les bras, conquérant. Il veut un câlin ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci, au revoir, à plus tard !"

Je me retourne pour monter à mon dortoir.

"Ce n'est pas ce que dise tes notes ! Et si je ne me trompe pas l'entrée au Conservatoire est très sélective. Si tu loupes tes ASPIC, adieu Londres !"

Je me fige. Il s'est renseigné ! Il veut me faire du chantage ?

" Il se trouve que je suis plutôt bon et je vais t'aider à n'avoir que des O !

— Mary et Lily m'aident déjà.

— Oui, mais elles sont occupées. Et puis ce ne sont pas des Maraudeurs !"

Je lève les yeux au ciel en me retournant vers lui.

"Je refuse ton aide. Merci.

— Stop ! Ce n'est pas seulement mon aide que je te propose, mais aussi celle de Remus. Je sais que tu trouves qu'il est un prof génial. Alors cesse de me remercier et viens avec moi !"

Il m'attrape par le poignet et me traîne hors de la tour Gryffondor. Je me dégage et puis après une hésitation, le suit. Autant qu'il aille au bout de son délire et me laisse tranquille. Nous prenons plusieurs passages secrets et au bout de quelques intersections, je reconnais où il m'emmène.

"La salle va-et-vient ?

— Oui !"

Nous arrivons devant le tableau des trolls "dansants". Black y fait trois aller-retours et une porte apparaît. Il entre. Moi aussi.

Une grande table, une bibliothèque qui court le long d'un mur immense. Remus et Peter assis côte à côte. Le premier expliquant au second une figure complexe dessinée à l'encre verte. Ils lèvent la tête vers nous.

"Tu amènes notre nouvelle recrue Patmol ?

— Pour te servir Lunard ! Mais un peu plus et elle ne voulait pas venir !

— Pourquoi vous travaillez ici ? La Salle Commune est assez grande pour…

— La Salle Commune est beaucoup trop distrayante Kalstein !

— C'est vous qui mettez le bazar, oui !

— Je croyais que tu avais décidé de l'appeler par son prénom, Sirius ?

— M'en parle pas Queudver ! Une grossière erreur !"

Il contourne la table renfrogné, Remus a un sourire en coin. J'ai dû rater une blague. Peter suit du regard Black. Je crois qu'il le trouve très cool. Il ne devrait pas… Remus voilà quelqu'un de bien !

"Viens t'asseoir Magdalena !

— Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Black !

— Je croyais que tu avais aussi dit que tu parlerai de manière plus civilisée à Magdalena ?

— Oui bon. Je verrai ça quand elle arrêtera de m'appeler Black !"

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit. Il se moque de moi aussi ?! Peter, je ne sais pas qui tu pourrais prendre en modèle, James n'en parlons pas. Lily plutôt. Oui, Lily est parfaite, quelqu'un de fort qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui a du répondant !

" Tu m'écoute Kal...Magdalena ?

— Non, mais continue.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois une cancre, franchement !

— Si tu continues à m'insulter, je pars ! Je devais étudier mon violoncelle, j'ai autre chose à faire que…"

Black pose devant moi un livre de potion.

"Que de réviser tes ASPIC ?

— Je révise déjà mes ASPIC…"

Enfin à peu près, je fais ce que je peux. C'est vrai que malgré mes efforts, je passe plus de temps à jouer qu'à réviser sé n'ai aucune excuse. Je regarde tout à tour les trois Maraudeurs. Deux me sourient, le troisième est une teigne. PAr Merlin, où je me suis fourrée ? Depuis que les Maraudeurs se sont rapprochés de nous, je les vois partout et maintenant Black a décidé de régenter ma vie. Ou bien mes révisions, ce qui est quasiment pareil à la fin de la septième année ! Du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume apparaissent à côté de moi. Si je n'ai pas le choix. Lily, Mary, Remus, James, Black… Les meilleurs de la promotion, je devrai en profiter. Sans aide, je n'atteindrai pas mon rêve. Ca me fait mal de l'avouer mais c'est vrai. C'est une chance.

"Et bien cher Sirius, on commence ?"

* * *

Ce match de quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle est une délivrance ! Des jours que je ne fais que réviser. Remus et Black, enfin Sirius, sont des tueurs. Je n'aurai pas cru qu'ils s'investissent autant. Et dire que Peter devait subir ça seul ! Je suis un peu sa sauveuse finalement ! J'ai un niveau plus bas que lui, alors j'attire toutes leurs foudres. Heureusement que j'ai peu de matière à passer...

Je m'affale sur les gradins. J'ai passé la nuit à rêver de fiches de révisions. Je vois les Maraudeurs assis un peu plus loin, pour une fois ils assistent au match tous ensemble. James relève la tête et dès qu'il voit Lily, il bouscule ses amis et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Evidemment le reste de la troupe suit. Heureusement, je suis à l'autre bout du banc, mes amies sont mon rempart. James et Lily parlent comme à leur habitude, James est s'entraînent toujours à jouer sa déclaration, il n'est pas encore prêt.

Aujourd'hui le soleil illumine le parc et le stade. Je suis bien. En descendant du château, il y avait une brise pleine des odeurs de la serre botanique, le chien du garde-chasse a aboyé, j'ai entendu des jeunes années rire. Et j'ai pensé que c'était un de mes plus beaux moments à Poudlard. Peut-être parce que l'un des derniers. Je ne sais pas, je me sens à ma place, là, assise sur un banc en haut d'une estrade à regarder les joueurs foncer et éviter les cognards.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, le match touche à sa fin, les Poufsouffle ont gagné. Leur Maison les ovationne pendant que nous repartons. Les Maraudeurs restent avec nous, je n'y prête plus attention, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

"J'en peux plus d'attendre leur réponse ! Pas toi Magda ?

— Le mois de Mai approche, peut-être la semaine prochaine ?

— Mmmh, j'ai besoin de savoir !"

Les semaines ont filé à toute allure depuis que nous avons envoyé nos hiboux. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous n'oublions jamais vraiment que nous attendons que la baguette tombe. Si nos dossiers ne sont pas acceptés, c'en est fini. Si je réfléchis posément, notre niveau est parfaitement acceptable et même plus. Je me consacre depuis tant d'années au violoncelle que je me sentirai détruite s'ils ne m'acceptaient même pas en audition. J'évite d'y penser, nous aurons bientôt la réponse, étape par étape, je dois me concentrer.

Me concentrer et réviser. Je jette un oeil à Remus qui discute avec Lily. Cela aurait été parfait s'il avait été mon unique professeur. Mais Sirius Black ? Il m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose ! Pour lui tout semble si évident, il passe les explications basiques, parle un langage incompréhensible à mes oreilles de cancre. Il n'est absolument pas pédagogue ! Mais sans lui, Remus ne serait jamais venu vers moi. Il ne m'aurait pas proposé son aide. Pas plus que je ne l'aurais fait. Nous serions chacun restés de notre côté, dans notre sécurité précaire. Pas d'interférence, pas de problème. Bien que depuis sa première année, son quotidien avec les trois autres a dû être tout sauf calme... Au final, ça a été sa chance. Sans eux, il serait resté seul. Monstre parmi les sorciers. Solitaire, triste, honteux. Au final, peut-être que tout cela est ma chance ?

* * *

 ** _Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Les choses avancent et je crois que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura... chut ! (En tout cas, j'avais hâte de vous publier le chapitre 13 donc pardonnez moi s'il y a des fautes ! Mea culpa !). D'ailleurs dites-moi si vous trouvez que le "niveau" d'écriture a baissé. Pour moi c'est un défi d'écrire à la première personne et surtout de parler du quotidien d'adolescents, je trouve que parfois j'y arrive et d'autres... c'est le crash ! J'expérimente différentes choses et peut-être que cela pertube parfois la lecture ! XS_**


	14. Chapter 14

J'annote mon manuel de métamorphose. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'écris, je relève la tête. Remus explique quelque chose sur les DCFM à Peter. Black, enfin Sirius, est affalé dans un fauteuil. Monsieur fait une pause. Il ne révise pas, il tient plutôt la place du geôlier d'Azkaban. Je m'étire, Remus me sourit :

"Ca va ?

— Oui, je ne dirai pas que réviser est mon activité préférée mais j'avance.

— Tant mieux. Je finis d'expliquer à Peter et j'arrive pour t'aider.

— Merci.

— Laisse Remus, j'y retourne."

Comme s'il lui faisait un cadeau ! C'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne, c'est à toi d'assumer... Pauvre Remus, quand va-t-il pouvoir réviser ? Sirius s'assoit à côté de moi. J'en ai assez d'être coincée ici, j'aimerai lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il me regarde, je me tais.

"Tu sais, si tu veux progresser, il faut rester focaliser sur ton but.

— Je connais mon but.

— Je vois bien depuis tout à l'heure que tu ne travailles pas vraiment."

Il marque un point.

"Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu. Apprendre, réviser, répondre à des questions. Tout est formaté. Ils attendent de voir certaines choses. Une formalité.

— Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi à pouvoir réussir sans travailler tu sais !

— C'est pas ce que je dis. Seulement, ce n'est pas la peine d'apprendre des choses inutiles que tu ne retiendras pas pour le jour J."

Il prend mon manuel, tapote avec sa baguette. Plusieurs mots que j'avais entouré disparaissent. Il se saisit de ma plume et souligne d'autres paragraphes.

"Voilà. Cible, rien d'inutile, on a pas le temps pour ça."

On n'a pas le temps pour ça. C'est vrai. Je n'arriverai jamais à relativiser comme lui, mais les ASPIC n'ont pas une réelle importance. Tout ce qui compte est d'entrer au Conservatoire.

"D'accord. C'est logique.

— Merci.

— Mais comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est essentiel ? Tout me semble important !

— C'est simple : la définition, les applications et les contres, un ou deux exemples. Pour ce qui est de la théorie, il n'y a pas besoin de plus.

— C'est déjà trop. Et la pratique ?

— Pratiquer, pas le choix. Mais étudier le geste dans un bouquin, ça peut t'aider à y arriver facilement.

— C'est ce que tu fais ?

— Moi ? Non, pas besoin ! Mais Peter, ça a vraiment bien marché comme technique, pas vrai ?"

Il hoche la tête. Je me gratte les côtes, pensive. Je n'ai jamais appliqué une technique de révision très poussée. C'était toujours de l'apprentissage de dernières minutes, du bourrage de crâne. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater mes ASPIC. J'ai un but, oui. ET même avec cela , j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Comment font-ils ? Je me tourne vers les garçons :

"Et vous, c'est quoi vos rêves ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce que vous voulez faire l'année prochaine ?"

Il y a un petit silence et puis Sirius prend la parole :

" Auror, toujours ! Contre tous ces tarés… Et leur chef de pacotille là !

— C'est vrai. Se battre pour notre liberté. Je voudrais que notre monde ne devienne pas un lieu où chacun à peur de l'autre. Un monde où on accepte la différence, moldu, sang-mêlé ou… sang-pur. Je… n'aime pas trop ces dénominations.

— Moi non plus Remus. "

Nous avons un faible sourire. Sang impur, voilà ce qu'il voulait dire, sang hybride.

— Moi, j'sais pas trop. Bien sûr comme Patmol et Lunard disent et puis… je sais pas, j'aimerai bien si je pouvais devenir cuisto…

— Toi cuisto ?! Ah je t'imagine trop Queudver !"

Sirius s'esclaffe, il se moque des gens trop facilement.

"Au final, je ne sais pas trop, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre septième année se finisse."

Remus regarde pensivement le plafond. Pour les gens comme nous, pour les gens comme lui, partir de Poudlard, l'endroit qui vous a accueilli sans jugement, c'est comme une fin.

* * *

Je tourne l'archet entre mes mains. Le prolongement de ma main comme devrait l'être ma baguette. J'avance petit à petit. Au fil du temps, je progresse en même temps que notre nouveau groupe d'amis. Et dire que tout se terminera bientôt, quelques semaines à peine deux mois et le Poudlard Express nous ramènera à Londres pour la dernière fois. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Les drapeaux des maisons flottent au-dessus du stade de Quidditch, le Lac Noir imperturbable et la Forêt Interdite dans laquelle je n'ai jamais osé aller. Tout ça je ne le verrai plus. Est-ce que je suis triste ? Est-ce que je vais regretter de partir ? De ne plus être avec mes amis ? Je passe une mèche derrière mes oreilles. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver à Poudlard, est-ce que je vais le perdre ?

Un bruit de porte. Je me retourne, James. Je l'attendais pour une de nos répétitions. Il s'installe à côté de moi. Il garde le visage baissé, il respire un grand coup :

"Ca y est, je l'ai fait.

— Comment ?

— Je lui ai fait ma déclaration. Hier soir, dans le parc.

— Oh… Tu as bien joué ?

— Ah ah ! Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt me demander ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

— Désolée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu, alors ?

— Elle aussi, elle a dit qu'elle aussi !"

Il me prend dans ses bras. Lily a accepté de sortir avec James. Impossible, incroyable. Tout à fait possible. Le soleil persistant, l'ondée imperceptible du lac, Lily assise à côté de James, l'harmonica dans ses mains.

— Félicitation, James.

— Merci et c'est grâce à toi !

— Pas vraiment, c'est toi qui a tout fait au final."

Je n'ose pas lui demander des détails. C'est leur histoire, leur nouveau jardin secret. Je lui souris, il est ailleurs. Avec la fin de l'année il sera bien occupé, c'en est fini de notre duo.

* * *

"Là regarde ! Elles sont là !"

Mary s'agrippe à mon bras. Les deux hiboux grands ducs noirs planent au-dessus de notre table. Ils descendent lentement et nous tendent leurs pattes en même temps. Je détache l'enveloppe. Le rapace s'ébroue avant de s'envoler avec son comparse. Je regarde Mary et caresse du bout des doigts le sceau du Conservatoire. Je suis si sûre, si hésitante.

"Ouvrez les, les filles ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !"

Lily trépigne, j'ouvre. Je parcours les lignes à toute vitesse, relis, une, deux, quatre fois. Oui. Oui! Je regarde Mary. Un large sourire, elle réalise.

"Nous sommes acceptées pour la seconde étape !"

Mary crie de joie. Un grand cri d'exaltation. Un souffle tremblant. La seconde étape.

"Ecrit et épreuves orales, oeuvres imposée et libres… Je vais devoir jouer du Bach ! Classique, technique, et toi ?

— Mmh du Mirabella Sirenna, pas facile.

— Ils n'ont choisi que des artistes connus, c'est normal ?

— Je pense. Ils mettent le niveau haut et nous laisse l'épreuve libre pour montrer notre personnalité."

Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à s'entraîner encore et encore. Je masse ma nuque, ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher. Je dois cibler mes objectifs.

"Du coup, je pense arrêter nos entraînements de DCFM.

— Ah ?

— Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur tout. Il faut que j'ai mes ASPIC. Tous et avec de bonnes notes. Sans compter le violoncelle…

— Je vais faire comme toi Magda. C'est vrai, on doit se focaliser maintenant, sur ce qui est vraiment important pour nous… Enfin je veux dire…

— T'inquiète, on a compris."

Les yeux de Mary s'égarent, s'échappent dans la Grande Salle, fixent les Serpentards. Le Serpentard. Il n'y a plus de temps pour les broutilles.

* * *

"Comment ça tu veux arrêter ?"

J'esquive le sort et lance un stupéfix. Réussi. Sirius l'éclate avec un protego.

"Question de survie, si je puis dire !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'es améliorée en plus !

— Oh un compliment ! Merci c'est trop !

— Tarantallegra **!**

— Protego ! J'entendais plus par là, réussir mon concours au Conservatoire !

— Pff !

— Stop, j'en peux plus !"

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil qui vient d'apparaître. Il n'y a que Remus et Peter qui s'entraînent encore. Mary n'est pas venue et Lily discute avec James, main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre dans un canapé.

"Hé, c'est un lieu public ici !"

Sirius s'écroule dans un second fauteuil. James lui balance un coussin en pleine tête.

"Franchement Magdalena, je suis pas sûr qu'arrêter soit…

— J'ai pris ma décision.

— Bien."

Il ne dit plus rien. Il est vexé parce qu'il ne pourra plus se défouler sur moi.

" Et tu ne vas pas arrêter nos révisions collectives quand même ?

— Non, je n'ai jamais autant appris en si peu de temps !"

Je me détourne et regarde Remus et Peter. Oui, je fais bien d'arrêter, je manque de sommeil, je dois garder mon énergie pour les révisions. Dans quelques semaines, ce sera passé. Bien sûr, nous ne nous entraînerons plus jamais tous ensemble. Dehors, ce sera différent. Nous serons peut-être comme des étrangers.

"Tu n'as pas peur de partir ?

— De Poudlard ?

— Oui.

— Non. Il y a trop de choses à faire dehors. J'ai hâte de vivre. Ici, au final, c'est super, mais on est enfermé, on est surveillé. C'est limite Azkaban, non ? J'ai envie de connaître autre chose."

Il n'a pas tort. Dehors, retour au manoir Van Kalstein. Et lui où ira-t-il ? Chez les Potter sûrement.

" Où veux-tu aller après ?

— A Londres ! Le Chemin de Traverse ou le côté moldu, tiens !

— Le secret sorcier sera mal gardé alors !

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !"

Je me relève sans l'écouter.

"Il faut que j'y aille, ça fait des jours que je dois écrire à mes parents pour leur annoncer mon admission aux concours.

— T'es pas pressée toi.

— Ils peuvent bien attendre."

Il pouffe. Je fais un signe aux autres et m'en vais. Je remonte les escaliers jusqu'à notre tour. Je ne compte pas leur écrire une longue lettre, juste le nécessaire. En allemand pour leur faire plaisir mais sans plus. J'attrape une plume et une encre violette. En quelques minutes, j'ai fini. Je vois déjà leur réponse. Parfait, n'oubliez pas de rester concentrée, la réussite n'est pas encore vôtre. Je signe, replie le parchemin et le cachette.

La volière est calme. Ils dorment, somnolent, observent. Je suis insignifiante à leur hauteur, rien du tout. Juste dans mes mains ce morceau de parchemin à emmener loin. Pourquoi le font-ils ? Pourquoi obéissent-ils ? Contrat, sortilège, stupidité ? Une chouette vient vers moi, j'attache ma missive. Quel temps perdu, une nouvelle à laquelle ils s'attendent et qui les émouvra si peu. Parce qu'ils ne doutent pas de moi, parce qu'ils ont tout fait pour que je réussisse. C'est une forme d'amour en soi. Je caresse les plumes. Nous faisons tous comme nous pouvons.

* * *

"Tu sais où est Mary ?

— Non.

— Vous n'avez pas vu Mary par hasard ?"

Aucun Gryffondor ne l'a vu. Et au bout de quelques minutes ils ont tous déserté la tour.

"Ecoute Lily, descendons au stade, elle nous y rejoindra si elle n'y est pas déjà.

— Mmh t'as raison."

Dans les gradins pas de trace d'elle. Je fronce les sourcils, où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? Elle ne raterait un match pour rien au monde. Surtout pas la finale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le dernier match de notre septième année. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Lily s'installe à côté des Maraudeurs. Cela fait à peine deux semaines qu'elle sort avec James et tout est devenu si naturel. Elle est bien entourée, acceptée, même Sirius qui semblait ne pas la trouver assez bien pour son meilleur ami à changer de comportement. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ça se passerait aussi bien. C'est une bonne chose que l'imagination me fasse défaut.

"Vous n'avez pas vu Mary par hasard ?

— Non, pas du tout.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— T'inquiète Lily, elle va bien finir par se pointer !"

Nous attendons. Mais quand les équipes entrent, quand le coup de sifflet retentit, elle n'est toujours pas là. Très vite les Serpentards passent à l'offensive, les cognards fusent, très vite James marque les premiers points. Tous les Gryffondors sont debout et tapent du pied. Les Serpentards huent, les autres Maisons scandent avec nous. Je regarde autour de moi, mes amis sont entrés dans le match, Lily ne lâche pas James des yeux, Sirius insulte l'équipe adverse, Remus et Peter crient des encouragements. C'est une cacophonie, Mary n'est toujours pas arrivée. Dans les gradins serpentards, je vois Mulciber qui se fraye un passage à travers des deuxième années. Il vient d'arriver. Rosier lui donne une grande tape dans le dos. Cette enflure. Je prends le bras de Lily :

"Je sais où est Mary. Je vais la chercher !

— Attends je viens avec toi !

— Non, profite du match ! Tu pourras nous raconter ce qu'on a manqué comme ça ! Je reviens vite !"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je descends les marches quatre à quatre. Le parc est vide, une douce brise, le soleil, je respire. Des cris de joie explosent. Serpentard. Je me mets à marcher d'un bon pas, je remonte vers le château. Et puis je cours.

Elle ne peut être que là-bas. Les portes du château sont grandes ouvertes. Il n'y a personne, tout le monde est au stade. Les escaliers. Les passages secrets. Le cinquième étage. Les couloirs sombres, les salles de classes délabrées. Abandonnées. Elle pleure.

"Mary ?"

Elle est là. Recroquevillée, elle renifle, me regarde en essuyant ses yeux. Je ne dis rien, elle non plus. Sa tête retombe, elle gémit. Une plainte aiguë, tremblante, un refus plein de douleurs. Comme à l'hôpital, comme ces mourants qui se débattent et refusent de mourir. Je me laisse glisser à côté d'elle, tout contre elle. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle ne résiste pas, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, des larmes dans mon cou. Je la serre fort. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai rien à dire. Tant pis pour le match, tant pis pour toutes ces foutaises.

Je la vois lui tenir la main, l'embrasser. Sa confiance en lui. Le printemps, l'été, la liberté. La musique et puis se promener avec lui dans Londres. Elle y croyait. Je le savais, Lily aussi, les Maraudeurs aussi ! Un Serpentard, un horrible serpent, il l'a utilisé et puis il l'a…

"Il m'a dit qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble !

— Comment ?

— Qu'il valait plus que moi. Que je n'étais qu'une… qu'une...qu'une...traînée de sang-mêlée !"

— Comment peut-on dire des choses pareilles ?! J'ai envie d'aller voir et de le… On va aller le voir ensemble, oui, et on…

— Non, je ne veux plus jamais le croiser ! Je peux pas."

Une traînée de sang-mêlée. Je le hais. Mary pleure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, désespérée. Je la tiens dans les bras, sans force, elle qui affronte toujours ses problèmes, qui ne se laisse jamais faire.

"Viens, montons dans notre dortoir. Les couloirs sont vides."

Nous nous tenons par la main comme des enfants. Je la ramène en silence. Notre chambre sent la vanille. Le parfum de Lily, son odeur d'amoureuse. Les rayons du soleil laissent voir la poussière qui vole paresseusement dans l'air. Mary se couche, elle remonte sa couverture sur elle et ne bouge plus.

Je vais dans la salle-de-bain et lui remplis un verre d'eau. J'ai les yeux rouges. Je respire lentement. Quand je reviens, elle s'est remise à pleurer. Je pose le verre à côté d'elle. Il cogne contre le bois de sa table de chevet. Un bruit sourd. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je suis désolée Mary. Mais je ne peux pas le dire. Ce serait trop cruel parce que je n'ai jamais cru en vous deux.

Je prends mon violoncelle, son poids est rassurant, paisible. Je joue.

* * *

"On a gagné ! On a la coupe !"

Lily surgit en claquant la porte contre le mur. Je sursaute, Mary ne se réveille pas.

" Combien ?!

— Notre attrapeur a eu le vif d'or au moment parfait ! On a fini à 250 contre 140 ! Mais… Mary dort ?

— Viens, je vais t'expliquer."

Je referme la porte. Dans le couloir, j'entends les échos des hourras qui montent de notre salle commune.

"Mulciber l'a larguée, c'est ça ?

— Oui.

— Comment tu as su ?

— Il a débarqué bien après le coup de sifflet. Et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai senti."

Les poings de Lily se serrent. Je n'en rajoute pas plus. Mary lui dira si elle veut. Les détails, les insultes. La haine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On la laisse dormir. Et puis on verra si elle veut participer ou pas à la soirée.

— La soirée ?

— Oui ! A croire que James avait prévu de gagner ! Ils ont installé des banderoles ! Et il m'a dit que ce soir, il y aurait de la bièraubeurre pour tous !

— Et d'autres choses je suppose !

— Sûrement !

— Chère préfète-en-chef, vous avez bien changé !

— Oh, c'est la fin de l'année et puis on ne gagne pas tous les jours face aux Serpentards !

— C'est sûr !"

Elle descend, je la suis en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte close. J'espère qu'elle dort bien.

* * *

Mary avale cul sec son whisky Pur Feu.

" Il m'a fait rater le match, il ne m'empêchera pas de fêter dignement notre victoire !

— Dignement, tu es sûre ?

— Roh, Magda ! Prends ça et bois avec moi !

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Même McGo sait qu'on boit ce soir ! Je suis certaine qu'elle aussi de son côté ! Au trois balais, tiens !"

J'avale une longue gorgée. Autant y aller franchement.

"Ce gros connard de merde ! Raah, arrêtons d'en parler ! Viens Magda, allons saluer nos stars !"

Mary range sa bouteille dans une poche de sa jupe et zigzague vers l'équipe de Quidditch dont la plupart ne sont pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Les sixièmes et septièmes années on sut se fournir en alcool et les Maraudeur n'y sont pas étrangers.

"Elle est complétement ronde !

— Que veux-tu ? Parfois il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la cause.

— Bois moi ça ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !"

Sirius verse un liquide bleu dans mon verre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Tequila naine. Une tuerie."

Je manque de m'étouffer en buvant.

"Par Morgane ! Mais c'est…

— Ouais, ça l'est ! Attends, faut que j'aille en verser dans le verre de Remus pour le détendre un peu ! Je reviens !"

Je regarde l'heure, presque deux heures déjà. Les plus jeunes sont partis se coucher. Mary est en pleine discussion avec des cinquièmes années. Elle a l'air d'avoir oublié l'autre. James et Lily sont enlacés dans un coin à moitié caché par des rideaux, je me détourne. Ils ont bu aussi. Je tourne sur moi-même, ma robe fait comme une fleur. J'ai troqué la noire contre une robe d'été prune, fluide, presque Gryffondor. Dans ma poche je sens un bout de parchemin. La lettre de mes parents. Reçue ce matin, ils n'ont pas tardé à répondre. Poursuis tes efforts, ne te relâche pas, garde tes objectifs en tête, réussis tes ASPIC. Ce que j'attendais d'eux, sans surprise. Je sors ma main de ma poche, je la regarde. La peau translucide, le bout des doigts bleui. Ils n'ont aucune confiance en moi, ils me croient faible. Je ne le suis pas. Je finis mon verre. L'archet, la baguette, le verre comme une extension de ma main. Je pouffe, je suis saoule aussi. Je repars vers Sirius qui bataille avec Remus.

"Il n'en veut pas, ne le force pas. Tiens sers moi plutôt un verre !

— Ah ah, mais t'es ronde !

— Ne la ressers pas !

— Ca va Lunard ! On est entre nous !

— Tu es aussi bourré qu'elle !

— Peut-être bien !"

Remus se passe une main sur le visage. Je lui tapote le bras, l'alcool me donne de l'audace tactile. Le pauvre, il est dépité. La moindre des choses que je peux faire. J'essaye de lui verser un peu de mon verre dans le sien.

"Arrête Magdalena ! Mais vous êtes pas possibles !"

Soudain, un grand bruit. James vient de sauter sur une table. Il se redresse, les joues rouges, il lève une grosse chope et hurle :

"POUR GRYFFONDOR !"

Sirius nous saisit Remus et moi et se met à sauter sur place :

"GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR !"

Je le rejoins. Autour de nous, tous les autres se mettent à sauter sur place. Nous nous agglutinons à eux. Nous crions. De la joie. Ensemble et il n'y a rien de meilleur. Des sourires, des regards et tous on est comme en plein vol. Et je saute de plus en plus haut, et je lève mes bras haut, plus haut. Il fait chaud, je pense à ma robe qui se soulève en même temps que moi. Ma main qui s'appuie contre l'épaule de Black, pour me propulser plus haut encore. Et sa main, contre ma taille qui me soutient et me brûle.

"GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR !"

La musique est plus forte. On saute, on danse, je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue. C'est sa tequila. Je tourne sur moi-même, je tourne encore et encore. Je vois Remus sort de la piste. Ce n'est pas son truc. Ce n'est pas mon truc, j'avance pour le rejoindre quand Sirius me retient :

"Allez reste avec moi ! J'ai pas de cavalière !

— Ca m'étonne pas !"

James et Lily dansent. J'aperçois Mary qui virevolte seule et à moitié avec un garçon de je ne sais pas quelle année. Plus jeune oui, oui. Sirius me prend les mains. Nous dansons n'importe comment. c'est pas une valse. C'est pas de la musique de vieil aristocrate ! Je tourne, je glisse, je ris, je sautille, il tourne, il saute les jambes écartées, me fait faire une pirouette grotesque, rit.

"Stop, j'en peux plus, j'ai soif.

— Moi aussi."

Nous partons vers la table qui sert de bar, je trouve un peu d'eau. Sirius me tend un nouveau verre, whisky cette fois.

"Hé !

— Quoi ?

— Il est où Peter ?

— Queudver ? Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à lui aussi ?

— Aussi ?

— Mmh… Il doit être dans notre dortoir.

— Dort déjà ?

— Non, il fume je pense.

— Il fume, lui ?

— Ouais, enfin de l'herbe quoi. Pas du tabac.

— De l'herbe ? C'est moldu ça… Oui, oui...

— Quoi, ne me dis pas que t'as jamais essayé ?

— J'ai une tête à fumer ? Je viens d'une famille renommée ! Ho !"

Il me tire vers l'escalier. Au passage il hèle Mary et Remus. Depuis quand dansent-ils ensemble ? Le temps passe si vite. Nous montons à toute vitesse. Remus lève les yeux au ciel. Ouais, ouais, tu peux les lever au ciel si tu ne dis rien !

Peter est adossé à des oreillers, il nous sourit tranquillement. Il y a une drôle d'odeur, je racle ma gorge.

"C'est pas illégal chez les moldus ce truc ?

— On s'en fiche Mary, on est des sorciers ! Allez venez !"

Nous nous asseyons en cercle. Peter, grand vaudou, nous tends un petit petit cône racorni fumant.

* * *

"Je suis préfète, je te dis !

— Arrête-toi là !

— Je dois avertir McGonagall de l'illi...licité dont nous sommes victimes !

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi !"

Sirius me bloque le passage. Je suis à peine arrivée au bout du couloir qui donne accès à notre tour. Au moins l'air est respirable ici. J'entends la musique sourde et la Grosse Dame qui grogne dans son sommeil. Je m'affale par terre, les pierres sont froides. Je suis crevée.

"Je sais pas comment Peter fait pour fumer ça !

— Avoue t'es sortie parce que tu supportais pas.

— Pff ! Et pourquoi t'es là d'ailleurs, toi ?!

— Parce que personne d'autres ne voulait t'empêcher de jouer à la préfète. Ils trouvaient ça très marrant !

— Même Remus ?!

— Ouais, il s'est bien détendu lui !

— Moi qui comptait sur sa bienveillance… Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur…

— Pourquoi ?

— Hein ?

— Tu t'intéresses à lui ?

— Tu peux pas comprendre."

J'essaye de me relever, Sirius me hisse. Une fois debout, il ne me lâche pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

"Dis-moi.

— Rien.

— Quoi ?

— Rien je te dis. Juste, on est pareil lui et moi."

Il déglutit. La musique qui cogne, le silence dans les couloirs, les torches brûlent. Ses mains sur mes joues, ses yeux me fixent, sa bouche.

" Ok ?

— Ok."

Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son souffle, mes mains sur ses bras. Son corps qui se rapproche du mien. Il s'écarte. Pourquoi il m'embrasse, pourquoi je ? Il me sourit.

Remus ouvre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

" Vous étiez ici ! Revenez, la fête est pas finie !"

* * *

 _Alors ? hé hé ?_  
 _Je n'avais plus d'inspiration, et un soir c'est venu d'un coup ! La suite bientôt (j'espère !) !_


	15. Chapter 15

J'ouvre les yeux. Les referme. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. La couverture sur ma tête. Tout se bouscule. Sa main, ses yeux, son sourire. Depuis quand ?!

Je me redresse. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et moi ? L'alcool ? L'herbe ? Plus jamais je ne prendrais de l'illicite moldu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je rejette quelques mèches noires en arrière. Onze heures. Je marche jusqu'à la salle-de-bain. Fermée à clé. J'entends l'eau qui coule. Je repars vers mon lit.

"Ca a pas l'air d'aller ?

— Moyen. Tu as la voix bien rauque...

— J'ai exagéré hier soir."

Mary sourit. Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

"Cette soirée t'a fait du bien.

— En un sens et puis j'ai pas envie de m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort…

Elle renifle, je lui serre la main. Elle inspire fort.

"Ca va aller. Oui, ça va aller.

— Tu…

— Parlons d'autres choses, tu veux ?

— D'accord.

— Je savais pas que Sirius était ton genre.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Le problème c'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ce que tous les Gryffondors et donc tout Poudlard croient !

— Par la sainte barbe de Merlin…

— J'adore quand tu bois Magda, tu es tout de suite plus naturelle !"

La journée va être longue. Je n'ai pas envie d'embêter Mary avec de pareilles histoires, surtout avec ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

"T'as l'air perdue.

— J'ai embrassé Sirius Black ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

— Sûrement parce qu'il te plaît !"

Lily vient de sortir de la salle-de-bain. Elle avance tout sourire.

"N'importe quoi !

— Ce n'est pas ce que moi et Mary pensons !

— Ni tout Poudlard !

— Je vais me doucher !"

Je saute hors de son lit. Je ferme la porte à double tour. Il me plaît ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je brosse mes cheveux, ils sont pleins de noeuds. Je ne ressens aucune attirance, point.

Je m'observe dans le miroir. Une déterrée, les cernes bleues, les yeux enfoncés, les lèvres blanches. J'enlève ma chemise de nuit. J'ai une plaque rose sur les côtes comme si mon épiderme était irrité, je me souviens m'être cognée dans la soirée. Ou bien, c'est une réaction allergique à Black.

Je me douche sous une eau brûlante, mes muscles se détendent. Les odeurs et les effluves de cette nuit disparaissent. Rien n'a changé, je vais agir comme d'habitude. Tout cela était une erreur et il le sait. Toutes les filles dans son entourage sont déjà prise par d'autres histoires de coeur, alors il m'a cru disponible. Quel macho ! Je m'emmitoufle dans une serviette, renifle.

Tout va parfaitement bien se passer. Je le repousse, je passe mes ASPIC, je réussis mon concours.

-

"On vous attendait ! Je meurs de faim !"

James et compagnie en bas de notre escalier. Sirius Black tout sourire. Qui me fixe. Nous descendons. Lily va tout de suite rejoindre James. Il est étrange de constater comme un couple peut se former rapidement, comme les gestes viennent sans gêne ni hésitation parfois même sans limite. Je ne pourrai jamais agir ainsi.

Nous partons vers la Grande Salle. Nous discutons de la soirée d'hier et de notre victoire. Depuis des années les Gryffondors attendaient de vaincre les Serpentards. Cette coupe est une consécration. Tous les Gryffondors, surtout nous les dernières années, rêvions de les battre. Pourtant personne ne demande à Mary pourquoi elle n'était pas là, peut-être s'en doutent-ils déjà ? Lily et James balancent leurs mains entrelacées juste mon nez. Je croise les bras fermement. Sirius est juste à côté de moi, je préférerai éviter toute nouvelle rencontre… physique.

Je l'observe discrètement. Il est si nonchalant, il discute et rit en bousculant Peter. Ses mains par contre ne s'agitent plus en tous sens mais sont fourrées dans les replis de sa robe.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Ou plutôt, je sais que je ne ressens rien, rien d'autre qu'une gêne ténue et étrange. Oui, nous nous chamaillons, nous rions, nous passons du temps ensemble mais c'est par la force des choses, presque une contrainte. Il n'a jamais été d'une grande amabilité avec moi et je n'ai pas été tendre. Alors oui, l'alcool a joué un rôle hier. Et peut-être qu'il s'en aperçoit aujourd'hui ? Je croise son regard. Des yeux qui ne disent pas la même chose que les miens.

Dans la Grande Salle, assis à notre table, je me sers machinalement et commence à mastiquer en silence. Hier soir, j'ai aimé ce baiser. La vérité, c'est que je me suis sentie désirée. Et par, je ne peux pas le nier, un des plus beau sorcier que je n'ai jamais vu. Peut-être que j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse. Sans m'en rendre compte, une question d'orgueil. Je bois une gorgée de jus de citrouille mais c'est comme si j'avalais un glaçon. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse ? Pour me sentir désirer ? Pour me sentir exister ? Je repose mon verre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seule.

Mary en face de moi a la tête baissée vers son porridge. Elle ne me voit pas, elle a l'air perdue. Mulciber est à sa table, il ne lui jette pas un regard. Comme si elle n'existait plus. Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait vraiment pas ? Pour la délaisser comme une moins que rien ? Comme un Elfe de Maison renvoyé à la cuisine après avoir servi le repas. Est-ce qu'elle ne vaut pas plus que ça ? Est-ce qu'elle vaut moins à ses yeux ? Il s'en est débarrassé comme d'une vieille chaussette. Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble si c'était pour tout finir ainsi ? Quelle est la valeur d'un couple ? Dans cet étalon, est-ce que James et Lily valent plus ? Et si je sortais avec Sirius, combien cela vaudrait-il ? Il a son sourire en coin. Je baisse les yeux et croque dans mon toast. Je ne parierai rien là-dessus.

Je finis mon assiette en picorant. Se lier à quelqu'un, lui donner sa confiance, oublier la trahison, le goût amer des choses finies. Toute une histoire pour au final être de nouveau seule. Je repose ma fourchette. Je ne me suis jamais imaginée en couple, et avant notre septième année, je n'avais même pas songé à ce que mes amies puissent l'être. Ce n'était pas notre monde, nous n'étions pas comme cela, pas faites pour. Me suis-je trompée ? Suis-je la seule que l'idée de couple oppresse ?

"Ca vous dit d'aller dans le parc ?

James s'étire et se lève d'un bond. En voilà un que la soirée d'hier n'a pas mis KO. Je lève les yeux, le ciel de la Grande Salle est bleu, sans nuage.

"Sans moi désolée, je dois m'entraîner au chant.

— Je te suis !"

Je fais un geste de la main aux autres, vois l'air déçu, je crois, de Sirius et les abandonne dans la Grande Salle. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre Mary. Nous avançons en silence. Je me demande si elle compte vraiment chanter ou juste pleurer. Elle se tourne vers moi :

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée avec eux ?

— Comme toi, il faut que je m'entraîne.

— Tu mens. T'es si gênée que ça avec Sirius ?

— J'ai juste envie de jouer du violoncelle là."

Elle ne me relance pas. Preuve qu'elle n'est pas dans sa meilleure forme. Dans notre dortoir, elle part vers sa table de chevet pour prendre ses partitions.

"Wingardium leviosa !"

Je fais léviter mon instrument. Je n'ai pas la force de le porter aujourd'hui.

"Je te laisse le dortoir.

— Merci."

Je lui réponds par un hochement de tête. Elle a besoin d'être seule, Lily lui parlera plus tard. J'aimerai lui demander si elle va mieux mais je connais déjà la réponse. Je ferme la porte et pars vers la salle va-et-vient. Mon violoncelle vole tranquillement devant moi. Je suis son mouvement de balancier, lent et lourd. Il n'y a quasiment personne, tout le monde profite du parc, je suis contente de ne pas y être. Je suis perdue. Est-ce qu'il me plaît ? Je ne peux pas être comme James et Lily, du jour au lendemain, un couple joyeux et complice. Ca ne me ressemble pas, je ne suis pas une fille enjouée, tactile, confiante et à l'expression facile. J'aime le calme et la discrétion, la musique et la solitude. Je ne suis pas faite pour être deux, pas comme des adolescents doivent l'être. Et surtout pas avec Sirius Black. Qui parle et rit fort, qui aime être entouré et faire le beau. Qu'est-ce que nous ferions ensemble ?! Mes pensées sont brutalement stoppées devant le tableau des trolls dansants..

"J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ici.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

— On va à l'intérieur ?"

Sirius fait les trois aller-retours rituels et la porte apparaît. Nous entrons dans un petit salon couleurs rouge et or, je dépose mon violoncelle et m'assois sur le sofa. Il s'installe à côté de moi, il se gratte la joue. Ma baguette roule entre mes doigts.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

— Mmh.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise.

— Je ne le suis pas."

Je me lève. Rester franche. Je ne peux pas laisser cette situation partir dans une direction qui ne me convient pas.

" Ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas mon chaudron.

— C'est simple pourtant, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il est si sûr de lui. Nous nous sommes embrassés, il n'a pas raison de douter. Et moi ? Je l'apprécie, j'ai appris à le connaître, je le trouve beau, drôle parfois intelligent mais surtout imbu de lui-même et mesquin. Et. Et quand je pense à lui rien ne se passe rien. Rien, oui. En tout cas, pas ce que l'on pourrait penser d'une fille éperdue d'amour, non ? Est-ce que l'on sort ensemble ? Nous ne pouvons pas, je ne mentirai pas.  
Il doit le comprendre car son visage se décompose, affaissement, déglutition, il passe une main sur sa nuque, sourit :

" Tu devrais te voir dans miroir, t'es toute crispée !

— Désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

— Et cette nuit ?!

— Cette nuit, c'était l'alcool. J'ai embrassé un garçon que… J'apprécie, mais c'est tout. Est-ce que… Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ?"

Il se lève, tourne sur lui-même les mains derrière la tête. Evidemment qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Il n'a jamais semblé attiré par moi, je suis plutôt sa bonne poire, comme chien et chat. Oui, nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier dans une certaine mesure mais il devrait prendre la sortie que je lui offre.

" Non, c'est pas pareil pour moi. Et je crois que ça fait longtemps que c'est plus pareil. Tu n'as rien vu ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

— Je…

— J'aimerai sortir avec toi Magda.

— Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas possible.

— Je suis pas du genre à abandonner… Arrête avec cette tête, je vais pas te harceler ! Si tu dis que tu m'apprécies, j'ai mes chances…"

Il parle tout seul. Je n'ose rien dire. Pire je n'arrive pas à parler. Cette situation est extrêmement gênante. Je lui dis non et il espère toujours. Il est là, son côté borné et insupportable. En mode grand spectacle.

"Rêve toujours Black.

— C'est toi qui va rêver ! Et de moi !"

Il me fait un signe désinvolte de la main et s'en va. Comme si aucune discussion gênante ne venait d'avoir lieu. Je reste les bras ballants plusieurs minutes, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je commence à jouer machinalement. Rencontre inattendue, conclusion abracadabrante. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Me courtiser sans arrêt ? Il ne sait pas de quelle baguette je me chauffe. Et puis, ce petit pincement au fond de moi.

Ma chaise racle le sol de pierre.

"J'ai fini.

— Montre !"

Sirius s'empare de mon parchemin et le lit en diagonale.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux le voir, tu ne suis plus les cours d'astronomie depuis tes BUSE.

— Occupes toi plutôt de ta métamorphose !"

On ne va pas me dire qu'il est aussi doué dans cette matière alors qu'il n'a pas ouvert un livre d'astronomie depuis des années ! Remus passe derrière et lui prend le parchemin des mains :

" Lunard ! Je suis en pleine correction.

— Tu détestes cette matière Patmol !"

Remus a un demi-sourire en me regardant en biais. Il sait, ce serait si gênant si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi sensé que lui.

"Je vais te le corriger.

— Merci. Enfin quelqu'un de sérieux !

— Hé !"

La déclaration de Sirius date de plusieurs jours. Quand j'ai eu fini mon entraînement et que j'ai eu rejoint les autres, il se comportait de nouveau normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est-à-dire, en me snobant ou en m'invectivant. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne joue pas le jeu de la drague lourde. Non, c'est non. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il a sorti ses belles paroles d'amoureux éconduit pour me mener en balai. Avec un peu de chance, il a tout oublié et est passé à une autre blague idiote. Pour moi, le sujet est clos. Je me replonge dans mon grimoire, les examens approchent et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour être prête.

"Les gars, il faut qu'on y aille, ils vont nous attendre !"

Je leur fais un signe de tête. Sirius, Peter et Remus rangent leurs affaires à la va-vite pour partir s'entraîner à la DCFM avec Lily et James. Contrairement à Mary et moi, ils continuent sans relâche. Parfois j'aimerai les rejoindre mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour le concours et tout doit être parfait. Ils sortent de la pièce, je me lève, Sirius passe la porte en dernier sans un regard pour moi. C'est comme si nous étions dans deux réalités différentes.

Je suis soulagée. Il est redevenu lui-même. J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant d'arrêter de me triturer les méninges pour des choses sur lesquelles je ne peux agir. Sirius "aime" Magdalena. Magdalena n'aime pas Sirius. C'est le noir total quand elle y songe, c'est même l'engourdissement total, mon corps comme mon esprit refuse d'y songer. C'est épidermique, viscéral, non verbal, non envisageable. Pourtant, je ne ressens pas de dégoût pour ce baiser ou sa déclaration. Les deux étaient agréables. Flatteurs. Mais les garçons ne seront jamais ma priorité. Il fallait juste passer le choc. Je ramasse mes affaires, je n'arriverai plus à travailler. Et d'autres obligations m'attendent.

Je monte les escaliers, les jambes flageolantes. Je rentre dans les premières toilettes que je vois. Il n'y a personne. Je m'enferme dans une cabine et m'assois sur l'abattant des toilettes. Je fouille dans mon sac. Au fond. Dans mes mains tremblantes, le flacon noir, je le débouche. L'odeur est exquise, sa liqueur incomparable. Boire, entièrement.

Maintenant, je prends mes traitements dans leur totalité. Je n'ai pas perdu mes réticences, mais je ne veux pas faillir maintenant. Avec la montée du stress, ma belle assurance défaille et mon corps le ressent plus que mon mental. Peut-être qu'il est en manque, les doses sont plus conséquentes que quand je me privais.

Je suis proche de mes rêves, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été… Bientôt la fin de Poudlard alors je prendrai toutes mes potions avilissantes. Je suis plus forte avec. Déjà mon tressaillement a disparu, la fatigue a diminué. J'ai envie d'en boire plus. Au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas pour me soigner. Mon arrière-grand-père et ses longues dents, je suis bien de son engeance. Devenir plus forte, boire le sang, ne pas perdre le mien.

J'essuie ma bouche, je lisse mes nattes. Je passe ma langue plusieurs fois sur mes dents. J'ai des envies de victoire. Plus les ASPIC et les concours approchent, plus j'ai envie de prouver ma valeur, de montrer toute la puissance dont je regorge. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un corps fort.

Un corps fort, un esprit et un coeur uniquement focalisés sur la réussite.

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Mary pince ses lèvres. Lily insiste.

" Tu ne veux jamais mais on voit que tu souffres !

— Evidemment, il m'a larguée comme une merde ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de pitié !

— C'est pas de la pitié ! Et maintenant, je suis avec James, ça doit te paraître tellement injuste.

— Pas tellement. Moi, c'était différent. Et puis, je suis contente pour toi, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autours. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable !

— Mais …

— N'insistez pas. Je vais bien."

Mary replonge dans son livre de Sortilèges, Lily reste perplexe, je hausse les épaules. Si elle dit qu'elle va bien. Même si ce n'est qu'une façade. Qui sommes-nous pour la comprendre ? Nous pouvons juste rester près d'elle. Ce serait mentir que de la plaindre, elle est tellement mieux sans lui, mais je n'aime pas à la voir dans cet état, faussement joyeuse. Ce n'est pas elle.

Ses derniers jours ici vont être durs. Elle doit envisager son avenir sous un nouvel angle, elle pensait rester avec lui, que rien ne les séparerait. Elle s'est trompée. A notre âge, on ne pense pas au futur.

Le futur fait peur. Alors qu'il doit juste être mordu à pleins crocs.

Je souffle. Je dois rester concentrer. Sur l'important. Comme les filles à côté de moi, je reprends mes exercices. Quelques choses sur quoi je peux agir. Les ASPICS sont dans deux semaines, c'est maintenant la dernière ligne droite.

Potion, métamorphose, astronomie, soins aux créatures magiques et botanique. Cinq matières, dix épreuves écrites et orales, je devrai y arriver. Je relève la tête, quand j'y pense, jamais je n'aurai autant progressé sans eux. J'ai soudainement envie de prendre la main de Mary, de la serrer fort. Pour lui dire que tout s'arrange, que tout ira bien.

Je ne le fais pas, quelque chose me retient. De la pudeur ou peut-être autre chose.

-

Elle se tient droite devant moi. Sa dernière note était haute, forte et claire, comme elle devait l'être. Mary respire profondément et tranquillement.

"C'est parfait.

— Vrai ?

— Tu es prête !

— J'ai encore l'impression d'être faible sur certains passages.

— C'est le stress, je t'assure je n'ai pas entendu de fausses notes."

Elle a dû travailler plus que de raison pour arriver à ce résultat. Toutes les portes qui s'ouvrent devant elle. Elle sera forte et émancipée. Elle est déjà au Conservatoire à chanter, à discuter avec des sorciers qui ne viennent pas de Poudlard, à rencontrer de nouveaux garçons aussi. Oui, elle est ainsi. Elle ravale peine et colère autant de fois qu'il le faut et elle avance.

Elle ouvre sa partition et l'annote sauvagement. Je la laisse faire, je suis pareille, à vouloir la perfection pour le jour J. Prouver au jury distant que je suis la plus méritante, celle qu'ils pourront amener plus loin.

" A ton tour Magda."

Je m'installe, nous échangeons les rôles. Mon violoncelle, un poids rassurant, un équilibre, les mouvements amples de mon archet. Je commence. J'ai mis du temps à intégrer toutes les subtilités du morceau, déceler les pièges et les faux amis. Les zones de conforts et celles où l'archet s'effiloche. Je joue, les accords viennent naturellement, cette musique est la mienne.

" Top !

— Merci."

J'écarte le violoncelle, respire, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher, je veux jouer.

"Nous sommes quasiment prêtes alors.

— Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à fignoler.

— Et ne pas se casser la voix ou la main !"

Nous ressortons de la salle désaffectée, celle où je passais mon temps avec James. Nous ne voulions pas jouer devant les autres. Cette audition impromptue, c'est notre secret à Mary et moi, pour nous rassurer. Nous allons devoir nous concentrer exclusivement sur nos révisions de dernières minutes maintenant. La musique va s'arrêter et ne revenir qu'à Londres, sur le quai 9 3/4 quand nous serons séparés, ramenés dans nos familles. Quand nous n'aurons plus que cela à faire comme seule occupation. Quand je n'aurai plus que cela à faire.

Nous remontons vers notre salle-commune. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les corridors, la majorités des élèves sont dehors. Il y a encore peu de temps, j'avais peur de recroiser des Serpentards. Mais avec l'approche des examens, les plus dangereux d'entre eux ont disparu. Nous ne les apercevons plus que dans la Grande Salle ou durant les quelques cours que nous partageons. Mulciber ne remarque jamais Mary, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour lui. En fin de compte, je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas. Les regards de Mary n'ont jamais croisé les siens.

L'amour ne peut pas exister dans le mensonge. Mulciber n'était qu'un usurpateur. Un faux amoureux qui avait juré fidélité.

Et moi qui n'aie toujours été qu'une mystificatrice ? Est-ce que je suis capable d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Je relis pour la énième fois l'emploi-du-temps de nos ASPIC. Sur une semaine sont étalées toutes les épreuves. Je souffle, question de stratégie, réviser, appliquer, et dans quelques jours, nous n'en parlerons plus. Je fourre le parchemin dans mon sac. Plus que quatre jours avant de se lancer. Lily gratte furieusement le parchemin avec sa plume, Mary a disparu depuis un moment derrière un grand grimoire. Je me lève, les filles restent concentrées.

Dans notre dortoir, je me dirige directement vers la salle-de-bain. Le verrou claque derrière moi, un bruit sec. Quelques instants devant le miroir, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je suis cernée, je dois dormir correctement avant les premières épreuves. J'ouvre un pot, l'odeur âcre et familière.  
Je déboutonne ma robe et la tire vers le haut pour la passer par-dessus mes bras. Je la lâche par terre. Je ne rabaisse pas mes bras. Je les vois plus distinctement ainsi. De petites plaques rougeâtres. Je les frotte, les gratte, je ne fais que m'irriter encore plus.

Je baisse les bras, prends de la crème et commence à l'étaler sur mon torse. Je n'insiste pas sur les tâches. Est-ce que je devrai en parler à l'infirmière ? Ce serait une perte de temps inutile. L'année se termine dans quelques jours et je vois les magicomages quasiment à mon retour. D'ici là, elles auront disparu. J'en ai eu des choses bizarres sur mon corps. Des alertes qui n'en étaient pas, des symptômes qui n'étaient que dans ma tête. Lorsqu'on est malade, on voit la maladie, on vit dans la peur et dans la suspicion. Et au final il n'y a rien. Rien de plus que ce à quoi l'on est déjà habitué. Et là, pour le coup je n'ai aucun doute, mon stress transparaît sur mon épiderme.

Le baume laisse un film épais sur ma peau, je renfile ma robe. J'ai dû mal à dormir, trop de choses arrivent. Trop de défis à relever. L'échec ne met pas permis. Je claque mes joues, me regarde une dernière fois.

Je vais tout rafler.

" Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

— Je révise Sirius.

— Je t'ai connu plus loquace et moins distante."

Je relève la tête, l'allusion à notre baiser est à peine voilé. Heureusement nous sommes seuls. Ou malheureusement. Comment ai-je fait déjà pour me retrouver dans la Bibliothèque avec lui ? Ah oui, mes amies m'ont lâchement abandonnée. Elles ont dû croire qu'être en tête-à-tête avec lui ferait mon bonheur. Grave erreur !

" Ecoute, j'ai besoin de réviser et au cas où tu ne l'aurais remarqué, nous sommes à la Bibliothèque…

— Mais j'ai envie de te parler ! Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis venu pour t'aider.

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

— De toute manière, ça ne sert plus à rien de réviser maintenant. Tout ce que ton cerveau a pu retenir, il l'a retenu. Tu ne vas faire que le saturer si tu continues. Crois moi.

— Te croire ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— Tu ferais mieux de venir profiter du parc et de nos derniers jours à Poudlard !

—Tu m'insupportes ! Explique moi plutôt cette composition de Potion et après on verra…"

Je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser une chance de gagner, il ne va plus s'arrêter ! Il m'arrache mon livre des mains et se met à lire à toute vitesse. Il est loin le Sirius amoureux qui m'aurait bien pris la main. Maintenant, il est de nouveau lourd et suffisant. C'est déjà ça.

Mais tout d'un coup, il rapproche sa chaise de la mienne, son épaule me frôle et il commence à m'expliquer. Ce que je n'ai pas compris. Je m'écarte un peu en me penchant vers la table, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ses explications. Je sens son corps comme une onde de chaleur, impossible à esquiver. Je suis assez proche pour sentir son odeur, pour entendre sa voix comme s'il me chuchotait à l'oreille, pour voir le détail de ses mains. J'écoute, j'écoute ce qu'il dit et en même temps, le bourdonnement lourd derrière ma poitrine, dérangeant et confortable. Je prends des notes, j'ai hâte que nous en finissions, être dehors me paraît soudain une bien meilleure idée que de rester dans cet horrible endroit.

Enfin, il se redresse. Il n'a rien remarqué de ma gêne, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je continue à prendre des notes, je chasse une mèche indisciplinée derrière mes oreilles.

" Pourquoi tu te nattes toujours les cheveux ?

— Parce que j'aime bien et que c'est pratique. C'est quoi cette question bizarre ?

— Je m'intéresse, c'est tout. Les filles ont dit que tes cheveux étaient beaux quand ils étaient détachés."

Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont allées raconter ? Quel genre de conversation ont-elles avec les Maraudeurs ? Je regarde mes tresses qui pendent mollement. De longs brins ternes, rien d'extraordinaire.

" Elles fabulent… Bon, nous allons dehors ?

— J'en étais sûr, t'en as marre de réviser !"

Je hausse les épaules, il n'a pas tort mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pense. Ici, on se touche presque, il me parle de mes cheveux. C'est trop intime. Je range mes affaires..

Nous descendons les escaliers en discutant. Je n'ai pas de mal à tenir une conversation avec lui. Ce n'est plus comme il y a quelques mois quand il me prenait pour une sorte de sangsue profiteuse. Il parle de tout et de rien, rit de tout et de rien. Sauf de sa famille, parfait je ne veux pas en parler non plus. Il me dit qu'après les examens, il repart chez les Potter à Godric's Hollow et qu'après… Il se tait, je sais très bien ce qu'ils ont tous en tête. Pas la même chose que moi. Je les admire pour cela. J'admire Sirius. Un vrai Gryffondor qui doit prouver plus que quiconque qu'il n'est pas comme ses parents, comme son petit frère…

"Hey ! On est là !

James secoue les bras. Les autres Maraudeurs, Lily et même Mary sont installés dans l'herbe en-dessous d'un arbre pas très loin du Lac Noir. D'autres élèves forment des groupes braillards un peu partout. Il y a une légère brise qui permet de supporter le soleil. Il tape fort pour un mois de Juin. Je rejoins mes amies.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— On s'accorde une pause !

— Bien méritée !

— J'espère !"

Seuls les résultats des ASPIC nous le diront. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux. J'entends James et Sirius faire les fous. Ils se sont bien trouvés. J'écarte mes mains, enchasse l'herbe entre mes doigts. Le vent fait chanter le feuillage des arbres comme un murmure, un petit chant. J'inspire, gonfle mes poumons, expire lentement.

"Magda, tu viens avec nous ?

— Où ?

— On va se baigner dans le Lac !

— Enfin juste les pieds !

— Elle doit être gelée !"

Je me lève quand même. J'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Je courre avec elle dans la pente. Le coeur qui cogne, je n'ai pas l'habitude, j'arrive essoufflée, Mary crie déjà, l'eau à mi-mollet. Lily s'approche plus doucement, je la suis. Le lac n'est pas froid, il est glacé. Je sautille, je crie. L'Ecosse reste l'Ecosse. Mais Sirius a bien fait de m'emmener.


	16. Chapter 16

Je me réveille en sursaut. il est sept heures moins le quart. La première épreuve des ASPIC commencent dans deux heures. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a tirée du sommeil. Non c'est le rêve que je faisais. Je ne me rappelle déjà plus des détails mais il était là. Il était là et c'était un rêve agréable ? Un rêve sans ASPIC, sans stress, un rêve sécurisant.

Je me lève et titube jusqu'à la salle-de-bain. Je ne suis pas très bien réveillée, encore à moitié dans mes brumes. Je m'arrête, secoue la tête. Ce n'est déjà plus qu'une sensation lointaine, un jeu de l'inconscient. Une situation que Sirius avait prédit, il est insupportable. Je passe mon visage sous une eau fraîche. J'enchaîne avec une douche, chaude cette fois.

Quand je sors de la salle-de-bain, les filles sont debout. Mary part se préparer, Lily est déjà habillée.

" Tu te sens prête Magda ?

— Sans aller jusque là, je me sens assez confiante… Je crois.

— Pareil.

— N'ais pas peur, tu es brillante ! En fait, je ne me fais aucun souci ni pour toi ni pour Mary !

— Je ne me fais pas non plus de souci pour toi Magda !

— Mmh."

Ma belle assurance me fuit quand j'en ai le plus besoin ? Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à continuer. Je ne jette même pas un dernier coup d'oeil à mes cours. Trop tard. Une fois Mary prête, nous descendons dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude maintenant, nous nous y rendons avec les Maraudeurs. Ils discutent et rient mais ce n'est pas commes les autres jours. Il y a une tension en plus. Tout va se jouer dans la semaine à venir. Notre avenir, l'adieu à Poudlard. Avant que les nouvelles de la Gazette ne deviennent réelles.

Je ne touche presque pas à mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai une boule dans l'estomac. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule, les septième et les quatrièmes années sont les plus silencieux, ceux qui ont tous une tête de déterré.

Au bout d'un moment, les professeurs nous font sortir. Le départ va bientôt être sifflé. En plus de la pression, il y a une même tension qui nous parcourt. Inconsciemment, on le sait, c'est le passage pour devenir de vrais sorciers.

"Magda ?"

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien Sirius. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir révisé ?

— C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, oui ! Oh, c'est bon, je rigole !

— Très amusant vraiment.

— Allez, ça va aller !"

Sirius pose son bras sur mes épaules. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le professeur MacGonagall arrive dans le Hall.

" Vous allez pouvoir rentrer ! Deux par deux et dans le calme, vos places sont par ordre alphabétique !"

Nous avançons, sans le vouloir, comme ensorcelés. Sirius a les yeux fixés devant lui, sa mâchoire se contracte. Il n'est pas si sûr de lui qu'il veut bien le faire croire. Son bras me pèse mais il ne me gêne pas autant que je l'aurai cru. C'est comme si nous étions bons amis. Ce que nous sommes, finalement.

Nous passons l'huis. Des tables individuelles en lignes. Je dois partir vers la droite. Son bras glisse dans mon dos. Il me souffle :

"A tout à l'heure, bonne chance.

— Toi aussi."

Je ne mets que quelques instants à trouver ma place. Plus à me faire à l'absence de Sirius. Ou plutôt à celle de mes amis, tous éloignés dans la Grande Salle. Je m'asseois.

Les copies ne sont pas encore apparues.

* * *

Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette semaine passerait si vite, s'asseoir devant une table, passer quatre heures devant des questions, attendre de passer devant le jury. L'esprit se focalise et tout passe à une vitesse folle. Comme un air de violoncelle et il ne me reste déjà plus que deux épreuves à passer.

Le violoncelle. Je n'arriverai pas à réviser dans le dortoir. Je le vois, poser, le vernis brillant. J'ai envie de jouer et aucune envie de réviser les Potions. Pourtant, c'est l'une des matières les plus importantes.

Lily et Mary sont dans leurs lits à de relire des leçons. Mais vu leur excellent niveau, elles n'en auront pas pour longtemps. Le soleil est encore haut, je fourre mes grimoires dans mon sac. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir. Apprendre des choses inutiles qui ne me serviront jamais tout ça pour satisfaire des professeurs qui m'oublieront. Je passe une main dans l'encolure de ma robe, à rester dans mon lit, j'ai trop chaud, je sens ma peau rugueuse là où les plaques de stress sont apparues. Je me lève, j'entends d'ici la voix de père et mère. Les ASPIC sont la clé, concentre-toi, ce n'est pas cher payer, et caetera, et caetera. Non pour le moment, j'ai tout sauf envie de réviser.

Mais il le faut bien. Je sors du dortoir. J'entends des cris dans la Salle Commune, ce n'est pas là que je pourrai réviser. Je remonte le tunnel, passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame et longe plusieurs couloirs et passages secrets. Je vais aller dans ma salle d'entraînement, j'y ai toujours été parfaitement concentrée.

La pièce est pareille que la dernière fois. Ma chaise, ma table. Mais la poussière est retombée comme un linceul grisâtre, comme si nous l'avions abandonnée depuis des mois. D'un mouvement de baguette, j'envoie des volutes de crasse se perdre dans les recoins. J'entrouve une fenêtre, la vue n'a rien d'exceptionnelle ici. A quel chapitre en étais-je ?

Le soleil a tourné, je n'ai revu que quatre chapitres. Je tourne encore quelques pages, je me force. Et puis ce bruit m'énerve, depuis quelques minutes, comme un vieu grincement, en fait c'est même ça qui m'a sorti de ma concentration. Pas comme un grincement, comme un souffle. Je relève la tête, personne.

"Qui est là ?

— Ton pire cauchemar !"

James apparaît soudainement et se rue sur moi. Je crie, recule avec ma chaise et manque de basculer en arrière.

" Je t'ai bien eu !

— Mais qu'est que tu fais là ?! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

— Je me promenais.

— Tu te promènes d'une étrange façon !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je révisais.  
— Tu veux de l'aide ?

— Non, c'est bon, j'avais terminé, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus de toute manière"

Je me lève et remballe mes affaires. Je sens le regard insistant de James sur moi. Il pense sûrement que je devrai réviser plus que je ne suis pas assez sérieuse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mmh, rien, enfin, ça va t'énerver, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas super bien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— T'as l'air fatigué, Patmol et moi, on trouve que…

— Ah non, ça suffit ! Vous n'allez pas jouer les magicomages avec moi ! Je sais me gérer ! Tout le monde est fatigué, c'est normal c'est la semaine des ASPIC !

— Oui, mais toi, tu…

— Je quoi ? Je suis plus faible, c'est ce que vous pensez ?

— Non, non pas du tout ! Mais on veut pas que tu te surmènes."

Je respire profondément. Je dois me calmer, je ne dois pas m'énerver. Mais c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais que personne ne sache pour ma maladie.

"Je vais très bien, d'accord ?

— Ok."

Très bien, il n'ose plus rien dire. ! Je prends mon sac, James m'emboîte le pas. Il m'a énervé. Il m'a suivi ici pour me surveiller ! Ils me croient si faible ! Je déteste cette manière dont ils ont de se mêler de tout. Je m'arrête soudain devant la porte, me retourne vers James.

" C'est Sirius qui t'a envoyé ?

— Euh… Pas vraiment, enfin… Vous avez passé pas mal de temps ensemble et il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas.

— Et il n'a pas osé venir me poser la question en face !

— J'ose supposer qu'il savait qu'il se ferait enguirlander.

— Toi aussi !

— Oui, mais j'ai le sens du sacrifice.

— A d'autre !"

Je sors. Je n'ai plus envie d'en discuter. Si j'ai appris une chose, c'est que James et Sirius sont du genre curieux enquiquineurs et plus on entre dans leur cercle proche, plus on en fait les frais. Au moins, il n'est pas venu ici pour jouer les entremetteurs, j'ai eu peur avec ces insinuations et Merlin sait que je n'ai pas besoin de cela en ce moment. James me hèle de nouveau, je me retourne.

— Non, franchement Magda, je m'inquiète. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

— Je vais bien. Vraiment, je suis peut-être plus fatiguée à cause des révisions mais c'est tout.

— Tu me le jures sur ta baguette ?

— Sur ma baguette. Et je ne suis pas en sucre, vous savez ?

Il s'ébouriffe les cheveux, gêné mais rassuré. Bien, le sujet est clos.

* * *

La chorale finit de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. Applaudissements. Mary revient s'asseoir à côté de nous. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle chantait à un festin. La dernière fois qu'elle chantait à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée des au revoir.

Dernière dans le parc, dernière dans la Bibliothèque, dernière fois à vivre là où nous avons vécu durant sept années. Dernière fois, où nous voyons Dumbledore se lever pour discourir.

Mais c'est l'une des premières fois que je vois la Grande Salle si belle, décorée de nos couleurs Rouge et Or. Tous les Gryffondors se regardent, grands sourires, nous savons ce qui va arriver, évidemment.

"Une année se finit ! Une année qui vous a fait grandir et où nous avons tous beaucoup appris. Mais que serait une année à Poudlard sans la coupe des Quatre Maisons ? Il est temps pour moi de vous annoncer qui a remporté le plus de points ! Mais avant cela, n'oubliez pas, ceux qui la remportent ne sont pas forcément ceux qui gagnent. A la quatrième place, avec 332 points, Poufsouffle !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élève de la table des Blaireaux. Ils ont perdu, pourquoi sont-ils aussi surexcités ? Dumbledore attend tranquillement qu'ils se calment avant de reprendre :

"A la troisième place, Serpentard avec 367 points !"

Pour le coup, pas un bruit, James et Sirius ont une moue pleine de mépris qui leur rend leurs visages de gamins insupportables.

" A la deuxième place, 383 points, Serdaigle !"

Nous les applaudissons avec force, sauf les Serpentards qui se contentent de petits tapotements blasés.

" Et à la première place avec 391 points, Gryffondor !"

Toute notre table se lève, crie, à tape du pied et des mains. La coupe de Quidditch et maintenant celle des Quatre Maisons ! Depuis le temps que nous ne l'avions pas gagné ! Sirius siffle.

" Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor !"

Nous crions jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, amusé, nous fasse signe de nous calmer. Nous finissons par nous rasseoir.

" Maintenant, je vous souhaite un excellent festin de fin d'année !"

Les plats apparaissent sur la table. Les Elfes de Maison se sont surpassés. Savent-ils que nous sommes si heureux ? Que les Gryffondors ont tout gagné ? Que certains ne reviendront jamais ? Je remplis mon assiette, je me sens euphorique. Etrangement.

"Magda !

— Pardon, tu disais ?

— Ca fait bizarre, hein ? Dire qu'on ne verra plus jamais un festin pareil."

Nous nous regardons, Lily, Mary et moi. Oui, et en même temps, j'ai hâte. Et peut-être un peu peur.

"Non mais regarde-les… James ! Tu ne vas pas…"

Il n'écoute pas Lily et continue à faire son spectacle. Le jus de citrouille a quitté les cruches et vole en grosses bulles le long de la table des Gryffondors, valse entre les bougies illuminées.

"Jus de citrouille pour tout le monde !"

En un tour de baguette, le jus de citrouille se déverse en fine pluie dans nos verres. De la belle magie. Qui aurait cru il y a quelques années que James Potter en serait capable ? Certainement pas moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé le trouver intéressant ou drôle et encore moins devenir son amie.

Quand les desserts apparaissent, je n'ai déjà plus faim. A Halloween, j'avais abusé à en vomir sur James Potter. Maintenant, il tient la main de Lily. Je me sers une part de tarte à la mélasse.

* * *

Si je comptais passer une dernière soirée tranquille à Poudlard, c'est raté. Nous sommes dans la salle va-et-vient, les Maraudeurs nous y ont entraîné et ils avaient prévu leur coup. Pour preuve, le tourne-disque de James sur une table basse et à côté, des bièraubeurres et trois bouteilles d'alcool. Heureusement, Lily, Préfète-en-chef jusqu'à demain soir coûte que coûte, s'est précipitée dessus et a vidée deux des bouteilles avant que James ne réussisse à l'arrêter :

" Pitié Lily pas celle-ci !

— On ne va pas se saouler pour notre dernière soirée ici ! Je n'imagine même pas le résultat dans le train demain !"

Intérieurement, je la remercie encore mille fois. Plus jamais je ne veux me sentir aussi vaseuse ! Nous sommes assis en cercle dans des fauteuils moelleux. La bouteille de liqueur d'aubépine est vide, nous avons pris un teint cuivré. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus ! Remus se lève et positionne un vinyle. C'est une musique sorcière à la mode : les Krampus de la rime. Je ne pensais pas qu'il écoutait ce genre de groupe.

" On fait une partie de bataille explosive ?

— Non merci !

— Rabat-joie, Magda !

— Merci, mais je n'en peux plus de ce jeu !

— Parce que tu perds tout le temps !

— Parce qu'il n'est pas intéressant, Sirius ! Aucune logique, c'est du pur hasard !

— Et si on faisait un action ou vérité plutôt ?"

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Peu importe, ce doit toujours être mieux que la bataille explosive.

" Chacun à notre tour on doit choisir entre "action", on à un gage, ou"vérité", on doit répondre sincèrement à une question. Celui qui vient de jouer choisi toujours le prochain gage ou la prochaine question.

— C'est bizarre.

— Ca doit bien faire depuis l'école primaire que je n'ai pas joué à ça !

— Moi aussi, mais je me dis que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…

— Et puis, c'est ça ou une bataille explosive.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce jeu ?!"

Mary et Lily sont toute excitée. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal ? En tout cas, je ne choisirai qu'action. Franchement, qui dit la vérité ? Les moldus sont parfois si étranges.

" Allez, on commence !

— Attends ! Pour pimenter tout ça, je propose…

— Patmol t'es génial !"

Sirius sort une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu de son sac. Remus soupire en se frottant les yeux mais il n'arrive pas à dissimuler son sourire. Peter s'esclaffe, il s'attendait à un mauvais coup.

" Tu l'as eu où ?

— Hier soir, dans les cuisines, les Elfes m'ont rencardé !

— C'est quoi ce trafic ?!

— Secret de Maraudeurs !

— Encore un ! Finalement ce jeu va peut-être nous servir !

— En tout cas, celui qui échoue, bois un coup !

— Qui commence ?

— Puisque tu demandes Queudver, ce sera toi !"

Il choisit action, je ne suis pas la seule à ne rien vouloir dévoiler. Mais en voyant Queudver faire le tour de la salle en faisant des roues grotesques, je comprends très vite que choisir action est la sanction pour n'avoir pas pris vérité. Peter tombe une dernière fois avant de nous rejoindre tout rouge.

"James, action ou vérité ?

— Vérité !

— Quelle est ta plus grande peur d'enfant ?

Vérité, pour certain le choix de ceux qui n'ose pas. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes décisions ? En même temps si c'est ce genre de question, il n'y a aucun risque. Aucun risque qu'on découvre que je mens. L'image fugace de mon Epouvantard en troisième année me revient. Du sang, une grande jatte pleine de sang, à en dégouliner sur le sol. Je l'avais transformé en crème glacée. Prophétique si je me fis à ma délectation quand je bois mes médecines.

— Et bien, c'était, c'était les loups-garous.

— Quoi ?!

— Bah ouais !"

Remus éclate de rire suivi des autres garçons. Lily a le regard entendu de celle qui sait mais Mary a l'air perdu. Je fais celle qui ne comprend pas non plus.

"Lily ?

— Vérité !

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie avec moi plus tôt ? J'ai souffert !

— Trop immature.

— Bam James !

— Ne fais pas le malin Sirius c'est ton tour, action ou vérité ?

— Action évidemment !

— Bois cul-sec !

— Mais c'est à moi de dire James et il n'a rien perdu !"

Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il a déjà englouti son verre. Sirius pousse un cri de victoire. Quelle stupidité. Et c'est déjà mon tour.

"Action ou vérité ?

— Action.

— Comme Sirius, tiens."

Je foudroie James du regard, il est beaucoup trop en forme ce soir.

"Détache tes cheveux !

— C'est nul !

— Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir Magda.

— Et c'est un bon gage, je trouve !

— Simple et efficace."

Je grommelle en enlevant les rubans qui retiennent mes cheveux. Je les détresse lentement en espérant que l'on passe à Mary, mais non, ils attendent tous que j'ai fini. Je les brosse d'un coup de main et les rejette derrière moi. En quelques instants, des mèches reviennent me chatouiller les joues. Je devrai les couper.

"Ca te va bien , on a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça.

— C'est moins strict !

— Allez, au suivant !"

Les tours s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce que les bouteilles soient vides et les gages deviennent de plus en plus idiots et comiques. Je réussis à esquiver toutes les vérités. Finalement, j'adore ce jeu. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous mettons à bailler les uns après les autres, il est minuit passé. La semaine a été dure.

"On dort ici ?"

Mary a à peine émit l'idée que la salle s'est tapissée d'oreillers et que sous nos pieds poussent des matelas géants. Ils sont si épais que je perds l'équilibre et tombe à genoux. Sirius attrape un coussin.

"Combat !"

Et il me l'envoie en pleine tête. Je vacille en arrière et passé le choc je lui rebalance, mais il esquive. Les autres n'en attendent pas plus pour se mettre à jeter des sorts de propulsions et la salle fait pleuvoir des oreillers au-dessus de nous. Le 78 tours se déplace dans un coin tranquille, les vinyles s'enchaînent seuls. J'entends les premières notes des Sorcières de Belleville quand Lily saute sauvagement sur mon dos. Nous nous affallons sur un pouf géant. Je l'achève d'un coup de traversin et cours me réfugier derrière un fauteuil.

Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler que Sirius me rejoint. Il ne dit rien, j'attends son mauvais coup, il jette un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, me regarde :

"Tu sais, ça te va vraiment bien les cheveux dé…"

Maintenant ! Je lui balance de toutes mes forces un oreiller en pleine tête et repars en courant. J'entends Sirius crier derrière moi :

" Saltus Nubem !"

Un énorme nuage violet se forme sous mes pieds, je m'enfonce dedans et soudain je suis à un mètre du sol. Le nuage devient élastique et m'éjecte. J'atterris tout droit sur Remus et lui écrase le visage avec mon front, nous tombons. Je reste quelques secondes sonnée, le temps de bénir les matelas et puis je roule sur le côté pour le libérer. Il est tout rouge, je lui ais couper la respiration. Mes cheveux sont complètement emmêlés.

"Lunard, sale traître !

— C'est toi qui lance tes sorts n'importe comment !

— Tu vas voir !"

Sirius fonce sur Remus avec deux coussins, je m'éloigne sans demander mon reste. Je masse mon crâne et esquive plusieurs projectiles avant de repérer Mary derrière une pile de couverture, elle se cachait là, la fourbe. Je lance un wingardium leviosa et envoie un coussin géant s'écraser sur elle. Elle crie et rit en même temps :

" Pitié Magda ! Je me rends !"

— J'en peux plus !

— Moi aussi !"

Je l'aide à se relever et nous partons nous protéger dans un coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily nous rejoint. Nous nous serrons les unes contre les autres pendant que les Maraudeurs s'amusent entre eux.

"J'ai pas envie que Poudlard se finisse.

— Pareil.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on a commencé notre dernière année hier seulement."

J'avais si hâte de partir. Ce soir, j'aimerai que Poudlard ne s'arrête jamais, que tout continue. Avec mes amies près de moi et les cris des garçons autour de nous.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finissent par se calmer. Nous pointons le bout de nos têtes, ils se sont affalés par terre. Nous les rejoignons, je baille. Sans vraiment nous concerter, nous nous installons pour dormir. La musique s'est arrêtée. Lily part près de James si bien que je me retrouve d'un côté avec Mary et de l'autre avec Sirius. Les flammes des bougies diminuent doucement, il est sur le dos comme moi. Nous nous regardons. Il n'y a plus que quelques chandelles qui brillent au fond de la pièce. Plus personne ne fait de bruit, j'entends le souffle régulier de Mary. J'ai les yeux qui se ferment. Le bourdonnement en moi revient, comme une berceuse. Je veux l'écouter, ne pas dormir. Il prend l'extrémité d'une de mes mèches entre ses doigts, j'ai le coeur qui ripe. Mais je n'ai pas de mot, pas envie de l'envoyer paître ni de lui dire autre chose.

Je lui tourne le dos, c'est trop pour moi. Il va mal le prendre je devrai me retourner, je n'ai pas envie de le vexer, pas ce soir, mais je suis engourdie, je respire lentement, les brumes m'envahissent. Il va croire que. Je l'entends qui se retourne et puis la chaleur de son dos contre le mien.

* * *

Le train finit par s'arrêter dans un crissement. La fumée se répand doucement sur le quai. Nous nous levons pour tirer nos malles. Je regarde autour de moi pour m'imprégner une dernière fois de l'ambiance si particulière du Poudlard Express. J'attrappe mon violoncelle et le hisse sur mes épaules.

"Tiens Magda, ta malle."

Je prends la poigné à la place de Sirius. J'évite d'effleurer sa main. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, nous étions encore collés l'un à l'autre. Je me suis levée comme si de rien n'était. Lui aussi. J'ai évité d'y repenser, j'ai dû mal à analyser ce que je ressens.

"Merci."

Je sors dans le couloir, ma queue de cheval se balance derrière ma nuque et me chatouille. Je n'ai retrouvé qu'une seule de mes attaches. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Nous descendons du train. Je cherche Mory des yeux avant de me souvenir que je vais rentrer en transplanant. Il y a un monde fou sur le quai, je suis mes amis. Nous trouvons un endroit tranquille pour nous dire au revoir.

"On se voit cet été, hein ?

— Oui ! Grosse fête à Godric's Hollow !

— Ca ne va pas gêner ta famille ?

— De toute façon, il faut bien que tu la rencontres Lily !"

Elle rougit. Peter et Remus aperçoivent en même temps leurs parents et nous disent au revoir.

"Les miens aussi sont arrivés ! Là-bas !

— Je viens avec toi, je vais me présenter."

James carre ses épaules et avance droit devant lui. Lily nous embrasse et court le rejoindre.

"Adieu Cornedru ! Il est pas en confiance !

— Crois moi, ça se voit."

Mary se tourne vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

" On se retrouve pour l'épreuve du Conservatoire. Tiens moi au courant par hibou.

— Oui, ils vont vraiment finir par nous donner la convocation au dernier moment.

— On aura qu'à se retrouver devant l'entrée !"

Je hoche la tête. Elle nous salue une dernière fois et elle transplane. Je me retrouve seule avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas prévu.

"Ecoute…

— Je…"

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Je lui fais signe de commencer.

"On ne se verra qu'après ton concours alors.

— Oui. Il est dans deux semaines, normalement.

— Tu te sens prête ?

— Evidemment.

— Tu ne doutes jamais !

— Et c'est un Maraudeur qui me le dit !"

Il me fixe un moment, je ne dis plus rien. Il cherche quelque chose de sa poche. Il sort un de mes rubans.

" Mais c'est…

— Tu me crois si je te dis que je l'ai trouvé sous mon oreiller ?

— N'importe quoi. Tu me le rends, s'il-te-plaît ?

— Il est un peu à moi maintenant, non ?

— Non ! Enfin tu… Peu importe, j'en ai plein de toute manière !"

Ce n'est qu'un ruban noir et j'ai autre chose à faire que de convaincre cet enquiquineur. Morgane le sait, je n'arriverai pas à le forcer, pas avec le sourire supérieur qu'il arbore ! Je saisis ma malle. James le hèle au même instant. Il lui répond et puis avant que j'ai eut le temps de m'éclipser il se retourne vers moi.

" Je t'enverrai des lettres, tu me répondras, hein ?

— Oui, oui."

J'ai répondu mécaniquement, bien sûr je ne vais pas te snober. Mais... Et je voudrais. Il fait un pas vers moi et puis il me fait un signe de tête et s'éloigne. Il disparaît dans la foule et émerge plus loin, près de James. Je le vois dire poliment bonjour aux parents de Lily. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Il se retourne, me repère et me salue une dernière fois. Lily et James aussi. Je secoue ma main comme si j'étais heureuse.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Poudlard c'est fini. Je respire et puis je transplane.

* * *

La lettre du Conservatoire a fini par arriver. Je suis convoquée dans dix-huit jours, j'ai donc plus de temps que je pensais pour m'entraîner. J'ai prévenue Mary comme promis et j'ai tout de suite reçu son hibou de réponse. Elle passe deux jours après moi. Il y a plus d'aspirants que je ne le pensais.

Je me suis préparée un emploi-du-temps strict mais il ne me pèse pas. Après tout, j'aime le violoncelle. Cela fait déjà quatre jours que je suis rentrée et j'ai l'impression que Poudlard et loin, très loin déjà. Alors que j'avais ce goût doux amer à la gare de King Cross, je ne pense plus qu'à la rentrée prochaine. Poudlard est fini, je vais enfin me consacrer exclusivement sur la musique.

Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. je repose mon archet pour la énième fois. Je vais lui répondre. J'arrête de tergiverser, je lui écris rapidement et je pourrai m'entraîner calmement. Je m'assois à mon bureau, déroule un parchemin, trempe ma plume dans l'encre. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? J'ai dit que je lui répondrais mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai lui confier. Faisons simple.

 _Bonjour Sirius,_

Oui, je vais bien. Je suis contente de voir que vous vous amusez si bien avec James. Ce n'est pas la peine de te culpabiliser pour cela. Les responsabilités viendront bien assez tôt. Et puis pour le moment vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose.  
Je passe mon concours le 22 juillet, c'est un peu plus tard que ce que je pensais mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'entraîne beaucoup.

Je vous tiendrai au courant,

A bientôt,

Magdalena

Je grimace, ce n'est pas terrible. Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. Je cachette ma lettre. Je l'enverrai plus tard. Ou plutôt maintenant, oui, je vais lui envoyer maintenant.


	17. Chapter 17

La dernière note, dans ma tête un capharnaüm. La tête en arrière, je souffle, les bras lourds. Une dernière fois.

La musique se répète, inlassablement, les notes sont devenues des voix amies, proches et intimes. Elles me livrent tout et je ne leur cache rien. Elles sont multitudes, filantes entre les cordes, résonances qui gonflent mon violoncelle, prêtes à imploser.

Archet, archet, archet, envol. Les sons résonnent, je suis en sueur, essoufflée. Ma main retombe. Je me lève, dépose mon instrument sur son socle. J'ai envie de recommencer, de jouer inlassablement, mais il faut que je me contienne, c'est déjà trop. Le soleil s'étale en stries ambrées sur le sol. Je jette un oeil à mon cabinet de musique. Père et mère voulaient absolument que j'ai une pièce dédiée à l'étude et ils ont fait selon leur volonté. Parquet ciré, tentures pourpres, marqueterie délicate, fauteuil confortable, des sons parfaits s'en dégagent. Un excès de contentement qui ne doit pas déteindre sur ma volonté.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le corridor, mes parents ne sont pas rentrés, il est tard pourtant. Poudlard est fini, je revis à leur rythme, dans les absences et les attentes. Mes pas feutrés sur le tapis, les chambres vides, les salons endormis. Elle est loin l'agitation de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Est-ce que je tiendrais tout l'été dans ce silence ? Je suis trop habituée aux cris des Maraudeurs.

Quand je me glisse dans mon lit, je remarque la tasse de thé sur ma table de chevet. Mory l'a préparée comme cérémonial avant mon coucher. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de la boire que je m'endors. Je suis exténuée. De plus en plus.

* * *

Mes couverts tintent sur le rebord de l'assiette.

"Qu'as-tu aux lèvres ?"

Mère me fixe, je porte une main à ma bouche. Un creux douloureux.

" Une gerçure. Je n'arrête pas de me mordiller.

— Tu es inquiète ?

— Non, fébrile plutôt. Mais, c'est assez énergisant, je crois.

— Reste calme. Tu sais que ton avenir en dépend.

— Oui, père."

Nous reprenons le dîner. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un repas en famille et j'ai l'impression de me faire réprimander comme une enfant. Je sens la fissure sur ma lèvre. Une pulsation piquante et les coupures et les aphtes dans ma bouche. Je continue à manger lentement et en silence. Ils ne me posent plus aucune question. Ils ne parlent pas plus entre eux. Un instant, je crois capter le regard de père comme une aile noire qui s'enfuit. Je bois, repose mon verre.

" Pensez-vous pouvoir vous libérer pour mon audition ?

— Quand est-ce déjà ?

— Le samedi 22 juillet.

— Je ne sais pas, avec nos obligations tu sais que nous sommes pas disponibles facilement.

— Je sais, je demandais juste au cas où.

— Tu es grande maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'être rassurée."

Je ne réponds pas à la provocation de père. Toujours un mot sec et tranchant. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur protection, loin de là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je leur ai demandé. J'attends que le repas s'achève, je ne touche plus à rien.

Quand je remonte enfin dans ma chambre, je repère tout de suite le hibou à ma fenêtre. C'est celui des Potter. J'ouvre, le rapace s'engouffre à l'intérieur, lâche sa missive sur mon lit et repart sans demander son reste. Je la décachète. c'est une lettre de James. Tiens, Lily va les rejoindre à Godric's Hollow. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait passer plus de temps avec ses parents. Il y a sûrement une histoire avec sa soeur. Et bien entendu, il me propose de les rejoindre. Hors de question, j'ai trop à faire ici. Même si, son dos, ses épaules, ses yeux gris, mon ruban noir. Je lâche la lettre. Je répondrai plus tard.

Jouer, les notes dans la tête. Je n'y arrive pas. Je serre les poings, je n'ai qu'à me concentrer ! J'ai le coeur trop serré. Ce n'est pas le moment, ils regretteront de ne pas être venus ! Je me lève, pars jusqu'à ma fenêtre, le parc monotone, je vais à mon bureau, tourne et tourne et ouvre mon armoire, autant que je m'occupe du futile. Il y a plusieurs tenues qui pourraient convenir pour mon concours. Je les ai toutes portées au cours des dernières années, au grès des soirées organisées par ma famille ou des spectacles auxquels je participais. J'enfile une robe au col de dentelle. Elle baille aux épaules. Il y a quelques mois à peine, elle était ajustée. Une autre. La bleue, non plus. Et celle-ci ? Elle m'a toujours donné de la prestance. Elle ne me va plus.

D'un coup de baguette je les renvoie sur leur cintre. La porte de la penderie claque. Comme si je n'avais que cela à faire ! Me trouver une nouvelle tenue est le cadet de mes soucis ! Mais évidemment ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne peux pas me présenter mal vêtue. La mise et la prestance comptent lors d'un concours. Les élèves représenteront le Conservatoire à chaque représentation durant leurs études. Les négligés ne seront jamais sélectionnés.  
Je ne pensais pas avoir perdu du poids, dans mon uniforme et mes vêtements de tous les jours, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. C'est ridicule. La pression affecte mon esprit autant que mon corps. Pathétique mais il faut que je m'en accommode, une nouvelle robe et ce problème sera réglé.

Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner leur demander la permission. Je suis majeure, je devrai pouvoir faire ce que je veux ! Mais non, tout est à leur bon gré. Ils ne me pardonneront pas de partir sans leur en parler. Et puis, c'est eux qui ont les gallions…

"Mère ?

— Oui Magdalena ?"

Elle est assise à son bureau, des parchemins éparpillés un peu partout. Elle en tapote quelques uns de la pointe de sa baguette et ils se mettent sous pli.

" Je dois aller m'acheter une tenue.

— Une tenue ?

— Pour mon concours.

— Tu n'as pas déjà ce qu'il te faut ?

— N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour ces futilités ? Il vaudrait mieux te concentrer sur ton jeu."

Père. Il entre et tend à mère un épais dossier. Je me retiens de leur dire la vérité.

"Ce sont des robes de gala, elles ne correspondent pas à ce que le jury va attendre de moi. Il me faut une tenue plus sobre.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse.

— Je peux y aller seule !

— Seule ? Tu ne lisais pas les journaux à Poudlard ?! Non, ma fille n'ira pas seule au Chemin de Traverse ! Nous vivons à une époque dangereuse, tu devrais t'en rendre compte.

— Père, je sais me défendre !

— Une sorcière inexpérimentée comme toi, ne ne peut se protéger !"

C'est comme un soufflet, une gifle. Quel mépris. C'est bien mon père. Et mère qui ne dit rien, elle est d'accord avec lui, pas la peine de mimer la gentille. Elle est pire que lui.

"Très bien."

Je tourne les talons. Mes pas hargneux sont étouffés dans le tapis du corridor, sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrive à mon cabinet. Je m'assois, prends mon violoncelle dans mes bras.

* * *

Sa lettre arrive comme une délivrance.

 _Dis à tes parents que mon père nous accompagne. Et surtout ma mère, c'est une ancienne Auror. Et puis nous sommes des Potter !_

Je souris face à son arrogance. Ce sont ses mots plus que mon violoncelle qui finissent par me calmer. J'ai écris tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur et le lui ai envoyé. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai été si en colère. Mes parents ont toujours été ainsi, je ne les changerai pas. Mais peut-être qu'avec la proposition de James, ils reviendront sur leur décision.

"Mory.

— Que peut faire Mory pour vous, Miss ?

— Juste… Préviens-moi dès que père et mère seront de retour, j'ai à leur parler.

— Très bien, Miss"

Il disparaît. Au moins ici, je peux compter sur lui.

* * *

Je n'aurai pas pensé voir un jour le Chemin de Traverse ainsi. Des magasins fermés, barricadés, quelques âmes perdues, une crasse d'abandon. Nous restons silencieux. Le père de James chuchote presque :

"Allons-y. Ne traînez pas."

La gorge serrée, c'est donc cela le monde extérieur qui nous tendait les bras, qui n'attendait que nous ? Aujourd'hui, il fait beau mais tout est gris. Pressés, têtes baissées. Je suis le mouvement. Euphemia et Fleamont Potter ouvrent la marche. Ils sont beaucoup plus âgés que mes parents mais il émane d'eux une certaine assurance qui rappelle leur fils. Lily reste accrochée au bras de James, Sirius me fait un signe de tête, je le rejoins. Je regarde derrière moi, il fait lourd, je me sens mal-à-l'aise. Soudain, Sirius me prend la main.

"Il vaut mieux rester groupé. Deux par deux et en rang !

— N'importe quoi."

Je souffle mais ne me dégage pas. Nous descendons la rue. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les devantures de magasins, fermée, fermée, ouverte, cassée, fermée, mais peine perdue. Je devrai enlever ma main, il va se faire une fausse idée, mais son contact ne me gêne pas. A croire qu'il m'a manqué.

Nous quittons le Chemin de Traverse pour une ruelle perpendiculaire. Je l'ai toujours connu animée mais comme le reste elle a bien changé, le salon de thé The Herverst's teapot est clos et le chapelier Milo Chapo a tout simplement disparu. Nous arrivons enfin devant l'Atelier Mircella. A l'intérieur, il fait sombre, pourtant le panneau ouvert est bien tourné sur la porte. Nous entrons, il ne fait pas bon traîner dehors. La cloche tinte.

"Bonjour, entrez je vous en prie !"

La vendeuse sort de la remise. Avec empressement, elle sort sa baguette de son tablier et allume les lumières.

"Désolée, nous venons seulement d'ouvrir."

Nous acquiesçons. Je lâche Sirius et sans perdre plus de temps, je me dirige vers le rayon qui m'intéresse. J'ai l'habitude de choisir mes robes ici. Rapidement, j'en sélectionne deux. Lily m'en tend une autre.

"Celle-ci t'irait bien !

— Elle est jolie. Par contre…

— Oui ?

— Il n'y a pas une taille en-dessous ?

— Attends, je regarde"

Lily fouille parmi les cintres.

"Ah voilà, tiens. Mais ça veut dire que tu as maigri ?

— Un peu. C'est le stress des ASPIC !

— Il va falloir te remplumer où il ne restera rien de toi bientôt !

— T'inquiète, j'ai le droit à de bons petits plats chez moi !"

Je file me changer, cette conversation m'a gênée. Parler de mon poids, parler de mon corps, je n'aime pas cela. C'est trop d'intérêt pour des choses que j'ai toujours gardé secrète. De la cabine, j'entends les autres rire. Je ne veux pas les faire attendre trop longtemps. La première robe est longue et sobre. Belle mais, le décolleté est trop prononcé. Ma cage thoracique osseuse et les plaques croûtées tranchent entre les pans de tissu noir. Je passe mes doigts dessus. L'irritation est à vif mais je ne dois pas me gratter, je mettrai du baume en rentrant.

"C'est bon Magda ? On peut voir ?

— Non, pas tout de suite !"

Instinctivement j'ai protégé ma poitrine de mes mains. Personne ne doit voir cette horreur. On me poserait des questions. Je déteste ça. Je retire la robe et en enfile une deuxième qui laisse voir mes épaules. Non. J'essaye la dernière, celle que Lily m'a donnée. Elle est plus classique, d'un vert sombre, un col rond, des manches longues, elle est droite et son tombé galbe ma silhouette filiforme. Des motifs sombres sont cousus sur toute la gorge comme une parure. Je semble plus formée que je ne le suis en réalité. Plus mature. Je sors le montrer à Lily. Sauf que tout le monde attend mon défilé.

"Magnifique !

— Elle te va parfaitement !

— Et les autres ?

— C'étaient des catastrophes sur moi, hors de question que vous les voyiez !"

Je fais demi-tour vers ma cabine. Sirius ne fait aucun commentaire. Les essayages doivent être d'un ennui profond pour lui, je le comprends. Je remets mes vêtements de ville. Dans le miroir c'est de nouveau moi, une tenue claire et couvrante pour un jour d'été qui n'en est pas un. J'ai toujours froid même en haute saison et vu mon corps rougi je n'aurai pas pu porter de robe légère sans honte. Est-ce que Sirius m'aurait complimentée sinon ?

Je règle mon achat à la caisse. La vendeuse lance un sort d'emballage et la robe se glisse dans du papier de soie. Elle me tend mon paquet avec un grand sourire. Je la remercie et lui souhaite du courage. J'ai bien peur d'être sa seule cliente aujourd'hui.

Dans la rue, nous avons un temps d'arrêt, je me réhabitue à la lumière du soleil qui tape beaucoup trop fort. Je suppose que nous allons nous séparer ici.

"Papa, maman ! Magdalena peut venir à la maison, non ?

— Bien sûr, si tu as le temps, bien sûr.

— Et bien… Si ce n'est que pour un moment, je suppose que je peux bien me permettre.

— C'est dit, c'est parti !"

Sirius me prend la main et transplane.

Nous atterrissons dans un grand salon. Je relève la tête et suis frappée par les grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin et laissent passer d'immenses rayons de soleil. Le mobilier, moderne, est en merisier verni, il y a des vases emplis de roses et de fleurs des champs, des tapis clairs et épais. Nous sommes très loin de la décoration pompeuse de mes parents. James et moi n'avons décidément pas la même famille. Le reste du groupe apparaît autour de nous. Sirius lâche ma main. Je baisse mes yeux aveuglés par la luminosité.

"Je vais vous préparer une collation"

Euphemia Potter sort du salon et son mari la suit dans la foulée. Nous nous installons dans les sofas.

"C'est très joli chez toi, James.

— Merci, enfin c'est mes parents qui ont choisi la déco, pas moi !"

Quelques minutes plus tard un plateau empli de victuailles entre dans le salon en lévitant. Il se pose sur la table basse : théière, tasses en porcelaine, scones, confitures, cakes aux glaçages blancs. Nous discutons tout en grignotant, ici règne une chaleur qu'il n'y a pas chez moi. Pourtant je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Je ne devrai pas être ici. Mes gammes m'attendent. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre. J'ai beau me sentir prête, presque prête, chaque heure qui n'est pas consacrée à l'étude du violoncelle me ferme les portes du Conservatoire. Quand je songe à Mary qui n'est pas avec nous mais sûrement en plein chant, je culpabilise encore plus.

"On peut venir te voir à ton audition ?

— Pardon ? Non, elle n'est pas publique enfin… Nos familles peuvent venir.

— Alors tes parents viennent ? C'est génial."

Lily me dit cela avec son visage rayonnant, sourire solaire. Ses parents ont toujours assisté à ses représentations. Les miens ne sont que des capes qui caressent distraitement mes cheveux en rentrant le soir.

"Ils ne pourront pas être là.

— Oh.

— Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis plus concentrée quand je ne dois jouer que pour moi"

J'ai l'impression d'avoir jeter un froid. Une gêne. Je me reprends :

"Qu'est que nous faisons après que Mary et moi nous en ayons fini avec ce concours ?

— Ah on y réfléchissait justement !

— Partir à la mer !

— Au soleil !

— Profiter une dernière fois avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent !

— Pourquoi pas ?"

C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Respirer l'air marin, plus de ce renfermé poussiéreux et cossu. Ma peau apaisée qui s'imprègne et se teinte, les jeux sur la plage, l'eau, l'iode, les nuits et les fruits frais.

Quand je m'apprête à repartir, Sirius s'approche.

" Dommage que tu ne restes pas plus longtemps.

— Mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter"

Mensonge, ils ne sont même pas là. Je me tais, les vieilles habitudes perdurent. Sirius regarde derrière lui, Lily et James sont encore dans le salon.

"Je voulais te dire, tout à l'heure, dans le magasin, ta robe, enfin, elle t'allait vraiment bien.

— Merci."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Il a trouvé ma robe jolie, ça me fait plaisir. Et sa main était chaude, accueillante. J'aimerai lui dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, beaucoup pensé. A lui et qu'il m'a manqué. Un peu, pour ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir, me donner une porte de sortie. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

" On se voit après mon concours.

— Ouais… On fait ça.

— J'ai passé une bonne après-midi. Ca m'a changé les idées. Merci.

— Si je peux aider."

Il me regarde, il a l'air d'attendre. Je transplane.

* * *

Je suis épuisée. La fenêtre est ouverte, l'odeur de la nuit m'apaise. Dans quatre jours, l'audition, le grand saut. J'ai travaillé toute la journée, je n'ai pas mangé, la musique m'a coupé l'appétit, sapé mes forces.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Tout est silencieux, les chandeliers propagent une lueur tamisée. Je m'appuie contre le mur. J'attends un moment et puis reprends ma route. Mory a allumé ma cheminée. Une flambée d'été qui me réchauffe. Il sait combien j'ai froid maintenant. Je prends mon pyjama et rentre dans ma salle-de-bain.

Je déboutonne mon chemisier. Les bandages ont tenu, je pourrai les garder cette nuit si je voulais. Je déroule la bande qui enserre mes côtes. Les plaques d'irritation qui m'ennuient depuis des semaines suintent. Un pus rosâtre. Pas grand chose, assez pour souiller mes robes et m'exposer à leurs yeux. J'enlève celle de mon bras gauche. C'est un peu douloureux, j'ai supporté le violoncelle pendant des heures. Je me lave, tamponne avec un gant mon corps rougi, pose des bandes propres et enfile mon pyjama. Je jette les pansements sales dans le feu.

Je me couche. La couverture est chaude, Mory a pensé à tout. Mes frissons s'amenuisent peu à peu. Dans quatre jours, le concours et après un repos bien mérité. Avec mes amis et Sirius.

* * *

Mes doigts sont pleins de sang. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai mal. Tout s'est passé trop vite. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu le prévoir ? Ce n'était pas censé arriver.

Mes règles. J'ai dix-sept ans et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai mes règles. Je m'en serai bien passé. Ce n'est pas normal, pas autant. J'ai honte, le sang a imbibé ma culotte et mon pantalon. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment.

" Evanesco, evanesco !"

La douleur poignard de cette nuit. Et ce matin, les explications.

Je finis de laver mon pyjama. Je me frotte longtemps. Ce n'est pas si terrible, une bonne chose, un bon signe. La fin de ma puberté. C'est douloureux. Une fois sèche, je lance des sorts de protection, je m'habille. Je cherche une potion contre la douleur sur une étagère remplie de vieux flacons. La voilà, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas éventée. L'odeur semble correcte, je bois. Je me recouche dans mon lit sans drap, je les ai jetés par terre. Je me roule en boule dans la couverture.

La douleur est sourde. Mais toujours une faiblesse dans le corps, ce tremblement. J'inspire, me calmer, je suis juste fatiguée, bientôt tout ira mieux. Ce sang, ce n'est qu'un petit obstacle de plus, j'irai mieux. Le manque d'appétit, la fatigue, les frissons, les signes de ma faiblesse mentale. Dès demain, après la sortie de scène. Je veux relire ses mots. Je sors mon bras mordu par le froid et prends la lettre sur la table de chevet. Il m'a écrit pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Demain, le concours. Et après :

" _Tu sais je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne partes la dernière fois mais j'ai pas pu. C'est con mais voilà… A Londres, j'étais vraiment bien quand on s'est pris la main et j'ai l'impression que c'était pareil pour toi, je me trompes ? C'est peut-être plus facile à écrire, en tout cas j'ai hâte que l'on se retrouve. Réponds-moi, hein ?."_

Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir, je m'en rends compte. Il s'anime et j'ai chaud. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur. Ce n'est plus comme avant, je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Il y a un mois, j'aurai juré que ce n'était pas possible mais là, dans mon lit, c'est un réconfort. Penser à Sirius. Je lui répondrai, merci, je vais tout donner, demain, et après on se reverra vite, je suppose ?

Quand je me réveille la journée est bien avancée. Je suis poisseuse, le corps lourd, je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je range la lettre dans un tiroir et me change de nouveau. Dans mon cabinet de musique, je me sers une tasse de thé. Mon violoncelle est brillant, nettoyé, la chaise où je m'assois à ses coussins regonflés. Je m'installe et accorde mon instrument. Entre mes jambes, mon état nauséeux, inconfortable. Mais c'est ma dernière répétition. Je me redresse, plante la pique de mon instrument au sol. Je m'appuie dessus, tempo.

C'est seulement lorsque je m'arrête que je remarque la tasse glacée et la douleur dans mon ventre qui me brûle jusqu'à la gorge. Je n'arrive plus à ignorer mes suées froides. Devrai-je l'avouer à mère ? C'est trop gênant, je verrai demain soir. De toute manière, elle n'est pas là.

Mon flan à vif, nimbé de sang.

* * *

Je frotte mes mains, mes doigts. Les plafonniers ensorcelés nous aveuglent. Le banc est dur, mais debout je tiens à peine. Je sens la moiteur entre mes cuisses, et la douleur dans mes poumons. Etre malade aujourd'hui, le fallait-il vraiment ? Je me redresse, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, je connais mes partitions, je les joue comme une transe. J'effleure la broche dans mes cheveux, je dois me raccrocher à la réalité.

Les écrits se sont déroulés sans encombre, les réponses me sont venues, mon écriture était fluide, ce n'était qu'un test basique sur le solfège et notre culture musicale. Le vrai défi est pour maintenant. Je viens de reprendre des anti-douleurs mais mes crampes ne sont plus les légers tressaillements de ce matin.

" Magdalena Von Kaltstein ? Vous êtes la prochaine, si vous voulez bien vous préparer Miss.

— Oui."

Je quitte le couloir et la file d'attente. Passée la porte, mes frissons deviennent spasmes. Quelques secondes et ils se calment, il fait plus chaud dans les coulisses. Les lumières sont faibles. J'inspire, j'entends le violoncelle sur scène qui entame sa dernière partie. La concurrence sera rude. J'enlève ma cape, lisse ma robe. Devant un miroir, je me recoiffe, ma bouche carmin cache mes crevasses, mes cernes sont camouflées, mes yeux ne souffrent plus, injectés de sang mais personne ne le verra. Il y a un tabouret, je me rassois. Je me sens faible, le stress. J'ai envie de vomir. Je tousse. Le sorcier qui gère les entrées me fait un signe. Moins fort. Et puis, il me sourit, il a l'habitude. Le violoncelle se tait enfin. Je m'avance à la frontière des rideaux pourpres, entre scène et pénombre. L'autre sort, il ne me regarde pas, encore tendu, encore dans la musique et pas un bruit dans la salle. J'entre.

Je veux mon pas affirmé mais je tremble. Je m'incline devant le jury et puis je m'installe sur ma chaise. Un coup d'oeil au public. Epars, quelques parents ici ou là, nous sommes plusieurs à être venus seuls. Mon violoncelle atterrit dans un écho. Je range ma baguette. Mon archet. J'accorde mon violoncelle, je suis prête. J'ai la tête qui tourne, fermer les yeux.

Les premières notes. Bach. C'est doux, pesant et envolée. Triste et joyeux, mes doigts tétanisés s'échauffent, ils aiment danser. Respecter la partition, chaque note, chaque soupir, rester dans le temps, ici et maintenant. Et l'archet et le bras, uns et ils fendent, libèrent. Vous m'emmenez là-bas, où il n'y a que nous. Le vent frais chaud et ce bruissement de feuilles papillons, du printemps qui fait naître l'automne. Les blés sous mes pieds, courir comme jamais, sauter haut et ne pas atterrir, dormir sans danger, enfin se reposer. Le ciel gris et la lune, les plumes dans le ciel, la robe qui danse, cristal, les mains dans la terre si chaude, si douce et les blés partout.

Je relève mon archet. Silence. Les cinqs membres du jury bougent à peine, mouvements des lèvres, quelques lignes sur un parchemin. Une coulée froide dans mon dos, je me sens tomber en avant, je me retiens à mon violoncelle, ma vue se trouble. Encore un peu, par Morgane ! Je ravale ma salive acide. Morceau choisi.

Je le connais les paupières closes, j'entends, mon interprétation, ma liberté. L'écume grondante, la houle haute, disparaissez tous, ma peau blanche et pure, sans tâche ni faiblesse. Le soleil qui brûle et les aguamenti, des perles dans les airs. Chantez devant ce nuage rose, voile de soie. Les dunes, la sueur chaude et rassurante, le goût de l'iode, les grains collent aux jambes et les pieds s'enfoncent, l'herbe folle. Et le plongeon, l'ondoyante marée translucide, l'air et vos lèvres. Agrippés, voir le ciel et être portée par le courant.

J'ai de la bile brûlante sur la langue. Les dernières notes, je salue. Je sors de scène, cogne l'épaule du prochain aspirant, m'excuse. Je titube jusqu'au vestiaire, une main crispée sur ma bouche, j'ouvre la porte des toilettes, m'effondre et vomi. L'émail se constelle de brun et de sang. J'attends prostrée, longtemps que la nausée qui n'en est pas une passe. Mes muscles tirent, m'allonger mais le sol est si froid. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Le sang coule sur ma jambe gauche, je crois. Je tire la chasse d'eau, bablbutie un sort d'aération. Pas respirer ces effluves crissantes. Près des casiers, je croise des regards. Ils m'ont entendue. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon lit que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié ma cape. Je ne retournerai pas la chercher. Faire partir cette sensation. Je l'aimais bien, elle était fourrée. C'est fini, l'épreuve est passée. J'ai joué bien, très bien, je n'étais plus face à eux, parfaitement exécutés. La musique n'est pas une illusion. J'ai tout donné, mon violoncelle m'a supportée, contre ma joue il a murmuré. Ils l'ont entendu, il était si beau, nous avons réussi, nous allons être sélectionnés.

J'essaye de me relever, je vais écrire à Sirius et lui raconter comme c'était. Je m'affaisse, j'ai besoin de sommeil, je me suis trop privée. Dormir, prendre un repas, une soupe, et mes paumes autour du bol.

* * *

C'est la fraîcheur sur mon visage qui me réveille. Mes paupières sont comme liées, je force. Mory passe un linge sur mes joues, il enlève des croûtes rosâtres. Les rideaux sont tirés mais il fait encore jour. J'ai trop dormi, tête lourde.

"Miss, vous êtes réveillée ! Mory s'inquiétait, vous gémissiez beaucoup. Cette fois, Mory, c'est permis de venir Miss.

— Je vais bien, j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout. Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop, je n'ai rien.

— Mes parents sont rentrés ?

— Non pas encore, Miss. Mory les prévient dès qu'ils…

— Non. Je suis juste fatiguée, et un peu fiévreuse certes, mais c'est déjà en train de passer.

— Miss…

— J'ai dit, Mory. Je suis lasse, apporte moi de quoi écrire. Et une soupe, une soupe oui.

— De la soupe ?

— S'il-te-plaît, Mory.

— Tout de suite Miss."

Il m'apporte le nécessaire de correspondance qui traîne sur mon bureau et les dernières lettres reçues. Il est attentionné, c'est un gentil petit Elfe. Je suis trop rude avec lui. Mory m'aide à me redresser. Je me concentre face au parchemin vierge. La plume glisse entre mes doigts moites. Une goutte d'encre tombe sur mon lit. Ecrire et en finir vite _._

Sirius,

Je viens de passer mon audition. Et tu vois je t'écris tout de suite. Je suis confiante, j'ai interprété les morceaux comme je le voulais et

J'ai vomi, je tremble, ce n'est pas possible pas maintenant.

 _je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Je pense que je serai acceptée, mais je n'aime pas me montrer trop optimiste, tu le sais bien. Les places sont restreintes et il y avait beaucoup d'autres musiciens talentueux. Nous verrons bien, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais._

Je n'ai plus rien à faire que de me laisser m'enfoncer dans les draps et étouffer. Ce poids au creux de moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la gangrène.

 _J'attends les résultats avec impatience. Ils devraient arriver à la fin de la semaine. Ce ne sera plus long. D'ici là, je vais rester chez moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler avant de vous rejoindre. Je vous tiens au courant._

Et tu attendras une réponse que je ne peux pas te donner ? Je veux mais à quoi bon. Pourtant, j'ai envie.

 _PS : Moi aussi._

* * *

Je tombe, les épaisseurs de mes couvertures s'écartent pour des marches, je tombe dans l'escalier, mon corps comme étranger, marionnette qui se disloque après son grand spectacle, salut et rideau. Père court, tambour, Mère crie, cymbale. Des bulles rouges, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

* * *

Souffle sifflant, je ne peux pas déglutir. Combien de temps ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je descendais voir mes parents, je les entendais dans le grand hall, les affronter de nouveau pour leur dire bien en face que j'avais le droit d'aller en vacances avec mes amis, que je partirai loin d'eux et de leurs absences. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de me garder. Mais j'ai trébuché. J'ai trébuché, non ? Oui c'est ça, contre ce fichu tapi, ce n'est pas moi. Vite qu'on en finisse, j'ai à leur parler, j'attends un hibou. Il n'y a personne dans la chambre d'hôpital. Que leurs capes, des silhouettes pendues. Ils doivent parler avec un magicomage. La baguette de Mère sur la table. Elle l'a oubliée, qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire oublier à une sorcière sa baguette ?! C'est ridicule.

Et puis, je vois les bandages autour de mes bras, épais, qui enserrent ma cage thoracique et mes cuisses, mes bras, mes mains et je touche mon cou bandé. Pire que tout, je porte une couche. Je libère mon poignet gauche. Ma peau rouge, bleue, marron, pleine de plaques piquetées comme si mes pores rejetaient l'impur et l'immonde. Comme des hématomes qui pourriraient. J'étais si bien, presque. J'allais avoir mon concours, rejoindre mes amis. J'ai envie de pleurer, mes yeux sont secs, irrités.

J'ai un haut le coeur, je me retiens. Non, ce ne sera qu'une crise comme les autres. Un peu violente. J'ai rejeté les signes, pour ne pas déroger à mes habitudes et j'aurai pu tenir plus longtemps si. Je veux parler au magicomage et boire mon sang. De l'eau. Boire de l'eau.

J'ai de la fièvre, c'est tout. Mory va s'en occuper. Pourtant, j'ai cet horrible pressentiment. Personne ne sera là quand je me réveillerai.

* * *

Mère me regarde, elle est assise si près de moi qu'elle pourrait me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne dis rien, elle ne porte plus la même robe. Le temps passe et je ne fais que rattraper mon sommeil perdu.

" Quel jour ?

— Le vingt-six... Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

— La pleine lune est loin.

— Je suppose, oui."

Elle ne me regarde pas vraiment, toujours ce regard de côté. Je ne la comprends pas. J'aimerai bouger, mes membres sont engourdis.

"Vous avez ramené mon violoncelle.

— Comme tu l'as demandé.

— Merci."

Il est installé en face de moi. C'est bien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à mère. Pourquoi est-elle ici en pleine journée, elle a bien d'autres choses à gérer.

" Tu as reçu du courrier."

Même ici, les serres me trouvent, s'agrippent à ma gorge et.

" Magdalena ? Tiens, prends-les, lis-les."

J'obéis, je les entrouvre, je sens qu'elle me regarde. J'attends qu'elle s'écarte. Mary, son concours s'est bien déroulé, Lily, avec James, elle revient de chez ses parents, Sirius et Remus cherche une moto de moldu. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur répondre, vais-je le faire ?

"C'est l'heure de tes soins."

Mère ouvre la porte à un magicomage, elle est déférente, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Alors que ce ne sont que des charlatans. Des potions et des baumes, encore et encore ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux que ces fioles si belles, rouges comme des rubis, une rivière ardente qui.

"S'il-te-plaît Magdalena."

Comment ? S'il le faut, je consens, je bois. Qu'on me laisse, j'ai des choses à faire ! Mais on me manipule, on ne m'écoute pas et mère qui refuse de sortir, elle voit mes pansements putrides être changés, détourne à peine la tête quand l'assistante me débarrasse de mon attirail de nourrisson souillé de sang. C'est donc cela la médecine magique ! Qu'on me laisse jouer ! Le violoncelle n'est pas pour les faibles, je dois m'entraîner si je veux réussir mon audition. Pourquoi personne ne comprend un fait aussi basique ? Et maintenant le biberon, une tasse chaude fumante, délicieuse qui baigne mon visage, j'adore le rouge, c'est ma couleur favorite dorénavant, elle fait ressortir ma peau pâle et mes yeux noirs. Ma tête tombe en arrière.

"Nous avons rajouté un tranquillisant.

— Il faut absolument qu'elle se repose. Et qu'elle arrête d'enlever ses bandages, sinon les baumes ne feront pas effet.

— Elle dit qu'ils l'étouffent.

— Ils sont serrés, mais il le faut.

— Vous restez aussi cette nuit Madame Von Kaltstein ?

— Non je vais rentrer."

Oui, allez-vous en, vous êtes trop bruyante. Quelqu'un remonte la couverture sur moi. J'entrouve mes paupières, mère, elle enlève les lettres, pourtant je dois répondre.

"Dors, ma fille."

* * *

Je me sens mieux. Je me suis assise et j'écris à mes amis. Je ne pourrai pas vous rejoindre tout de suite. Un problème avec mon grand-père, l'Allemagne. Je viendrai, plus tard. Je ne pourrai pas répondre facilement aux lettres, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Non, ne vous étonnez pas, moins tragique.

" Tu as l'air bien."

En plein après-midi. Cela devient une habitude.

"Je me sens mieux, mère."

Vaseuse et engourdie.

" Le Conservatoire m'a-t-il envoyé une réponse ?

— Non, pas encore.

— Ce n'est pas normal.

— Sois patiente, chaque chose en son temps."

C'est tellement facile à dire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, la voir me fait de la peine, étrangement.

"Je vais me reposer un peu, je suis fatiguée.

— Bien.

— Désolée, vous venez me voir et je…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela."

Elle sort un livre. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, ma chambre est blanche, sans personnalité. Les rideaux sont entrouverts. J'aimerai qu'on me laisse respirer. Quelqu'un a déposé des oeillets roses et blancs dans un vase. Il y a une carte, je reconnais la signature de grand-père.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si inquiets ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi ? Et répondez-moi franchement, empêcher le magicomage de me parler est une chose, me mentir...

— Tu es sous notre responsabilité Magdalena !

— C'est sûrement pour cela que père prend tant de soin à m'éviter !

— Il ne… Il a beaucoup de travail. Deux fois plus quand je suis ici.

— Désolée mais je peux me débrouiller. Rester couchée et me faire laver par une inconnue, ce n'est pas si difficile.

— Ton père a ses raisons ! Il n'aime pas être à l'hôpital et te voir ain…

— C'est bien pratique. Moi, j'adore les hôpitaux !

— Cesse tes offences, tu vas les regretter. Et repose toi, s'il-te-plaît.

— Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai regretter maintenant, n'est-ce-pas mère ?

Mais elle refuse de me répondre. Il n'y a pas besoin. Elle n'a jamais passé autant de temps à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on me porte pour aller aux toilettes. Je n'ai jamais eu de règles qui ne cesseront pas, de peau en lambeaux, de yeux croûtés, de lèvres fendues et sèches. Et père qui me dédaigne. Ils ne font que baisser les bras. J'ai envie de lui dire. Je veux que père vienne, je veux le voir et lui dire comme à vous. Je vais sortir. Vous verrez, j'irai en vacances et en septembre je serai au Conservatoire !

Mais je ne fais que tousser, à en étouffer. Mère m'agrippe. Jusqu'à cracher, imbiber son mouchoir de tout ce liquide noir et puant.

* * *

Je brûle, Je veux de l'eau. A boire ! Et glacée, j'ai froid et je n'ai rien pour me couvrir. J'ouvre les yeux, deux fentes, il fait noir. Il y a un bruit affreux. Je n'arrive pas à respirer, ça bloque, épais, dans ma gorge. Je tourne ma tête sur le côté, crache, pousse avec ma langue brûlée. Magma, odeur atroce.

"Magdalena !"

J'ouvre réellement mes yeux quand j'entends mère. Une lumière tamisée, légère comme un voile, l'éclaire. Elle passe un linge sur mon front, sur ma bouche.

"J'appelle le magicomage."

Restez. La porte claque. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où est mon violoncelle ? Où est le Conservatoire ? Je devrais être au Conservatoire ! Pas dans mon lit ! Et depuis combien de temps Mory est-il magicomage ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit ! Je dois partir. Ma baguette, donnez-moi ma baguette !

Je ne peux pas bouger. Peur, je pue la peur. Ils rentrent. Mère et un autre bizarre, je reconnais le blason flou, Sainte-Mangouste, le Conservatoire !

" Je suis au Conservatoire !

— Elle a perdu l'esprit !

— C'est la fièvre Madame.

— Mais elle allait si bien il y a deux jours.

— Ca ira mieux, quand elle sera retombée."

Qui tombe ? Pas moi, je suis moi, je ne me laisse pas manger le bout du nez, je suis.

* * *

Il fait noir, J'entends un écho très loin. Quelqu'un qui respire. Qui a dû mal à respirer. Quelqu'un qui renifle. Ce n'est pas moi, je crois. Qui souffle fort. Quelqu'un qui sert ma main. Très fort. Je veux voir, pourquoi ça ne veut pas ? J'ouvre. Père. Père. Assis, la tête baissée, la main sur la mienne. L'autre qui essuie ses yeux. Il ne me voit pas, je ne vois plus, le noir revient. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis réveillée. Que fait-il ici ? On a besoin de lui au cabinet, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il devrait partir. Il ne me lâche pas. Des pleurs, tout bas. Je ne veux pas entendre ! Pas comme ça. Pourquoi ? Il faut qu'il parte ! Sa main est chaude. Et il reste là, le souffle tremblant, il n'a jamais été ainsi.

J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer, et qu'il embrasse mon front comme avant la maladie et le dégoût. Quand j'étais sa jolie petite fille, les joues fraîches, les yeux vifs, le corps potelé et sain. On ne revient pas en arrière. Mais il reste et je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre, de ne pas le voir. D'être ailleurs et d'être paisible. De ne pas souffrir et de guérir. Je voudrai qu'il m'écoute, qu'il tende l'oreille et écoute la musique qui vient du couloir. Un air de violoncelle, il aimerait. Mais les notes sont trop basses, inaudibles pour lui. Il a toujours été comme cela. Et pourtant c'est si beau, il serait si apaisé si seulement.

Il saurait alors comme moi que les mensonges ne servent à rien, que les armures se fendent. Qu'il vaut mieux accepter la vérité pour ce qu'elle est. Arrêter ce rôle du méchant et m'empêcher de sombrer. J'entrouvre mes lèvres. Père.

Quand je me réveille, je suis seule, il n'y a rien. Voilà, il n'est jamais venu. J'aurai pourtant aimé que ce soit vrai. Comme avant.

* * *

"Veux-tu que je prévienne tes amis, qu'ils puissent venir te voir ?

— Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent mère.

— Bien. C'est ta décision. Tiens, ta potion."

Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste depuis plus de deux semaines, je crois. Nous sommes en août. Je n'ai répondu à aucune lettre. Demain, je ne me sens pas la force maintenant. La fièvre est un peu tombée. La brume m'entoure assez pour que je vois la bassine pleine de sang, ma peau bleue et les potions anesthésiantes. Je n'arrive plus à manger, juste boire. Ce sang animal qui me dégoûtait tant. Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore prendre ?

Je brosse de la main mes cheveux. Les tresses sont lâches et grasses. Je demanderai à ce qu'on me les lave. C'est humiliant, mais je dois subir et bientôt je. Je. J'ai vu mon visage dans le miroir ce matin. Je suis maigre, ma peau est tâchée, pourpre, ma bouche abîmée. Mes yeux veinés, incapables de pleurer. Alors je l'écoute, le violoncelle joue toujours de l'autre côté du mur, quel que soit l'heure, il joue. Parfois je crois qu'il s'arrête et il reprend, il n'abandonne pas Magdalena. Je l'entends plus fort maintenant, il berce mes rêves. J'ai envie de demander à mère si elle l'entend, mais à quoi bon ?

Le violoncelle me parle parfois. Il me dit que j'aimerai tant retourner à Poudlard. Au moins, ce soir de victoire où j'aurai pu l'embrasser. Sa peau rassurante, sa bouche pleine de senteurs, ses bras j'aurai dû les accepter. Je me serai attachée à lui, je ne serai pas perdue. Il m'aurait demandé de jouer quelque chose et c'aurait été le chant d'un cygne qui effleure une eau sélénite. Sur la plage, face aux pitreries de James, il aurait ri de ce jappement particulier, son corps aurait accepté les couleurs qu'offre le soleil et comme Lily, comme une vraie amoureuse, je n'aurai pas eu peur de le toucher. J'aurai dû lui dire qu'il me plaisait tant.

Je rougirai si je pouvais.

* * *

Je te sens. Il n'y a personne dans la chambre, tu es rentrée comme une reine. Nous sommes deux, tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ris parce que j'ai cru t'échapper ? Tu as beau sans cesse chuchoter tes insanités, je suis la seule qui t'entende. Tais-toi ! Ferme là ! Laisse-moi en paix ! Un moment, rien qu'un moment !

Tu t'assures que la couverture soit bien mise, tu me bordes. Que d'attentions pour la toute petite chose que tu as faite de moi. Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Tu sais ce que je veux, mais c'est trop te demander. Tu n'es guère clémente, alors que j'apprenais si bien.

J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait pas. Tes yeux scrutateurs, ton visage fendu atroce regardaient enfin ailleurs. Mais tu reviens toujours vers ceux qui t'appartiennent. Tes ongles tapotaient toujours mon épaule. En rythme, je sentais et je savais, tu ne laisses personne au rebut. Tu danses, ouvres la porte, tends ton doigt tordu. J'entends le violoncelle plus fort. tu veilles à mes bons soins, satanée perverse. Mais tu peux me croire, je ne tendrai pas ma main, je ne t'implorerai pas. Je ferai comme je l'ai décidé.

Tu m'as rendu assez forte pour ça.

* * *

"La lettre, Magdalena, elle est arrivée."

Mère passe une main glacée sur mon front. Je sais qu'elle attend une réponse.

"Veux-tu que je te la lise ?"

J'ai la gorge qui grince. Pas maintenant, j'ai sommeil, pourtant j'ai tellement envie de savoir. Je l'ai attendue si longtemps. J'aurai voulu la lire seule, mais la chape rouge, la tache de sang dans mes yeux. J'implose en silence. Partout, mon corps suinte, il veut de l'aide. Et on nous délaisse. Je gémis, non.

"Plus tard ? Je comprends. je la laisse ici, alors. A côté de ton oreiller."

Elle a compris, c'est ma mère après tout.

"Je vais demander qu'ils t'apportent tes potions, ils m'insupportent, je ne comprends pas… Je reviens Magdalena, essaye de ne pas t'endormir, tant que je ne suis pas là. Ne t'endors pas, s'il-te-plaît."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je viens la voir.

— Hans serait dans une rage folle si…

— S'il apprenait que je suis ici ? Il peut bien, mais je veillerai mon arrière-petite fille pendant qu'il n'est pas là.

— Ne le mettez pas en tort, il est…

— Tout ce qu'il vous restera. Mais, cela n'excuse rien, il pourrait rester ici, avec vous.

— Il est venu.

— Je sais. Ambros va venir aussi.

— Il m'a prévenu.

— Venez, allons boire un thé.

— Je ne veux pas la laisser.

— N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas maintenant. Et vous avez besoin de vous reposer Andréa."

Je ne comprends rien. Autour de moi, disparaissent derrière le voile. J'ai froid, je n'arrive pas à respirer, pourquoi ne m'aident-ils pas ? Ils peuvent bien s'en moquer mais taisez-vous ! Ecoutez plutôt. Saint-Saëns, comme une caresse. Ils sortent, pourquoi refusent-ils ? Je suis si heureuse, Saint-Saëns, comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ? Je fixe le plafond obscur. La musique se rapproche, le violoncelle sait que je l'écoute. Il a compris, j'aimerai l'accompagner. Des jours que je n'ai pas joué. Je souris, je vais avoir droit à un concert pour moi toute seule, unique.

Tu as attendu qu'ils sortent pour me visiter. Mais je n'ai que faire de toi et de tes airs voraces. Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher cette musique. Tu veux que je souffre mais tu as ouvert la porte et le son est si clair ! Tu ne me nargueras plus longtemps.

* * *

Quelqu'un rentre. Mais ce n'est pas le violoncelle, non pas encore, trop loin.

"J'ai envoyé un hibou à ton père."

Un hibou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir en faire ? Ecoutez plutôt, mère. Ecoutez, plutôt, je ne veux pas être seule ! Ecoutez, vous l'entendez, non ? Bien sûr que oui ! Alors dites-lui d'arrêter ! J'ai compris maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer ! A moi ! Mais l'autre est là, à me prendre dans ses bras, tu ne pourras pas me retenir !

"Non, non, calme-toi Magdalena ! Ton père va arriver !"

Pourquoi est-elle si proche, pourquoi mère ne la repousse pas ? Elle pose sur ma bouche un Gallion et puis elle s'écarte, satisfaite, oui je sais, elle m'aime, à sa manière. Et mes parents n'ont jamais compris cela. Moi, je te hais et tu sais je n'en ai rien à faire que toi et le violoncelle soyez les faces d'une même pièce. Il n'y aura pas de fleuve à traverser. Je te jetterai la pièce au visage si je le pouvais. Tout est si clair maintenant.

Ne fais pas l'offensée, tu sais que tu as gagné. Le violoncelle est fort, si proche. Pourquoi mère refuse d'écouter ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?!

" Je sors, je reviens."

Elle fuit, ils fuient tous, ils m'esquivent depuis si longtemps. Il n'y a que toi qui me soit restée fidèle. Mon amie si semblable à moi, les même traits, le même regard, le même corps décharné et ces cheveux noirs ! J'étais là, en quelque sorte je n'ai jamais réussi à te laisser partir. Nous sommes des soeurs, tu as pourri en moi. Alors que tu ne rêvais que de sortir et de valser, aérienne. Vas-y je te libère.

Mère revient, ne lui fais plus peur, cesses ta mauvaise tête, regarde je prends le gallion, mais dis-lui de jouer plus fort, de tout son coeur, qu'ils l'entendent enfin ! Pourquoi mère reste-elle à la porte ?

" Les crises vont revenir. Il faut que vous soyez prêts. Où est votre mari ?

— Il arrive, mais ne parlez pas devant elle, elle…

— C'est fini Madame Von Kaltstein, elle n'est déjà plus là. Nous en avons parlé, vous vous rappelez ?"

A qui parle-t-elle ? Dis-le moi, toi et ton sourire sardonique ! Le violoncelle joue à mon oreille, il n'est pas encore dans la chambre. Il m'empêche de les comprendre, il est bienveillant. Mère, elle pleure. Pas une minauderie, des sanglots désespérés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle m'indispose, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Je ne peux plus m'occuper d'elle, désolée. Père n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Je suis lasse, laissez-moi tous, vous ne faites que jacasser sans écouter. Et moi j'ai besoin de calme.

Bientôt le violoncelle sera dans la chambre et je veux être tout à lui, pleinement. Et puis je me lèverai, je porterai ma belle robe longue et brodée, la nouvelle qui me va à ravir, je prendrai mon violoncelle et nous jouerons tous ensemble.

* * *

Silence. Pas un bruit, pas un son autre que ma respiration. Où sont-ils passés ? Il fait nuit mais tout reste nimbé de sang, je ne suis plus qu'une étrange sangsue dépecée. Un monstre. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar, mon corps est moite de sang et de sueur. Et cette musique, elle était réelle, elle sonnait si juste. Mais qui peut bien jouer dans un hôpital ? Et puis l'autre, mauvaise et impatiente. Je me relève, je me dégage des draps, j'ai besoin de respirer, on ne peut pas dans cette chambre, confinée, étriquée, une cage, il n'y a que des mensonges et de la douleur ici. Et puis, la solitude.

Je pose mes pieds par terre. Le sol froid se répand dans mon corps et chasse la fièvre. Je suis debout. Maintenant, oui. Il joue les premières notes. Craintives, désireuses, elles m'appellent. Je vais vers la porte. Je remarque père, affalé dans un fauteuil dans un recoin. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Il remplace mère. Il a l'air éreinté, sa couverture a glissé, je pourrai la remettre sur ses épaules mais je ne peux pas. Je le regarde encore un peu, la musique se rapproche, avance dans le couloir, résonne. J'arrive.

Mon violoncelle reste inerte, je ne le prends pas, il ne me servira plus. J'appose un baiser sur ma main et le touche. Dans mon autre main, le Gallion. Tu me l'as donné et finalement je le trouve unique, il brille dans la pénombre, je referme mes doigts dessus. Je ne t'aurai pas cru capable de faire un tel cadeau. J'en prendrai soin.

Toi, tu restes dans le lit, tu trembles mais tu souris. A côté de ton oreiller, la lettre du Conservatoire. Je ne saurai jamais, alors. Je connais la vérité, cela me suffit. J'ai tout réussi comme je me l'étais jurée. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est paisible, plus que je ne l'aurai cru, même l'odeur de la maladie s'estompe. Il n'y a plus de sang pour me voiler la réalité. Je regarde le dos de mes mains, la peau est blanche, plus de cicatrices monstrueuses. J'inspire fort. Tu me fais signe d'y aller. Tu veux te reposer, je comprends. Tu es lasse d'attendre, ton jeu est fini. Tu baisses tes paupières mauves et puis tu arrêtes de respirer. Tes yeux sont comme des perles noires cachées dans le creux des coquillages.

Ca y est il est derrière la porte. Je me colle au battant. J'aimerai que Sirius l'entende au moins une fois. Mais il appartient à un autre monde. Et je ne suis plus la gamine immature qui lui a plu. Je suis devenue meilleure et il le deviendra aussi. ce sera quelqu'un de bien. Et il aura une belle et longue vie. Comme la mienne. La musique est si forte. Juste derrière la porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignée, pose le Gallion sur ma langue.

Je me retourne une dernière fois, père dort profondément. Mère aussi dort. Tous dorment profondément et ils ne s'apercevront pas que je me suis enfuie. J'ai un peu de peine pour eux, ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi elle m'a remplacée et pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on me prenne la main. Ils ne sauront jamais que je le regrette.

J'ouvre la porte. La musique est partout et le violoncelle, une larme qui coule sur ma joue, tout doucement.


End file.
